The Rough Times Of One Rose Genevra Jean Weasley
by Conscience-Artist
Summary: *Sequel to "The Hard Times"* I wish someone could tell me why exactly Scorpius wants to give me rings left, right and centre, why maternal instincts come easier to Albus rather than me and why I can't bear to be away from my son. I must be losing it.
1. Prologue

Prologue

My hand seemed to weigh at least a tonne and I cringed as I looked at it.

Why oh why?

How is it that I manage to dig myself into the most uncomfortable of holes?

Awkward situations seem to be my thing I've noticed.

What's more awkward than sitting on the floor in my dorm between my bed and my drawers gawking at the way my hand sticks out and how the thing attached to it is so damn bright I'm temporarily blinded.

Sure, I should be _happy_ and in a way, I am.

But that doesn't mean I want to go ahead and run head first into something that I could just be doing because I feel like I _have_ to.

I shake my head again; I never did do things half-arsed did I?

Well, I can't blame myself here, Scorpius is part of this too, he's actually the reason why I'm all but curling up and dying in the tiny gap between my bed and my drawers.

Yes, one up on me, it's his fault.

Now all I have to do is stand up, brush myself off, walk out and say "Hey! It's your fault, not mine! It's your fault why I've been sitting in here for the past forty-five minutes!"

Forty-five minutes? Oh merlin! I am dramatic.

Because it wasn't his fault, I didn't have to wallow around in my depression in here; I could go and do it elsewhere.

I could go into the bathrooms but I know both Harley and Jackie are in there; my thoughts are so loud they'd definitely know there was something up.

Why Harley insisted that Jackie go with her to the toilet I'll never know.

How convenient that they both left…

Back to my wallowing.

I shouldn't wallow.

I should just go out and tell him.

Apart from the fact that it's about two in the morning and I can't just barge into the Slytherin boys dorm anymore… well I can but I shouldn't, the things I have gotten away with in there are bad and I know for a fact, yes, a _fact,_ that those sort of things lead to babies. Hence I have one.

The guilt is eating at me like a Nargle to somebody's ear. Nobody told me I'd feel like this; feel so bad for not wanting to do something.

And I think back to how I came to be stuck in this awkward situation.

It all started approximately two and a half months ago.

"_Well I better take him home now, he's sleepy and we've almost run out of bottles, we'll see you next weekend aye?"_ Mum said while packing Caelum's stuff back into his bag.

We were sitting in the Hogshead, Scorpius had his arm around me and was looking at our tiny blonde son tucked up in my arms and I didn't want it to end. It was going to be another full week until we saw Caelum Albus Malfoy, it was going to be another full week until I saw his small features complete with his father's hair, nose and mouth, but his eyes, I was proud to say, were the same shape as mine. It was an ongoing battle to see what colour they were. Dad wanted them to be blue like his. "_Just a few more minutes,"_ I said.

I kissed Cae lightly on the cheek and looked at Scorp. _"It's only been twenty-eight days since we've been at school and we get to see him every fucking weekend but every time it sucks to leave him." _He said.

We said our goodbyes and Scorpius kept on chasing after mum and dad while they were walking down the street and kissing Caelum in the end mum and dad finally disapparated and the git just stood there staring at the place where they had left. "_Come on Scorpius, we better get back to school now._"

He sighed. "_Bloody sucks…don't want to be here… just want to go home._"

And I snorted. "_I do too, but we have to finish school. I don't think he'd be proud of us if we didn't, I can imagine it now_, "My mum and dad were circus clowns!" _you don't want that do you?"_ I teased.

He shook his head and smiled at me. "_You'd become a circus clown if we had to slum it_?"

I shrugged. "_Either that or a magician… actually, at least all I'd have to do is magic tricks, I don't really know how to ride those one-wheeled bike thingys."_

"_He slept most of the time he was with me; all my dad would do is sit there and stare at him. Creeper,_" Scorpius said with a smile. "_I wonder if he still does it when your parents send him to mine, mum still complains that the weekends aren't enough for her considering your parents have him for five days out of the bloody week." _And he winked.

I tiptoed to kiss his cheek as we walked, I didn't like the random change of subject but I ran with it. "_Yeah, my dad's a creeper too, he'll randomly come into my room and snatch him,_" I said. _"But I've got nothing to do with the sleeping arrangements. I don't want to have to imagine my dad without Cae, he'd die."_

I link my arm with Scorpius' and we set of on our way back to school, I noticed he was quiet. And I know Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy well; if he's quiet, there's something wrong. "_What's up?"_ I asked him.

He put a hand in his pockets. "_Nothing, nothing, just bloody, I don't know. Nothing,_" he said.

A smile played on my lips. "_Nervous about something_?" I asked.

One thing we always used against each other was nerves. "_Hah, fat chance,_" he said.

Scorpius fidgeted next to me some more and I started to get suspicious. "_What is wrong with you_?" I asked him.

He looked at his feet and then back to me. "_You'd marry me right_?"

I laughed. "_Why?"_

Oh god, the kid was going to propose. "_Just curious._"

I wasn't ready for this type of conversation; I had just had a baby three months before, I had just got back to school, I was in no way shape or form ready for it.

"_If the time was right and we were good then yes, I would marry you._"

He smiled at me and kissed my head. "_Is this a good time_?" he asked me with a crooked grin.

I sighed. "_Scorp_…" I started. It was the grin that prevented me from outright saying no, the grin was the thing that prevented me from doing a lot of things, that grin prevented me from forgetting to now use protection.

God bless the grin.

His smile didn't falter. "_Come on Rose, I'm rich, I'm charming—Charismatic if you will—I'm not too hard on the eye, who wouldn't want to marry me_?"

I give him a small smile back, he was all those things, a right git most of the time, but I couldn't marry him, not this young. "_You know I love you right_?" I say quietly.

His eyes faltered and that was it, the end. "_I'm not asking you to chuck on your lightest coloured dress and a pair of heels and met down at that church a couple metres down the road Rose, it's just for future reference_"

I shook my head. "_Why'd you ask me now, why don't you just wait until after we graduate_?" there, it wasn't saying no, it wasn't saying yes, it was just asking for it to be put on hold, just like you'd do with clothing.

He took a deep, annoyed breath. "_What if you don't want to marry me then? What if you're happy in our little bubbled wrapped world_?" this guy was crazy. Who would deny him? I'd love to marry him, but I just couldn't. Not this young. We still had things to do and I didn't want to use our marriage as an excuse to stay together if he wanted to leave.

And I was happy in our little bubble wrapped world. "_What's so wrong with that?"_

"_The fact that you might never actually be mine?"_

I rolled my eyes. "_That's the worst reason I've ever heard_" I snapped at him.

"_What if I got you a ring_?" he said and he smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "_Then I'd consider it"_

At eight o'clock that night he came rushing through the Gryffindor common room clutching something. "_Here!," _he said and he shoved a white envelope in my direction. "_Don't open it until before we leave for Christmas holidays and you're alone, I have to go, fucking Zabini will kill me if I'm late for my rounds, git, I wanted to be head boy!"_ he said while brushing his lips with mine as fast as he ran in there and then darting out of the room.

I stared at the envelope but I didn't open it. Not until today.

And now it's that fateful day in December, I'm sitting here doing as he said and looking at the pretty and simple band of white gold that I found in said envelope. But it wasn't that that shocks me.

It's the piece of rocket stuck on top of it.

The solitaire diamond is so big if I was to shine it in the light it would blind me.

I had to learn to shut my damn mouth and think things through before saying things that could result in giant rings being given to me left right and centre in envelopes.

Merlin save me.

Because I know my parents will kill me, they're not going to want to pay for an extravagant wedding! I can't have a wedding! I'm not even eighteen yet!

And it's not that that's hurting my brain, sure it's a big part of it, you know, the whole I'm-too-young-to-be-married-so-I-don't-know-what-to-do thing, but the fact that I'm sitting here with my hand out with said stupid wedding brick attached to my ring finger and in my other hand is a note.

Telling me that I have to decide if it's a yes or a no before we leave for Christmas tomorrow.

Fucking help me.

**(A/N)**

**Ey' yo! I'm back!**

**Just like Angelina off Jersey Shore, difference is, she left and it looks like I'm staying to write another story.**

**Muahahaha.**

**People, if you're new, then you're probably thinking, "What's with this story?"**

**If you're confused, you better go read my first story, The Hard Times Of One Rose Genevra Jean Weasley… this story is the sequel to that.**

**Caelum is pronounced Ky-Lum. just so you know.**

**I'm sorry all my faithful readers, ****I won't be updating for a week and a half, I'm in Australia! **

**I'll update on the 21****st**** of July, 2011.**

**Keep reading! and review! Give me a reason to write! **


	2. Chapter One

Chapter one

**December 2023**

_I'm not ready for the alter but I do agree there's time_

Harley Xavier frowns at me as she looks at me in the reflection of the mirror, still my best friend, still perfectly barbie like and still brutally honest and a bit too upfront to truly be at ease with her. "Are you ok Rose? You look a bit… I don't know. Oh do _not_ tell me you're pregnant again. Come to think of it, I haven't recalled you being on your rags," she says and she drops her hair in shock.

If Harley has to stop doing her hair, shit is about to go down.

Did she have to refer to my period as my _rags_?

I roll my eyes and look at Jackie Thomas in the reflection; she too looks at me suspiciously.

What? I can't just have an off day? What all of a sudden I've made it my hobby to get knocked up? "I didn't know you two took such an interest in my time of the month… also, I didn't know it was my "_thing"_ to fall pregnant all the time," I snap.

Harley laughs. "Please Rose, I've been sharing a room with you since we were eleven; you can't tell me you don't know when it's my time of the month."

And I stand there and scowl, because she's awfully right. "Hummpf." is all I can say.

Jackie shakes her head. "Well I'm just glad it's Christmas already!"

Harley sighs. "I know right, with the amount of detentions I've been getting I'm just glad to be getting out of this place… it would help if the Head Girl could tell her minions that have the cheek to call themselves prefects to stop giving me detention… especially the one that she's shagging!" and Harley shoots me a mean look that I can't help but laugh at.

Then my look sobers when I remember that have a diamond the same size as a brick shit house in my pocket. After I break the news to Scorpius I'll have to tell him to stop giving Harley detention. "Hey, it's not my fault," I mumble. At the moment Head Girl duties weren't exactly high on the list.

Worst. Role model. Ever.

Jackie walks out and Harley follows, I take deep breath a bit too soon because before I know it Harley has turned back and she's giving me an evil death glare. This girl is far too suspicious for her own good. "Are you coming?" she asks. She even folds her arms.

Oh good lord.

I shake my head. "No, no, I've got stuff to do here," I say and I slap my hand on one of the books on my drawer.

More glaring. "Rose, what are you hiding?" she asks me. "You never miss out on breakfast, especially if we're travelling today." And I start to shove unnecessary items in my trunk, creating the illusion of still packing. Why would I need to take my fifth year textbooks?

Oh nothing I just have a massive rock on a white gold band in my pocket, nothing, nothing at all, "Idontwanttotalkaboutit," I mumble incoherently.

Oh merlin, she's sussing me out now, she's looking deep into my soul; she's even looking closer at me as if trying to read my mind. "Bud, you better bloody tell me what's going on or I _will _go and get Scorpius and Albus and I _will_ find out what your damn problem is."

I'm pretty much the worst friend and girlfriend ever.

I slump down on the floor by my bed and I mull things over.

Yes, it is true, my boyfriend has indirectly proposed to me. Yes, it is true that I have the ring in my pocket, also true that we have a son, also true that we're not even eighteen yet.

Lies, Scorp is eighteen now. That part quickly escaped my mind; I didn't want to have to think of that _and _my proposal at the same time that would lead me to an early grave.

And now my face contorts with fear and pain and all those other things you feel when you've been indirectly proposed to by your boyfriend who by the way you love very much but you know you're not ready for this and all you can see is you and said boyfriend-slash-fiancée-slash-husband stuck in a cosy little house with about five little blonde haired children all surrounding you and your husband wearing a business suit and all those crazy little things that help you to lose your mind.

Oh shit, I'm hyperventilating.

Harley sighs and bends down to look at me. "What have you got yourself into this time?" she asks.

I reach into my pocket, it's not worth trying to hide now, Harley's too intuitive, she'd know that there was a ring in my pocket; she'd be able to sense it. And if she didn't find out with her senses then there's a very big chance that Scorpius would have told Albus and then Albus would have told Harley and he would have told her for two reasons. One being that he tells his girlfriend everything and two being that he's intimidated by her and runs from her like a Nargle from Luna Scamander.

"Har, what would you do if Al proposed to you?" I ask.

She looks annoyed at the question. "I'd say yes." she says matter-of-factly.

I nod, of course she would because if he proposed there'd be no doubt that he did it out of love.

Not because they had a baby.

She looks at me out of the corner of her eye. "Why?"

And I think for a bit, if I were her and she were me, I'd have put two and two together and realized that hey, maybe she's asking because it's happened to her! But no, Harley doesn't think like that and now she's really considering that maybe I'm just curious.

Oh how I wish I were.

"What if he asked you now, while we're at school… getting ready to sit NEWT's and prepare for our not-so-bright futures?"

She plays with a chain around her neck, looking for the best answer. "I'd say yes, but I'd tell him we have to wait until school is finished, maybe get married in the summer, around the time of your birthday, it's the nicest weather at that time of the year: not too hot, but not chilly either, and the colours would match… OH FUCK! He's not going to propose is he?" she says and I swear she's about to bust out a toothy grin.

I shake my head and pull out that large piece of rocket that Scorpius handed to me in that fateful envelope and already the ring feels about one-hundred-kilograms heavy.

Tell me, how does it continue to grow in weight?

My heart beats so damn fast as Harley's face turns from amazed to disturbed. "What the hell is that?"

My own brick. "A ring," I mutter.

She shakes her head. "No fucking shit! Oh god, is it mine? No it can't be! Al wouldn't buy this!"

And I think I feel tears prickling. "It's mine Harley." then she frowns.

And I watch her let the image of the ring tick over in her mind, her mouth growing, her eyes growing and her face turning redder and redder by the second. "Oh my god, that's an engagement ring!"

And the award for smartest girl at Hogwarts goes to Harley Xavier! "Hmm"

She grins now and it makes me feel worse, if this is the sort of reaction I'm getting from Harley imagine the look on Scorpius' face when I pull the ring out of my pocket. He's not going to like it when I pull it out just to give it back to him. "Rose, that's amazing, oh it's so precious! Any good news?" oh that's what she likes to call it is it?

I shake my head because that's all I can do, I keep shaking it and for a moment I don't think I can stop. Maybe I should just keep shaking it until my head falls off, that would be an easier way to tell him we can't get married. He's not going to want to marry a girl with no head. "No Har, I haven't said yes."

And her face drops, she looks at me like I'm crazy.

How many times do I have to say that I am indeed crazy? Of course I bloody am! I don't have to get funny looks from people just to know I'm crazy. "Why not?" she says flatly.

I snort, because I don't want to be one of those girls, I don't want to have to marry him because I feel I have to, I don't want to marry him just because we have a baby. I'm not one of those stupid girls that do shit because they feel obliged to! "I can't marry him. Not if this is all about Caelum."

Harley now looks mad, and I know why, because she never liked Scorpius. Ever. She had to be the only girl in the entire school who didn't like him. "What a fucking dick. You think he's proposed just because he has to? Of course his mind works like that."

And I have the feeling that she wants to punch something.

If the floor could swallow me up and just leave the ring, that'd be great. Because I wouldn't want the ring to go to waste, no way, I'd hope it'd go to Caelum, at least my baby would have a bit of money stashed away.

I sit there for a bit as Harley stares at the ring, holding it as though it's the most expensive thing she's ever held before and I bet it is.

I'm amazed at how easily she can hold it and run it around her fingers; it is as big as a brick, "What do I do Har?"

And I know it's stupid to ask her, she'll say something along the lines of, _"I don't know why you're not going to marry him, the man is rich Bud!" _or, _"If you can't bloody handle this I think you have to grow a pair, you have a son now, you have to deal with it" _both logical answers but neither giving me what I want.

What I want is someone to tell me I'm doing the right thing and I'm very mature for telling him exactly what I feel.

Harley struggles to tear her eyes away from the ring. "Well Rose, I think you have to think this through. I mean, it's not every day you get somebody asking for your hand in marriage…" she trails off and then she cringes, oh no, I think the ring has blinded her, "HOLY SHIT ROSE HE ASKED FOR YOUR HAND IN MARRIAGE!" she says.

He wanted more than just awesome chemistry and great understanding of one another, not that I'm too sure that we have those things but I guess we wouldn't have pulled through if we didn't. But now I have a ring. I guess it's a sign that something that we have together is right, apart from Caelum of course. He's more than right. He's everything to us. The ring didn't have to represent that.

A ring.

A ring to say that we're together forever.

He wanted more than we already have.

He wanted to legally be my husband.

What was worse? Being a couple or having legal documents and a ring and all that other stuff like a wedding ceremony and a reception and cake and food and every member of our families?

Yes, he wanted to go one step further than just being man and wife, being linked forever.

He wanted everyone to know about it.

"FUCK!" I shout.

Harley cringes again. "Woah, Rose, this is… I don't even know. Oh my god. Bridesmaids. Weddings have bridesmaids!" and I can see she's blinded by the vision of pink and lace and taffeta.

I shake my head, "No! Harley I can't do this," I say.

And I start hyperventilating again.

Harley puts what is supposed to be a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Wait, Rose, before you go cancelling on this," yes, definitely blinded by lace, possibly even a giant cake. And most definitely the vision of Al in a suit, "You have to run through the pros and cons ok? So let's do this, pro." She says and she waves her hand around as if to get the ball rolling.

I think. "I love him?"

She nods. "Ok, that's good. Con"

"I feel like we're too young"

"Pro…"

Oh god this can't be happening, I'm supposed to be in potions. "It would be good for Caelum"

More nodding. "Con…"

"That getting married for Caelum is a poor excuse," I shake my head, I wasn't going to do this, no way was I going to do this. I wasn't going to get married at seventeen! "I can't do this Harley."

And it's almost as though I can see all that pink and lace and taffeta stream out of her head and on to the floor, she looks sad. "Well I guess it's not something you can take lightly."

And all this time she was the one who was supposed to be mature and sensible and most of all logical but the mere mention of a wedding and she's a grovelling mess.

She hands me back the ring and it seems to burn. "A proposal Rose, that's amazing."

Harley starts cackling and none of this is laughing business, and especially as my throat is dry and my eyes are threatening to start crying. "What?" I whine.

She points and laughs. "We're leaving today, and he's going to want an answer."

And I go red, and I see red and I'm pretty sure that my words will make _him_ see red. "No fucking shit Sherlock! This is the worst thing that's ever happened to me! Why couldn't he just wait a couple of years? Why does everything happen to us the hard fucking way!" I snap.

She snorts. "And you told me that the worst thing that ever happened to you was when you got pregnant, how long did that last? As soon as Caelum turned up your thoughts changed. What if this is the same?"

And I can't help but think she wants me to get pregnant just so she can enjoy the wedding. "Shut up."

"Well it's not like you two do things the normal way, you do them back-to-front"

And I clutch my knees to my chest because I know this is going to turn messy, I'm too young for this, I shouldn't be thinking about getting married. I already had to think about a baby and he's not even here with me.

I still had NEWT's I still had six months' worth of school, I still had to get a job when I left school, a place to stay, I can't be going through things like this.

And that's when I start to cry.

* * *

><p>Albus Potter stands over me with my brother.<p>

Difference is Al has a grin on, my brother looked disgusted. "Why would you sit here? It's disgusting." says my brother and he sniffs and then looks around. "So this is the girls' bathroom." he says in a whisper.

Al laughs. "You're fifth year now; you should be seeing more of this place." Al says while slapping my brother hard on the back.

"As if you've spent time in here, I don't even know who your last girlfriend was before Harley," Hugo snaps back.

Al turns red, "Well I don't like to just go out with people Willy-Nilly, it took me ages to find Harley." he argues back.

Hugo coughs. "Priss." and he coughs again.

"Keep thinking that you'll get Rochelle Hughes and it just might happen. Positive thinking will help you through."

Rochelle Hughes? "No!" I manage to say.

Hugo looks down at me. "So you do speak?"

Of course I can bloody speak when someone mentions that my brother very well may want to go out with a magical drug dealer. "Don't go near Rochelle Hughes!"

Al knits his eyebrows together. "Why? James is with Rora now and he likes her baby being around, there's nothing wrong with that is there?"

Oh but there was because she was still dealing drugs with Rochelle's brother, Grant, and she still had a lot to do with him seeing as he's the father to her baby and all. Not to mention James now has to play the part of step-daddy…

Oh for goodness sakes I'm thinking about this?

What about my marriage proposal?

"No, you're right, there's nothing wrong," I mumble and I get back to staring at the tiles on the floor.

Yes, wallowing, just how I like it.

Al and Hugo continue to stare at me, for people who claimed to have skipped breakfast just to come and find me, they're not doing anything about it.

"Well, Zabini wants to know where you are. You are Head Girl and he is Head Boy and you do have rounds to do you know…" Hugo says as he starts shining his little "_P"_ badge. He takes his new role as prefect way too seriously.

And he's stepping from side to side; he obviously knows something is up. I must say, he's a good little brother.

Al looks concerned which leads me to believe that his "_best mate" _hasn't told him what's going on, "Does this have to do with Scorp acting all weird?" he asks me, "Or does it have to do with Harley acting all weird. Why can't everyone just be happy?" and he crosses his arms.

A bit of both actually. "Hugo, you better go," I say.

And I wrap my arms around my knees.

Hugo stares at me and he doesn't argue with me, obviously scared that he might end up in the middle of some crying fest so he spins around and mutters something like "_Where's Rochelle Hughes?"_ as he walks out.

Al opens his mouth and closes it while pointing at me. "Does this have anything to do with Scorp talking to that girl Loretta Dewes?"

And I shake my head, I don't have time to think about him thinking about other girls, it's pretty damn obvious he's content with the one he has at the moment. "No," I say and I pull out the ring from my pocket and put it in my palm, holding it out to Al in all its glory.

He slinks back. "Where'd you steal that from?" he asks me.

And I know right at this moment that both he and Harley are truly made for each other, first his girlfriend thinks that the ring is hers, and he thinks that I've stolen it. In no way could this ring be mine. "I didn't steal it you idiot!"

He looks at the ring like it's about to explode, "Oh well Harley was talking about a ring… Scorp was talking about you… Oh Merlin, that's a wedding ring isn't it!"

Well, it didn't take as long for him to figure it out as I thought it would. I just nod.

Al picks it up and holds it above his head as if he was a professional examining it. "Hey! I've seen his mum wearing this!" he says.

And my heart drops even further, right down to my feet; maybe it'd start coming out from my feet if anyone else says anything more to freak me out. "Really?" I whisper.

He nods and smiles. "Yeah, she always wears it… why do you have it?" he asks.

And I roll my eyes. "Because I was hoping to give it to Lysander so he can propose to Lily."

His eyes grow wide. "No! No way! James made me promise him one thing when I came back to school this year, to make sure Lily and Lysander don't get too serious! Merlin, the guy is leaving school at the end of this year; I don't need my sister to be caught up in school for the next two years with this on her mind, what if he runs off? I'm her big brother, I have to protect her!"

And I just stare at him, he was so gullible. I was scared for the boy. "Al, I was joking!"

This was the guy that would be Scorpius' best man. How could I trust him to help out with the wedding? At least Harley would be able to keep him in track but not the entire time, he'd probably ruin the cake, stain the suit.

Oh fuck, I'm actually thinking about the wedding.

"Well? Whose ring is it?"

I sigh, "Mine—No—Scorpius', not mine."

He looks confused, a face he wears most of the time just like his brother. "You're going to propose to him?"

Instead of confusing him further like I usually would, I just out and say it. "No, I think he's trying to propose to me."

He laughs and I don't see what's funny. "You _think_?"

Well, he hadn't exactly got down on one knee had he? "Yes, I assume that's the point he's trying to get through to me."

Al looks sad now and he sits down in front of me. "Why didn't he tell me? I'm his best mate!"

Oh poor baby, how could he do that! "I haven't said yes, Al." I tell him.

"But I'm his best mate, why didn't he tell me!" oh of course, how rude of him.

I shake my head and stare at Albus, maybe Scorpius should have proposed to him, they'd have a jolly old time raising Caelum. "This isn't about you!"

He nods. "I know, it's about Scorp and how he doesn't tell me shit anymore." And he pouts. He even folds his arms.

Git.

"No, it's about how I'm too young!"

Al snorts. "Yeah and how Scorp doesn't want to tell me anything anymore, you'd think he'd want to tell me about this! This is huge!"

I sit there and let him grovel around in what I imagine he would think is neglect. I can hear him talking about _friendship_ but I truly don't care. I can't get married and that's that. "Would you shut up!" I snap.

He gawks at me with his mouth open. "Sorry Bud, but seriously. What if Harley and I were getting married and she didn't tell you? What then?" sorry mate but Harley and I already have that covered.

"I'd say there has to be a reason. That's what! And besides, we're not getting married!"

And now he finally notices that I'm actually torn up about this.

His eyes widen. "Why not?" he asks suddenly looking concerned and upset. Knowing this git he probably thinks it's because of him.

"I just can't Al."

His eyebrows knit as he looks at me and puts a comforting hand on my knee. "Well? What's the problem?" he asks.

I take a deep breath. "I can't marry him Al, I'm way too young, I don't want to think about being tied down to him and keeping him trapped if things don't work out the way I want them to."

And voicing my reasons again makes me even sadder.

Because Scorpius is all I've ever wanted.

How is that whenever I have a problem I always end up crying all over Albus?

Al just nods and shakes his head. "I'm sorry Bud, but I don't know what to say."

Since when did Albus Severus Potter not have something to say? My eyes grow as I look at him.

"Explain to me how I'm going to tell him! Explain to me how I'm going to do it without someone walking in and ruining everything!" I moan.

He grimaces and starts wringing out his hands. "Well… let me think about that for a bit first… I guess—" But I cut him off.

"What's your problem?" I ask him.

He loosens his tie. "Well, you're not going to be able to tell him on the train, you've both got rounds. And then you'll see him tomorrow at Christmas Eve, he's staying with us. But that's not the problem; the problem is that the Malfoy's are all coming for Christmas too."

And that's it. That's when my heart dropped so far down that it's leaking all over the floor. I'll never be able to tell him in private, I'll never be able to break it to him that I don't want to get married yet if not only my own family will be suffocating us but his family as well!

The Burrow may have cupboards that we can sneak into but chances are that they'll all be occupied by someone. You're never alone in that bloody house.

I sigh and look at my cousin. "Maybe I should stay here for Christmas."

He shakes his head. "No way, I've never had a Christmas without you, and besides, we're going to have heaps of fun with Buddy's first Christmas! Your baby is going to love it!" he says with a grin.

I nod feebly. "Ok," I sigh, "And his name is Caelum, not Buddy!"

* * *

><p>I run up to Storm Zabini and instantly memories of me and him started flashing in front of my eyes as if my own mind was trying to betray me and make me feel like total shit today.<p>

Things like how I cheated on him with Scorpius came to my mind, how I fell pregnant to Scorpius whilst still going out with Zabini also flooded my mind.

Oh yes, I was having a goodie today!

Storm smiled at me in all his tan glory and started waving. Such a good guy he was. "Hey Rosie! Where've you been, I've been trying to keep third year Slytherin's in line, not working though," he says with another grin.

Always so damn happy.

I grunt. "Have you seen Scorp?" I ask.

Storm laughs. "Oh you two can't even last an hour apart!" he teases. But he doesn't see the seriousness of the situation.

Because if I don't tell Scorpius before we set foot on that train back to London at four o'clock, I'm going to have to tell him when I see him tomorrow at the Burrow.

And someone, most likely Dominique, Molly, Fred or Roxie or maybe several of them at once, will walk in.

And whichever one of them who finds out first will tell the remaining bunch of what's going on.

Who will then most definitely tell my Aunties and Uncles.

Then by then the entire Weasley population will find out and either scold me for being too young or be so damn happy and jolly that there'll be a wedding.

Either way, there are going to be people not happy.

And Scorpius will be number one.

By now all these thoughts have infiltrated my mind causing me to spiral out of control all while looking at Storm Zabini's smile. "Looking forward to Christmas?" he asks.

No. "Yeah, definitely. I get to see Caelum don't I?" and the thought of seeing my son does make me happy.

He gives a mock look of anger. "Yeah you do! And when do I get to meet the little guy aye? He'll be on his way to the Hogwarts Express before I even see him!"

I highly doubt that. "Not unless you have a kid sometime soon, otherwise you'll be seeing him on his last trip here."

He laughs a genuine laugh at that. "I think I prefer the sound of that—no offence of course—he's lucky that son of yours. Got himself a good set of parents."

I hold back a snort, Scorpius didn't even like Storm much and I was the girl who cheated on him with Scorpius. Sure, you could call us great parents if you wanted. "Thanks Storm," I mutter.

Storm and I start walking up and down the corridor, the Slytherin corridor was unusually quiet but at least I didn't have to do any real work. Storm turns to smile at me. "Being Head Boy isn't as easy as I thought it would be, lucky I have you to help though," he says chirpily.

Yes, that's right, _chirpily._

I shrug, being Head Girl was exactly like being a prefect only I had to do more rounds which I didn't like, especially since I didn't get to spend as much time with Scorpius. "You never had the pleasure of spending two years as prefect."

He nods. "I guess it would have been easier if I was a prefect first," he says.

And I'm briefly caught up in the fact that he was never a prefect and how I didn't know why he wasn't, he was a straight O student, McGonagall screwed up with that one. Oh well, he's Head Boy now.

I start wringing my hands out and looking around shiftily. What if Scorpius was here somewhere? It's a high possibility, this is his House Corridor. What if he's hiding around the corner on one knee?

What then?

Storm sees that I'm fidgeting. "Oh go on!" he says and he lightly shoves me. "He's in the Ravenclaw Towers."

And I sigh. "Thank you," I say but I don't know if this is going to go good or bad.

As I run, yes, _run_ to the towers I can't help but laugh for a bit, the laughing doesn't last long, but it's still there. I laugh because it's been a long time since I've ran, since I was pregnant it was only in my wildest fantasies to run. But now? I'm running freely.

As if running from my problems, but it wasn't like that, no, because I was running towards my problem.

Once I hit the stairs I decided to take it slow. I still don't know what to say to him, I'll probably end up falling down in a heap at his feet and begging him to go out and buy me a dress, why he had this crazy hold on me both annoyed me and made me love him more.

How annoying.

I stood at the top of the stairs and saw him pacing backwards and forwards. His hair was short now, spikey and unruly but hidden under one of his favourite hoodies, green of course with white stripes, his jeans were supposed to be tight and skinny, but still baggy anyways. He was thin and I didn't know why, he ate a lot and was untidy when he ate. Just like any boy I guess.

When he turned to pace again he saw me and waved. "So?" he said.

And I knew he knew I had the ring. My school tie suddenly feeling tighter and tighter. To the point where I almost choked. "So." I said back.

He sauntered up to me with a class A smirk on and it made me shiver. When his rough hands met my face I froze.

His hands travelled behind my neck and he kissed my jaw and then my lips. "Look, Rose, fuck." He muttered against my lips.

He took a step back, trying to hold myself together of course, and saw that his eyes were in fact silver, our son got neither of our eyes, his skin was in fact a few shades lighter than mine—yes, he was pale.

Here it was, I didn't have enough time to beat around the bush, not if I wanted to get out my answer before I died. How was it that I've known this guy for seven years, I've had more than a rocky relationship with him and I've done some pretty risqué things with him, not to mention that, yes, we've got a son together, and now that he's semi-proposed, I don't know what to say and I'm all but praying that the floor swallow me up. "Scorp," I say. I take a deep breath before blurting out my decline. "I can't do it." He puts his hand over my mouth and sighs but I shake free. "No! Scorp, you have to—"

"Shush, Rose."

And my eyes widen, he wasn't going to take no as an answer? "Scorp…"

But he shakes his head again and his hood falls off. "Shush, just listen—"

"Scorp! You have to—"

He raises his eyebrows. "Won't you fucking just—"

"Scorpius! We can't we too young!"

Again he puts his hand to my mouth. "Won't you shut the hell up I'm trying to tell—"

I cut him off again. "SCORP! WE'RE SEVENTEEN! You're eighteen just—"

But he takes me into his arms and covers my mouth and I'm scared now. Genuinely scared. "SHUT UP ROSE! I'm trying to tell you that I don't want to marry you!"

And I freeze, hand still on my mouth, body still stuck in his arms like a vice. And then I slump. He didn't want to marry me?

Like ever.

Never ever?

I wasn't prepared for that. "You-You-You don't want to marry me?" I say as he pulls his hand away from my mouth.

I turn to look at him and he looks angry, he starts shaking his head. "No." he says.

And I swear I hear my heart beating triple time. "Why?" I whisper.

His mouth turns into a smile and he looks at me like I'm crazy. "Oh fuck, I didn't mean it like that. That's what you want though isn't it?" he says smarmily.

Oh fuck I was crazy.

Yes, only Rose Genevra Jean Weasley could dread something so much that when it actually turns out the way I want it to I hate it.

Only I could do a complete U-Turn in my mind.

But know instead of thinking about all my fears, I think about his.

Maybe he didn't want me anymore? Maybe he just didn't think it was the right thing to do.

Maybe he didn't think we'd last that long.

Fuck.

I open my mouth hoping that the right words would come out but nothing did. "Why?" I manage to whisper.

He laughs again and pulls at my hips. "I could tell you didn't want to do it." He shrugs.

He shrugs!

As if this was just some big misunderstanding!

I shake my head. "Well, I didn't want to bloody do it straight away, it didn't mean I didn't want to do it at all!" I snap.

And he laughs even more. "Yeah well it's not like I'm fucking telling you I don't want to do I either, I'm just putting it on hold."

Oh _he _was putting it on hold. Right, that settles it then.

I nod, I shouldn't feel so bad about this, he was right, it was what I wanted… right? "We're too young." I say to him.

He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair, tugging at it in some places. "We'll just concentrate on finishing school and looking after Buddy, who by the way I can't fucking wait to see." And he gives me a convincing grin.

Excellent.

Scorpius was more than brilliant with our son. The old Scorpius I knew wouldn't have taken a second glimpse at a kid, convinced that the only person that had the right to be cooed over was himself. Everyday I'm amazed at how good he was with our son. I'm almost positive that if he could, he'd be with Caelum every waking second of the day. I admit, it's more than cute.

"I can't wait to see him either," I mutter.

He laughs and shakes his head. "Rose Weasley, you're going to be the death of me," he says.

And now I'm completely dazed and unsure of what's going on. So he wanted to marry me, and now he doesn't. I didn't want to marry him and now I'm angry because he doesn't?

Couldn't my life just be a bit easier?

I shake my head. "It's not because you don't want to right?"

He nods. "Right."

"You just think we should concentrate on school?" I ask looking at him sideways. Trying to see through him.

He smiles at me. "Right."

And this is where it all turns blurry. Scorpius may have been second from the top in all subjects but he was never concerned about it. He never wanted to do school work. What the fuck was going on?

My eyebrows knit together. "You never want to concentrate on work!" I say.

He nods and shakes his head when he sees that I'm suspicious. "But you do," he says in a way that makes me feel uncomfortable.

He starts laughing again at me and his thumbs play with the skin between my skirt and my blouse. "Merlin woman, if I had known you'd be this bloody cut up about it I would have just married you," he says and he kisses my forehead as I look at his chest blankly.

Why the hell am I so upset?

But I shake my head because if he was to still ask me I'd have declined. "No, I'm good," I mutter.

"Good," he starts as his kisses trail down my nose to my lips, distracting me from the conversation of course. "Because I have something else that you'll like," more kisses applied under my jaw, making me question my reasons for not wanting to snatch him up in this thing called marriage. "Something to remind you that I still want to marry you," he says against my lips. I let his tongue slid in and unfortunately I groan un-lady-like of course. Why Scorpius Malfoy could do this to me I'd never know.

I put my hands on his chest before he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a gold chain; he unclips it between us and moves his hands around my neck. He steps back and stares at it.

"Hmm, I've wondered what it would look like on you, I've only ever seen it on my mum."

I look down and take it in my hand, it was a gold locket with a huge emerald in the centre; I'd say you'd keep something hidden in it behind the emerald, it acted as the door. All around the emerald were snakes that were engraved into the gold. It matched my golden band uncle Harry had brought me for Christmas.

I loved them both.

I felt tears prickling.

I felt my love for Scorpius emitting out of my chest.

Once upon a time I would have hated this feeling, knowing that it would have made me end up in a huge mess involving me, Scorpius and possibly one of his girlfriends but now he's all mine.

He grabs my hand and with my free hand I play with the necklace. "It's beautiful Scorp," I whisper.

He starts nodding. "Yeah, it's sort of Malfoy tradition, I've never been one for those stupid traditions but this one just felt… right."

His mouth turns upwards into one of his trademark smirks and I feel curious about this tradition. "What's the necklace for?" I ask.

"The husband will give it to his wife after their first born child. Then the wife will give it to the child that gives them a grandchild first. I guess we kind of fucked things up for my sister, with her being the oldest and the fact that she's always bloody wanted the thing, but who cares?" he shrugs.

And now all I can see is Lesath Malfoy chasing after me in all her blonde glory with her wand pointing at my chest, aiming at the necklace to blast the thing off me. "We're not married though," I say with a cough.

He laughs. "It's not as though mum and dad care. You know them; they think everything that comes out of my grandfather's mouth is rubbish. I guess with him losing his bloody mind it is."

He was right, the Malfoy's might not be able to last out in the Muggle world but they were far from the pureblood loving freaks they'd been made out to be. And even though I'd known Scorpius since we were just kids, it wasn't until I was forced into his family to find out that they were good people.

Possibly even _great _people.

Then it hits me, the realization that Scorpius has just given me a part of his family history. This was serious. "Are you sure you trust me with this?" I mumble.

He looks at me like I'm stupid. "Well you're the next woman to give birth to a Malfoy kid, that's within the rules isn't it?"

I guess he's right. "I don't feel right about taking all your mum's jewellery though."

He shrugs and throws his right hand in the air. "It's not like she has a shortage of diamonds," he says. "But she did like that necklace." And he raises one eyebrow.

I reach into my pocket and I feel the weight of the ring in my hand, surely she's going to want that back, it's not exactly something I can class as ordinary jewellery. "Here, give this back to her. She can't exactly walk around without her wedding ring," I say while still playing with my new necklace around my neck.

I guess with me wearing this is enough reason to believe I'd stay with him, he can't have doubts about us, not while I'm wearing a part of his family.

He takes my hand that has the ring in it but he just holds it. "She's still got her wedding ring and engagement ring, this one? It's way more fucking important."

And I tilt my head confused. "What do you mean?" I ask.

He smirks again. "This was her eternity ring," Fuck. "Let's get ready to go, the train will be here before we bloody know it."

And just like that, the thought of the train took over his mind and hopefully the thought of eternity.

But there was something in his eye that didn't quite add up. Something missing.

And I hoped it wasn't me.

I didn't want to think that I'd messed everything up.

**(A/N)**

**Sorry it's been so long! I've been working like a slave!**

**Anyways, next chapter we'll be travelling into the future... woohoo! Closer to the last story's epilogue, but not exactly there... if you get what I mean.**

**:) yuss! So, I'll be updating on the 24th of July 2011... I hope you can all wait.**

**WARNING! Sex next chapter, not keen on it, don't read it :)**

**Previewwwww!**

_Something Scorpius couldn't give up when we had Caelum was his excessive need to swear. Now our one-and-a-half year old son swears. Oh, great parents. "Look! Now he's learning how to swear!" I moan._

**Oh look! Caelum swears, just like daddy :D**

**Review my angels! Hugs and kisses.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Authors note: Forgot to mention I is not JK Rowling, I'm not owning anything!**

**Also, if you're a prude and you don't like sexing then don't read, Rose and Scorpius are older now. They have thirsts to quench ;)**

Chapter Two

**December 2024**

_A slave, blinded by what you say you'd do_

Scorpius flicks the breaks of the pram with his foot, exhales his cigarette—loudly might I add—takes my hand in his and kisses my engagement ring before taking me in his arms and spinning me around. He finally lets me go. "Christmas is finally bloody here! Thank fucking Merlin!" he says while running his free hand through his hair and taking another drag of his cigarette.

Caelum starts clapping and I bend down to see him. "Hello my son!" I say with what is probably a stupid grin but it makes him giggle more, of course making me prouder.

Scorpius puts out his smoke in an empty cup on the desk and I shake my head. "I wish you wouldn't do that."

"You want me to take it outside?"

Well apart from the fact that you can't smoke in shops and it's awfully Muggle, not to mention it's just plain disgusting, then yes, I guess the best bloody thing he could do is just take it outside. "I want you to stop."

He starts laughing, blonde hair flying everywhere and when Caelum sees that something is up he too starts laughing making his blonde hair fly everywhere. They were both so blonde and both so alike, what Scorp did, Caelum did too. "You know I can't do that!" he says while flinging his arm at me.

Oh yes, fantastic joke.

Speaking of jokes, I take the last box of "_Christmas Cackling Crackers"_ and shove them in a cupboard under the desk. "You two come here with Al and Harley? She told me she wanted to get some last minute presents…"

He nods. "Yeah well they had our kid for the past three hours so I hunted them down and got him." He says while getting Cae out of the pram and putting him on the floor.

Cae stumbles a bit, trying to walk properly of course but he can't. I do worry about that.

Scorp smiles broadly at Cae. "Look at him, trying to walk. Bloody cute!"

I look around at my uncle's shop, running my eyes over everything making sure there's nothing else I had to do. Right now I'm pretty sure Uncle George is crazy. Leaving me here in charge of the shop is mental, I get that, but with him insisting that I can deal with everything before Christmas is what I like to call nuts. Why is he not thinking about the possibility of me burning this place down?

Why is he not thinking that there may be a chance of me exploding the place and everything else around us in Diagon Alley?

I pick my son up and balance him on my hip. "Ma," he says while putting his hand on my face.

I nod and smile at him. "Ma," I say while pointing at myself I then point at him. "Cae."

He giggles more. "Ba-dee," he says and I cringe.

Why my family insist on calling him Buddy is beyond me. I know they have this crazy theory on calling him buddy because he has the same shaped eyes as me but that's our only similarity. The colour of his eyes is blue like dad's. Everything else belongs to Scorp.

Only Molly and Dom see that. Hence the name "_Scorp Junior"_

Scorp smiles and nods at our son. "Yes, Buddy!"

I hand him Cae and start rummaging through the drawers looking for some invoices that I had to file. One thing I learnt from working here for the past five months is that you didn't have to be organized to run a good joint. "What did you do today?" I asked Scorp.

He shrugged as he kissed Cae on the head. "Nothing. Helped mum out a bit with the gardens. Dirtied my fucking jeans—"

"Fah! Fah!" says Cae and yet again something out of my son's mouth makes me cringe, even shiver and I walk over to Scorpius giving him a swift jab to the arm.

Something Scorpius couldn't give up when we had Caelum was his excessive need to swear. Now our one-and-a-half year old son swears. Oh, great parents. "Look! Now he's learning how to swear!" I moan.

"I'm not the only one who swears around here!" he argues back.

I sigh and get back to pulling apart the drawer. "What else did you do?"

He put Cae back on the floor and watched him stumble all over the place taking tiny and unsteady steps. "Went to St. Mungo's to give dad his lunch, mum forgot to pack it. Went to the Potter's just to find out the Al and Xavier—I mean—_Harley_ had already kidnapped our kid from your mum and then I went to visit your mum and dad, had tea with them now I'm here."

I nod because it sounds pretty much exactly the same as the day before. Which pretty much pissed me off. No, he wasn't looking for a job, no, he didn't need a job, yes; having a job was one of the requirements for us to get married.

No job, no wedding.

It wasn't the only requirement but it was the main one, other requirements included us opening up a bank account and saving money for a place, we can't get married and still stay with my mum and dad, we had to start a savings account for Cae, we had to know what we were going to do.

So far Scorp and I like to do things back-to-front and at this stage it looks like we won't be getting married until we're sixty.

And that's being hopeful.

Now I'm stuck here working at my uncle's shop being assistant manager. Roxie and Freddie were the managers. _That_ shows you what sort of Mickey Mouse show that's being run here. Not that I can complain. I'd be Minnie if it meant I'd get money.

"Sounds nice," I muttered.

His eyebrows knit when I look up to meet his eyes. "You're pissed about something."

Oh he's clever. "No I'm not. I just have to find this invoice…"

I pull out my mobile from my pocket, an annoying gadget that Harley insisted on buying me and I flip it open. I look for Dion Wood's number.

I find it just to get an annoyed look from Scorp. "Wood again?" he asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Wood, wood, wood," I hear Cae say.

I nod and press the call button and listen to the phone ring. He finally picks up. "Hello?" I ask.

The door clicks open and I swear I locked it after Scorp and Cae came in. "Hey Malfoy's!" says Storm Zabini.

And Dion Wood follows after him.

And so does that girl Scarlet Brown who works with Storm across the way at _"Imogen's Indigo Icicle Ice-Cream: Where every Ice-Cream is Indigo"_ or "_Imogen's_" as everyone calls it.

What a nice little gathering. Dion Wood is here, I cheated on him in fourth year with Scorp; Storm Zabini is here my ex-boyfriend of nine months who I had to break it off with because I fell pregnant to Scorp and random girl who works with Storm who I never knew until I started working here.

Yes, this is fantastic.

Dion puts his hands in his pockets. "And you were calling me because….?" He says while raising his eyebrows at me. He always annoyed me.

I point down at the drawer. "Because I don't know where you put those invoices!" I snap.

Scorp picks up Cae and puts him back in the pram earning a very high pitched squeal. "No!" he argues with his father.

Storm walks over to Cae and starts making crazy faces at him. Scorp makes just as crazy faces at me and I know he's not enjoying the way Storm is so damn friendly.

You could commit murder in front of the guy and he'd just smile.

Dion laughs. "Hey, Rose, my shift ended two hours ago, I don't have to do anything." And it annoys me that he works here. It annoys me that Roxie hired the guy just because he's a _"Sexy green eyed hunk of Greek God with the lightest of brown hair I'd ever bloody seen!"_ it also annoys me that she tried to hide her reasons by saying. _"Look, the kid wants to travel, he needs money. Did you know that him and Storm Zabini took up jobs here in Diagon Alley just so they could travel together? Wouldn't you do the same if you wanted to travel? Have a heart Rose, let them save!"_ because yes, if I could, I would travel.

I can't.

I'm a mother now.

Dion smirks as I rummage through the drawers. "Well fuck off then, I'll find them myself!" I snap.

"Fah! Fah!" says Cae and it makes me angrier.

And angrier when I get a lopsided grin from Scorpius.

All I want to do is go home with my family and start celebrating Christmas. Is that so much to ask?

The girl Scarlet slaps Dion on the arm. "Come on Dion, help her," she says with a wink at me.

Do not wink at me, I don't like you. Or your stupid red hair.

Yes, that's right. She had red hair. She didn't have hazel eyes like me though, oh no, she was far too superior for that! Merlin no, this skinny girl had deep, ocean-like blue eyes.

Bitch, she made me go into detail with her eyes.

And even on this cold winters day she's dressed in denim shorts with stockings underneath and her _Imogen's_ t-shirt tied up at the side supposedly because _"Even the smallest size was too big_" giggle, giggle, giggle.

She had thin lips. I guess there's something wrong with her.

She doesn't have a baby though, oh no, her body's not ripped up.

But at the same time she doesn't have a beautiful son. Take that!

My eyes are pretty right? They're more green than brown… that counted for something.

Right?

Dion pretends to be annoyed with that Scarlet girl's request but he sulks over towards me and opens the bottom drawer—the drawer for pens and quills—and sitting there are those invoices.

Well don't I feel stupid. "There Weasley, right there!"

Scarlet smiles at me with her teeth showing. "See, that wasn't so hard was it Dion?" she even bats her eyelashes.

"I do like you Weasley," he says with a pat on the shoulder. "I was just playing with you."

I didn't want to be played with! "Hmm" I say.

"Watch this!" Scorp says loudly to Storm, he even has a smile which tells me that maybe his dislike for Storm is diminishing. I hope to Merlin it is because he truly doesn't have a reason to dislike him. I think his problem with Storm was that he's just too nice. Scorp doesn't take well to people being _too_ nice.

Scorp takes Cae out of his pram and plants him on his feet again. This time his steps aren't unsteady, he's actually building up to a near run. "Watch, Zabini!" he urges.

Storm starts grinning. "Wow, he's an awesome little bugger!" he says.

Scorp smirks. "I know," he says with pride.

Dion looks as though he's just remembered something and unfortunately he opens his mouth to speak. "Oh, mate, I forgot to tell you," he says to me. "Fergus Finnegan and Jackie Thomas have moved to Australia together!" he says.

And that wasn't new news to me. I went to their farewell party; I was going to miss them both. "I know," I say while putting the invoices in the folder with my wand sending it to the shelf.

"Oh," is all he says.

Storm turns to face us. "I never saw those two coming. Thought Jackie was dead set on Lorcan Scamander. I guess Jackie and Fergus match though. She's loud and aggressive, he doesn't have two words to rub together!" he laughs.

Now that I had found the invoice I just wanted to leave, I didn't want to be stuck here with annoying Wood or random Scarlet.

They could both just fuck off and go and eat some indigo coloured ice-cream. Hopefully until she's nice and fat.

Scarlet claps her hands together. "Oh well, that's us aye? Should we get moving?" she asked the guys.

I cocked my head to look at her, since when did she control them?

They both nodded. "Yeah, we should get going. Have a nice Christmas aye?" Storm says to us. He pats Cae on the head and he's still falling about.

I wave to them all, thanking merlin that they've gone and exhale when they got out the door. "Gits," I mutter.

Scorp laughs and walks over to take me in his arms. He inhales deeply with his nose in my hair. "You smell good."

I laugh against him and I'm just happy and relieved that every thing's done and we can go home. I bury my face in his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now do you want to apparate us? Or me?" he asks.

I put up my hand. "I'll do it," I say.

And he puts Cae in his pram and clings on to it, holding out his free arm to me.

I take hold.

Finally, we can begin Christmas.

* * *

><p>"'<em>The fantastic duo that is Albus and James Potter tore up the pitch today for the Chudley Cannons"<em> Wait? This is yours? You wrote it? Lesath! That's amazing!_" _Dad gushed all over Lesath.

Lesath Malfoy gave a prize winning smile, all sultry eyes and all lips. "Why thank you Mr Weasley," she said and she flicked back her long white-blonde hair. Her silver eyes probably pierced my dad's soul of course causing him to melt into a messy puddle on the floor.

I looked at her and she must have just come back from work. High-waisted black pants, one of her classic chiffon ruffled tops tucked in—green of course—and a black fitted dress jacket was flung over her back. Smokey eyed make-up made her look nothing less than a damn hot business woman.

Bitch.

Dad shook his head as he picked up Cae from the pram and started feeding him food from his pocket. Great, I hope it's safe. Who knows how long that foods been stashed away in there for. "No, call me Ron," he said with a smile.

She nodded. "Ron," she said with another smile.

Mum stood at dad's shoulder and started reading the sports article. "Have you showed James and Albus this yet dear? I'm sure they'd love to see it."

Lesath's face turned cold. There it was, the real Lesath. All poison. "No, I went over to their house before coming here and Rora was there so…" and she trailed off.

Mum tensed the side of her mouth knowing full well that she just stepped into dangerous waters. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said and she took Cae out of dad's arms, probably to avoid any more small talk.

She came over to stand by me. Waiting for the Hogwarts Express was getting tiring and I didn't know why Lesath was here, she didn't have anyone to pick up. "Why are you here?" I asked.

Dad's eyes widened as though I'd just said something offensive. He's obviously found him a new favourite Malfoy. My poor son is second in running.

"I came with Lysander," she said while pointing at a blonde haired guy waiting at the very edge of the platform. If he could get any closer to where the train would pull up without being killed, he would. "He works for the prophet too you know."

I shake my head; he and Lily were still together even though she's still got the rest of this year and next year to go. She was a lucky one; never did they have a fight. Oh no, they were too perfect for that. Makes me laugh in her face to believe she once was jealous of me. No, she's not going to be engaged for fifty years because her boyfriend can't get a job, of course not, because obviously he works at the prophet. "Oh, wow." Is all I say.

She lifts her nose high in the air and looks around. "Where's my brother?"

I shrug. "He stayed at home," I tell her. She knows I mean my home, not his. Never at his.

Lesath turns her head to me. "So, no wedding plans then?" she said with a smirk.

I hold back the need to mimic her smirk in an attempt to annoy her and I just shrug. Shrugging meant not caring and not caring meant less drama.

Even if it was all lies.

"We don't want to rush things," I say.

Dad looks as though he's just had a minor aneurism and chokes on his drink. "Well, we all know there were requirements before they could off and do it." Where the hell did the drink come from?

The good thing about dad is that he doesn't ever say _"Wedding"_ he just refers to it as "_It"_ for all people know we could just be going on a holiday.

I guess it would be easier.

A hell of a lot less stressful.

"Well, I haven't even seen him in ages; the guy's a stranger to me," Lesath says.

I know this is partially true with her staying with her cousin Tori and him migrating to my house most of the time, it's no doubt that they probably rarely see each other.

Dad laughs. "Well I'm expecting him to give me a run for my money at my parents' house tomorrow. At Christmas time mum always pulls out the best food. Last Christmas he ate so much he vomited." I doubt it was the food that made him vomit. I think it was more the fact that dad had a psychotic fit about our engagement.

Lesath looks happy about the fact that her brother had vomited. "I think my parents' are coming over tomorrow to visit. I think my father would be delighted with that sort of behaviour from my brother." Another smirk. The train pulls up. Finally.

It's pretty weird standing here waiting for the Hogwarts Express to arrive this Christmas eve rather than hopping off it. Last time I hopped of it on a Christmas Eve I was trying to hide an engagement ring. It didn't last long. The ring is hard to hide. "Will you be coming over tomorrow?" I ask Lesath.

She looks in the direction of Lysander and my very bright red haired cousin Lily tucked up in his embrace. "Maybe," she mutters. And I know this is about James.

"Look at them, it's stupid. Harry must be so disappointed. She's practically throwing away her life because of a boy!" dad says.

Hugo and Louis start walking towards us as I shake my head and snort. "What about me? I was pregnant at her age."

"Well apparently Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy can do no wrong in anyone's eyes," Lesath laughs.

"No, Caelum is what makes things right," I mutter.

Hugo and Louis reach us and Hugo gives a huge grin. "Hi Hue!" I say, my brother was awesome; I had to give him that.

He reaches out his arms which I find strange but I know it'd be rude if I didn't hug him back so I extend mine too just to have him step right past me and grab Cae. "Hi man!" he says to my son.

Ugh, of course. They all wanted to see him. Who wouldn't? I get back to looking at Lysander just to see my cousin wrapped up in his arms and giggling like a school girl… well I guess she has the right to, she is a student.

My eyes are torn away from the couple when my son starts laughing loud. "Hue!" he says while slapping Hugo in the face which makes Hugo laugh as though it's the funniest thing he's ever heard.

"He knows my name!" he all but shouts to everyone, "He knows my name Lou!"

Louis gives a smile and I see Lesath studying Louis' mouth. "He's got amazing teeth," she says while leaning into me and pointing at Louis.

Caelum's face changes from a not-so toothy grin and almost into a waterworks festival, he wanted someone. "Lee! Lee!" he moans of course earning another smirk from Lesath.

"Give him to me kid, don't want to be the one making a baby cry do you?"

Hugo reluctantly hands Lesath my baby and I can tell he has the same thoughts as me. She couldn't be trusted with my kid. Who knew how long this _I-can-be-nice _thing would last.

Dad sighs loudly as a way to get our attention. "Well since the kids are here let's get going aye? It's nearly dinner. Lesath, are you coming with us?" and do I hear a hint of an invitation?

She shakes her head. "No, I just came with Lysander because it's our break. We have to get back to work," she says while planting a lingering kiss on my son's forehead and swaying him from side-to-side, he must be getting sleepy.

"Hey!" I hear James call out from behind us. I turn to look at him and he's leaning down, holding the tiny hand of Alicia Hughes. I had to admit, she's a beautiful little girl with long curly black hair and blue eyes.

I wanted one.

She was dressed in a Chudley Cannons team shirt and I knew immediately that James had dressed her. It was uncanny how she actually could pass as his daughter.

But she wasn't.

I give James a quick wave and I see Hugo rush to his side probably wanting his signature to sell off at school when he gets back and Louis follows after him. The one person I'm paying the most attention to at the moment is Lesath and it's a wonder that she hasn't dropped my kid and ran, ran away for dear life. That's usually the reaction she has with James these days. She runs from him.

They had a strange relationship, let's leave it at that. Their history gives me a headache.

Having both your exes killed by death eaters must be hard, but I have a feeling that them two being in love in the first place is harder for them. And now you add Rora in the mix and her baby and you get a cute little family with Lesath crying on the sidelines.

James squeezes in between Lesath and I, bumping my sides with Alicia attached to his hip. Lesath doesn't move but with James shoving his way through she has no choice. "Say hello to Lee!" James says with a smile, directing the comment at Alicia. Alicia then smiles and waves but doesn't say anything.

I can see the pain running through Lesath's veins and watch a very strained smile appear. "Hello Alicia," she says with false happiness.

I shoot a pleading look at dad who looks thoroughly bored and hungry so he claps his hands together before grabbing at mum who was talking to some witch. "Ok, Hue, Bud, Buddy, let's go." And he swings his arm towards the exit.

I close my eyes and sigh. "It's Caelum or Cae. His name's not Buddy!"

* * *

><p>I walk into the house with my son attached firmly to my chest, I wasn't going to let go. Not after that. Why was it every time I hopped out of the car after my father was driving and I felt like I was closer and closer to my death?<p>

Albus scurries up to us. "You said you'd be home twenty-two minutes ago! Cae is probably starving! It's eighteen minutes past his dinner time!" he says looking backwards and forwards from us to the clock. I just shrugged and handed him my son, it's easier that way, I don't have to listen to him harp on about how he's not eating enough when I feed him.

"Where's Scorp?" I ask.

Mum grabs my son from Al, obviously not trusting him while he's flustered like this and flicks her wand at a plate of food and settles it down on the table and then shoves her wand in the direction of the stairs. "He's in your room."

Knowing my son is in more than safe hands I shrug my jacket off my shoulders, hang it up and set off to my room. Hopefully he'd have done something useful in this time.

Maybe he would have started looking for a job.

We've been out of school for six months, that's enough to find a job. Or at least start an internship at St. Mungo's like he wanted to. He's always wanted to become a Healer like his dad; you can't just randomly jump into the hospital and start trying to heal people. You have to learn. I don't care that he says he's got life skills, life skills aren't going to make a limb appear out of nowhere.

It reminded me of when we first got engaged. How all these rules and regulations seemed like too much.

But now they don't.

But back in February they did. _"I'm just going to have to ask Uncle George for a job, it's a simple as that, I can't go and become an Auror. I have to move back to Scotland for that. I can't afford to be away from Cae for that long,"_ I moaned.

We were sitting in the Gryffindor Common room which was empty due to it being dinner time; it was just us two curled up together on the couch next to the fire place. It was pretty much perfect in my eyes. _"I still want to become a Healer," _

As soon as he said that I knew he'd have to do it. If he didn't I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

I knew that if he didn't do it it would have been because of me. _"You should do it,"_ I said.

He started nodding. "_I will_," he muttered as if he was talking to himself. "_I have to_."

I'd never considered myself a selfish person, there were things that I did like to keep to myself, there were things that I got jealous about but I didn't think I'd ever be jealous about Scorpius being able to get out and actually finish his studies, finish his internship, he had his dad at St. Mungo's, he could easily just get in with him and finish all his Healer studies, but knowing that he could do this all so easily while I was at home looking after Caelum and begging my Uncle for a job, I'd be a liar if I didn't say I would be pissed off about it. "_You will ask your dad_?" I asked.

I was tense by then, too many bad thoughts equalled an uneasy Rose and I knew Scorpius could sense that. He moved his hands from my hips to stroke my shoulders; he even started kissing my neck lightly as though to calm me down. "_Yes, he's my only hope. No one else would take me in, my marks aren't as good as yours_," he said with a laugh.

This set me off. "_My marks aren't worth shit if I can't use them for anything. Don't need a brain to work in a joke shop_," I snapped.

Scorpius grunted next to me. "_Hey, I thought we'd fucking sorted this shit out_!" he argued back.

Oh sure, because talking about it in the short break between having sex and sleeping counted. But I knew he meant well. "_I can't just dump Caelum on mum and dad while I go out and become an Auror and you go and do your internship,"_ I said quietly, knowing that I pressed any further he'd just get mad and start telling me that it could all be settled easily if I didn't have so much pride.

"_The only way we're going to get married Rose is if they know we both have fucking jobs, we're going to have to do this if you want us to get bloody married. We're going to have to fucking do it for our son Rose, we just have to."_

That attitude changed.

Al and Harley sit there smiling at me and holding Caelum together; him squished nice and tight between each of their legs. Al starts feeding him as though he's only a couple of months old, my son has been able to feed himself for the past three months, even if the dining room ended up looking like a war zone afterwards but that's not the point. "I wanted to come into work and see you!" Harley says while taking a sip of her drink. She flicks her hair back; she was probably too busy helping her mum hand out packets of condoms at Muggle Schools.

I throw my hand out at her. "It's alright Har, I had Dion, Storm and that one over there," I say while shoving my thumb in Scorp's direction. "To keep me company this afternoon."

Harley's eyes widen with amusement and Al's grin widens. "That's so good that they're all starting to get along, I'm glad that with you being all of their ex-girlfriend that it's not weird," he says.

I roll my eyes and watch my dad go red and my mum's lips purse. "Thanks, Al."

I decide to leave them at it, knowing I better go and show face or maybe fist at Scorpius, who knows, maybe he's decided to do something constructive with the last few hours.

And thoughts of possible things he could have done to make my life easier flood through me as I drag myself up the stairs.

* * *

><p>I step into my room to see Scorp lying on my bed, hoodie pulled up over his head and his arms folded. He was asleep.<p>

I jumped on him and laid flat against his body to wake him up. "Get off," he mumbled.

I smiled against his neck, how he can remove every worry from my mind I'll never know. "You have to wake up, it's Christmas Eve."

His arms circled me and pulled me even closer to him, his lips found mine even though his eyes were still closed. "What have you been doing?" he asked.

"Went to get Hugo and drop off Louis, your sister was there with Lysander," I tell him.

He grunts. "She hates me," he mumbles.

I sigh against his skin and decide to bring up the subject of Christmas, and no, this had nothing to do with beautifully wrapped presents and enough food to feed Africa twice, no this had to do with the fact that it's been an entire year since we've been engaged and nothing has progressed. "It's Christmas again," I say with what is supposed to be an excited voice, I think it came out as though I was dreading the holiday.

Scorp laughed and sent vibrations through my body. Not good. Not good at all because getting these types of feelings means that I've let him off the hook. "It is?" he says sarcastically.

Back at the beginning of last year, back when I was a new mother, when I was just a girl who wanted to finish school and get NEWT's over and done with, I hated the idea of marriage.

It wasn't until he said _he _didn't want to get married when I decided that I did.

And every day since that moment I've wondered if I pushed us into it, I all but forced the ring on my finger and shoved a suit on him. Maybe I was wrong. "We've been engaged a year!" I say.

He nods against me and finally opens his eyes; his hands travel up my arms to my face and brush my hair out of my eyes. "Let's go downstairs aye?" he says, changing the subject like a pro.

I lift myself off him with my arms and roll over. "Ok," I mumble.

He snorts and pulls the hood off his head then rolls over to look at me. "What's wrong?" he asks.

Everything. "Nothing."

"Bullshit, there's something wrong. What is it?"

Should I blurt it out and blind him with my images of white dresses and red roses? Or should I keep my mouth shut? Because it was me who didn't want to do this, it was me who didn't want to get married.

But then it was _me_ who ended up proposing to him, it was all me.

And as much as I hate to admit it, I was shit scared of losing him; shit scared of a lot of things actually. Shit scared of Caelum being fatherless and shit scared of being a single cat lady destined to share a house with James and Rora and living off coffee.

I was once scared of marrying him and now I'm scared of _not_ marrying him.

I tilt my head to indirectly look at him, looking at him meant that I'd have to stare at his painfully grey eyes that could nit-pick through every thought in my mind. "We should be like at least fifty steps closer to getting married Scorp…"

He laughs. "Where are we now then?" he asks with a smirk.

I calculate it in my mind. "About three steps backwards."

He shakes his head and moves down to put his head on my stomach. I start stroking his head like the idiot that I am. "What's the rush? All I wanted was you to be my fiancé with plans to eventually get married, we don't have to fucking do it now, we're young."

But you'll leave me. "Hmmpf," I say, maturely of course.

He laughs against me and sends shivers down my spine. "I just need to get a job, we'll be right."

Scorpius has always been number one when it came to distractions, there wasn't anything that could catch my attention while he was distracting me; if he wanted to distract me then by god he would do it.

And now he was about to be my distraction. He was going to distract me, I just knew it.

He settled his head comfortably on my stomach and reached over with his hand to move it up along my hip, making annoyingly slow circles on my skin until he reached the underwire of my bra, pushing it up over my chest roughly he started playing with the smooth and sensitive skin of my left breast, tickling it. "Scorp, dinner will be ready…." I sighed. I involuntarily arched my back as if my skin wanted to get closer to his skin.

He laughed. "Yours maybe but mine is ready," he said and he kissed my right hip, tongue lingering on my skin making me want more. He lifted his head off my stomach and moved further down the bed.

His head was positioned between my denim covered legs but just knowing what he had in mind made me drip, watching him lick his lips and exhale definitely didn't help and I started to undo the buttons of my jeans. I couldn't wait and if this is what he had in mind as a distraction then there was no way that I was going to let myself keep my mind in this place. I was willing to be distracted.

Scorpius chuckled lightly against my knees and even though they were covered I could feel his lips, I could feel the heat of his breath. "So eager aren't you?" he teased.

I grunted as I tried to shove my jeans down but his hands were clamped down so hard on the outside of my thighs that I couldn't push them any further. "Move," I sighed as his kisses continued on my knees and then further up my thighs.

He shook his head in between me and the top of it skimmed me where I was begging to be touched, making me lurch upwards. "Ah-ah, I'm taking this slow," he said while casting his eyes upwards to look at the pained expression slapped on my face because right now I was in pain and the only thing that would relieve me of this pain was him.

I pouted my lips and my stomach kept sucking in with every kiss against my jeans, every single nip was a shadow of what could be happening, every graze of his teeth against the denim was just a small taste of what was to come. "Hurry. Up." I hissed.

I felt his nails against the skin of my upper thigh and his fingers curl into my jeans and knickers to yank them down, and he did—fast—and before I knew it my legs were being pushed apart, the cool air hitting my hot spot just nicely before being balanced out with Scorpius' warm breath.

He kissed me either side of my core, the soft skin between my thigh and my pelvis and let his tongue slide against it, he was smiling the whole time as I looked at him with my mouth open like a lunatic. I wanted so much more.

I couldn't let my head down, each excruciatingly good touch and lick made me tense and my head jerk so I had to settle to keeping it held up which made me watch him as his tongue expertly toyed with me. "This isn't going to last long," I said through whimpers.

I grinded my hips against his mouth and it made me squeak. "That's the idea," he said as his mouth sucked in my flesh causing me to struggle for air.

Scorpius' tongue took my core hostage as I wound my hands into his hair pulling him closer to as though I'd die if he wasn't as close as I wanted. I couldn't deny myself of pleasure: not if this is supposed to be distracting, I had to let go fully to what he was doing to my body.

Slow and steadily he approached my clit lapping at it so slowly that if he did it any slower I'd probably die, I moaned loudly making his laughter vibrate right through me and explode in my mind. "You have to be quiet Rose," he said against me, pressing his tongue flat against me giving me a long, tender lick.

I jerked my hips hard against his face wanting every bit of me against him, needing every bit of satisfaction I could get. My eyes started rolling back as my first orgasm rocked me, every lick after that was painfully delightful, wanting it to stop but needing it to continue.

I looked down again to meet his grey eyes which were focused on mine; a smug grin was hidden in between me and his tongue found its target again. His teeth grazing my clit made me shudder and I threw my arms back to hold on to the headboard, I needed something steady to fold on to as I unfolded rockily on the bed.

His nipping continued and the painfulness of it all made me take short, sharp, staggered breaths. "Scorpius," I moaned which seemed to make his tongue's assault harshen.

His right hand left my left thigh and he readjusted his mouth so it was solely concentrating on my overworked bundle of nerves and two fingers of his now free hand slipped into me easily. "Shit Rose," he murmured.

There was something to be said about fingers, usually brushed off as something to use when you shouldn't be doing anything, they were undermined. But right now? Scorpius' fingers were long and perfect, curling upwards to hit me right where I wanted to be hit. Thrusting in and out as fast as my second orgasm was threatening to bust through me.

My body started to shake and my skin was beginning to tingle. "Oh fuck Scorpius," I moaned.

His thrusting become frantic and he hadn't released my clit in Merlin knows how long. I couldn't breathe, no way could I fucking breathe, not when he was working magic on me so fucking good that I'd be talking in tongues before this was over. "Scorp-Scorp-Scorp-I'm—" but it was too late, I couldn't finish.

I all but sat up when the orgasm hit and I clamped my legs around his head, probably trapping him but he mustn't have minded, his mouth was now kissing my core softly and sensually before gently pushing my legs apart to remove himself and giving me a last kiss on my right thigh.

Scorpius leaned on his elbows and looked at me while licking his lips and wiping his mouth making me both blush and cringe at the thought of him licking me off himself.

He pushed himself off the bed and put his hood back on before turning to me and chucking my jeans back at me.

I caught them but just laid there, I couldn't move, I still had aftershocks running through me and my legs were still splayed open—rather rudely might I add—and every muscle in my body seemed like jelly.

Scorpius smirked as he came back to the bed and laid down on top of me. "I really want you, you know that?" he said as he kissed my jaw. He tried to kiss my lips but I moved my head. I was not going to do that after knowing exactly what his tongue had done.

I nod. "Maybe tonight, not before dinner though," I say weakly.

He snorts. "I ate."

I roll my eyes and look at him. "That was the worst line, I don't even know what to say," I tease.

He gets off me again and just stares. "Are you going to put your jeans back on?" he sniggers.

"I can't move," I tell him honestly.

"That good aye? Fuck I'm good," he says as he grabs my right foot and starts trying to put my jeans on.

I just nod because he was that good.

"Don't forget, I need to be pleased too," he says and I hated the way that my body always gave into his words; I was more than excited for bed time.

He was the best form of distraction.

And yet again he's brushed off the subject of marriage as though we're talking about the washing.

I hear a shrill shriek coming from my son and then a thousand apologies coming from Albus from downstairs. "Maybe all I had to do was give Buddy to Al if i needed your mind to be elsewhere," Scorpius sniggered as I rush to do my jeans up and tidy my hair.

I shake my head as I yank open the door. "Bullshit, that was the least you could do," I snap back.

And I run downstairs to tend to my son; I was both irritated and at ease all at once.

**(A/N) Hah, I hate smut but oh well, they're eighteen, what do you expect?**

**Sooo, I'll try to update by the end of this week, so that's the 30****th**** of July reason being that I'm pregnant with baby number two and I'm not coping too well I've been in and out of the hospital and I hate it but it also means that I can't update as quickly. Sorry doll faces!**

**Also, if there're heaps of typo's I'm sorry, I haven't read over this and I should.**

**Please review as it makes me and baby get better ;) I'm joking **

**Oh and new chick, Scarlet, is important! Trust me! And Dion Wood too… oooooh.**

**And to everyone that's like "Ahhh, what's going on, first they're not engaged and now they are? Wtf!" be patient you'll find out **

**Preview!**

_I look at dad in shock. "Since when did you and Draco agree on things?" I snap._

_He opens and closes his mouth as if looking for the perfect words, one thing I know about my dad is that him and perfection don't sit well together. "When we agreed that his son is a slacker!"_

**More apologies for the late update! I hope you enjoy this in the meantime! REVIEWWWW!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: I'm from New Zealand, sometimes my spelling and slang will be out of it. Get over it :)**

Chapter Three

_I'm trying to decide which way to go I think I made a wrong turn back there somewhere_

I look at the clock on the wall and it reads eight-A-M, how was it that it was so early in the morning yet we've already done so much? I had been excited to see Cae open his presents just to find out that he was still too young to be interested in presents and that the wrapping paper was more exciting, but still, watching his face light up at the different ways he could screw up the paper made me smile. The clothes, toys and books will have to wait.

Something large falls on my face as I'm lying around on the ground. The thing removes itself from my face and starts hitting me instead. "Wake ma! Wake!" and I hear the scrunching of wrapping paper.

I wait for him to stop his attack on my face and give him a smile and poke my tongue out at him. "You're annoying just like daddy aren't you!" I say and I take him into my arms and hold him above me making him squeal with excitement, we do this for a bit longer until I know my arms have had enough of a work out and I can't hold him up any more.

As I put him down on the floor next to me he sits there and waits for me to do it again. I sigh; the kid had too much energy. "Mama's tired now Cae," I tell him with a fake sleepy voice.

I watch his face screw up and I slowly start to shut my eyes, showing him that it's sleep time. "Sreepy," he says.

I nod. "Yes, sleepy."

He leans over my face and plants a very wet kiss on my eye. Every day he does something that makes me both proud and ecstatic; right now he had just associated bedtime with kisses, every night I kiss him before he goes to sleep. "Sreepy," he says again.

I hear footsteps by my head and Caelum whimper. "Up!" he says and I open my eyes to see dad standing over me and bending down to pick up Cae.

"Look at your son, he thought you were asleep! What are you doing down there Bud?" he asks while looking at me like I'm some sort of crazy. "Are these the types of games you play with him? Doesn't look like much fun to me," he mumbles.

I roll my eyes, what was I doing down there? Oh that's right. I was sleeping because I didn't get any sleep last night thanks to Scorpius. And then he up and left this morning to his parents as sprightly and as lively as a guy who had just had his eight hours sleep and had his eight-plus glasses of water for that day. "I'll have you know he was enjoying the _"Let's pretend to be asleep"_ game thank you."

Caelum starts struggling against dad but dad won't let go, he just holds him tighter until Cae starts crying. "Oh Ronald, let him go!" mum says as she barges through the lounge to snatch my son out of his arms and set him on his feet just to have him run away and fall over. "Bud, what are you doing on the ground? We're about to go," she says looking at me confused.

I sigh and push myself up. "I'm tired."

"Yeah well I'd be tired too if I had to watch Scorpius sit around all day. Only good thing he does is look after Buddy and I'm sure he makes his mother do it most of the time," dad mutters. Mum shoots a warning glare at him and he shrugs. "What? It's true. He's nineteen years old. Where were we at nineteen Hermione?"

Mum rolls her eyes. "That's beside the point Ron—" but dad interrupts.

"No, at nineteen I was away for a year training to be an Auror and you were already on your way into the Ministry. Where's Scorpius? One step closer to his family's inheritance."

Mum steps closer to him now and looks at him in the eye. "That's enough Ron," she says through her teeth. I know why she's trying to avoid this topic; she doesn't want to see me upset about it again. She didn't want a repeat of last time.

I tried to forget most of _last time_ but there were things that I couldn't forget like how dad had said that if I wasn't careful my life will be wasted away, how I was in too deep for an eighteen year old. I guess I didn't like how right he was.

Dad sat down on the couch in front of me, I was still sitting on the ground and Caelum walked over to me and put his tiny hands on my head, playing with my hair and probably turning it into a giant mess but I didn't mind. "Dad, it's Christmas, let's go so Cae can open more of his presents," I say quietly noticing all the signs that this was going to turn into some type of lecture.

"Exactly, it's Christmas, it's been a year since you've been engaged and I have to say, none of the requirements that we set out have been fulfilled Rose, I think that maybe you should put it on hold." My first reaction is to look at mum who doesn't look like she's going to side with me. What can I say? He's right. But I don't want to break off my engagement because of it. Scorp needs a job, that's all.

I've done everything else; I'm just waiting on him.

Why is it that he's only got one thing to do and it's taking him so long?

All I can do is shake my head which makes Cae laugh as his hands are still tangled up in my hair. "No," I snap.

Dad goes red and he frowns then it's mum's turn to step in and make me feel worse. "Bud, I think what your father is trying to say is that we're not sure when Scorpius is going to finally get up and do something, if you two didn't have Caelum then it wouldn't be so bad. But eventually you three are going to have to move out and stand on your own two feet—"

"They don't have to move out," dad mumbles but I'm too frustrated to care about this.

Mum sighs and starts again. "Truth is Rose, you don't need to have him clinging on and dragging around behind you if you don't have to. Your Aunt Ginny is working and writing from home now, she said she didn't mind looking after Cae while you're at work—" now it's my turn to cut her off.

Because they want me to _break up _with him.

"I'm not breaking up with him!" I say. It was one thing for them to want me to break off the engagement but totally end things was stupid.

"Maybe you just need a break so he can get his mind in the right place," mum explains and unfortunately I see the logic in all of this but I just can't do it. I love him too much.

Cae finally decides that my hair isn't interesting anymore and switches his attention to my wand sticking out of my pocket. "Wan!" he reaches to grab it but I grab it before he can, his eyes threatening to burst with tears.

Dad runs his fingers through his hair and then holds out his arms for Cae, he scurries towards dad and then gives me a glare that looks just like Scorp's.

"Even Draco thinks that Scorpius' behaviour is bad. Draco says he needs a job too," dad says.

I look at dad in shock. "Since when did you and Draco agree on things?" I snap.

He opens and closes his mouth as if looking for the perfect words, one thing I know about my dad is that him and perfection don't sit well together. "When we agreed that his son is a slacker!"

I'd had enough, either way I wasn't going to be happy, that much I was sure of.

* * *

><p>"Look at him, annoying the hell out of me, as if he doesn't have things to do. Priorities Rose, that's what this is all about," Says Harley.<p>

I look at Scorpius holding Caelum's hood as if trying not to let him run off into the snow and talking to Al out on the porch. Caelum is totally fascinated by the snow and keeps trying to catch it and put it in his mouth as he does every other foreign object set in front of him. I personally don't see anything wrong with the scene unfolding in front of me. "What the hell are you talking about Har?" just like everything else in life, Harley is complaining about it.

She shakes her head. "I'm not necessarily talking about _this_," and she points out to the three of them out on the porch. "I'm just saying that he hasn't had the decency to start looking for a job, what does that say?" and she raises an eyebrow just to make her damn point.

Really? Did I have the energy to talk about this whole wedding thing after being so caught up about our year-long engagement? No.

Did I want to stand her and defend Scorpius even though I was number one on the pissed off list? Yes.

I could go on about how he's got heaps on his mind or he's just trying to decide what he'd like to do, he's really busy but the truth is he's none of those things.

Using the excuse that he's content with the fact that I'm his fiancé. He doesn't need a job. He just wanted time off.

Well, for people who ran head first into an engagement that they swore they couldn't do without, things seem to be a bit stagnant at the moment.

"It says that we should just sit here and enjoy Christmas while the occupants of The Burrow aren't harassing us," I tell her and her lips form a straight line as she realizes I just shrugged her off.

"I just think he's not taking this as seriously as he should."

I nod. "And I think he's doing what any nineteen year old should do," I mumble.

"Well he's made you commit to something without committing to it himself."

I shake my head. "Not true, it's my fault why we're engaged…" I trail off. I didn't want to think about how insecure I was about the whole marriage thing that I shoved the ring on my finger myself.

Literally.

"Tsk, tsk, don't blame this all on yourself, this time last year you were crying on the floor in the common room. He proposed to you first."

And now all I can think about is that small moment between me not being and being engaged, I'm sucked into the dark abyss that is the memory.

_There's nothing more awkward than sitting at the table at The Burrow knowing that it's nearly the end of your schooling life. Sure, for normal people, this could be a happy occasion; people could be giving you well wishes and asking you exactly what you're doing after school and whereabouts you're going to study._

_But not for me._

_Instead all smiles are laid heavily on Albus, every Aunt and Uncle is smiling at Al and asking him all these questions. But nobody wants to ask me._

_Scorpius snorts into his soup as Uncle Percy asks Al what Harley is going to do. "Probably get some more tricks from her mum's sex-ed class and use them on Al," he said in a whisper against his spoon. I elbowed him in the ribs and glared._

"_That's my friend you're talking about."_

_He nods. "And Al is my friend, it's a compliment really."_

_Al clapped his hands together and tried to hide his excitement as he started speaking. "Well actually, I've been accepted as the seeker for the Chudley Cannons, they'll have both the Potter's in their team!" and his grin was so big I was about to be blinded._

_Scorp started clapping and cheering and even shook my shoulder just for good measure but I was blank. _

_What was I going to do? Al had a good job coming up, something that could last him a life time, but I didn't have anything. And neither did Scorp but that's not to say that he won't. I wanted something to do with my life. Caelum deserved better than that, he deserves more than a mother with no job._

_I picked up my glass of water to take a sip—something to do when there's nothing to do—and I put it down just as quickly, it came in contact with something hard and I moved it to look._

_There it was, the ring and I remembered Scorp had put it behind my glass when it fell out of his pocket._

_Should I put it on? I don't know._

_Do I want to put it on? Yes._

_What do you call it when you get proposed to but you both say no but it's not that you don't want to get married, you just don't want to get married right now?_

_I don't think there's any such thing but right now I'm more than tempted to slip it on my finger and announce to the table that yes, Rose Weasley is doing something, she does have something lined up._

_She's going to get married!_

_I stare at the ring and then around at my family, all of them patting Al on the back so hard I'm pretty sure he's about to bring up his dinner. But I have more important things to worry about._

_I'm about to announce my engagement and Scorpius knows nothing about it._

_Weird? Yes. I know._

_I slip it on with ease and close my eyes, the last time I wore this I felt as though I was about to die and throw up all at once, I had to make sure I didn't have the same feelings this time._

_And this time I don't. _

_I hide my hand under the table and look at Scorpius laughing with my family, mouth open, hair flying everywhere, food all over him and my son sitting on his lap trying to reach for the drink. He's so comfortable here, what could I have been scared of?_

_He's what I wanted and he has been since we were in third year, I was blinding myself by telling me that I had to have more before I could have him._

_Because I doubt I'll ever be able to get a proper career anytime soon. Maybe I should just get married and then wait for things to pan out._

_I was going to marry him and I was going to be happy about it._

_As the laughter continued I shoved away from the table and stood up, Caelum saw me do this and started making moaning noises and reached his chubby little hands out for me. I turned around and picked him up realizing what I just done._

_I managed to show Scorp I had the ring on._

_Caelum's face immediately found the crook of my neck and I knew he was tired, I held him closer and Scorpius just stared at my hand. "What the fuck?" he hissed._

_As I balanced my son on one hip, I shoved my left hand out to the table. "SCORP AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED!" I shouted excitedly._

_The room fell silent._

Harley twists her hair between her fingers. "I'm going to go and sit with Al, you want to come?" she asks.

I shake my head. "No, but tell Scorp to come in here."

And I sit there and think about how it's been exactly one year since I made that stupid move.

* * *

><p>Luna Scamander sits on the floor in the dining room with her legs crossed and face screwed up as she watches Cae take a block from the middle of the pile and laugh as the entire thing collapses. "Luna, fix!" he says and he chucks the block in with the rest of the pile.<p>

Luna gives him a small smile. "Luna's been fixing it over and over again," she says.

Cae claps and nods. "Luna, fix," he says.

Luna strategically places all the blocks on top of one another—colour coordinated too—and smiles as Cae's face brightens. "What do you say Caelum? Thank you," I say. This was my attempt at teaching my son good manners.

His face screws up. "Fank," he says with a pout.

Nanna comes bustling through with presents floating behind her. "I'm still upset that Charlie and family decided to leave to Egypt before Christmas. Why they couldn't wait until after Christmas is beyond me," she mutters to herself.

Ever since Uncle Charlie and Aunt Regina moved back to Egypt Nanna has been upset. It didn't help when his kids Charlie Junior and Murelda went too. Made things even worse when Charlie Junior took his wife and son as well. Nanna keeps going on about how quiet the house is even though they never lived with her.

"Now, now Molly, you know how much they like it there, it was just a matter of time before they moved there. We should be grateful for having them back here for the amount of time we did. And we got to spend a lot of time with little Charlie Junior-Junior," Grandad says while following after Nanna, laughing at himself for saying _"Charlie Junior-Junior"_.

Nanna's face twitches as she looks at Grandad. "Yes, well, I'm just worried about what they're doing for Christmas is all."

Teddy walks in with little Harry tottering alongside him and Victoire looking somewhat like a Christmas tree with the amount of tinsel attached to her clothing. Little Harry runs straight to Cae and I know my son won't like that. My son didn't like to share.

"Hey Bud, how are you?" says Victoire as she kisses my cheek.

Not so good. "Great," I lie and she smiles at me before going into the kitchen.

Teddy slumps down next to me and points to our sons. "Caelum doesn't look too happy with Harry, mind you, Harry did just bust down his tower of blocks," he says with a lazy grin.

I roll my eyes. "Cae's been making Luna build that tower over and over just so he can bust it down. I feel sorry for her."

Teddy grabs my left hand and starts playing with the ring. "Where's Scorp?" he asks. It seems like from now on, every Christmas is going to be associated to me and Scorpius. Whether I like it or not.

"He's around."

Teddy laughs. "Where though?"

I shrug. "He's with Al I guess."

"Oh," is all he says and we sit there awkwardly for a bit longer. I loved Teddy but he was never one to randomly come and sit down with me. There were usually two reasons for him to do this.

First being that I'm upset and need comforting and second being that he's heard I'm in a rough place and he's testing the waters which then leads back to the first reason.

Right now I'm pretty sure it's the latter.

"I'm fine Teddy, I'm over it," I tell him.

He nods. "I heard that your parents gave you a pretty stern talking to this morning."

Wasn't that right. "I guess I had to hear it."

He leans in closer to my ear and whispers: "Bud, you don't have to listen to anyone but yourself. At the end of the day, the only person you can disappoint the most is yourself." And he gives me a quick smile before going back to find his wife.

"Well what do we have here? It looks like a bloody kindergarten in here," Says Dom with a smirk.

Molly lets go of Dom's arm having just apparated alongside her and laughs. "Don't you look like shit, cheer up, it's Christmas for Merlin's sakes."

I pull my fingers through my hair. I didn't think I looked that bad. "Hello to you too," I snap. But I look at the two of them. Dom's blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun and she wore her dad's old school jersey and tights with holes in them, Molly's choppy short red hair was flat and dry as opposed to its usually spikey style and she was wearing an old Chudley Cannons t-shirt and ripped jeans. "What the hell happened to you two?" I ask.

Dom's grin widens and Molly laughs. "We had a bit too much Christmas fun last night. I don't remember much but I do remember seeing Dom in bed with Tori, Scorpius' cousin, to think they're going out again tonight! Dom wants to sneak James out too."

Well no surprises there. Little Harry squeals and Dom covers her ears and shouts. "VICKIE! CALM YOUR KID!" and then she looks at me. "I don't think I can deal with so many kids today. I could hear a pin drop."

Cae notices that I'm talking to new people so he makes his way over and buries his face in my lap. "What is he doing?" Moll asks.

"Acting shy," I tell her.

She snorts. "I know you Scorp Junior and you know me," and she picks him up and starts kissing him. Dom watches with disgust.

"How can you be that close to the snotty nosed kid?" she asks Moll.

"Hey, Cae is clean. I know. He has to deal with Aunt Hermione every day."

Dom nods. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Doesn't help that he's so damn cute."

Cae struggles against Molly and starts whining to be let free, she lets go of him and he's running away just to have Little Harry follow after him. "And what's wrong with you?" Dom asks me.

I shrug. "What? You don't want to say something about how it's been a year and I'm still nowhere near getting married?"

She opens her mouth then raises one eyebrow. "You're right, you're not. You're only eighteen though, it'd be a different story if you were twenty-five," she says.

"There'd be a problem if I was twenty-five and Scorp still didn't have a job."

Molly rolls her eyes. "People are still going on about that? For merlin's sakes, the kid's got money in the bank, he doesn't _need_ a job."

"Well Draco and dad have agreed that he does, and Draco is the one that would be supplying said '_money in the bank'_ so it looks like we're stuck there," I say irritably.

I admit, I did think Draco would give Scorp money, but I guess at the same time he wants his son to stand on his own two feet.

Well, that's what I want anyways.

"Go and elope, seriously, that's the only way you two will be happy. Everyone else can stay here and be caught up in mediocre things like _money_ and _jobs_," Dom says with a wave of her hand.

I loved talking to these two. They made life seem so simple.

"I have this thing called Caelum, I can't leave him as I go off to Fiji and marry Scorp," I say with a sigh. "Otherwise I'd love to."

We hear Nanna calling and immediately my stomach grumbles. "Come on, I'm going to go and eat this hangover away and you can eat your worries away, let's go," Molly says while linking my arm with her. And all my problems were solved with the smell of pasties.

* * *

><p>I hid out on the porch while the dishes were being done, I was being lazy, I know, but I didn't want to have to deal with the mountain of silver ware and pots—I just didn't have it in me—so I came out here even though I knew I'd freeze myself to death.<p>

Christmas this year was just one big flurry of people harping on about my engagement and it didn't hold its usual excitement, I was however looking forward to a time where Caelum would truly know what Christmas was about—presents of course—and would enjoy it more.

It seemed like I was barely there all Christmas, my mind is so messed up and jumbled that I don't even remember what I ate. Ok, that was a lie, how could I forget the stuff I ate when Nanna made it? But other than that, I think it's safe to say that I didn't enjoy Christmas at all.

My thoughts are interrupted by a dark haired girl with blue eyes and an annoyingly caring smile. "Can Alicia and I join you?" asks Rora.

What would she have done if I said no? "Sure," I say instead.

Rora sits down with her little girl buried against her neck as always, I've come to realize that this little girl is very shy, she hasn't said squat when I've seen her. It's either that or she totally dislikes the entire family, I wouldn't blame her. "Say hello, Alicia," Rora urges her daughter but she shakes her head and stays stuck to Rora.

Rora sighs. "She only likes to talk to James," she explains.

I look at the little almost three year old that was Alicia, she was beautiful I had to give her that but at such a young age, she's already been passed around so much. With Rora still having strong connections with Grant Hughes and Grant having Alicia every week from Friday until Sunday, I don't think it would help Alicia having to get to know all of us lot. Surely she must be confused with who James is, James was her step-dad but did she know the difference?

Did she think that Al was her uncle and Lily was her Aunty?

So many things going on around this little girl that involved her but she'd never know. She just wasn't old enough.

And that was the number one thing I was concerned about when it came to Cae: if Scorp and I were to break up, would he be exposed to all these problems too?

"How are you and James? Honestly?" I ask her. Whether she tells me the truth or not is a different story but I was always curious about their relationship.

Especially since Scorpius' sister is madly in love with James.

Rora starts playing with her daughter's hair and I notice that Alicia is asleep. "It's hard. Mainly because of her and Grant," she says with a shrug.

"It can't be easy trying to introduce someone new into her life."

Rora snorts. "But I've been with him nearly two years, it's not her, it's more that we don't see eye-to-eye on things. And that he doesn't see that a lot of the things I do I do for her."

And now I know what she's talking about.

Rora must be still selling drugs for Grant.

"As a mother you have to do everything for your children," I say simply.

Rora gave a weak smile. "You're right, but enough about me, how's the wedding panning out?"

And I cringe, those were the last words I wanted to hear right now. It's stupid Christmas, I'm telling you.

"It's not panning out, that's how it's panning out," I mumble.

Rora laughs. "You and your wedding, I swear, all I've heard out of your family is how they think you're rushing into this. If they took a good look it doesn't seem like you're going to be getting married anytime soon—not being mean of course—but you know what I mean." And I did, she was right. How come I didn't think of that?

They were so obsessed with how young I was and how Scorp wasn't acting old enough to see that I wasn't seriously going to get married until I was about thirty.

"You know what, that's the most positive thing I've heard from anyone all day," I tell her.

She gives me a warm smile. "Well I'll take that as a compliment." Alicia starts stirring and Rora stands up. "She's probably getting cold, I better take her inside," she says and she goes inside letting me sit out here alone.

I'm alone for all of two minutes before Nanna opens the door and stumbles outside with Caelum asleep with his head on her shoulder, his pink lips pouting and his thumb in his mouth. "Oh Bud, you are out here, I've been looking for you!" she says as she scurries over to the seat and sits down next to me.

She flicks her wand in the direction of the door and a blanket zooms through, she catches it and spreads it out between us and I'm instantly warmer. Only she'd think of something as simple as a blanket. "Thanks Nanna," I say and I reach to relieve her of Cae.

She shakes her head and pulls away. "He's alright with me." And I can't help but think that she doesn't want to give him back. I'd be damned if I had to hear her go on about Empty Nest Syndrome again. She kisses my son lightly on the head and sighs. "What's the problem Rosebud? You've been quiet all day. Your father too. And I know that if there's something wrong with you, there's something wrong with him."

There was never any point trying to hide something from Nanna so why do I try to anyways? "Nothing's wrong," I mumble.

Rule number one: never lie to Nanna.

"Oh Rose, you know me better than that, I've brought up eight children including your Uncle Harry, I know when something is bothering you, now, let's try again. What's wrong?"

I think for a moment, one person that could actually give me decent and beneficial advice is Nanna, she wouldn't go on about what she'd do if she was getting married, she wouldn't just plain tell me to shut up and she wouldn't start complaining about Scorpius just because she didn't like him. No, Nanna would tell me something I could actually use. "I think mum and dad want me to call off my engagement because Scorp doesn't have a job."

Nanna chuckles. "I guess every parents wants their child to be happy with their decisions and every parent loves to disagree with those decisions when they believe that their child is wrong, why, I didn't like Fleur in the beginning thinking that she was only with your Uncle because in those days everyone thought they were going to fall at the hand of Voldemort at any time. But, I grew to see that Fleur truly did care for your Uncle and he had made the right decision. I didn't want to see him suffer at the hands of her and I don't think Ron wants to see you suffer at the hands of Scorpius," she says with a concerned smile on her face.

I nod with understanding but it still didn't help, I knew that this is what parents wanted, I was a parent now, I knew I didn't ever want to see Cae struggle. It was more the fact that I didn't know what to do that bothered me. "I know he's the one Nanna, he's the one that I want to marry but I don't know what to do _about_ him. How do I make him realize that he needs a job? He doesn't just need one because that's a rule dad set up. He needs one because our son needs two stable incomes. We have to start saving for his future," and Nanna's mouth opens as if to say something, "And no, don't say anything about bringing up eight children including Uncle Harry on one income!"

Cae flinches against Nanna and she strokes his back. "Ok, I won't, but Bud, I think it's just one of those things that he's going to have to figure out himself. If you've been nagging and nagging at him and he still hasn't done anything, then he's not mature enough to have a job yet and have such responsibilities. You're just going to have to grin and bear it until he's clued up to the idea of actually providing for his family. Especially if you're not willing to leave him, you're just going to have to wait."

Nanna was always right. There's not much I can really do to try and speed up the process if I'm not willing to be hard on him, if I wasn't leaving him or putting down the hard word then what else is there to do? Surely he'd eventually see that he has to get a job, hell, he knows that he has to but he won't. But soon enough, he will. There's only so much from my parents and his parents he can take until it's too much.

"You know what his problem is? It's that he's blasé to life. It doesn't matter. And then when he least expects it something will happen and change everything and it will be too late," I snap and I look at Nanna and I notice that my words would have hit too close to home.

Because Nanna has this great ability to relate everything back to Uncle Fred.

Oh no.

Nanna's head starts bobbling up and down rapidly and I worry about two things. One being that she's going to start crying and two being that she may wake my son up and those would both be dreadful things. "You need to have two feet firmly on the ground to be truly grounded," she says quietly and I know she's battled through.

I take a breath of relief and I lean my head on her shoulder. "I'm too young for this Nanna."

"You'll still be too young, even in years' time sweetie; you're one girl who's growing up too fast."

I didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

><p>When Scorpius decided to take Cae to visit the Malfoy's at Malfoy Manor, I went straight to bed. I was brutally awaked when Scorp decided to crash-bang throughout the room when he got home and lazy flop on top of me in a weak attempt to hop on the bed.<p>

I flung back my elbows trying to search for his ribs but fortunately he removed himself from on top of me and hopped in to bed the proper way. It did remind me however that he does in fact have his own room and his own bed back in his own house. Did I want him to use it though? Of course not.

"I've seen you fuck all all day," he whispers in my ear while circling my waist.

I just grunt.

"James, Lesath, Dominique and Tori have gone out tonight, don't be surprised if you get at least one of them knocking on the door later on tonight begging us to feed them," he says and this catches my attention.

Mainly because I don't want to be woken up at some unearthly hour of the morning and also because I don't like the sound of James and Lesath's names in the same sentence. "I hope James doesn't fuck with your sisters head."

"That's all you're worried about?" he says. No, I'm worried about things but nothing that involves those four.

I feel as though I should say more though, there were a lot of things on my mind, I guess I had to let them out. "You know Malfoy; you cause me more trouble than you're worth."

He laughs against me. "You're not without your problems, Weasley."

I turn around to face him and put my hands against his chest. He wasn't wearing a shirt despite the fact that it's fucking freezing but he never did wear a shirt. Something I knew from spending years sneaking into the Slytherin boys' dorm. "Seriously Scorpius. We have to make this move forward," I tell him honestly.

I feel him tense and I can just imagine the look of annoyance on his face. "What do you mean?" he says sourly.

I roll my eyes and thank merlin that he can't see in the dark. "I mean that you and I have been lying dormant for long enough now. I've got my job, you need one too."

It's as though I can hear the thoughts ticking over in his mind. "I want to Rose, I want to pursue my dream of being a healer but you won't like it," he says quietly and under control.

I jerk my head back. "Why won't I like it?" hell, I'm just fucking thrilled at the idea.

He's actually got something he wants to do.

He pauses for a bit and sighs. "You just won't. it takes a long time. They don't have frequent intakes and then you have to do a year out in the field, then you have to do another year studying your specialty. It's hard work."

I roll my eyes again. "You don't get anywhere without hard work," I mutter.

"What? Your parents tell you that?" he says snappily. Oh no, he did not just bring my parents into this.

"And what if they did?"

"Rose, I'm working on it ok? Trust me. Please." And he kisses my nose.

He moves in closer and puts his face in the crook of my neck, I feel his breaths becoming longer and slower, he was calming down and I was too tired to keep this up.

I let my arms circle his waist and my hands run up and down his back until I was too calm enough to fall asleep.

I would let things unravel in their own time, I wasn't strong enough to do it all on my own.

**(A/N)**

**Ok, so that's the last chapter of Rose being a depressed teen, she'll be over it by next chapter I promise :) she's boring when she's depressed.**

**Also, I'm going back to hospital so it's hard to update when I'm there so I'll update on the 2nd of August, 2011 ok?**

**In the meantime i've added a chapter to my other story "Holding Rare Flowers In Her Tomb" it's in Lesath's POV so if you like her go and reeeeeead it snitches!**

**I really want my review count to get to 40 with this chapter :) pleaseeeeee it'll give me something to smile at while i'm at the manky hospital! :)**

**PREVIEW!**

_Because that Scarlet girl is annoying and now she's annoying me even more with that stupid Ice-cream and I'm nowhere near her. How is it that I'm in Muggle London and she still manages to drown me in stupid indigo coloured ice-cream?_

**OH! and I got a HILARIOUS review from SCORPIUSxROSE saying that they hope I "don't pull bullshit stunt" where I have Scorpius cheat on Rose. (I love the wording here) and anyways, I won't do that, Scorpius has been there. done that. I don't want him to do it again. Scarlet is annoying in other ways :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! and read my other fic as well, Lesath deserves to be read! I swear ;) I'm working on the second part to my Dom/Tori fic too.**


	5. Chapter Four

**Authors Note: Thank you everyone for your well wishes for me and my baby number two! Just so you all know, baby number two is a girl yay. I live with three twenty year old men and my four year old son who thinks he's a man so having a little girl in the house should be exciting. Anyways, back to the story **

**January 2025**

Chapter Four

_Oh she's only seventeen, whine and whine and wound up over everything_

Lesath Malfoy looks at me with distaste. Stabbing at her salad she drops the fork and stares. "You seriously need to brighten up. All you are is a weepy seventeen year old."

My eyebrows knit together as I try and get over the fact that it's Lesath Malfoy who's telling me to cheer up. The queen of ice isn't exactly known for her happiness. "I'm eighteen thank you."

Lesath gracefully puts a single leaf of lettuce in her mouth and shrugs as she chews it. When she opens her mouth to speak again there's not a single speck of food amongst those pearly whites and I keep myself from shaking my head in disbelief. How can one girl be so damn tidy at eating? Not to mention look extremely attractive while doing it. "Seventeen, eighteen, it's all the same. It's once you hit nineteen when you see the world in a totally different light." And she looks around as if she's seeing something for the first time just to prove her point.

I don't see what the difference is between eighteen and nineteen. Twenty maybe but nineteen was just the same as eighteen to me. In fact I'm pretty sure I have more life skills than she does. She hasn't had a kid. "Look, I feel weird about complaining about your brother to you. It was stupid to even attempt it."

"Hey, it's alright. I told you to do it. I love it. I mean don't get me wrong, I love Scorpy but there's nothing that makes me feel better than knowing that not everyone thinks the sun shines out of that gits arse," she says with her mouth raising up on the left hand side.

I run my fingers through my messy hair and I notice her small smile drop as she looks at the ring on my finger. "All these years I thought you loved your brother _too_ much," I mumble trying to lead her gaze away from my hand but it wasn't working.

"Yes, well it doesn't mean that I don't like to see him suffer a bit. We are still siblings after all, every sibling has a rivalry—I'm sorry—I can't help but hate you for getting that ring. Or that necklace," she says. Her jaw tightening ever so slightly and causing me to want to run a mile.

I pull out the mobile phone from my bag earning a smirk from Lesath and read the messages. I had two. One from Dion Wood telling me to hurry up and get back to the shop, I was ten minutes late, and another from Scorpius saying he'd taken Cae over to his mum and dad's and he had gone out with Tori and Dom.

Great.

A bus zooms past and makes Lesath flinch, Muggle London wasn't treating her so well. "Your brother has taken Cae over to your parents' house," I tell her.

She nods. "Sounds about right. Bloody hell Rose, seriously, you have to make him start acting like a man. It's seriously not that hard to get a job around here, he needs one that's for sure."

And that's when I get the brilliant idea. "Can you get him a job with you?" I ask. Hope probably streaming out of my eyes and onto the table.

She snorts. "Fuck no, the boy can't write a story to save himself and I'm only the Quidditch Reporter, I already have to put up with those Scamander boys, I can't have him there to teach too," she says while jerking her head back.

"Oh," is all I say.

"You have to take hold of what you want. Be strong and fight!" and she raises her fist for emphasise.

But I find this ironic; she's the first person I think of when I think about people who should be fighting for what they want. "What about you and James? You want him don't you?" I say. And I know I should have, but I couldn't help it. Here this girl was talking about how I should be fighting when she can't even do it herself.

Her silver eyes turn to slits and her high cheeks turn red, her lips form a straight line and the grip on her knife and fork intensifies so much that I hear knuckles cracking. "That's totally fucking different and you know it."

I shake my head. "Lesath, I think you should do something about that…" I trail off.

"What? Go up to James and tell him about how much I love him just to hear that he's thinking about marrying that stupid Rora and wants to be her baby's daddy. I don't think so," and she folds her arms before she looks away.

I sit there struggling to believe what I just heard. "He's not seriously thinking of doing that is he?" I ask.

She nods. "Yes, wants to pop the question sometime soon."

I shake my head. "Sometimes I think he has goblin piss for brains."

"Now that's just an insult to goblin piss," she mumbles and I laugh.

I hear my phone vibrate again on the table and I sigh. "What's a bet this is Dion telling me to hurry my arse."

"I'm not going to battle you on that one; the kid is so fucking annoying."

I roll my eyes. "You're telling me, I spend every day with him."

I flip it open and look at the message, sure enough it's Dion saying that Scarlet had come over and left me some ice-cream and if I didn't hurry up he'd eat it.

"You don't look too happy," says Lesath as she continues to eat that stupid salad. Honestly, it's taken her forty minutes to eat that salad and she still hasn't finished.]

"I'm not happy is why."

She raises an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Because that Scarlet girl is annoying and now she's annoying me even more with that stupid Ice-cream and I'm nowhere near her. How is it that I'm in Muggle London and she still manages to drown me in stupid indigo coloured ice-cream?

I don't even like the colour indigo.

"There's just something not right about that girl," I tell her.

Lesath shrugs and grabs her coat off the back of the seat, she doesn't even finish the damn salad and I hate her for it but I look at my watch and I know it's time to go. "I'll keep in touch ok?" she asks.

I nod but I have a question lingering at the back of my mind, it's no secret that this girl never used to like me—or any other person for that matter—and I'd like to know why. "What made you change… you know your thoughts. About me?" I ask awkwardly.

Lesath stands and stares for a bit then nods. "When you became me but with red hair and not as great a body," she shrugs. "But Scorpius was just like James. Things that he does hurt you but you don't know how to take it. Pain from him is equal to love from another." She notices me flinch at the wording.

"Oh." Is all I say.

She nods. "Don't deny it, it's true. Scorp has woken up now though, your cousin hasn't," she mutters.

I go to grab the last chip on my plate before leaving and Lesath swats my hand away and looks like I've just stolen something expensive. "What?" I ask.

Her eyes widen. "I can't believe you were just going to eat the last thing off your plate! What type of lady are you?"

I wasn't much of a lady. I was a teen mum. Let's leave it at that.

* * *

><p>Freddie and Roxie stand outside the shop. Who knows how long they've been standing there because I was due back forty-five minutes ago. If they've been standing there for that long then props to them.<p>

"We called Scorpius," said Roxie.

"We called your mum," said Fred.

"We flooed Nanna—"

"Apparated to your house—"

"Flooed to Uncle Harry's—"

"We even went across to Indigo's and you weren't there!" finished Fred.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, contacted everyone bar the one person you were actually looking for," I mumble.

I shove past them and into the shop. I see Dion leaning on the counter chatting to some blonde haired bimbo and I roll my eyes again before shoving my handbag under the desk at the counter. "Well, Dion said he'd messaged you twice and no phone call or reply back. Merlin, I may trust a goblin before you with running this shop," says Roxie.

"Don't get ahead of yourself sis, a troll maybe, but not a goblin," laughs Freddie but he gives me a wink to say I'm forgiven.

"It was Lesath, she held me up!" I tell them.

Roxie flings her hand at me. "Yeah, yeah and I'm Albus Dumbledore. Now, we're going. You don't need to go off on another hour-long escapade do you?" she asks.

I sigh and realize they're leaving me with Dion and a pile of paper work but I guess I had to do my job. "No you're safe, you two leave."

Leggy blonde leaves the store and Dion sighs and throws his fist in the air before spinning around and widening his eyes when he sees me. "Oh, you're back," he says.

He reaches over for a cup on the counter and slides it in my direction. "You sound surprised," I say and I don't supress the need to roll my eyes.

"Well, here's your ice-cream," he says and I look in the cup to see an inch of milky, indigo, melted ice-cream. What exactly do I do with it? I know what I want to do with it and that's throw it in the gits face.

"I think I'd rather do without."

He shrugs and saunters away to the other end of the shop. I watch him suspiciously as he continues to count stock across the room. "Albus and Scorpius came in with your kid this morning, Cae trashed the place and caused a raucous just like his mother," he shouted at me before twisting his head to look in my direction to see how pissed off I was.

I rolled my eyes, "Get back to work will you? And stop picking on me," I shout back.

He laughs and ticks off the last thing on his list before wandering back in my direction. I sit down in my chair at the desk and he makes it back to me and sits on top of the desk.

Git.

"They said something about taking Cae back to the Malfoy's for the day… not that that would surprise you," he says with his nose in the air and I supress the need to punch it.

"What are you getting at Wood? I have a lot of shit I have to write down for my Uncle…" and I shuffle around some papers to prove a point.

He snorts, "Nothing, I'm just stating fact. It is fact that Scorpius always sends your kid over to his mother when your parents are at work. It's either that or he walks around with Albus all day and they look like a gay couple… doesn't that annoy you?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business," I snap.

"It became my business when I started working with you. You're not fun anymore Rose and I know it's because you're tied up with your son's father's lack of support, Scarlet—"

And there it was the reason why Dion Wood actually gave a shit. "What about Scarlet?" I interrupted.

His heels hit the back of the desk as he swung his legs around and he grinned lopsidedly. "Scarlet seems to think you need a bit of fun in your life, it can't be great looking after your kid and working all the time."

I shake my head. "And what? You're not offering to take me out on some fun escapade are you?" I snorted. Dion Wood and I didn't even talk for the last two years of school, sure we dated back in fourth and fifth year but that was just because we were both on the Quidditch team and wanted to have some fantastic chemistry on the pitch. It had nothing to do with us actually liking each other.

He lifts his shoulders and tilts his head. "Well I could if you wanted, hell, anything to get you to loosen up. I hate to say this but Scorpius is an idiot and you're not. You deserve better—and that wasn't and offer—merely another fact." And he grins.

I look down and get back to my paper work. I appreciated everyone saying that I was right and Scorpius was wrong and that I should dump him as swiftly as a patronus from Uncle Harry's wand but I couldn't. Everyone used the excuse that I was too young to be under this pressure but in reality I was a mother to Scorpius' son and I loved him. It was just something I'd have to work out. "Thanks Dion… I guess. But you wouldn't want to go out with me, I'm a mum."

He laughs. "And what? Even if you weren't this would still be awkward, I've seen you naked. That's weird in itself."

"It's a no," I tell him.

He nods. "When you want to get your life back tell me and I'll round up Scarlet and we'll do something fun, who cares about Scorpius?"

"Umm?" I say as if trying to find a person to name who cares about Scorp, "Me?" I say.

"Yeah, because he's the dad of your kid. You'd care for anyone who was the father of your kid," and he winks at me.

I shake my head. "You're fucked."

"I did fuck you senseless once but I was clever. I covered up, who knows; your kid could have turned out with blonde hair and blue eyes! Then I'd be worried."

I almost gag at the thought. "Ok. First, you didn't _"Fuck me senseless"_ if I remember correctly it lasted all of ten minutes and I walked out of the Gryffindor Boys Dorm feeling dirty. Second, my son does have blonde hair and blue eyes but you and I didn't even touch shoulders in between us breaking up and me falling pregnant so there's no chance!"

He chuckles. "I know, I'm just playing with you Rosie," and he gets his arse off my table and starts his stock count again.

Maybe I did need a life.

Dion was always the one who did things just for fun.

It reminded me of when we first went out back in fourth year.

"_Come on Rosie, strip for me baby!" Dion shouted through the night._

_I shivered and I wanted to kick him in the shins for making me do this. "It's too cold!" I whinged._

_He laughed loudly. "I'm in here freezing my nuts off, the water's warmer than you'd expect, jump in!"_

_I stood at the edge of the lake, I wanted to think up some excuse about how professors would find us out here and give us detention before stripping Gryffindor of all their points but I knew that wouldn't happen. First it's the middle of the night and it's freezing cold. No one would be out here._

_No one was ever out here._

_Only Dion Wood when he has the urge to go swimming on a school night._

_I shake my head and I stare at him. "It's too cold Dion; I'm going to go back to bed."_

"_Wasn't this the whole point of you and I dating? That you'd begin to live a little instead of moping around like a girl? Get in the lake Weasley!"_

_I rolled my eyes. That wasn't the only reason, the other reason was that I wanted to make Scorpius Malfoy jealous and I was sure it was working. But yes, he was right; I did want to live a little. But then that lead back to Malfoy as well. He was the reason I moped and he was the reason why I wanted to sit in the Gryffindor common room all day. Because I didn't like seeing him with his stupid sissy of a girlfriend._

_He was the reason why I had no life, and Dion Wood was more than willing to help me out._

"_Ugggh!" I moan as I edge towards the lake._

"_That's a girl. First step to living is doing things that you're uncomfortable with. You'll be more than living if you manage to jump in this lake!" he said with his teeth chattering and it pleased me to know that he was cold._

_I start walking into the water and I'm sure that I'll be frozen before I even get fully in the water, how he's survived this long in the water waiting for me I'd never know. "It's fucking freezing!" I yell at him._

_Wood wades over to me and laughs again. "Get the clothes off Weasley, the less on, the more you're living!" he grins._

_I roll my eyes and take off the singlet, I was keeping the bra and knickers that's for sure. "I'm going to jump!" I say and before I can even think it through I've jumped into the water._

_I gasp for breath and I don't think I've ever been so cold in my life. I was surely going to die or catch some type of cold. "That's it, you did good!" he said._

"_You'll make sure everyone finds out about this right? So they know I have a life?" I ask. I needed word to spread that I've gotten out of hiding._

_He nods. "Yes, I'll make sure Malfoy finds out you're not cut up about him." And he swims up closer to me._

_I fold my arms under the water and "_Hummpf_" "This isn't about him," I mutter. He creeps closer and his lips are just centimetres away from mine._

_Dion's hands creep along the side of my stomach to the small of my back and he was starting to make me warmer. "Look Rose, I don't mind doing this relationship just for show, the girls dig that I'm untouchable but seriously, if Malfoy was a real man he'd be chasing you and not letting you chase him. He'd ignore the fact that you two aren't supposed to be together and he'd provide for you. He'd be a real man if he just battled all his problems head on instead of letting you do it and tip toeing all over the place," and he kissed my shoulder before dragging me under the water._

Dion Wood was always clever. And I hated that.

* * *

><p>I hated to be doing this but I had to thank Draco and Astoria in some shape or form for looking after my son for the day. Well, the past three days actually and because every other stupid shop in this dead place they call Diagon Alley is shut, I have to make do with giving them a punnet of ice-cream.<p>

I know I'm over reacting, hell, I don't even have a real reason not to like this girl but something about her just pisses me off and the way she has both Storm and Dion wrapped around her indigo coloured nails is so annoying that I struggle to find the love I used to have for Ice-cream.

I didn't even remember this girl from school; she's two years older than us and a Hufflepuff, that would explain it. A prissy little Hufflepuff who's probably so nice and kind that she's still a virgin and won't be having a kid until she's at least twenty-six.

Storm catches me standing outside and waves at me with a confused look on his face, he points me out to Scarlet and she grins before waving.

Bitch.

I hope they didn't notice that I've been standing here for the past ten minutes bitching about her in my mind.

I know what my problem is, I'm jealous of girls of my own age. Living life just like Dion said I wasn't.

Storm runs to the door and opens it. "Hey Rosie, we're still open. Did you want some ice-cream?"

I stare for a bit, not sure of what to say or how to figure out if they saw me standing outside their shop like an idiot but then I speak, "_I_ don't want any ice-cream, hell no, I'm buying some for the Malfoy's," I laugh as if I hated the stuff, in a way I did. Because there was a very enthusiastic and friendly girl with red hair and a petite and undamaged body who worked in there and I didn't like it one bit.

He smiles and nods then opens his arms up to me. "Well come in then and we'll get you some ice-cream!"

And I sigh before following him in.

"Hey there neighbour!" she says with a grin and I nod and plaster a just as big smile on my face, hurting me of course. She was always cracking jokes about how our shops were like neighbouring houses.

"Hi!" I reply.

She tip-toes on the other side of the counter to get a proper view of me, if I wasn't mistaken I was almost sure that she was just trying to get a better view of me to see if my body was as good as hers but of course it wasn't. I had a baby.

Oh god, how much longer was I going to keep using that excuse?

"How was work today? I heard you went on an extended lunch break, not that I blame you; you're always working so hard. I saw Al and Scorp this morning too. Cae is so cute!" she rushes out of her mouth.

First thing that annoyed me about her lack of verbal control was the fact that she knew I'd gone out to lunch, but I guess she had a reason as Freddie and Roxie had come over here to see if I was hiding out. Was I that fat that they thought I'd hide out in an indigo ice-cream shop?

Second thing is that she commented on how hard I work, it almost made me feel like a slave.

And third thing that annoyed me—and still continues to annoy me right to this very second—is her use of _"Scorp", "Al"_ and _"Cae"_ oh no, she shouldn't be calling my family by their nicknames, does she even know them well enough?

No she doesn't.

There's nothing I can do about it though and my fake smile still shines with pride. "Oh I don't know about that, I work just as hard as you do. Oh and I'm jealous, I haven't seen my son since this morning. I miss him, but that's why I'm here. I'm about to pick him up and I thought I'd drop something off to Scorp's parents'" and I pop the P in Scorp.

She looks excited and she hurries to pick up the scoop and an empty carton.

"So," she starts. "What flavour does his parents like?"

Pasties? his mum made pasties with me once, Astoria liked pasties. No such flavour though. And his dad likes to drink himself to sleep every night claiming he suffered from nightmares, firewhiskey? I couldn't give him firewhiskey flavour, that would be rude.

"Triple chocolate chip?" I say with a shrug.

"Great choice," she says while attacking the block of ice-cream with her scoop. "So, what are you going to do at the end of the year when Dion and that one," she jerks her head in the direction if the back door where Storm was, "Go on their trip around the world? You finally going to go and train too be an Auror?"

I purse my lips and knit my eyebrows, "How do you know about that?" I try not to hiss, but of course she brings out the worst in me and my hiss is more obvious than ever.

"Scorp told me. And Storm knew too of course, I think it's brilliant," and she looks up to give me an encouraging smile. "I wish my mum or dad was an Auror, Caelum would be so proud."

I look down at the floor and roll my eyes before looking back at her. "It's not that great having an Auror for a parent, my mum and dad were both Aurors at one stage before my mum went back to working for Magical Creatures at the ministry."

Her eyes brighten. "Wow, both my parents work as printers for the Daily Prophet. Nothing exciting," and she sighs as if shy.

I hold back the urge to tell her I don't give two about her and her parents and I pull out a couple of galleons from my pocket and put them on the bench hoping that she'd hurry up. "Oh yeah," I say.

Because that Scarlet girl is annoying and now she's annoying me even more with that stupid Ice-cream and I'm nowhere near her. How is it that I'm in Muggle London and she still manages to drown me in stupid indigo coloured ice-cream?

She puts the carton of ice-cream on the bench and takes the money before punching in the cost in the till and shoving the money in. "My real dream is to go to heal—" but I cut her off as I shove my ice-cream in my bag.

"Bye, I really have to go!" I say as I hurry to the door and swing it open.

I didn't care about her and her wanting to heal or whatever it was that she was going on about.

"Enjoy the ice-cream!" she calls after me. She'd probably get fired if she didn't say it so I don't take the comment to heart. I try not to think about her trying to fatten me up. That comment was all part of the job.

* * *

><p>I stood outside Malfoy Manor and held in my vomit, that was a rough bit of apparation I'd just experienced and I put it down to me being angry at Scarlet for no reason, I should have put my entire brain into me travelling rather than only a quarter of it and the rest set on Scarlet and her annoying happiness.<p>

I walk up to the door and knock on it before hearing scurrying on the ground and the clink of high heels against the tiled floors. The door opens and I'm greeted by a brown haired woman in a green blouse, black pants and her notorious black heels.

She gives me a warm smile and she blocks the door way by separating her legs against the frame. "Hi Rose, sorry, I'll let you in as soon as my grandson decides to be a good boy and stops trying to escape."

She turns around strategically and bends down to pick up Cae from the ground. He struggles against her and his blonde hair swings from side to side as he starts shaking his head. "Down," he moans.

I follow Astoria in as Cae starts to scream and I shut the door behind me. She finally lets him go and he's happy as he pushes himself up and walks to me. "Ma! Ma!" he says and he opens and closes his hands for me to pick him up.

I smile at him and drop my bag on the cold tiles of Malfoy Manor, I briefly think about how my son could catch a cold while playing on these tiles all day and I pick him up. I settle him on my hip and he plays with my necklace. "Hello my son! How are you?" I ask him with a kiss to his temple.

I live for moments like these, having him with me makes me remember how much I love to work and provide for him.

Ok, over exaggerating, I hate working and I dislike having to work hard even more. But knowing that I'm doing it for him makes me appreciate my job. If I didn't work then I couldn't give my son what he wants and needs.

And we'd be damned if we had to rely on his father.

Cae puts my necklace to his mouth and I frown because he's not talking and babbling away like he usually does. Of course it gets annoying when I'm trying to sleep and he's babbling, it's annoying when I'm trying to feed him and he's babbling but I'm concerned because it's out of character,  
>"Has he been alright Astoria?" I ask.<p>

She frowns. "I think he might be coming down with something, Scorpy did tell me that Albus had let him out in the snow without being in his pram; he might have the flu."

I take a mental note to get mum to take time of work if he does come down with the flu and also to kill Al while I was at it. If my son gets sick then it's entirely his fault.

No, it was not my fault due to me giving my son to Al to look after.

"Will he be ok if he gets the flu? He's never had the flu so far," I say in a panic, this was bad.

What if he got really sick and a sore throat? What about the snot? Oh god, he'd be in pain!

I look at my son's eyes and they were droopy as if tired. Shit. I kiss him as though it'd make him better but I knew better than that.

All the kisses in the world wouldn't help my son against the flu.

Astoria must have been watching me panic and she laughs. "Oh Rose, it's normal. Don't worry, your mother will help you," and she gets back to wiping down a table.

I follow her again into the kitchen and sit down on a chair while clutching my son to my chest. He seemed to be falling asleep on me which was bad, he'd have to wake up when we flooed home. "Where's Draco?" I asked, "I brought you some ice-cream, I'll get it." And I pointed my wand in the direction of my bag and it zoomed to the table without any problems.

Astoria grabs it and smiles at me before putting it in her freezer. "Thank you Rose," she says and she sighs.

I noticed she was quieter than usual and she was trying to keep distracted, Astoria Malfoy was never quiet, she was an outgoing woman and she never tidied things that were already tidy.

She bustles around and I start to feel as though I'm not welcome or that I'm intruding—which I always felt anyways—but this time was worse because there were no comforting words from anyone. "So Draco is at work?" I ask.

Astoria pauses and shakes her head. "oh you asked didn't you dear? Sorry, yes. He's at work."

I suck up the courage to ask her what was wrong, I wanted to go home but at the same time I was worried that maybe she was going to give me a lecture just like my parents did about how Scorp and I weren't compatible and if that was going to happen I'd have to tell her that she was wrong and that everyone should mind their own business.

Even if they were right.

"Astoria," I say quietly. She turns to look at me. "Is there something wrong?"

She drops her cloth and wipes her forehead with the back of her hand before tucking an odd and out of place strand of hair behind her ear. Something must be really wrong if her hair is out of place. She takes a deep breath. "Tell me honestly Rose, does Scorpius spend time with Cae?"

I think about this, and I take that as a bad sign.

He wakes up and takes Cae out for the day usually to see Al or to see his parents. Sure, he drops Cae off there to be looked after and I'm not sure what he does after that.

Then I have to pick up Cae if they don't turn up at the shop to pick me up.

At night he feeds and washes Cae if my mum or dad don't do it.

Then he always puts Cae to sleep.

Every day he spends time with our son but it's not that much if you really put it down to it.

He doesn't have a job, he could be with Cae twenty-four-seven but he's not.

"Uh, yeah, he does?" I say stupidly.

Astoria shakes her head and continues to look at me as though I was being scolded. "There's something wrong with him Rose, it's like he's trying to distance himself. I'm not sure what's going on with him," she explains.

I look confused. "What do you mean?"

She sighs. "It's like he's changing. He hasn't got a job and he's not willing to get one but at the same time he's not spending time with anyone, he barely comes to see me and his father, his grandmother is upset, she hasn't seen him in months. He's even ignoring his sister and he loves his sister, he's always looked up to his sister but not at the moment. I saw your mother at Diagon Alley the other day and she said that she only sees him in the evenings. What's going on Rose?"

And she was right. I didn't see him because I was always at work but it was like every time I tried to bring up the topic of a job or finding our own place he'd ignore it.

He didn't want to move forward, he was content with being stagnant.

At the same time I had to grow a pair too. I was letting him live like this, I had to take hold and puch him in the right direction.

I had to do what Lesath and Dion had told me, to move forward and live a little instead of letting Scorpius keep us on hold.

And this didn't even have to be about marriage. This just had to be about our son and how we had to prove to him that we were the parents that he deserved, sure, he's not old enough to care at the moment but he'd get to ten and think that he was born to a bunch of jobless weirdos who didn't get married and I couldn't have that.

"I have to talk to him Astoria," I said.

She nodded. "Good because this isn't right Rose, you shouldn't have to try and do this all on your own. He loves you and Cae, I know that. It's just that I think he's stalling."

"He doesn't like to battle his problems, he likes to just watch them unfold," I tell her.

But she'd already know that, she's his mother.

She nods, "Go home and sort him out. Draco and I will catch up with you later in the week; we'll take you out for lunch or something."

Great, another awkward lunch with another awkward Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Mum lays a towel on the table and takes a squirming Caelum from my arms. "Oh look at him, he's getting a fever," she says.<p>

I hold in the urge to start crying as I watch my son being laid out on the dining table. He was quiet, he was always whimpering, his breath was ragged and he didn't even want to walk or crawl anywhere, he just held out his arms for anyone who'd walk past.

She lifts up Cae's shirt and he's too tired to start fighting with her like he usually would instead he just whimpers again as she starts applying Vix to his chest. He just lies there as mum rubs his chest.

Dad stands in the corner watching with his hand stuck to his mouth. Every time Cae moves he moves too and he looked as though he was about to break down in tears when I walked out of the fireplace and announced that Cae was sick. "I don't think you should rub his chest so hard, Hermione," dad says.

Cae sniffs. "Ma," he says.

Dad nods and rushes over to Cae. "What's wrong Buddy? You need me?" dad says and he yanks the blanket off of mum's shoulder and tries to pick him up.

Mum starts swatting at him. "He wants Bud you prat!" she says and he gives him another slap before he slinks away.

I shake my head and look at them both before my son sits up on the table and opens his arms up for me. "Stop it both of you!" I snap at them.

Mum starts piling Vix and other vapour rubs into my pocket as I pick my son up. "If you're going to bed then make sure to wake him up every three hours and rub his chest down, also, don't forget to give him this potion, it will stop him from coughing," mum explains.

Dad just watches as I turn around and start towards the stairs. "Where's your daddy?" I ask Cae but his head finds the crook of my neck again and he coughs.

"Dad," Cae mumbles and I nod.

I get to my room and put him in the spare cot I had. Cae hadn't been sleeping in my room since he was about a year old but there were times when I had to have him in here.

Like today at one-and-a-half years old and only just coming down with a bad case of the flu.

I manage to tuck him in and give him his bottle without any fights and I sit on the edge of my bed, yank out my phone and send a message to Scorpius asking him where he is.

I lay back on my pillow and I drift to sleep.

I don't know if it's the fact that Scorpius is back, the fact that I've only just got to sleep and now I've been woken up or the fact that it's Scorpius _and_ he woke me up both at the same time that pisses me off. "Where have you been?" I croak.

He slips in beside and wraps his arms around me and takes a deep breath. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he murmurs.

I shake my head. "This isn't good enough Scorp, your mum keeps wondering where you are and what you're doing, hell, she even asked me if you're even spending anytime with Cae, you're never at home and I know you're not out working…" I hold my breath for a bit before I open it again. "Do you even want any of this anymore?" I ask.

I didn't want to say it, it just came out and it hurt me so much to ask because I was scared of the answer.

But I had to know.

Because this whole time it was the question I'd been avoiding, the cold truth that I didn't want to admit was on my mind.

What if there was just no _"Us"_ anymore?

Scorpius tenses at my side and it's almost as though I feel him go cold. Maybe it wasn't him having no job that got to me this whole time. Maybe it was the knowledge that there was always that small possibility that what we had wasn't going to last. "Are you kidding Rose?"

"No," did I sound like I was kidding?

He sighs. "Where the hell did this come from?"

I frown against him. "When even your mother noticed that you're different."

"You two shouldn't pay so much attention to me," he snaps.

Now I was getting angry, what the hell did he think we did? Act as though he was no one to us? "You haven't answered my question," I tell him.

"Fine," he hisses. "I love you and I love Cae. All fucking day you two are the only things I think about and that's why I can't give you what you want. I'm working so hard to give you two what you want and it's not working out for me. It doesn't help when everyone interferes and tells me I have to work harder because really, I'm working the hardest I can to give you two what you want. All I want is to be with you and have a family Rose, and we'll get there. Just stop with the nagging."

I shook my head, I didn't know what he was talking about. He was working hard to give me what I wanted? Bullshit. He wasn't doing anything.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I snap.

But he sighs and finds my lips in the dark. "Shush, let me sleep. I'll tell you tomorrow ok? Then we'll talk. I love you." And just like that he was snoring.

And I laid awake listening to both their heavy breathing.

I'm eighteen; I have enough to worry about this later.

I had years.

**(A/N)**

**So? Review! Next chapter we'll find out what Scorpius' problem is why he's not being a real man and providing!**

**Ok, so there might be another delay with the next update as well since I've been in hospital I've been behind at University so I have to catch up. I also have a lot to get through with my son this week, he's got speech therapy and parent-teacher interviews coming up this week… eeeek! It's so hard!**

**Update should be on Sunday the 7****th**** of August 2011…. Not too long aye? I really want to get to 50 reviews with this chapter… can we do that pleeeeease?**

**Preview!**

_My hand shoots to my cheek as quickly as the one that hit me did and it takes a while for it to fucking sting. It starts to heat up and I go into shock, I just stare at that foreign person who hit me as my face probably goes red. I keep my hand on it as though I'm not sure if it actually happened. Fucking hell, shit must be really pissing this strange person off if they had to slap me. I had caused this mess._

**Aaaaah! Slaps on the face, not cool ;) thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

_I have been guilty of kicking myself in the teeth_

**SCORPIUS POV**

She'd given me one thing to do before she fell asleep and that was to rub that Muggle stuff on Buddy's chest every three hours.

It would have probably pissed me off had I actually been asleep but I hadn't been, nah, I'd been tossing and turning all bloody night and pretending to be asleep when I thought she was awake.

I look over at the thing she has on her side table with the bright and irritating red writing, _3:30 am_ it read and I groaned as I got up and stumbled to the drawers. I grab the shit and slump over to our son.

His mouth was wide open and he was taking staggered breaths and I felt sorry for him. Before I attack him with the Vix vapour rub I feel his sweaty forehead. I remember when I was a kid I actually enjoyed being sick, it meant that mum and dad would feel sorry for me and would do everything in their power to make me feel better. Mum would always cook me my favourite things and she'd always draw me baths. She never rubbed crazy things on me though.

I sniff the mixture and it smells horrible before I dip my fingers in it and try to lift Buddy's shirt up without waking him. I didn't want him to wake up, my poor son was suffering enough. Funny though, it's Rose that starts stirring, not him.

Buddy groans as I wipe the stuff on him but his tiny eyes don't open, his chest just rises and falls. I love him to bits; the kid is just like me even though he's only bloody small.

I tuck him in tighter and in a way I do wish he'd wake up, I could take him outside with me to watch the snow. He loves the snow and I hope he doesn't hate me too much when I can't take him out there anymore. The snow's due to end soon.

I find one of my hoodies on the ground and pull it over me before I find my cigarettes, I laugh a bit. I know how much she fucking despises my habit but that makes me enjoy it more, she has no hold over this, she can't stop me.

I shove them in my pocket and before I open the door I creep over to my bed and kiss her on the shoulder. There'll be a time when this has to end, waking up and kissing her. But I'll fucking be upset about that later because if I can, I won't have to think about it at all. If she'll let me last that long.

I stand there for a bit and watch her, her red curly hair spread out on the pillow, her long limbs spread out on top of the blankets, never underneath and her freckles lightly dusted on her nose. She was the epitome of a _real_ woman. Not a lady like my mum or my sister who were always pristinely and irritatingly bloody perfect but a _real_ woman who wasn't done up as if going to a high class party.

Rose had curves in all the right places, spoke of real things not lack of composure in a person and she wore clothes that suited her situation. She was clever and didn't have to hide behind her hair and she argued for what she believed in.

That's why I'm not sure what her problem is at the moment because she hasn't been picking at me to figure out what exactly is going on.

And fuck, I know it's getting at her, every day when I get home she wonders where I've been and why I haven't done jack lately but she hasn't ripped me to pieces yet.

I guess I'm glad.

I try to be quiet as I exit the room and I make my way downstairs.

I get to the back door that leads out to the deck and I mutter the incantation to get out of the house without the whole thing coming down on top of me, the thing with living with Ron Weasley: Auror was that the house was done up so good with anti-evil and anti-thief alarms that I don't even think he'd know how to get out of the place without feeling as though he'd just stepped out of a high security prison.

I stand out on the edge of the deck and light the smoke with the tip of my wand and take a deep drag before letting the lacy smoke exit my mouth. I loved it. Smoking gave me a break, smoking was something to do and smoking kept my mouth busy.

It was the one thing I could do that could let me just be alone with my bloody thoughts without people interfering.

I don't even finish it, I guess I had to go back inside and get a couple more hours sleep, I had another big day a head and it doesn't matter what other fucking think of me, I do actually do shit in my day. I've set myself up though; it's my own fault why people think I'm a dead beat. I haven't told anyone what I do during my stupid days.

I creep up to the bathroom and dodge the creaky floorboards, I know them off by heart and I also know the fucking sound they make when you step on them. You'd be able to hear them from the Manor.

I get in there and wash my face to try and revive myself, I feel groggy and I know that if I keep feeling like this before I hop back in bed I won't be able to sleep. I splash some water on my face and rub hard.

I look at myself in the mirror. My hair's long again, up to my chin. I haven't shaved in about a month; I better get on to that. I have dark rings under my eyes—I always have—but this is worse. To think that all this has come on because I stress Rose out. I've let myself become this because Rose nags me about not having a job and I'm just too weak to tell her that I'm actually doing something.

She just won't like the outcome.

I better shave though, that's the least I can do because I don't look like a eighteen year old and I don't feel like one. I feel like I'm middle aged.

I stumble back to the room I share with her and get under the covers; her hands find me and creep over me to circle my waist.

Merlin I love her.

* * *

><p>My days all start the same. I kiss Rose and say good morning and she grunts something along the lines of "<em>Yeah, sure."<em> But today she doesn't say anything as she gets out of the bed.

I hold back my feelings of guilt, I did tell her last night that I'd tell her what was up but I'm not going to do it this early in the morning.

As I watch her pick up our son I think about it, you know, the whole keeping things from her thing.

_I hated being here at St Mungo's and it's a mixture of having to apparate all the way here just to give dad his stupid lunch and the fact that I'm not a healer—and nowhere near closer to being one—that pisses me off._

_I walk up the one-million-and-one stairs to dad's department and make my way up to the desk. An old witch who claims that I've grown every time she sees me waves at me from the desk. "Oh Scorpius, how are you dear? My, you're making a fine young man of yourself!" she laughs._

_I chuck on my best smile and I lean on the desk. "And you're a vision of never-aging beauty Luanne," I say and I shamelessly flirt with the old woman. I have to get my entertainment somewhere while I'm pissed off._

_She blushes and she points to someone behind me. "Oh Healer Zabini, how are you?" she asks and sure enough, standing next to me is Blaise Zabini._

_Blaise waves a hand at Luanne causing her to slump back in her chair and I wonder what the fuck Blaise Zabini wants with me. Dad's friends always creeped me out but I try my hardest not to show it. Last thing I need is one of dad's friends knowing that they have this hold on me._

"_Mr Zabini," I say and I hold my hand out._

_He looks at it and grabs onto it firmly. "Scorpius, how have you been?"_

_He knows exactly how I've bloody been. I bet you anything my dad has been blabbering on to all of St Mungo's, staff or patient, how I've been. "Great, thank you."_

_Blaise snickers and grabs some papers out of his pocket. "Ok, well, I've spoken to your father and he's told me your interest in becoming an Healer, as you know, I'm the Healer that takes in all new interns. Classes start next week and run all through the day. Read this pamphlet," he explains._

_He holds them out to me and I take them. "Really? That's it?" I ask. I know for a fact that the waiting list for new interns is two years. Good old dad and his connections._

_Blaise smirks and it makes me feel uneasy because he's so damn good at it. "For a Malfoy, yes." And he spins to walk out._

_Luanne's eyes are wide from watching this all unfold in front of her eyes and I wink at her before taking a seat in the waiting room._

_I open up the pamphlet and sure enough, all the details are there._

_But my throat dries. My heart beats faster. My jaw tenses._

_There's a problem here. A Huge problem._

_I knew there'd be some type of hitch in the plan, something that would potentially keep me from what I wanted, hell, there always was. _

_Lee was always in the way of what I wanted when I was a kid, all I wanted was grandfather to like me, she took that away from me without any problems. Then there was that broom that dad had bought, she got that because she was the oldest._

_Then it was Rose Weasley who took away my dreams of being top of the class, but then I loved that she was so clever. I was attracted to her brains first._

_Then there was that wanker Darren Flint and that fucker Dion Wood who kept me from making her mine._

_Always something keeping me from what I fucking wanted and I wanted nothing more than to be able to do what I wanted to do _and_ provide for my little family._

_I always wanted to follow in dad's footsteps; I wanted to show people that Malfoy's _can_ help. Hell, I just wanted to do something I enjoyed and I liked fixing bones and watching blood spurt out of places I'd never imagine they could. I just wanted to be a healer._

_If I wanted to do that I'd have to spend a year studying. Check, I can do that. Blaise Zabini just offered me that on a platter and I'd be damned if it was silver._

_Malfoy's eat off silver platters all the time._

_I can see Rose's face now, she'd be ecstatic, she'd be proud of me, hell, she'd be so fucking happy that there's no way she'd be looking at me with disappointment._

_Something I'd fucking grown accustom to. And hell, it fucking reminded me of every time she'd ever been disappointed with me which was a lot during school. _

_The next thing though, the next part of the deal wasn't so simple and in my opinion, didn't hold possibility of a happy Rose._

_Move abroad and get two years' experience._

_I scrunch up the stupid piece of paper and stare blankly at the desk in front of me, being careful not to meet Luanne's eyes._

_Move abroad._

_So apparently the next intake is in October 2025, next year._

_That parts fine._

_It's the fucking "_Abroad"_ part that's getting to me. The word _"Australia"_ looks so big on that paper._

_Two years' experience. I'm guessing that means two years abroad. _

_Well Scorpius, that's what the paper says doesn't it._

_Two fucking years abroad without my family. Without my Rose. Without my son. Without my Caelum Albus Malfoy._

_Without my little family._

_I couldn't tell her, I just couldn't. if she knew she'd make me go._

_If she knew, she'd get upset. And there'd be tears and all that others shit I don't like to associate with her because I'd be broken either ways._

"_You screwed it up?" I hear my dad's voice say behind me. It was like there were two meanings to his words. And I didn't like either of those fucking meanings._

_Dad's footsteps trail behind me and all the way to the front of me. He crouched down at my knees and looked up at me. "That's what it looks like," I sniggered._

_He looked like me, well, I guess I looked like him except he was well groomed, I was not. "I knew you wouldn't like it. Blaise thinks you have potential though. This is what you want isn't it?" and he has the fucking cheek to smirk._

_Because he knows it is what I want._

_I nod. "Yeah, I've wanted to get this internship for ages."_

"_Well go ahead and get it then, don't sulk around here all bloody day feeling sorry for yourself," he says and he puts his hands on my knees._

_I fold my arms like the priss I am and look away. "I'll have to leave them for two fucking years. I don't know what to do!" I hiss._

_Dad just nods. "I left your mother for two years, I went to Ireland."_

_Oh that's just bullshit. Ireland? Seriously? They could have practically walked to each other if need be. "Australia, Dad, I have to go to Australia for two years."_

"_Scorpius, if you want it, go and take it. You'll never forgive yourself if you don't."_

_My eyes finally shoot up to his and I stare. "I have a son; I love Rose, if I go who fucking knows what will happen. I don't want to have to leave them. I love them too much and it's not only fucking that, Rose has given up the chance to be an Auror just because she didn't want to go to fucking Scotland! What about that?"_

_Dad sighs and grabs my hand that's turned into a balled up fist on my thigh. "If she loves you she'd understand. You have to man up and provide for your family. Two years is nothing compared to a life time of giving and providing for them. Two years of practical experience for a life time of doing what you love Scorp, that's all. They'll still be here when you get back, and you'll be able to come back here on your holidays. You get two weeks off every two months. Before you know it you'll be back here," he says quietly but I know my dad well enough to know when he's just trying to tell me what I bloody want to hear._

_And he was making a fucking point. That didn't help at all._

_I run my free hand through my hair. "What should I do?"_

"_I think you should do what's going to be best for you, Buddy and Rose, and to be frank, this is it. Look, people would kill to be accepted into this internship as easily as you. Hell, they only accept twenty students a year, the waiting list is huge and you just skipped people at least two years older than you. You're the youngest so far. Start your studies; you have a year's worth of study to get through before you even go. It gives you a year to think things through. You're not going to lose out on anything, you're just going to gain a job you love to provide for Rose and Buddy. Do it Scorp."_

_I nod and I know it's a losing battle. I've wanted this so bad and I wanted it even more once I found out I was going to be a dad. I wanted Caelum to be proud of me. Nothing comes without sacrifice and my bloody father instilled that in me._

_Dad stands up and pats my shoulder. "Don't mention this to Rose, Dad. I don't want her freaking out on me. Not yet."_

_He sighs. "You'll have to tell her where you are every day," he says while shaking his head._

"_I just don't want her to worry about it all the time, when the time comes I'll tell her. But why stress her out now when it's a year away?"_

I still had nine months until I was going and I didn't want to tell her until September but I'm assuming that's a bad idea since she's crash banging around the house like she's about to hex me.

I think I actually duck when I see her pull out her wand and shove the thing in my direction. "Get Cae up will you?" she says. I hurry to the cot where our son is.

I pick him up and smirk when I see he's already awake, looking back at me. It's almost as though he knows that his dad is in the shit. "Buddy!" I say.

He coughs a bit and it's a wonder that Hermione hasn't heard it. She's stealthy like that, anything to do with Buddy whether it be good or bad she's on the ball and ready to attack him. "Dadadada," he says quietly.

I don't like him being so quiet.

This is part of my usual day too, wake up Buddy earning a high pitched squeal loud enough for me to want to cover my ears and shove him in Ron's direction and then I'd take him down stairs to feed him I slung him over my hip and pull the hood up over my head, preparing myself for a glare from Ron.

I get downstairs and Rose is sitting at the dining table reading over the Daily Prophet, "Look," she says without looking up at me. "Your sister wrote this!"

I stumble over to where she's sitting with Buddy's head tucked to my chest, his forehead is fucking burning and I hope to see Hermione soon so she can give him some more crazy potion looking things that she got from a Muggle doctor, I look over Rose's shoulder and read the article that my sister wrote about James and Al… Again. I had to give it to my sister, she was a good writer and what's even more amazing is that she can write about James and actually convince people that she likes him. He wasn't exactly in her good books.

"She's good alright," I say and I bend down to kiss Rose on the forehead.

She sighs and turns around to put her lips to mine, her tongue lingers a bit longer and runs along my bottom lip almost convincing me that she's forgotten about any problems. That was until Ron Weasley barges in and takes Buddy from me. "So, Scorp, any plans today?" he asks loudly.

Rose's eyebrows knit and she gets back to reading and eating toast, there it is, the memory of me not having a job and being a slacker floating back into her head.

I curse and hex him with my mind and slump down on a chair. "Going to spend the day with Al," I mumble.

He pours himself a pumpkin juice and Buddy's hands shoot out to get it. "Yumm," he says as he tries to grab it but Ron puts him in his high chair in the kitchen and starts putting the glass to Buddy's mouth. Ron babied my son too much.

Hermione rushes in and swats Ron's hand. "Ronald, he's got the flu, he can't be having cold drinks."

Ron rolls his eyes in my direction. "A bit of juice isn't going to kill him Hermione!"

"Get away!" she says while shoving at Ron.

Not so strong when Hermione is around are you?

Ron's eyes come back to me and I wish that Hermione would nag at him a bit more to keep his attention from me. "Al and James are busy, I hope you're not keeping them from training," he says a bit too harshly and Rose lifts her head to look at her dad.

"Shush," she says. But she doesn't stop there, she looks over at me. "Going to Al's again?" she says and her lips form a thin line.

Fuck.

I just nod. "Yeah."

Breakfast was going to drag on yet again.

* * *

><p>I never did quite understand the way my heart was always hurting when I had to say goodbye to Rose, it did help the pain when her parents weren't around to give disapproving looks though. Ok, Hermione's look was more of a sad look but Ron's was just straight up dirt when he looked at me. I keep myself from clutching my chest as Rose lets go of my hand and bends down to kiss Buddy on the cheek. His flu was getting worse and I thank Hermione's internally that she's going to be taking the next three days off to look after him.<p>

Only problem there is that she'll be wondering where I am and why I'm not helping her out, not that she needed help. She'd probably end up shoving me out the door if I attempted to even get anywhere near my son with some of that lotion stuff.

Rose stands up straight on the side of the road and I she turns to apparate but just like usual, this is routine remember, I grab her hand and yank her towards me. "I wish I could spend the day with you," I mumble against her neck.

She snorts. "No you don't, because you need the time to think about what to say to me tonight when we talk," she says and her voice drips sarcasm just as it always does.

And it always turned me on how strong and forceful she was. Making me groan against her skin as my teeth gently scraped her neck. I kiss her one last time before she pulls away and waves. "I love you," I tell her.

She smiles. "I love you both too," she says and just like that she's gone.

I look down at my sleepy son, again pissed off that he's sick. I didn't like that one little bit but I grip on to his stroller and start down the road towards the Potter's house.

Winter was almost over but there was still a bit of snow falling, my son was rugged up like an Eskimo but his hand still reached out to try and touch the stuff falling from the sky. That made me feel a bit better, he still had the energy to try and eat snow.

We don't even make it to the Potter's driveway and Al is galloping towards us. "Buddy! It's you and me today!" he yelled.

Buddy was silent.

I held back a laugh as Al's face dropped and shot from me back to Buddy, my mate was a sucker for this kid. "Mate, what's wrong with him?" and I swear I heard a whimper.

I smirk but I keep pushing the pram towards his house, as if I'd fucking hold a conversation out on the side of a street when Buddy is sick. I don't want to be murdered by Hermione Weasley. "He's come down with the bloody flu."

"Oh," he says.

We eventually get inside and as soon as we do Al has snatched up Buddy and wrapped him up so tightly in blankets I wonder if my son can actually breathe. "Al, Al, Al," my son says.

Al looks like he's about to cry. "Here's your bottle Buddy," he says and he tries to put the thing in his mouth but he just thrashes from side to side before coughing.

"No!" he says to Al.

That's my boy; you know what you want and what you don't want.

I look at the time and realize that I'm running late, my classes start in forty-minutes. "Fuck, I have to go mate," I tell Al.

"Fah!" says Buddy.

I laugh and Al cringes. "That's so bad that he knows how to swear!"

"I'll pick him up after classes," I tell him.

He was the only one who knew. And I don't think he liked that, it was even more obvious that he didn't like being the only one who knew when he started stepping side to side and wringing his hands out. "Scorp, it's getting pretty bad… I think I need to tell someone, you know me and secrets don't keep well. Can I tell Harley? She'll keep it on the low down."

There were so many things fucked up about what he just said. I'll run over them.

First he thinks _he's_ the one hard done by here. Last I knew he didn't have to pick between his family and his career.

Second he wants to tell Xavier, his loud mouthed girlfriend who likes to spread information about people like it's the _IT_ thing to do.

And third he's under some weird impression that she won't be running straight to Rose with her wand out and hair bellowing in the wind to tell her said secret.

Hell, I fucking know that she'd go and tell Rose as soon as she finds out just because she knows how much it'd piss me off. I never ever kept it a secret that I didn't straight out dislike my best mate's girlfriend.

"No," I tell him.

His eyes are pleading and I hate to admit it but his eyes were like a cute little puppy dog's. I always wanted a puppy, my best mate came closest to me ever getting one. And still he's stepping from side to side. "Scooorp," he moans. "Rose comes second only to my mother. I hate this keeping-stuff-from-her thing. You'll have to tell her!"

I can't give in to him. No matter how much his eyes shine. "I'll tell her, she's fine at the bloody moment." And that was a lie. She was getting too suspicious.

"Rose is getting fed up you know, Wood told me."

My jaw tightens ever-so-slightly at the mention of that gits name. Always thought he was so fucking great because his father is famous. "And how would he bloody know?"

Al shrugs and it lifts the bottle out of Buddy's mouth with the movement earning a shriek from my son. Al puts it back in his mouth. "Sorry Buddy, sorry. Well, he does work with Bud, and it's not like she's been hiding it. Didn't you see her at Christmas? She was barely talking!"

I knew she was fed up, fuck, everyone did I didn't like to hear that Wood knew too.

"She thinks I'm a slacker and not doing anything but I am. She shouldn't be pissed off at me."

Al rolls his eyes. "Mate, she thinks these things because you let her believe it. She wouldn't bloody well be angry if she knew the truth. You're doing brilliant with these studies!" and he grins.

I smile back and I roll my eyes. "Stop paying me compliments, you're making me feel gay."

Al laughs and I walk over to Buddy to give him a kiss, he just slaps my face and I turn to walk away. "I'll see you both this afternoon. Thanks mate," I say.

Al nods. "See you." And I'm off.

* * *

><p>I'd been doing these studies since September last year. Rose wasn't stupid, hell she's at least twice as smart as me, but somewhere along the line she became blind and she hadn't picked up a single clue that I had been doing this three days a week for the past four months.<p>

I did have a theory though, I'd wished so hard for her not to pick up on it and maybe that wish had come true.

I'd been sitting in this exact same seat in the conference room in St Mungo's since I'd started. Away from everyone naturally, I'd be damned if I had to sit here and try and make small talk with a bunch of twenty-four year olds. Was I ashamed that I was the youngest intake? No.

Was I ashamed that the only reason why I got in so young was because of my last name? Slightly.

I'd skipped and jumped over so many people waiting in line to get into here; my father always said it's not what you know but who you know.

You can only apply for these studies once you hit twenty. I'm nineteen. There is a two year waiting list after that. I hadn't even applied and I was accepted. Chances that you'd get in before you hit twenty-two are slim.

Here I am.

Hence the reason why I'm sitting here with people who've been places, done stuff. Fuck, I've got a son; I'm fresh out of Hogwarts. There's something up with that.

It doesn't matter though, these people know better than to question me, they know who my father is; they know his relationship with one Blaise Zabini who's standing up the front of the room lecturing. They all know better.

Blaise flicks his wand towards the door and it swings open. "Ok, twenty minute break then back in, we have three new intakes coming in today, they're completing the second half of their studies."

I snigger. The less fortunate.

Not everyone could complete the full year's study in one sitting like me; some have to do six months one year and six months another year because to put it straight, they simply can't afford it.

It wasn't uncommon to have new people in our class, only a few at a time though, remember, the waiting list is long.

Blaise waves his hand at me and I stand up to follow him out. Cigarette time.

We walk through the corridors in an awkward silence. We always have and we always do. There's absolutely nothing we have in common bar that we both rely on cigarettes to take the edge off of life but other than that? Nothing.

He's got this weird idea that he's superior and not even his sons live up to him, he's had so many mistresses that it's a fucking wonder that he still claims to never have slept with a half-blood. I doubt there's that many pure-blood witches out there that he's managed to stay within that loop. Hell, he's someone that the old Scorpius Malfoy would have wanted to grow up to be.

We get outside; actually we don't quite make it outside when I start to reach into my hoodie to find a smoke. When we do get outside I find my wand and light the tip of it. Inhale, exhale, it's all the same and it's all soothing.

Blaise lights his up too and takes a noisy drag. "Ah, there go the new interns," he says while pointing to three people talking annoyingly loud and a bit too enthusiastically. They'll be fucked off when they realize that our classes aren't all that fun and rival one of Hagrid's old lectures when he's talking about those ghastly Hippogriffs.

The girl with her back towards me almost convinces me that she's Rose. It's the red hair, but this hair looks more like Mrs Potter's, more red than Rose's. And not as long.

Rose's hair is long, so long that I could spend hours running my fingers through those curls that she hates.

And my mind wanders to other reasons why I like to have my fingers caught up in her hair.

I choke on my cigarette and Blaise stubs his out before turning to go back into the hospital. He doesn't even say anything.

And Dad wonders why I don't like the man.

A girl and a guy that were standing with the red head follow in behind him but red head stays put. Then spins around.

Fuck.

Scarlet starts running up to me, head bobbing up and down and grin spread out so far if she were to smile any bigger it'd wrap around her bloody head. "SCORP!" she yells and I try not to cover my ears.

She was always so happy. Rose would hate that.

"Hi," I mumble chucking my smokes back in my jersey pocket, I wish I had followed Blaise .

She grins at me. "What are you doing here? Not injured are you?" she laughs.

I chuck my smoke on the ground and stamp on it. "Nope," I say. Short and sweet, I didn't need her running her mouth back to Rose about how she was delivering ice-cream or whatever the hell she's doing then saw me at St Mungo's in a lecture with Blaise Zabini.

What _was_ she doing here?

"Oh just visiting you dad then?" it's like she doesn't mind making small talk with me.

Every time we've ever been in the same company, Al had been with us and he made all the talk. It wasn't small though, he was just that friendly.

I nod. "Something like that," and I turn around to go back inside.

I hear speedy footsteps behind me and I groan. "Oh well, you know this place like the back of your hand, can you give me directions to conference room?"

And I freeze, I was fucking stupid. Blaise had said that the bunch of people with her were the new interns.

Mother fucker.

I cough and I nod. "Yeah, I can."

She's in equal step with me now; I wonder what I should do. Fuck, I can't not go to class; Blaise will call my name out. Shit. "I'm going to Australia for two years, can you believe it?"

Yes. "Well, I guess you'll be going with me," I mutter.

She looks over at me with wide eyes and a silly grin. "Oh my merlin! Are you really?"

"No, I'm bullshitting you."

She looks confused but notices my sarcasm. "We'll be going together! Yay, I'll actually have a buddy there!"

Don't count on it. Not unless you want Rose to kill you before killing me. "Yeah, I guess you will."

"Wait until I tell Rose, what a small world!"

And I choke, "No, you can't tell her!"

"Why not?" she says while her face drops.

"I haven't told her," I say simply.

She goes quiet for a few more strides and pipes up again. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

* * *

><p>Saints Harry and Ginny Potter insist on keeping Buddy at their place until Hermione finishes work at eight because they'd been given specific instructions to do so. It seems that Hermione doesn't trust Ron with Buddy while he's sick.<p>

It doesn't help me though because now I'm stuck here, caught in the fucking fridge with Ron standing behind me.

"So, how was your day?" he asks gruffly.

Well apart from some strange girl holding a secret from my fiancée for me, it was fucking swell. "Alright."

I get out of the fridge—no food in hand might I add—and look at Ron who's staring almost too hard at the write up on the Cannons that my sister did. "What did you do?" he asks me and I keep myself from rolling my eyes just in case he catches me.

He'd never gone out of his way to make small talk, not lately anyways. "Nothing much, hung out with Al," I say with sigh.

"Oh yeah, what did you do?"

Shit. "Watched TV."

"All day?" still staring at the newspaper.

Yes, all fucking day. "No, we went to Diagon Alley as well."

He lifts his head to look at me. "And you didn't come by the shop? Bud and I were both there today."

And even if I did go by the shop it wouldn't have been to see you. "No, we were busy buying parchment."

Parchment? Seriously Scorpius! "With Al?"

"Yeah," I mumble.

Ron laughs and I see his face is totally red, his ears are almost on fire and his hands are shaking. Fuck.

I run through scenarios of what to do right now. Run? No. Grab my wand? Double no.

Fuck.

"That's funny because at ten o'clock this morning I went over to Harry's and you weren't there, Buddy and Al were there but you weren't. He told me you were with your mum!"

I hear the woosh of someone apparating and I look in the direction of the newcomer and Ron. "I-I-I" I was never lost for words.

"So where were you? Were you with your mum or not—"

Rose interrupts and she stands in the door way glaring at me. This isn't good at all. Fuck this. "Astoria said you were with Al," she says quietly.

"He wasn't with Al! I was with Al!" and he stands up now. Ready to deck me in the nose.

Rose screws her face up, her hands have turned to fists and she'll probably deck me at the same time. Think Scorpius! Think!

"I was—" I didn't get a chance to talk.

"Have you been lying to me the whole time? Where the fuck have you been Scorpius? Why are you keeping so many things from me? Fuck!" she spits.

I shake my head, "No Rose, listen—"

"You better not be leading my daughter on Scorpius! Or I swear on Albus Dumbledore's grave you'll bloody regret it!"

Oh no, here we fucking go.

He had to go and say something disgusting like that didn't he, what? Did he think I was fucking scum? So bloody dirty that I'd cheat on Rose? "Shut Up!" I snap at him.

Rose's eyes grow big and she's just as red as her father now. She takes a step forward and Ron takes a step back.

I put both my hands on her hips. "Rose, you have to hear me out. Don't listen to him," and I shoot a glare at Ron.

"I AM HER FATHER!" he shouts but I look Rose in the eye. It wasn't her in there.

She lifts her hand and before I know what's going on, she slaps me.

My hand shoots to my face as quickly as the one that hit me did and it takes a while for it to fucking sting. It starts to heat up and I go into shock, I just stare at that foreign person who hit me as my face probably goes red. I keep my hand on it as though I'm not sure if it actually happened. Fucking hell, shit must be really pissing this strange person off if they had to slap me. I had caused this mess.

Rose had slapped me, she slapped me.

"ROSE!" Ron yells but I know he truly doesn't give a fuck, he's just guttered that it wasn't him that did it.

I'd had enough of these crazy accusations. "I'M INTERNING AT ST MUNGO'S, I'M LEAVING IN NINE MONTHS!" I scream.

And it was at least a thousand gasps that I heard. Rose was still shaking next to me but her eyes dropped. Ron was clutching onto the counter top.

I was gripping one of her hips tighter.

It had all come out and it wasn't the way I wanted it to be, I always fucked things up.

What did I expect? For her to be happy and jumping all over the bloody place when I told her?

I had planned to tell her a month before leaving, what the hell was I on?

Even if I had told her back last September when I started my studies, what would her reaction have been then?

I have no fucking idea.

But this was a mess and it was unfolding in slow motion, I didn't know what to do.

Rose's eyes turned from angry to upset, Ron was slinking further and further away until it was just me and her in the room.

And a single tear ran down her face

"You're leaving?" she whispered.

"Shit Rose," was all I could say.

"You don't want us anymore?"

There it was the thing that would make me stay and make me want to shake the stupid girl until all her stupid thoughts were out of her supposedly clever brain. She knew me better than that.

"I want you, Rose, that's a fucked thing to say! That's why I'm doing this! I want to be the man you want me to be! You thought I was slacking around doing nothing when really I was at hospital all fucking day for the past three and a half months studying and working so I can become a healer and get a decent job! I love you two so much, I have to go!"

Her mouth dropped. "Three and a half months?" she whispered and I could see her tears forming on the tips of her eyelashes. I raised my hand to brush them off.

She slumped against my palm. "Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I sigh, "Because I was scared you'd give up on us and just make me go. I didn't want it playing on your mind how I was leaving. I didn't want you to be upset."

She laughs without humour and it scares me. "You have to go Scorp, it's your dream," she mumbles.

But what about her? "I love you Rose, I don't want to go if you don't want me to, what about you? Your dream?"

She nods. "My dream is that you, me and Cae will be happy together and not slumming it here with my parents."

I pull at the bottom of her shirt and tug her closer, her body forming over mine with so much practised perfection. It'd take a lot of time for us to mould and be one. We were like that now. One. "I can give you that dream," I mumble against her shoulder.

"Only if you go," she replied.

And as we stand there in the fucking war zone that is her kitchen I think about what had happened.

I didn't want to leave because I didn't want to be without them. I went ahead with the studies because I knew that if I didn't I wouldn't be happy with some half-arsed job at the Ministry or the Daily Prophet, I wanted to do something I loved. I had to provide for my family. I had to do both at the same time. I didn't want to tell her earlier because I knew she'd worry about it constantly, she worried too much.

But all this shit had worked out in all of ten minutes because I have the most wonderful girl in the world. She understands, she wants me to be happy, she wants me to be able to provide for my tiny family in the way I want to. How could I have doubted her?

When all she's ever asked of me was to be a good father and love them in return?

She's given me so fucking much.

All I have to do is give her her one request.

I'll return faster than a Nimbus 2024 because I love her.

"We have to talk," she says.

And I know she's right.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**

**So… that's Scorpius! That's his problem.**

**Just so you know, next chapters will be happier and we'll see the old spontaneous Rose and Scorpius… maybe some smut ;)**

**Thanks again for all the well wishes.**

**Update will be on 13****th**** August 2011. Hopefully.**

**Preview!**

"_Let's do it, run away and fucking get married, who cares about their stupid requirements, fuck them! It's us Rose, now or never. I want to make you mine before I leave!" and his grin showed me the old him._

_The crazy, fucked up him._

_And I was falling deep into his words. "Ok."_


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

_This constant compromise between thinking and breathing_

**ROSE POV**

I'd never seen a man cry before.

Actually, I lie.

I'd seen Uncle George cry at the Memorial Day held at school. They'd mentioned Uncle Fred.

Other than that, never had I seen a man cry.

But here I am, sitting on my bed clutching on to Scorpius like I do to Cae when he's hurt himself with a foreign object.

Since he'd explained everything, all the secrets, the odd behaviour, I'd been in shock, hence the reason I'm rocking back and forth with him clinging on to me like I'm going to evaporate into thin air.

But he doesn't see how I'm not the one that will be vanishing.

He will be.

Uggh, I hate myself for thinking that. Selfish.

Selfish.

So selfish.

Had I always been so selfish?

Yes.

Never wanted to be a single mother, I always wanted him.

Always needed him.

Even when we weren't together I was selfish, clinging on to him, altering his mind so he thought he needed me too.

Selfish acts and selfish thoughts.

Australia: such a long way away.

Two years: such a fucking long time without him.

And I used to say I was strong, what a joke. I always said all I needed was myself, I didn't rely on anyone and I sure as hell didn't need anyone to complete me. I was my own person.

Lies.

Always such a liar.

I loved him. Everything about him.

Clothes, hair, stubble, skin and bones, no flesh, lank frame, silver eyes, sharp nose, sharper jaw, thin lips, long fingers, long hair, blonde hair. Scorpius Malfoy.

Did I always have such short and abrupt thoughts when I was in shock?

Possibly.

I didn't want him to leave, I wanted him to stay here with me and Cae and buy a tiny little house and stay in there forever living off chocolate frogs and firewhiskey, we'd give Cae pumpkin juice though, he needs the nutrients.

I'd work. Just me, he can be a stay at home dad. I honestly don't mind. I may have acted like I minded but I don't.

Not anymore.

I don't care anymore.

So selfish.

What was the worst thought I'd had in my mind these last twenty minutes? Was it that I didn't want him to go? Or that I didn't want him to pursue his dream and a career that could provide for our family just so he could stay here with me?

I always thought that being selfish was a sign of a teenager not getting what they want.

And since I had Cae I didn't class myself as a teenager.

It's obvious that I am.

There were a million and bloody one things running through my mind, who would I talk to? Who would I complain to? Who would I laugh with? Who would I fight with? Who would I share all of my son's moments with? Who help me look after my son? Who would I laugh about my son with? Who would I teach my son things with? Who would I be with when I was down? Who would I be with when I was happy?

Who would I _be_?

I never knew that in only two years I'd be one half of a whole. Not when that whole took six years to make. And then in just one year that whole would be separated and it would take then a further two years to reconnect that separation.

Fuck, I was confusing myself.

I knew that he'd have to leave if he was going to become a Healer. A different city though, not a different country, that was never part of the plan.

I've changed my outlook on a lot things with regards to the plan, I had to adjust my thoughts, yes, it's very Rose Weasley of me to do that. Chop and change my views. But I can't shake my thoughts on one area.

I always said I'd stay here and wait; I always said I couldn't leave my family. This was back when I thought he'd just end up in another city.

But even with him moving all the way to Australia, and no matter how hard I'm battling with myself to either stay here or go to that god forsaken place, I know I'll have to stay.

It's what I always said I'd do.

_Scorpius lies down on the couch of the Gryffindor common room as though it's his own house. I stand by his side and shake my head as he grabs onto my hand and pulls me down on him, "Devon?" I laugh, of all the places he thought he might end up doing his two years' experience in he'd thought of Devon?_

_He shrugs and my whole body that was unattractively draped over his moves with him. "What? It's a possibility. Any part of England is really."_

_I guess he wasn't wrong. "I'd still have to apparate all the way there, it'll make me queasy and I don't think Cae would like it either," I say while kissing his neck. Stubbly neck at that._

"_I don't think those first years over there have seen two teenagers at it in the common room, especially when one of those said teenagers is actually a Slytherin," he says cheekily._

_I snort, "It doesn't matter; I'm the Head Girl."_

_He laughs. "Yeah and fuck knows why McGonagall made you the Head Girl, maybe she's trying to promote more pregnancies in the school."_

_My head that was resting on his chest snaps up to glare at him. Git. "I'd like to believe that she picked me because I was a good role model and showed that hard work in hard times gets you into easy places."_

"_You made that up didn't you?" he sniggers._

_So what? "Yes, I did, but it's true!"_

_He laughs and kisses the top of my head. "You know, if you didn't want to apparate all the time you could just move with me…" and he trails off._

_I think about this. Imagine how sad my life would be, in a city with no friends, just me and my baby. I'd be fluent in baby gurgling by the time the two years was up. Maybe I'd forget how to speak English._

_I wouldn't worry too much about him if he's only a short while away, he'd apparate home every weekend. But I couldn't move away from home when Cae was so young, he needs to be around family. I need to be around family while he's little, I hate to admit it but I need the extra help. _

_And they're oh so willing to do that._

_Oh so willing to adopt as well._

_Nope, I was fine as long as I got to see Scorp every weekend. I was happy. "You know I can't leave my family."_

_He snorts. "Why? You just need me."_

"_But they help me out, it's hard you know."_

_He nods. "I know, they do help out a lot. Even though they always fucking claim to be doing a fucking better job than us."_

"_They're always there for us, they're always looking after Cae when we can't and since we're stuck here at school, they're bringing him up," I mumble against him._

_I don't like knowing that I'm nothing without my family. They didn't deserve such credit._

_Ok, maybe they did._

"_Yeah bringing him up to be nosey, loud and annoying. All they have to do is colour his hair red." And that earns another slap from me._

"_I know you love it."_

_He nods. "I do, your family help out more than I'd like to think. I don't even know how _I_ could leave them let alone _you_," he mutters._

_I sigh, "I can't do anything these days without them, I rely on them way too bloody much."_

"_So does Cae," he says._

I look down at Scorpius in my arms, the steady but noisy inhales and exhales of my son's flu ridden breaths are the only sounds in the room. He was still sick and I was still in shock.

Always such rough times these days.

"Why are you crying?" I ask Scorp.

He shakes his head. "I'm not bloody crying," he snaps. His voice breaks with every word.

I hold back a snort. If he wasn't crying then I wasn't just tearing myself into tiny shreds inside.

I stroke his hair back and look over to my clock. _4 am_ it read, we'd been like this for two hours. We'd been talking for three hours before that, we'd watched Cae sleep for a further hour before that.

Were we always so dramatic?

Yes.

Scorpius' silver eyes were burning into mine now, somewhere he found it in himself to actually look at me. "What's wrong?" I ask.

He grabs the hand that was stroking his hair and kisses it. "The fucking fact that I never spent more time with you; instead I was being a fucking wanker while I was at school when I should have been with you since day one."

I snort now and smile at him. "I didn't want anything to do with you after we were sorted. If I remember correctly I told you that you were an irritating git and ignored you for two weeks!" I laugh.

He laughs too and it's eerily familiar. "Yeah, until you snuck into the Slytherin boys dorm—just like you always did-," and I give him a light slap on the shoulder. "And managed to get me to confess that I was homesick, merlin I was a sap!"

I laugh, "I was a sap too, sneaking up to see Al."

He nods. "I guess so."

We sit there for a bit in silence, I don't know what to say. He was going away to do something that he loved and in turn, because I was so obviously whipped and in love with the git, I was going to force myself to be happy.

I must be happy.

Must.

"We're both going to miss you you know," I mumble.

He snorts. "As fucking if, I'm going to miss you more!" he says loudly.

I roll my eyes. Sure. He's not the one that's going to have to spend every fucking day for the next two years looking at a kid that looks exactly like him.

I'm going to be standing here like a lunatic probably bawling my eyes out in front of Cae because I miss Scorp and he's the closest thing I have to him.

And no, no I don't sound like a girl who's just lost her husband. Note to self: must calm down on being dramatic and sarcastic.

But this will all work out, and it'll all be great and we'd get everything we'd ever wanted. We'd get married.

Cae sighs in his sleep and makes us both realize that maybe, even though barely talking, we're a bit loud. I swear that even though I'm thinking, my thoughts are loud and possibly disturbing my son.

Farfetched? Maybe.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asks and I knit my eyebrows, surely he wasn't making small talk.

I look over at the clock and groan. It was the early morning. "You mean today?"

He laughs but turns on my chest to look at the clock to. "Oh," he says like he's just done something by accident. "Well, yeah. Today. So? What are you doing?"

"Going to work."

He snorts. "No, take the day off."

"I can't Uncle George has the next two days off, Freddie and Roxie both need to be out of the shop by twelve for some reason and dad will be on his own." I wanted nothing more to be locked up in this room with just Scorp for the day.

Only Merlin knows how inappropriate my thoughts are right now. I had to get two years' worth of loving out of this guy before he left.

He lifts his head to look me in the eye. "Come on Rose, you know how to work your dad. Tell him you're fucked up about me leaving. I need you with me for the day."

His eyes glittered and his smirk didn't help the cause at all. I was such a sucker.

Cae sighed again and it was the only thing that pulled me out of Scorpius' annoyingly attractive smirk. Since when were smirks attractive? I don't know. "Scorp…" I start.

He lifts his hand and covers my mouth. "Listen, you have to do it. I have a plan. A bloody brilliant plan at that," he whispers.

Now I'm confused. "What's this plan?" I ask against his hand.

He grins and moves his hand from my mouth, he then searches across his body for my left hand and lifts it up, pointing at my ring finger, the one that weighs a tonne due to the excessive ring that's resting on it. "We'll go to Muggle London tomorrow."

I look at him, yet again I'm confused, I don't see how my hand and Muggle London make the connection, "Why?"

He rolls his eyes at me. "Why? To get married. Why else?" he says like I'm dumb.

As if getting married is something that you always do when you go to Muggle London.

I laugh, "Oh sure, let's just go and get married tomorrow, no biggie," I say sarcastically.

He smirks. "Cool, then it's set. We'll go and get married."

"Don't joke about this Scorp!" I snap.

"I'm not joking," he says and his face is serious.

Maybe he wasn't fucking with me.

My face drops as he continues to look up at me. "You're not serious are you?"

We couldn't do that, run away to Muggle London and get married without anyone knowing.

My mum would be devastated, my dad totally pissed off and Nanna upset because she couldn't dress me up and make a giant cake.

Uncle Percy would look down at me and Aunt Audrey would think it's beautiful how spontaneous it was.

Uncle Charlie, Aunt Regina and their family would be upset because they couldn't get away from Egypt to come.

Both Uncle George and Aunt Angelina would think it was a joke.

Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur simply wouldn't care and Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny would follow with whatever my parents thought.

Why didn't Scorpius ever think about others?

"I'm as serious as the day I was born," he says and he keeps a straight face.

I have to think of something to say. "I don't think your mum would have been so serious once she took a look at you."

He smiles. "You can't fucking say that, you're the first to say that our kid looks like me."

"You got me there," I say with a sigh.

But he gets back to the wedding plans within the next second. "Come on Rose, take the bloody day off. It's one day. And we'll get hitched, just like that. Over and done." And he clicks his fingers for emphasise.

I shake my head and yawn. I was tired and he must be too, he's talking nonsense. "Whatever Scorp, let's go to sleep." I say.

He laughs, "Oh I get it," he says.

"Get what?"

"You don't think I'd do it."

I roll my eyes. "Do what?" surely he wasn't going on about the marriage thing.

"Marry you now."

"It's not that, it's just that you're rushing into things. I can wait until you come back, we don't have to go and do everything we said we would by next week, we'll get married in two years' time."

"No," he says. "We'll do it tomorrow."

"Oh sure, and what would we do afterwards? What will we tell our parents?"

He sniggers. "We don't have to tell them anything, we're of age."

"Whatever Scorp, this is silly. We can't just up and get married."

He leaps off the bed and I'm scared he's going to wake Cae. I look over at him though and he's fast asleep still, he was always a good sleeper. I shoot a glare at Scorpius but he's holding his hand out. "Grab my hand," he says.

"Shut the hell up, you're going to wake Cae!" I snap at him but before I know it, he's holding onto my shoulder and I feel a strong tug in my stomach.

He's apparated us out of my house.

I crash bang on the pavement of some place I haven't figured out yet and I'm pulled upwards by Scorpius and into his chest.

"Shit, I'm sorry Rose," he says against my neck. "I thought I had you but I didn't. I think it was because you were sitting."

Oh of course, it was my fault. "YOU FUCKING APPARATED ME OUT OF THE ROOM WITHOUT WARNING!" I shout. I look around at my surroundings. "Muggle London!"

He laughs, "Yeah, you thought I wouldn't do it," he shrugs.

I look across the road, it was quiet which was to be expected of a Thursday night but that wasn't what I was bothered about at the moment, what's caught my eye is the building across the road.

The Registry Office.

I laugh without humour, "Ok, I got it. You weren't joking. But we can't get married at Four in the morning Scorp!" I say and I slap his chest.

He grabs my hand and pulls me closer. "We can wait until eight and we'll do it," he says coolly.

I purse my lips. "Out here? In the fucking cold? What about Cae? We left him there!"

"We both know he won't wake up anytime soon, and if he does your parents will be there in a flick of a wand," he says with a false grin.

I stare at him, his hair was in his eyes and his eyes were wide, his stubble was excessive at the moment, he had to be mental! I shake my head. "No, we have to have witnesses! We don't have anyone to witness this; we're going behind everyone's back! You're crazy, Malfoy, have I ever told you that?"

Witnesses? That's all I had to say? Merlin, his craziness was rubbing off on me. "Oh, so if I got you some witnesses you'd be fine with it _Weasley_?"

I knew he'd pick up on that. I fold my arms and he follows suit. "No."

"Then what's the problem?" he asks as though I was the one making crazy decisions.

"You dragged me out here to a place that's not even open to get married without any witnesses and also going behind both our parents' backs all at once Scorp, it's all just a bit too much."

He nods. "But this is what you want right?"

I sigh. "Yes, but we were given things to do before we got married, both of us having jobs was one of them."

He snorts. "Who cares Rose, I love you, I _think_ you love me, what's the harm?"

He was right. "I do love you…" I say and I move closer to him, I had to let him know how much I loved him.

He grins at me and pulls on my hips. "See, you love me."

What was the harm? He was _getting_ a job; he was guaranteed one at the end of his two years. And as selfish as it was, if he was married to me, it was a sign he was mine.

Caelum deserved married parents.

"Scorpius, why do you always convince me to do things I don't want to do?" I tease.

"I like to think of it as clearing the haze from your mind and leaving you with a clear vision."

"You're such a git."

He laughs. "Think about Buddy, how happy would you be if his parents were actually legally together?"

Had he been reading my mind? But still my parents came to mind. "Our dads' Scorp. They set out rules…" since when did I care about rules?

I obviously didn't when I got knocked up.

He pulls out a packet from his pocket and I cringe. Smokes. He places one in his mouth and lights it with the tip of his wand. "Gross," I mumble.

He exhales. "You never seem to mind."

I gawk. "Are you serious? I always nag at you."

"Oh that's what you're doing when you open your mouth?" and he has the cheek to wink at me.

I clench my fists, how can I love someone so god damn irritating? "I'm not kissing you when your mouth reeks of cigarettes."

He sniggers. "You don't mind when this mouth is licking you out," he says with a shrug.

Git.

I smack his chest again. "You can't talk like that, you're a father!"

"Shush, please. Let me enjoy this smoke."

I sigh and watch him as he closes his eyes and inhales; somehow making the smoke look like it's the most relaxing thing in the world. "Scorp?" I start.

He nods. "Yes?"

"I think we should just wait a bit, I don't like this rushing around thing."

"Ok, I won't make us shiver out here all bloody night, but you will sleep on it ok?" he says.

I nod "Ok" and I'm jerked back into my bedroom, I'd only been out of bed for ten minutes but apparating randomly like that felt like ten hours of hell.

Cae stirs in his sleep and we both stand around him and watch. "We've done so much already Rose, why wouldn't you want to do just this one little thing?" he asks me.

I stroke Cae's hair away from his forehead and kiss him. "I think you and I rush things all the time."

"If we didn't we wouldn't be us would we?" and he looks over at me.

He's always right. "I just don't want to piss off our parents."

"Even if we do piss them off they always forgive us," he says while pointing at our son.

I laugh. "I guess you're right."

"I just want to give you things you want before I leave. I want you to be mine because I'm a greedy bastard," he says while he slinks behind me and circles my waist. He rests his chin on my shoulder and my stomach lurches a bit for two reasons.

One being that I want to ravish him all in one go right now but can't because our son is in the room and two being that I was going to miss moments like this.

The silly and stupid moments when Scorpius and I argue about the small stuff.

Well, that's if you class marriage as small.

"You're not that greedy," I say quietly.

"Let's do it, run away and fucking get married, who cares about their stupid requirements, fuck them! It's us Rose, now or never. I want to make you mine before I leave!" and his grin showed me the old him.

The crazy, fucked up him.

And I was falling deep into his words. "Ok."

* * *

><p>I wake up to Scorpius staring directly at me and smirking. "What the fuck?" I snap.<p>

He laughs. "What? I couldn't sleep; you on the other hand made it look so damn easy."

Cae was sitting in between us and smacking his dad on the head, such a clever little boy. "I go!" he said while pointing at the door.

And as if he'd been stalking us my dad barges in morning. "Morning, where's my Buddy?" he asks and he walks over to my bed, reaches over Scorpius and takes Cae from the bed.

Cae starts giggling because he's not old enough to know about my dad's obsession with him. "Morning, morning!" Cae sings making my dad grin.

Dad looks over at Scorp and I and I feel both guilty and strange. Guilty because I'd said yes to marrying Scorpius soon and without any parental consent and strange because last time I saw dad he'd witnessed me crying all over Scorp.

He'd want a run down and I'd have to give it tonight.

"How are you two?" dad asks gruffly.

I feel Scorp shift. "Good," he says.

I nod. "Yeah."

"That's good, well your mum was supposed to stay home and look after Cae but we'll have to take him to Al and Harley for the day, mum's got something on at work."

I use this opportunity to do something I _really _don't want to do but know I have to. "Dad?" I start. He looks directly at me and raises his eyebrows as Cae chews on the end of dad's wand. "Can I get the day off?" I ask.

His eyes widen and he starts nodding furiously, probably under the impression that I'm going through some girly problems since finding out that Scorp is leaving.

Well, the girly problems haven't arrived yet but I'm sure they will closer to his leaving date.

"Yeah, uh, no problems Bud, you can stay here with Buddy."

Shit.

I fake a smile. "Thanks Dad."

And he leaves the room with Cae shouting, "Thanks dadadadadadada."

Scorp rolls over in our bed to look at me. "Are you ready for this?" he asks.

I nod. "Yeah, I just wish mum was here to look after Cae, mum and dad can read our son inside and out, what if they search his memories and see visions of us getting married?"

I rethink that, it was a crazy thing to think but with my parents, it could be a reality.

Scorp snorts. "You're worried about your family? My mum's going to kill me because you won't be wearing a proper wedding dress; she's going to kill me because she didn't get to plan a reception and because she never got to utilize her most prized backyard. Dad's going to kill me because I went behind his back, I got married in a cheap office and I tainted the newly-built-up Malfoy name by dragging through this cheap marriage. Grandfather's going to kill me because I got married to a half-blood-Muggle-lover, then he'll forget about it, but once he remembers he'll kill me again. Thanks to him losing his mind, I could be killed several times over by him. The only person that's going to be semi-happy about our marriage is my grandmother," he says with a small smile, telling me that he might actually be happy about pissing his family off.

"What about your sister?" I ask.

His smile grows. "No, _you'll_ be the one that's killed by her."

"Why?" I ask, my eyes betraying me by growing wider and showing him that I'm worried.

He gives a quick laugh. "Because she'll hate that you didn't pick her to be your bridesmaid. She'll hate you for having such a mediocre wedding, she'll hate you for letting me—her precious baby brother—stoop so low. She'll get over that but then she'll hate you for not picking her to be a witness, that's just how my sister works."

I glare at him. "But this is all your fault!" I hiss.

He nods. "Yeah, and because you love me, none of this even matters. It's just me and you, fuck the rest of them."

And I nod. He was right.

But I never, ever, ever, liked being a victim of Lesath Malfoy's bad side.

Well, worse than bad side.

Because I think her bad side must be her good side.

* * *

><p>Mum and dad left without a hitch. Mum was stressing herself out because she couldn't stay home with Cae and I believe that she thinks that something will go wrong if he's with me.<p>

I swear she was tempted to take him over to Al's because she was scared I wouldn't do a good job.

I'm not taking that as a good sign.

I'm standing here in the kitchen, not sure of what to do or where I'm going from here. I should probably go and see Scorpius, I should probably dress my son but I think I'm in shock.

Again.

I try and shake my thoughts out, this is what I want. This is what _we_ want and hell, we never ever wanted anything that was ordinary.

Scorpius and I thrived on unordinary.

That was us, different, strange, back-to-front you name it; we're it.

That's why today we're taking a day trip into Muggle London and we're getting hitched!

"Fuck me," I say out loud.

Cae trips over himself and I realize I'd forgotten he was playing around in here. "Ma!" he says as he sits at my feet.

I smile; like I always do when I see him and I pick him up. "Mum and dad are getting married Cae, just for you," I whisper against him.

But he doesn't care; he's more worried about playing with my necklace. I laugh and take him up stairs; I was going to find him something tidy to wear his parents wedding.

If that's what you can call it when it's at the Registry Office

I lay him down on the bed just to have him start rolling around. I was lucky I didn't have to bath him this morning, Scorp did it and he walked out looking like he'd just drowned. Cae was hard work when it came to water.

I pulled out some tiny denims and a tiny blue polo, "Come on Cae, let's get you dressed," I said while tickling his foot.

Bad idea Rose, he thinks we're playing now.

He starts scurrying towards the head board and he's laughing. "Mamama," he says.

I shake my head. "Stupid Rose," I mutter to myself.

Possibly going crazy.

I leap onto the bed and catch him in my arms, he's squirming around and kicking his legs, yes, he was hurting me in the process.

Oh the joys of dressing Caelum.

He starts to whine as I yank his shirt off. But I put the polo on and manage to get his denim jeans on that Lesath bought him and before either of us know it, he's dressed and playing around with toys on the floor as if nothing ever happened.

I sigh and I hear Scorpius crash banging around in the bathroom. "Rose!" he calls.

I roll my eyes, what the hell did he wreck in the bathroom? "What?"

"Come here!"

I trudge down the hallway to the bathroom and I'm shocked at what I see.

Scorp was dressed in a black shirt—his sleeves rolled up of course—and black dress pants. His hair was shorter, spikey and still unruly as if he took to his head himself, but it reminded me of thirteen year old Scorpius. His messy and untidy stubble was gone from his chin but replaced with red blood.

I shake my head. "What the hell did you do?" I ask as I grab a towel from the rack.

His eyes turn to slits. "What? You think I did this on bloody purpose?" he snaps.

I hold back a laugh; he was wincing as I wiped his face. "Don't be such a priss," I tease.

His tense stature eases and he holds onto my waist. "Just fix it, I can't get the angle right with my wand," he says.

I whip out my wand and apply it to his cut. In a matter of seconds it's fixed. "What were you doing?"

"Shaving. Making myself tidy on our wedding day," he says with a smile.

I hold my smile back. "Not much of a wedding day."

"Well, if you want extravagant, I can give it to you," he says sternly.

"Yeah, and that would have to wait until you get back. Job remember?"

He nods, "I just want you now," he whines.

"So impatient, didn't your parents teach you about patients?"

"Nope," and he pops the P he looks up at me now, his eyes switching from my waist where his hands are resting to my eyes. "Do I look ok?" he asks.

I smirk. "What? Worried that I'll leave you standing at the altar because you don't look good?"

"I don't think there'll be an altar and I doubt you'd leave me because I don't look good. I always look good…" he trails off.

"What then?"

He sighs. "I don't think I'm giving you what you deserve. A big, white wedding."

I wouldn't be a girl if I didn't want a big white wedding. I'd planned this sort of thing since I was little. Barbie was married many times. A giant cake, a big ridiculous dress, enough bridesmaids for Africa.

That's what I wanted.

But I guess Scorpius worked magic with my mind and without a wand and now I was getting ready to apparate to the Registry Office.

"It's ok," I say.

He kisses my forehead. "Hurry and get ready."

* * *

><p>I look at myself in the mirror and Scorpius is standing behind me grinning. I was wearing a yellow summer dress, it wasn't summer and I knew I'd get cold if I didn't have anything to cover my shoulders so I chucked on a white cardigan. I wore white pumps and it looked as though I was just a guest at a wedding, not like it was my own wedding. I didn't own a white dress.<p>

Didn't own a wedding dress.

I could go and find my mum's old dress but I was pretty sure she kept it at the Burrow, Aunt Ginny had hers at her house but she wasn't as tall as me, and she had a flatter chest, I couldn't fit it.

I didn't have a wedding dress.

"So, I called them and they bloody well said we had to have witnesses. At least one but if I want Al we might as well let Xavier—I mean Harley—be there too."

I see Cae dart through Scorp's legs in the reflection of the mirror, he went straight to the tap of the bath. "NO!" I say to him.

His little head and silver eyes look sideways at me as his hand still travels to the tap of the bath. "No Buddy!" Scorp warns as he comes behind me and kisses the back of my neck.

I shiver.

I've known this guy for eight years, I've been on and off with him between third and seventh year, I had a kid with him in sixth year, I was engaged to him by seventh year, he moved in with me last year. Now I'm standing here almost positive that by the end of the day I'll be his wife.

And still I _shiver _at his kiss?

Mental? Yes.

I'm pulled out of my shivering fit by the sound of water running down the drain. I push Scorp away and hurry over to the bath to stop our son from somehow getting in the bath and ruining all my hard work. I pick him up and hand him to Scorp. "Here, take him to Al's" I say.

He chuckles, "Ok," he pauses for a moment. "You look beautiful you know. If you're not careful I might end up showing everyone at the Registry Office how this little guy came to be," and he nods his head at Cae.

I laugh and shake my head, "You're crazy you know?"

He laughs and exits the bathroom.

I bend over the sink and take a deep breath. I knew I was eventually going to get married, being engaged can convince you so but I never actually thought about it much.

I'd always been blinded by the fact that our fathers had set up so many requirements that I thought that it would be at least another decade until I could start planning it.

Then I always believed I'd be planning a huge wedding, I fucking giant white wedding.

Nope.

I look up at my reflection, I'd put on a little make-up. Foundation, a bit of blush, eyeliner and mascara. Light but classy I'd like to think.

Gloss was on my lips, nothing else.

My red hair was tamed a little, curls fell down my back and almost to my butt, I should cut it.

I was ready.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to say!" Al almost shouts.<p>

I shrug. "Say yes? You wouldn't have forgiven us if we didn't choose you," I say.

He nods, "You're right."

Cae was standing where Harley was sitting on the floor in the corner of the lounge, I swear there were tears and there must have been with the way Scorpius was looking at her like she was completely fucking nuts. Al looks over at his girlfriend and sighs. "Baby, are you ok?" he asks her.

She sobs and lifts her head to glare at Albus. "Do I _look_ ok? I'm completely fucking heartbroken!" she snaps.

I roll my eyes. "Get over it Har," I say. "Are you going to come or not?"

She turns from Al to me now and gives me a glare. "Rose!" she snaps.

Scorp looks from me to Harley and shakes his head. "Wait, why are you crying Xavier?" he asks.

I sigh and Cae starts running around as if chasing his own tail. "Her name is Harley, Scorp!"

He nods. "Right. And I thought she'd be happy to be a witness."

Harley looks at him as if he's just called her fat. "You're making my best friend resort to such low standards! Do you not think that maybe she deserves a better wedding than this? It's sickening, I can't even look at you." And she buries her face in her hands.

Al looks torn and he doesn't know what to say. "Well of course I'll come!" he says with grin.

One thing I loved about my favourite cousin is his gift of being happy at all times. "Sweet, that's great." Scorp says while slapping his hands together and smiling in Harley's direction.

Harley looks up at me with pleading eyes. "Rose, you don't have to get married like this," she whispers.

And I whimper because I feel sorry for her. She wanted to help plan my wedding.

I lift my hands. "He wants to."

She groans and forces herself up from the floor. "Ok, I'll fucking come." And she barges up the stairs to Al's room to get dressed.

"She'll come around when you start saying vows and stuff. She doesn't stay mad for long," Al says.

Scorpius laughs. "She's a hand fucking full and then some," he mutters but Al hears and punches him on the arm.

"That's my girlfriend you're talking about."

Scorp pulls out his smokes and puts one between his lips. "Me and Buddy are going outside."

I nod and they leave, then it's just Al and I in the room.

Al speaks almost as soon as they're out of the room. "You never come and visit me!" he whines.

"I'm always at work, that's why."

He folds his arms. "I miss you!"

I chuckle, I missed him a lot, to think we only live down the road from each other. "I miss you too Al."

Al kicks around something on the floor and shoves his hands in his pocket. He was holding something back. "Bud, before you came over. When it was just Scorp and Buddy here, he told me something," he says in a whisper, leaning in just for safe measure.

I knit my eyebrows. "What?"

"I think he's having second thoughts about this spontaneous arrangement, he knows you want a big wedding."

I believe I have the right to be a bit angry right now. "Well he can't just go ahead and switch his mind like that! He's spent the past day switching my mind!"

Al shrugs. "Don't shoot the messenger!"

I take a deep breath, if he wanted to wait until he got back from Australia he wasn't making it obvious. "I'm sorry."

"Ask Scorp," he suggests.

I shake my head. "No, this is happening and it's happening today."

"He wants you to have everything you want Bud, that's all."

"Hmmpf," is all I say.

Al's confused face turns back into a grin. "Hey, if you're a wife, will that mean you have to start cooking?"

I groan. "I already cook you git."

He nods. "I know, but wives make stuff to give to their husband's friends. And I'm your husband's friend. Can you make me pasties? I don't like mum's ones…"

I shake my head; of all the things to talk about he's talking about food. "You're also my cousin."

He sighs. "Worth a try," he says and he exits out the backdoor to see Scorp.

I hear the clink-clink-clink of Harley's pumps on the tiles as she comes down the stairs.

She was wearing a light blue cotton dress with a white cardigan and I thanked a higher being internally for blessing me with a friend who knew how to match me on my big day.

She was still frowning, he brown hair tied up high with a few strands framing her face and her perfect sharp features made her look beautiful as always. I always said she was Barbie with brown hair.

"I'm not happy with you Bud," she says. She was sharp and straight to the point.

"And why is that?" I ask.

She snorts. "Because you're settling for this second rate wedding with a guy who's ditching you in a couple months for two years! He's tying you down!"

I jerk my head back and glare. "What do you mean _'Tying you down?'_" I ask.

Her eyes widen. "Bud, can't you see? He's trying to marry you so you won't run off while he's gone!"

I gasp. She's got to be kidding me. "I'm not going to run off! Even if we didn't get married, I'd never just run off!" I snap.

She nods, "I don't want to fight Rose, this is your decision but don't you see you deserve more? You've decided you're going to do this in one day! Marriage isn't just something you go out and do while you're bloody bored. For a mother, you're extremely immature."

I roll my eyes. "You've told me that on more than one occasion thanks."

She ignores me. "You deserve the wedding of your dreams, you deserve everyone to be there and cheering you on, you've been through so much Bud, a baby, Head Girl, top marks. And what do you have to show for it? Just Caelum. Scorpius never helped out with any of this," she whispers now.

I look at her, my best friend. Doesn't she see that all I want is them?

Had I lowered my dreams and aspirations because of them?

Maybe.

I don't say anything, I don't want to say anything to her. "Are you ready?" I ask.

"Do I have a choice?"

"You have a choice Harley; I don't see what you have against him. I'm fairly positive that this has nothing to do with the fact that I don't get to have the wedding I want, it's got something to do with him!" I snap at her.

She lowers her gaze and I feel myself heating up, I didn't like fighting with her because a majority of the time she was right, always right. "Who was there all those years Rose when he hurt you? Made you upset? What if it happens again?"

I sigh. "I don't know Har."

"Well, if it happens again, I'll be here. Just don't think that I can do it over and over."

* * *

><p>Harley actually smiles with Al attached to her arm. They look so cute with Cae in the pram and them two attached to either handle of the pram. Cae thrashes around in the pram willing to get out and Al lets him but picks him up so he doesn't run on the road.<p>

My heart is threatening to come out of my chest and I don't know what to do. Even Scorpius' hand feels sweaty in mine and I look over at him to see him staring at the Registry Office.

"Are you alright?" I ask. I notice that Al and Harley have already crossed the road to the Registry Office with Cae in tow.

They're watching us from across the road.

Scorpius nods. "Yeah, I'm good. I just…"

"What?" I ask.

He takes a breath and I feel him reach into his pocket to grab another smoke with his free hand. "I-I-I, I just, fuck Rose. I _really_ want this. There's like this whole fucking list of shit I want to do before I leave and this is number one."

I roll my eyes. "I know, that's why we're here."

He snorts. "No, we're here because I'm being selfish and I want to make you all mine before I go. We should wait."

I gawk at him. "Are you fucking serious?"

He nods. "We should wait until I can afford to give you proper wedding, a big one like you want."

I slap him on the arm. "No, that's bullshit, you didn't just drag me through twenty-four hours of inner turmoil just to end up here and tell me you don't want to do it!"

"No! I want to give you what you want!"

My eyes widen so much I'm almost positive I can see behind me. "Well I want to slap you! Can you organize that!"

And I look at my gold watch attached to my wrist; we were due inside a minute ago.

Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**

**Sooooory! Cliffhanger! Ugggh.**

**Lol**

**I'm also sorry for the slow updates, I have Uni, my son, my baby in my stomach, my fiancées 20****th**** birthday coming up, my wedding I have to plan for next year and work all at once while I try and come up with a chapter for y'all! It's a hard life.**

**PREVIEEEEEEW!**

_Molly thrusts her left hand at me, a huge rock attached to it, not as big as mine but almost. Her words catch up with me as her mouth opens. "I'm getting married! A big wedding, next month! At the Burrow. You can imagine my dad, hates that I'm getting married and to a Quidditch player at that, even mum was shocked when I said I'd only know him for three months but she doesn't really care. A Big. White. Wedding. Bud, me! Getting married!"_

_She word vomits all over me and I want to wash it off._

"_Wedding?" I mutter._

_She nods. "A Big. White. Perfect. Wedding!"_

_Everything I didn't have._

**So, I'll update on the 17****th**** of August 2011 if I get to 80 reviews… not so hard is it? Pleeeeease.**

**Also, I'd like to thank every single person who reviews, especially those who a regular reviewers, you all know who you are and I do too ;)**

**One special shout out though.**

**So, there's this anonymous reviewer called Hannah who recently went and reviewed every single chapter of "The Hard Times" and also the first couple of chapters of this story as well. Thank you! **

**One more thing: I'm assuming everyone knows that the Registry Office is where you validate births, deaths and marriages. You can sign your marriage forms there if you wish and save a big wedding.**

**Here in my country, you can get married at 18 without parental consent... I know this because I tried to get married at 16 and failed lol. My parents didn't give me consent :D I don't know if it's the same in the UK though so I might be a bit out.**

**I updated my James and Lesath story, read it!**

**Review lovelies.**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

_That's when he took my heart in his hands and kissed it gently_

Sometimes—ok, most of the time—I feel as though Scorpius could do with a swift kick in the shins.

He was shaking profusely, what an idiot. This was _his_ idea, _he_ forced me into this and now _he's_ telling _me_ he has cold feet.

"I just really wanted to give you a big wedding and now I feel guilty and I can't handle the fucking guilt, it's eating me inside out and I don't know what to do and I don't want to wait, I want to get married today but what happens if you get upset because we're standing in some scummy dingy Muggle office—"

His rambling was hurting my head.

I look across the road at Harley and Al. Al looks worried and he's lifting his shoulders and hands as if to ask us what's going on, Harley on the other hand just crosses her arms as if she knew this was going to happen though I think she's under the impression that Scorp is about to disapparate on the spot and leave me standing here all alone.

"SHUSH!" I snap at him and I grab his hand and yank him onto the road, "Seriously, you're not going to bail on me now Malfoy!"

He rolls his eyes. "What? You're always going on about a big wedding…"

"This isn't even what it's about!" I snap.

"It is so!" he moans.

I sigh, "What? You were so dead fucking set on doing this and now you want to wait? You have serious mind issues Scorpius, really."

He steps back and looks down. "No, this is what _I_ want but one thing I learnt off my dad is that if you love someone enough, you'll fucking listen to their needs. I don't know if you've noticed but my dad is a sucker for my mum, and sweetheart, I'm a sucker for you!" he hisses.

He wanted to change all his amazing _"Plans"_ for me even though he's already dragged me here? I think not! "No. We're doing this, we're here and we're going to bloody do it."

He smiles to himself. "Are you sure?"

"Bloody positive."

We make it to the opposite footpath and almost to the door when he snatches his hand out of mine. "You're going to do this?" he asks with a smirk.

I shake my head. "No, _we're_ going to do this."

"Erm, right," he says and he runs a hand through his choppy hair.

Al looks from me to Scorp and then back down at Cae who was thrashing around in his pram. "I go!" he moans.

Al bends down and releases my son from his confines causing him to start running around and hiding behind Harley's dress. "Is everything ok?" Al asks.

I nod. "Yes, never better."

Harley snorts. "Well come on then, I don't want to stand out here any longer looking at _that_ git," she says directing it at Scorpius.

I roll my eyes. "Everyone just fuck up and let's get this done."

Scorp smiles and reaches out for my hand. "Fuck I love you."

"Fah! Fah!" Cae screams.

Instead of moaning or scowling Al just nods as he bends to grab my son's hand. "Yes, you're so right."

* * *

><p>A Muggle lady of about thirty years old looks at us four and sighs, "Oh, young love is it?" and she immediately pulls out some forms.<p>

Scorp and I stand there and look at each other before staring at the forms. My heart starts racing at the thought of being a Malfoy in just a few minutes time.

The lady's eyebrows knit and she purses her lips. "I'm Charlie," she says. "And you two are?"

Scorp opens and then closes his mouth. "Scorpius Malfoy," he says proudly.

"Rose Weasley," I mutter.

But her attention turns back to Scorp. "Scorpius? What an interesting name."

He nods, "Yeah, it's tradition in my family—ouch!" he says as I step on his foot, I'm sure that this Charlie woman wasn't interested in his history.

She gives me a stunned look, not believing that I did in fact just step on his foot but carries on anyways. "Ok… so how old are you two?"

"Eighteen," I say.

"Nineteen."

She nods and scribbles something down on a paper in front of her. "Ok, so you're both legal age. Only thing we need now is birth certificate and two forms of identification preferably a driver's license and proof of address like a bank statement…"

And I watch Scorpius' face brighten, and he thought I was stupid getting all these Muggle bits-and-pieces.

He shoves my shoulder, "Get the papers out," he says. "Get the car paper."

I roll my eyes. "Driver's license," I correct him.

He nods "yeah, yeah, grab it out."

I hand them to her and she puts them in front of her before looking up again. "So I just need to ask what your middle names are…"

"Hyperion," I say while pointing at Scorp.

"Genevra Jean," he adds with a jerk of his head in my direction.

She looks at us sideways, "I'm guessing you just said each other's names?"

I sigh. "Yeah."

The lady named Charlie looks at us with amusement, "Nerves huh?" she says.

Scorpius holds back from rolling his eyes. "You could say that."

She looks over at Harley and Al standing with Cae, "Is that their baby?" she asks. Put two and two together woman; the kid has blonde hair, they both have brown hair. This guy standing next to me has blonde. Are people always so dumb?

Scorpius looks at her as though she'd just insulted him. "He is not! He's ours," and he shove his thumb in my direction.

Charlie gives a small smile. "Well, he's certainly gorgeous. How old were you two when you had him? I see a lot of teen parents coming in to get married," she says with a small sigh.

"Sixteen," I say.

She nods. "Oh yes."

I pull out the required documents out of my bag and hand them over to her. "I'll just take a photocopy of them," she says and she stands up to move away from the desk.

Scorpius looks at me confused and then looks back at Harley as though she held all the answers. "What's a photocopy?" he asks and he looks at Harley as he asks.

She sighs. "She's making a print of your documents," she says, obviously annoyed at his need to talk to her.

He nods. "Right."

Charlie comes back to the desk and hands us more papers, "So, just sign where the marks are and then I'll send you down the line to sign your certificates," she says with a large grin. "It's so romantic, but I must say, having a big wedding was great."

As if I wanted to know.

We both scribble on the paper, but that's not without him staring at the fountain pen she'd just given him. "It's like a quill but without the feather!"

We hand Charlie back the forms, "Ok, so you've got your two witnesses? Can I just get them over here to sign these forms declaring that are in fact witnessing your union?"

Union. A joining to two or more people.

That's what we were doing, we were uniting.

Even more so than we already had. And I was excited.

I would be a Malfoy.

My dad would cry at the thought, he has done so on more than one occasion.

I pull my cardigan closer to me as Scorp waves his arms at Al and Harley to come over.

Al grins at Charlie and holds out his hand. "Lovely day isn't it?" he says and she blushes.

Maybe that was the most male interaction she's had today.

"So I just have to take your names down. What's your name?" she asks while nodding her head at Al.

"Albus Severus Potter," he says proudly.

She looks at him as if he's lying, "I'm guessing you also have an interesting name also…" she says to Harley.

She snorts. "Harley Marlene Xavier. Yes, like the bike," and she gives Charlie a look to tell her not to comment on it.

"Nice name," Charlie mumbles.

Harley nods, "My dad loves motorcycles."

Charlie slides a paper towards Al, "Can I just get you two to sign this and then we'll be on our way."

They both sign, Harley glares at me before signing and next thing I know we're following Charlie down a hall and into a huge office.

An older man was sitting at his desk with his glasses hanging off his nose and he greeted us with a smile. "Hello, I'm Dan Smith."

Charlie walks up to him, "This is Rose and Scorpius; they're getting their certificate today."

It confused me that she never said that we're getting married; I guess she believed getting married included a poufy dress and a hall full of people to cheer you on.

Scorp and I awkwardly stand there as Charlie and Dan organize papers on the desk. I watch Harley and Al play with Cae and clap as he kicks his ball around, missing every time of course.

Scorp grabs my hand. "Are you ready?" he asked.

I nod. "You keep asking and I keep on saying yes."

He laughs. "Once you walk out of here, you'll never be the same," he whispers.

"Oh yes, and why's that?" I tease.

"You'll be a Malfoy just like me," and he shows me a toothy grin.

I tip toe to kiss his lips but instead I get his jaw. "I don't mind."

Dan Smith claps his hands together and then opens his arms. "Ok, if I can just get you two sitting over here," and he gestures to the seats opposite his desk. "And I'll get you two witnesses just to stand at their sides."

Cae starts to moan as we try and get him to follow us to the seats; he wanted to keep playing with his ball. "It's alright, I'll play with him," says Charlie and she starts pushing around the ball, keeping him entertained.

I hold Scorp's hand all the way until we sit down and I see a whole lot of paper that has to be signed. "Ok," starts Dan, "I just have to run over a few things, don't take it to heart, just have to ask."

I nod. "Ok,"

"So, are you both sure you want to do this, by law you must be seperated at least two years before getting divorced. You'll walk out of here as husband and wife and will be entitled to half of all property."

We both nod but I know that in reality, these rules mean nothing.

In the Wizarding world that is. There's a high possibility that we may have to move into the Muggle world if our parents find out and banish us out of house and home.

"Also, this is a life decision, having seen your ages I'm a bit wary about doing this…" and he trials off.

"We know," I say. I hold Scorpius' hand tighter knowing that this old guy is probably pissing hi off and he'd want to hex his face off.

Dan sighs, "Ok, then it's settled. When you're ready just sign the papers and it's as simple as that," and he claps his hands together again.

I pick up the pen placed in front of me and my hands start to shake, I couldn't believe I was doing this. Ask me two years ago what I'd be doing at eighteen and I would have told you I was out making the country a better place by being an Auror, I would not have said I'd be a mother getting married.

No way in fucking hell.

Scorp leans into my ear and whispers, "Mrs Rose Malfoy,"

I hold back a giggle and sign the paper with a bit too much enthusiasm. "Done," I say as if it were a race.

Scorp follows suit. "Done," he says.

Dan raises an eyebrow, possibly shocked at our lack of thought and takes the papers from us. "Well that was short and sweet," he says. "I now pronounce you man and wife," he then bangs the papers on his desk.

Harley exhales loudly. "Well at least have a kiss, we all bloody know it's the least you can do to make this a bit wedding-like."

I stand up and offer my hand to Scorp and he grabs it to stand too. I look at him, my husband now. Shit, I was a married woman with a husband, I wasn't Rose _Weasley _anymore, I wasn't walking around with that name hanging over my head, I was a _Malfoy_. And Yes, if the Wizarding world were to find out about what I'd just done I don't know what I'd do.

I was officially a Malfoy. I shared the same name as my son. Our son. And fuck me if it didn't feel good.

I look at Scorp's eyes and I smirk at knowing that I hadn't felt this good in a long time. "We're so fucking crazy you know," I say to him.

He nods. "That's why we have an exciting life."

Harley coughs. "Come on," and I think I hear a bit of a whimper, I look back to my friend and she's wiping a tear away. "Imagine what I would have bloody been like if you two actually had a proper wedding.

Scorp leans into me and lightly brushes his lips against mine before pressing against me firmly and tracing his tongue along my lower lip. I slowly edge my tongue into his mouth and kiss him deeply. I didn't want to put too much of a show on for these people so I pull away gently and smile at him. "I love you," I say.

"I love you too."

Dan claps his hands again and smiles. "So, Mr and Mrs Malfoy, one more signature at the bottom and you're free to go," he says while tapping the bottom of another paper.

We wouldn't be saving any trees with this marriage.

With the sound of _"Mrs Malfoy"_ I'm thrown back into my fifth year.

"_What's that?" Malfoy asks while standing over me._

_I sigh. "Do you have nothing else to do but follow me into the library and annoy me?" I say._

_Malfoy chuckles and grabs the seat next to me, I have the urge to get up and leave but I don't. His girlfriend isn't here tagging along so it shouldn't bother me. "I just finished doing three girls… at once," and he licks his lips. He was the biggest dreamer out._

"_Sure and I just rode a hippogriff to school," I mumble._

_His face screws up. "Fucking ghastly creatures," and I laugh at the memory of how scared he was of them back in third year._

_I look down at the pearly white wedding invitation in my hands and sigh, it was so damn lovely that Teddy and Vickie were getting married, it was so damn precious that they were having a big white wedding at The Burrow and she'd be wearing her mother's dress._

_So freaking lovely._

"_You didn't answer my question Weasley."_

_Knowing that the git wouldn't give up unless I told him I moved along the table in his direction. "My cousin is getting married," I say._

_He nods. "So she is, to my cousin… of sorts."_

"_It's probably going to be beautiful," I tell him._

_Malfoy looks over at me. "I didn't find you the sort to be all gushy and girly over weddings, I thought you'd be the kind to elope to Fiji or something and have a small wedding."_

_I shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't put much thought into it…"_

"_True," he says. "My dad would make me have a huge fucking reception with everyone he ever knew there."_

"_My family is enough," I mumble and the vision of all those red heads cheering me on made me laugh._

"_What type of person would you marry Weasley? Another red head?" he teases._

"_No! definitely not!" I say with a grin._

_He smirks. "A blonde?" and his hands trails up my arm. I will myself not to melt under his touch but I don't think it's working._

"_Nope," I try and say steadily._

"_Oh come on, if you were Mrs Malfoy you'd be rich, have an attractive husband, be the Lady of massive grounds which is Malfoy Manor. You'd be perfect and all you'd have to do is put up with me," he says with a wink._

Scorpius immediately bends down and scribbles his name before shoving the pen in my direction. I feel him urging me to hurry up so I quickly scribble my new signature down and sigh. It was done.

"Thanks," I say to Dan.

He smiles. "Have a happy and fulfilling life."

And at this very moment, I didn't have any doubts that I would.

* * *

><p>We sat outside a café and I fed Cae yoghurt which he started dribbling it down his front. "Look, I can't even dress you up, you'll just dirty yourself all the time!" I mock moan at Cae.<p>

He just keeps dribbling, oblivious to what I was saying. I wish I was him. "Mama."

Al gasps. "Did you hear that! He's starting to talk more now, it's amazing!"

Scorpius sniggers. "He's always talking mate."

Harley gives me a smile, something that I hadn't seen in a while. "How do you feel now _Mrs_ _Malfoy_," and she raises an eyebrow.

I shrug. "A bit different, not really. It's just weird knowing that I'm stuck with him for life," and I tilt my head towards Scorp.

Scorp takes a sip of Coke and his eyes widen. He leans in closer to Al, "I love this Muggle stuff,"

Al starts nodding rapidly. "I know, it's great!"

Harley looks at them amused, "You really don't spend much time in the Muggle world do you?"

"Only when I go to your house," Al states.

Scorp sniggers, "But then I guess you're not too fussed about food and drink when she's spread in front of you."

I gasp and slap his arm. "Hey!" I say.

Al blushes and Harley looks livid. "Do you have no manners?" she snaps.

He rolls his eyes. "What? I was joking."

Al starts choking on his drink and Harley has to smack his back. "Look Bud, you're stuck with a arrogant prick for a husband."

Husband was the only word that stuck in my mind. And it felt good.

Al finishes his choking stunt and he turns to talk to me. "So, what are you going to do? About telling the family and stuff."

Scorp throws up his hands. "I'm not telling my parents."

I think about it for a bit. "I honestly don't know," I say quietly.

"Well, what if you have to sign for something, you're going to have to sign _Malfoy_ because it's illegal if you don't. And what if someone asks for your name in front of your parents?"

Shit.

Double shit.

I've never thought that far.

I give him a weak look. "I'm not that clever Al,"

Scorpius looks over to my wrist and looks at the time. "I think we should go, your parents will be home soon Rose,"

I stand up and place Caelum in his pram, he fought the entire time and started screaming so I took him back in my arms just to have him calm down and rest on my chest. "Oh you bugger!" I say to him.

Al takes hold of the empty pram and Harley latches on to him. "My place or yours?" he asks me.

"Yours."

We apparated straight into the lounge of the Potter household and the first person to attack me is my mother, "Oh Bud, where have you all been? We got home expecting you two to be there and you weren't!" she said while taking Cae from his pram.

He starts smiling. "Nana!" he says and I feel a tad bad, why was he always so excited to see my parents?

Mum smiles and kisses him on the cheek. "Hello Buddy, you went on a trip?"

I sigh. "We just went out for the day," I tell her.

She nods. "Oh you did? I see that. You're wearing that dress of yours I like," and she comes over to kiss my cheek. She even kisses Scorpius' cheek. She's been more than nice to him once she found out that he's interning at St Mungo's.

But I don't want to think about that.

Al steps forward, "I went out for the day too," he says and he leans forward waiting for a kiss. Mum laughs and then gives him a kiss.

"You are unbelievable Albus," she says.

I hear a shrill squeal coming from down the hall and I walk into the lounge to see where that noise is coming from. I see dad lying all over Uncle Harry's couch and Uncle Harry sitting in the arm chair. Dad snorts. "Do these girls not have their own bloody house? Merlins beard, coming in here, screaming your house down, eating all your food and then demanding a place to sleep, no respect," he complains to Uncle Harry while shoving a chocolate frog in his mouth.

Uncle Harry shakes his head and looks at dad with humour, "Tell me about it mate."

"Is she here? Oh fuck, I can't wait to show her!" I hear Molly scream from the hall.

I hear her footsteps clanking down the hall and the first thing I see emerge from the door frame is her hand. Then her choppy hair flying all over the face before her face emerges with a huge grin. "BUD! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE!" she shouts.

Her arms wrap around my neck and her legs swing around my waist, I almost drop to the ground. "Shit Molly, what's up?" I ask as I shove her off me.

Molly thrusts her left hand at me, a huge rock attached to it, not as big as mine but almost. Her words catch up with me as her mouth opens. "I'm getting married! A big wedding, next month! At the Burrow. You can imagine my dad, hates that I'm getting married and to a Quidditch player at that, even mum was shocked when I said I'd only known him for three months but she doesn't really care. A Big. White. Wedding. Bud, me! Getting married!"

She word vomits all over me and I want to wash it off.

"Wedding?" I mutter.

She nods. "A Big. White. Perfect. Wedding!"

Everything I didn't have.

I look at her with shock. "Who the hell are you marrying?" I asked.

"Kevin McLaggen, you know Ballycastle Bats prodigy? Yes, I'm marrying him!" her eyes were so bright and held so much excitement even I wanted to jump around like a headless hippogriff.

"And how long have you known him?" I ask, this was all too ridiculous.

She pauses. "I just told you, three months. But that's not the point; I want you to be a bridesmaid! You'll have to help me out a tonne with the food, colours, dresses materials," I let her harp on as I lost myself in the vision of her wedding.

It wasn't fair at all. She was making a big deal about her wedding and I'd just got married today. You wouldn't think so. I couldn't tell anyone so.

She'd have a lovely dress, a nice big white one that she'd drown in and she'd have us all wearing some crazy colour that would cause you to hallucinate. There'd be so much food that everyone would fall sick but Nanna would just make us eat more.

And then there'd be Molly and Kevin sharing their happiness with everyone, not just Harley and Al.

Molly would look beautiful of course, no doubt about it.

Her wedding would be great.

"Be my bridesmaid, you, Dom and Roxie and I want Juniper Longbotton and Mia Jordan as well. Five isn't too much is it?"

I shake my head and force a smile. I wanted to pick my bridesmaids, Harley was always going to be my maid of honour, always. "No, it sounds great. I'd be happy to."

She smiles and then scowls. "Fucking Dominique is upstairs crying to Aunt Ginny, you'd think the git would be happy to be my maid of honour. No, she's too busy crying."

I jerk my head back. "Why?"

"I don't know, you go ask her. I've got shit to organize."

"Yeah! Go and organize it at your own house!" dad says.

"Ronald, this isn't your house, you can't be telling anyone what to do," mum warns him.

He just shrugs and puts another frog in his mouth.

I watch my family, they're all none-the-wiser to the events that unfolded today, they don't know that I'm no longer a Weasley or that we got married in Muggle London.

They're oblivious to everything.

Aunt Ginny walks in and rolls her eyes. "The poor girl is still crying, anyone would think she's the one that's getting married in a month! Oh, hey guys," she says and she looks from me in the lounge to the other three just past me at the dining table, Molly sitting with them and gushing all of her plans all over them.

"Hi," I say looking between the mushy bride-to-be and Uncle Harry then back to my dad.

"You know," dad starts in between chews. "Even though this may not be my house, I still have more right than them to be here," and he points down at the floor for emphasis.

Aunt Ginny snorts. "You have your own house down the road Ron, why don't you go an utilize it?"

Dad raises his eyebrows as he thinks of what to say. "I'll have you know I just wanted to come and here and see my sister!"

"No you didn't, you came here to see my husband and eat us out of house and home."

Dad opened and closed his mouth, obviously defeated. "Anyone would think I don't feed the man," mum piped up from the kitchen.

Aunt Ginny looks at me. "How's work going?" she asks. "And I heard the good news about Scorpius," she says quietly.

I nod. "it's going good…"

She sighs and steps closer to me, "You know, your Uncle and I said that if you need any help while Scorpius is gone, we're here."

Cae gives a shrill scream from the kitchen and Uncle Harry shakes his head, "I didn't say that," he mumbles but Aunt Ginny turns around to glare at him.

"Well, I haven't got much going on these days, coaching the Harpies doesn't take up much time."

Again Uncle Harry speaks. "Sure, and Albus is going to become the Minister."

"Shut up would you Harry?" Aunt Ginny says.

Dad starts laughing. "Rather you than me mate."

Mum sighs as she hands a bottle to Cae who was still in her arms and sits down on Dad's legs causing him to sit up and frown. "Dominique is still teary eyed," she says and she looks at me.

I roll my eyes. "She needs to harden up."

"She's just upset because she thinks that her best friend will be spending more time with the husband rather than her, you know how close Dom is with Molly," Aunt Ginny says.

Dad coughs. "Umm, Gin, I think we'll be staying for dinner."

She groans. "I'm not mum, Ron. I can't just think up enough food for all of us."

Uncle Harry nods, "Unfortunately she's not your mum," he mutters.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"But she screams like her," Dad adds.

* * *

><p>We walked past mum and dad's room hand in hand; I looked in to see Cae snuggled up in between both my parents all three of them asleep.<p>

I look over at Scorp and he shakes his head. "Nah, we'll leave him in there," he whispers.

I nod and we carry on into our room.

Scorp sits down on the edge of the bed as I start undressing. I lift the dress over my head and chuck it on the floor, as my arm swings back he grabs onto my hand and pulls me gently to him.

I stand with my knees touching his and he leans his forehead against my stomach. "So?" he starts. "What's it like being Mrs Rose Malfoy?" he asks and his lips play with my skin.

I shiver and I grab hold of his hair and his tongue dips into my bellybutton. "It could be better," I tease.

He laughs against me. "Oh yeah? How?"

I unclip my bra and take a deep breath; I loved the freedom of removing myself from the confines of my bra. Scorpius groans and reaches up to pinch one of my nipples. "Fuck me," I say boldly.

Scorpius grips onto my hips and moves me onto the bed, quickly he pulls down my knickers and licks me roughly and shoving two fingers in. "Fuck Rose," he moans and he takes another quick lick.

I pull at his hair, needing him up here with me, needing to taste his lips.

He gets my message as my body relaxes into the thought of sex and I feel his stubble tracing my chest then meeting up at my neck, he starts slow and wet kisses against my jaw and onto my mouth. Using three fingers now he spreads my lips apart and starts sliding his middle finger against my clit, each time dipping in for more lubrication. I try and keep myself from bucking towards his hand but at times I'm at loss and I do it without thinking which just makes him smirk even more. He keeps the strokes slow and focuses on trying to heighten my senses by giving me tender kisses and soft licks against my swelling chest and by Gods it's working. "More," I moan as his middle finger speeds up, his sucking becoming infrequent bites and my orgasm starting to build.

He removed his long fingers and flattened his hand out to start rubbing me, more friction, more better. I start to squirm under his mouth as he takes a firm bite of my nipple and tugs he was building me up and waiting for me to crash. "Come on Rose, fuck." He says and I feel his pants straining against my thigh, more reason to start crumbling under his touch.

He lifts his hand that was rubbing me and licks his thumb before replacing it on my mound and putting his thumb on my clit, pressing down firmly.

I break and shiver underneath him while trying to take a deep breath. My body jerking and bucking against his hand while I try and relax. Scorpius moves his hand slowly against me before letting it trail back up my body, pausing only at my over worked breasts to give my right one a rough squeeze. "I like your orgasm face, it's funny," he whispers.

I smack him over the head. "You don't say that to people after you finger fuck them," I say to him.

He snorts, "You do if it's your wife."

I roll my eyes and slide my hands underneath his shirt. "Shut up and help me will you?" I say and I lift his shirt over his head.

"I'm tired," he says and he looks me in the eye to see how pissed off I am.

And I'm thoroughly pissed, he better be joking.

My eyes widen. "Well that's not what that bulge in your pants is telling me," I say.

He laughs. "I just wanted to see what you'd say." And he gets onto his knees to unbuckle his belt.

He was taking it slow, teasing me. Wanting to annoy me so I take things into my own hands.

I move further up the bed and bring my knees to my chest; I roughly tug at my own nipples, making them stand tall before kneading them, massaging them. They were always so sensitive.

Scorpius stopped pulling down his pants, the look on his face reminded me of our first time, he was shy, he looked embarrassed. "You're-you're _touching_ yourself."

I nod. "I am," I say and my hands travel down towards the valley in my legs. I spread them wider, getting satisfaction at seeing Scorpius coy like this, as though he'd never seen me naked before. My middle finger hovers over my clit and then slams onto it and I see Scorp jerk at the sight.

"Harder," he says as he watches me, I look straight into his eyes which are plastered on my fingers and I do as I'm told.

He groans as I take deeper breaths, making my already swollen clit burn under my touch, my over worked bundle ready to make me explode. "Say my name," he says and he starts pulling down his pants.

"Scorpius…" I moan and he grunts as he releases himself.

He nods. "Two fingers, put two fingers in," he commands.

I stare at his stomach as he muscles clench while watching me, I don't know how he does it. Restrains himself from touching but he's doing a fucking good job.

I slip in two fingers into myself and I give a sigh of satisfaction and so does he. "You're so beautiful," he murmurs.

I lose all restraint because I start thrusting my fingers in and out, needing that second release. It starts in my toes, the tips of my fingers go numb and the ball that is an orgasm starts in the pit of my stomach and moves to my head I tense around myself and I slowly massage my inner walls. I look at Scorp again and his eyes were still glued to my fingers. "Say it again," he whispers.

"Scorpius," I moan and before I know it he has my wrist in his hands, moving towards his mouth. He licks them sensually and slowly before sucking on them and then moving my hand above my head.

He does the same with the other and holds them there tightly as though telling me to keep them there; I follow his lead and latch onto the head board of the bed tightly holding on just for him.

He shakes his head and leans into to kiss me, I can taste myself, something I never liked to do but I was too caught up in the lust to care. He takes hold of my bottom lip and bites down, tugging it and them sucking on it, I can feel it swelling under the pressure and when he releases it finally it stings. "I love your lips Rose, I fucking love them," he says before grabbing roughly onto my thighs and moving his hands down to my calves. He lifts my legs over his shoulder and I whimper in the change of position, I was almost folded over myself.

I watched how all of his muscles fluidly moved as one as he grasped himself and positioned himself between me. He rubbed himself up and down my slit before entering annoyingly slowly making me gasp. "Fuck me," I say.

"You're so tight," he mumbles as he awkwardly moved in and out of me, making me need it faster and rougher.

It was as if he read my mind and he started to slam into me, with each thrust my thighs met my chest and I grunted. "Yes, yes," I moaned.

He smiled and I could see sweat beading on his forehead, a few strands of his freshly-home-cut hair falling into his eyes and his five O'clock shadow scratching against my calf adding to my already over sensitive skin. He shoved in deeper and I moaned just to him thrust with more vigour, a smug grin laced on his lips as he watched me squirm beneath him. He gave an upwards thrust and it made me throw my head back, he was hitting in the right spot and I was starting to unravel again. I had to clench my jaw to stop myself from crying out and I reached around with a free hand to find a pillow. "It's too late now sweetheart, they'll already know that I'm fucking you," he says through pants.

I hold my breath, trying not to collapse before him but it's a losing battle. "Oh my god," I say.

"Touch yourself," he says his voice held so much strength, I couldn't _not_ touch my over worked body.

I started with massaging my breasts and he groaned in appreciation. "Yes,"

His stomach clenched and sucked in with every movement now and I knew that he was as close to releasing as I was so I reached up to feel his shoulders, I moved my hands to his chest and lightly scratched him. "I-I-I-I-I'm going to… oh shit," he moans.

I feel a familiar orgasm rip through me at the same time as I feel him swell inside me and release. He slowly bucks against me and kisses the inside of me knees. "Don't do that, I'm already sensitive," I tell him as his tongue lingers against me.

He laughs and puts a finger on my clit. "Don't tell me what to do," he sniggers as I lurch against him.

"I'm your wife, I run this," I say as I run a hand down his back.

"Don't remind me, Mrs Malfoy," and it sounded good out of his mouth, my name on his tongue.

I look down at him with him still firmly inside me. My eyes widen. I point down between us. "Did you?" I ask.

He raises an eyebrow. "No, I thought you would have done the protection charm, you were the one who jumped me!"

Oh no.

**(A/N)**

**What's with all these cliffhangers aye? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the marriage wasn't much but it was at the Registry Office after all.**

**UGGGGH SMUT! It's so hard to write, seriously! I hope it was ok. **

**Preview y'all!**

_Dion and I stare around the corner, trying not to get caught. "Isn't that your cousin James' girlfriend?" he asks._

_All I can do is nod._

"_And isn't that Grant Hughes?"_

_I croak, "Yes."_

_His eyes widen. "Holy shit, look at all those drugs!"_

**Ok, so for those who love Lesath and hate Rora, the next chapter should make you happy. **

**Update should be on the 22****nd**** of August 2011 if I get up to 90 reviews. I know, I'm evil but with so much on my plate I don't know what to dooooo.**

**I love you all.**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

_Up up and away she goes, and I know that I know she knows who would want to live a lie_

* * *

><p>"Do you honestly have nothing better to do with your time, Malfoy?" Dion spits at Scorpius.<p>

Scorpius was being a right wanker at the moment; he went and rearranged every single item on the shelf that Dion had just set up with fireworks. Smirking the entire time and leaning on the front counter as though it was his God-given right.

I glare at him as he cackles away, watching Dion put everything in their rightful place at the same time.

"I do Wood, but it's nowhere near as entertaining," Scorp laughs.

Scorpius had been here all of thirty minutes and was already causing trouble. He sauntered over to me and circled my waist as I stood behind the counter. "I think you should go now, spend another minute here and Wood will bust a nut," I whisper.

He laughs against me and kisses my neck earning another scowl from Dion. "But I want to stay here with my wife," he mock moans.

I giggle like a silly school girl, questioning my sanity in the meantime and turn to kiss him on the lips.  
>"And I think my husband is distracting me from my work."<p>

He sighs and reaches into his bag. "I got that thing…" he trails off.

I blush and glare at him, somewhere in my messed up mind I think that maybe Dion might have heard Scorp say he had something for me, and maybe he'd have supersonic eyesight and have the ability to peer through the bag and see what was contained inside.

My pregnancy test.

I slap Scorpius hand as he tries to pull it out. "Keep. It. In. There!"

Scorp's eyes grow large. "Mate, you fucking made me buy the damn thing and now you want me to carry it around? You're crazy!" he hisses.

"Shut. Up!" I snap.

He shakes his head and exhales. "Look, it's in a fucking paper bag, just run over and chuck it in your bag. I have to go," he says and he shoves it against my chest and kisses me lightly before turning towards the door.

Dion coughs loudly. "Seriously guys, this is a family store!"

Family? Maybe he knew that there was a possibility that I was adding to the family.

No Rose, surely not.

Scorp turns his eyes to slits as he looks at me, "I seriously don't like that guy."

"You never have."

He kisses me one last time as he turns and starts towards the door. "I might go and get something to eat!" he says loudly. He looks at me and waggles his tongue.

Git.

I shake my head. "You have to go and study! Just leave!" I call.

His laugh echoes throughout the store and as soon as he takes a step outside of the shop I begin to miss him. "It _is_ lunchtime," I say to Dion.

I turn back to look at him and he starts talking, his stupid Scottish accent blurring my mind. "Let's go then, I'm bored."

"You're always bored."

He snorts. "Yeah because you're boring these days."

I roll my eyes and throw one of the fireworks at him, setting it off in the meantime and watching it spiral towards Dion's head. "You deserve that," I say.

Dion manages to dodge it and pokes out his tongue. "There's the Rosie I know," he teases.

I look at my watch and smile. Just like clockwork, Roxie stumbles through the door. But she has three people in tow.

"I'm not fucking wearing pink, if she thinks I'm going to wear pink and be happy about it she's obviously delusional!" says Roxie.

Dom saunters in with hot pants on—bright green might I add—and a singlet that barely covers her belly button. Maybe she didn't quite understand the seasons because last I knew we were just out of winter. "Molly hates pink; she won't be picking pink, Rox. Besides, if I'm the maid of honour like she claims I am I'd be fucked if I let her pick pink, Merlin, it's the least she owes me after dropping the marriage-bomb on me, bloody hell, who does she—" Dom is brutally cut off by the groans of one Fred Weasley II

"Mia, Pleeeease. Please give a chance, one little date, that's all I'm asking!" and he actually drops onto his knees in front of Mia Jordan.

She grins and flicks her long black hair, "Fred, I'm sorry. But I just don't think I can date my best friend."

Freddie snorts. "Oh come on, we like exactly the same stuff, we do exactly the same thing. Why not do each other?"

Everyone giggles at his weak attempt at wooing Mia. "It's stuff like that that convinces me that we're not compatible."

Dom looks confused, "You know, your father has the gift-of-the-gab, he can talk anyone into anything. What happened to you Freddie?"

Freddie looks extremely pissed off. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in the explosive lollies section," and just like that he's off.

I continue to watch the three girls go on about Molly and look over at Dion who looks like he's about to shove one of the fireworks in his mouth and let it off. "Weasley's… so many of them," he yells over the girls' natter

I nod and tap my watch, now I severely wanted to get out of here. "Let's go!" I shout at him and he darts to the door before I can even get my bag over my shoulder.

* * *

><p>We stand outside of Diagon Alley, yes; the Muggle side and I stare at the street. "What are we going to do?" I ask him.<p>

He shrugs. "I don't know."

"What time should we go back?"

He sniggers. "We'll give them a good three hours, I'm in no rush."

I nod. "Ok then."

"Let's start off this way," he says and he points to his right. "I'm pretty sure I can smell some good food down there."

Sure enough Dion and his supersonic nose—not eyes—scopes out a cute little café on the side of the street packed out with Muggles and their crazy contraptions and manages to find us a seat.

We go in and get some food—Dion's shout—and we sit back down at our table.

"Aren't you scared of being around so many Muggles?" I ask him as I take a bite of my giant sandwich.

Dion laughs with his mouth full before taking another bite of his pie and then a bite of his fresh cream donut and swallowing loudly. "Merlin no, not when the foods this good."

Ah, but if the food wasn't good then yes, he'd be extremely intimidated.

"It's good to be out of that stingey shop," I say.

He nods. "Mind you, last week you got a day off in the middle of the week, what did you do? You're dad said it had something to do with Scorpius and him moving…."

Yes, I got married to him because he's leaving. You're right. "Nothing," I say instead.

He snorts. "Can't have been nothing."

"Since when did you become so nosey?" I say, pretending to be annoyed. Actually, I wasn't really pretending at all.

His face turns into a grin. "Now you know I've always liked to know information, it's not because I'm nosey, it's because I'm a Gryffindor. Imagine if I didn't know all this information and something were to happen to you, no one would know because you didn't want to tell anyone about yourself… that's a tragedy waiting to happen."

Yes and it was just like Dion Wood to steer everything back to the fact that he was a Gryffindor. "I'm a Gryffindor too you know and I don't poke my nose into everyone else's business."

Dion rolls his eyes. "That's because your special Gryffindor trait is pride… oh well, too much of it."

I quit talking and get back to my sandwich. "Yum," I mumble.

Dion smirks. "What? Not often someone gets back at you like that?" he teases.

Not unless it was Scorpius, no. "This is delicious."

He rolls his eyes. "Seriously though, what have you been doing? You never reply to my texts, Storm has been trying to get hold of you… you should come out with us some time, you can bring the blonde guy too," he says as he lifts his right eyebrow.

It was sad to admit, but I never ever went out. I just worked and spent time with Cae, not that I minded but sometimes, when I'm being selfish, I feel as though I missed out on a lot. "Not much…"

"Just Scorpius?" he winks.

I shake my head. "What? Do guys seriously only think about sex?"

"Most of the time, yes."

I take another bite of my sandwich. "Yeah, ok. Next time you guys do something, I'll come. I have to get out sometime," I say irritably.

Dion reaches over and pats my hand. "That's my girl."

"Git," I mutter.

I look towards the street and see a thin, blonde figure darting through the traffic and screaming, and I'd be fucked if it wasn't Lesath Malfoy. I squint my eyes as though it would make me see better but it was Dion that confirmed it. "Holy shit, is that Scorpius' sister? In Muggle London?" he asks.

I just nod; it takes me a while to register. "Yeah, I think it is…"

Another squeal comes from her as she scurries past a bus in her heels. Her skirt was riding up and her hair a mess. This was fantastic.

I stand up and flail my arms around while screaming her name and Dion yanks one of my arms. "Don't!" he hisses.

I look down at him confused, "Why not?" I ask. "I have to help her out and see why she's here!"

His eyes widen and his head starts shaking. "She's evil, Rose. Don't bring her over here! She'll eat me alive," he says hurriedly.

I smirk. "And I thought most guys wouldn't mind being eaten alive by her."

"Oh, and you think that only guys think about sex."

I start waving my arms again and calling out to her across the road and she spots me. "WEASLEY!" she shouts.

I've got a kid to her brother and she still calls me Weasley.

She should be calling me Malfoy.

She gets to the footpath and stops to straighten herself out. "What are you doing here?" I ask her, she looked more than uncomfortable in Muggle London that's for sure. But her once messy and uneasy demeanour that she sported moments ago whilst on a running spree through the traffic has immediately turned to hard and cold with the exception of glittering eyes and prize-winning smirk.

I look across the table at Dion and it's like he's hoping the table will swallow him whole. I point at the free chair next to us but Lesath shakes her head. "I was with James," she says staring at Dion as if she's not sure that she knows him.

I raise my eyebrows. "Why?"

She snorts. "Can you keep a secret?" she asks with her eyes still plastered on Dion.

He coughs. "Yes?"

"I wasn't talking to you… who are you exactly? I don't believe I know you, or want to know you but considering the situation it seems that I don't really have a choice do I? Unless you'd be so kind to stand up and leave but that's wishful thinking I reckon," now she turns to look at me, "Really Rose, you have bad taste in friends."

Dion looks as though he's in shock and I just shrug it off, I was used to this by now. Dion on the other hand looks like he's trying to hold in tears. "Dion Wood, he was in Gryffindor with me."

Her eyes widen. "Yes, of course. The guy with less-than-satisfactory sex skills," she says loudly.

Dion's eyes shoot directly to me. "I-I-I" I want to say that I didn't tell her that but then that would be awkward on my part.

"She didn't tell me that, I heard it through others but in saying that, the way you're sitting there with your mouth open and shoulders slumped shows me that I'm not wrong, I didn't need others to tell me something that I could piece together myself, doll-face."

Lesath Malfoy was on fire today, there was no denying.

I take a sip of the coke in my hand and Dion looks as though he's about to explode. I cough as his hands start shaking and I count ourselves lucky that Lesath is going full throttle today or Dion may not be around to see the next day. "So…" I start, "This secret?" I ask.

Lesath smirks and leans with her palms on the table. "I was with James," she says.

I keep myself from rolling my eyes. "Do you think that's a good idea?" I say warily.

She shrugs, "Does it look like I care if it isn't?"

"No," Dion mumbles.

She looks over at him confused and snort. "Ok, you just keep out of this, Wood."

"Why were you here with James?" I ask.

She sighs before stepping behind Dion and tapping his shoulder, he looks back and she swings her arm in a gesture to get him to move. I hold back a giggle as he looks at me, showing me that he can't believe that this is actually happening and Lesath is serious before he sighs, stands up and moves to the chair at the side of the table. Lesath nods and looks over at Dion. "Thank you Dion," she says before leaning in closer to me and smiling. "Ok, so we've been seeing each other on and off for a couple of weeks now. I know that he doesn't love Rora."

"And how do you know that?" I ask. I may not like Rora because she was selling drugs on the sly with her creepy ex-boyfriend while back, but other than that she's actually a nice girl. And even though she had a kid at school, James seems to be taking to the little girl. He likes Alicia.

"Haven't you noticed that he's different now Rose? Surely your family see that, he's not the same funny James Potter. He's boring!"

I think about it. James has been weird for the past year or so. He's been especially happy the last three weeks. And it takes me back to last week.

_James walks into my room, I look at the clock. 3:36 AM. "What are you doing you fucking freak!" I croak at him._

_He chuckles and sits down at the end of my bed, shifting my blankets and making them move, I was not impressed. "Where's Malfoy and Scorp-Junior?" he teases, the smell of Firewhiskey strong on his breath._

_I reach over to Scorp's side of the bed and remember it's empty. "Uggh, they've gone to stay at his parents' house," I mumble._

_James sighs. "Yeah, I knew that…"_

"_You're drunk James."_

_He nods. "Maybe but it's better than being at home,"_

_I shake my head. "Your dad will be angry."_

_His eyes widened. "And fucking what? Just because I'm not out finding horcruxes every bloody other day? Fuck Bud."_

_I mentally kicked myself for bringing up his dad, that was probably the last thing I should have said._

_I rub my eyes and try and figure out how he knew that Scorp and Caelum were at the Malfoy's but I decide I don't care. "Why are you here so bloody early?" I snap._

"_I've been out all night."_

"_So what? Go home!"_

_He laughs. "But then I wouldn't get to see you like this, by the way, I don't know how Scorpius stays with you when you look like this when you wake up, I think Uncle Charlie's seen better looking dragons,"_

_Usually I'd be pissed off at a remark like that but instead I smile, it's been a long time since James' joked. "I don't see you joking that much anymore," I say quietly._

"_Sometimes I don't feel like there's any reason to joke."_

_It was such a serious thing to say so I tried to shrug it off. One thing about James is that you don't know how to take him half the bloody time. It's best just to back off. "So?" I ask._

_James sighs and smiles to himself before speaking. "Have you ever loved something so much that you knew you had to let go of it before you ruined it? Because you thought you'd taint it?"_

_I was taken aback by this comment, hell, James was never wise or clever; he didn't just bust out with philosophical shit like that. But had I ever loved something that much? No, because knowing me, I'd be too selfish and probably never let it go; I'd probably taint it and still love it. "Give me an example," I said. It wasn't because I was stuck on the question; it was because I wanted to know exactly what he was talking about. _

_He scratches his head and I notice heaps of scratches on his arms, surely they can't all be from Quidditch, bloody hell! He's getting himself injured in Quidditch! I knew it was a bad idea for him to take it up professionally, the injuries he'd be accumulating from the Cannons will be a far cry different to the ones he'd accumulated at a friendly school game. His face screws up when he think for an example, "Let's just say that you and Scorpius fight all the time, you love each other though because he's the only one that understands you, the only one that sees past your shield and actually sees all your faults and shit. You get me so far?" he asks._

_I guess I did. So Scorp and I love each other because he knows the real me and I the real him. I guess that's true in reality also, not just James' theory. "Yeah, I get you."_

_He nods and continues. "But you two fight all the time, because you clash because you're too similar. You're like the same person. What if you two fought because you're both doing things to hurt each other? What about then?"_

_I knit my eyebrows, "Another example please," I say while hitting my head against a pillow._

"_Like, let's say you saw Scorpius talking to a girl, and that made you angry and jealous even though he's just your friend—ok, imagine he's just your best friend but you two are kinda on and off—ok, so he's talking to this girl and it seriously fucks you off. So you go and snog his worst enemy just to piss him off. You're only doing it to hurt him, and that's because he hurt you too."_

"_Yeah, I get it. But I don't understand James."_

_He sighs. "When you're doing things just to hurt each other, that's not right. And you're only hurting each other because you love each other and can't fucking stand to see each other with someone else. That's not right aye? Getting back at each other. That's not healthy right?" he mumbles._

_I think at his crazy logic, sure, everyone does things out of spite but constantly like what he was describing? No, that wasn't right. "No it's not."_

_His head drops as though he might have been hoping I'd say the opposite but then he starts speaking again. "And what if it gets bad. What if Scorpius was telling you something that annoyed you, like said that he's met someone nice, a girl that's friendly and you took it the wrong way and slapped him? What then."_

"_I've slapped him before, not for that reason but I've done it."_

_James laughs but shakes his head. "No, what if you slapped him and he slapped you back because he couldn't believe that you'd think he'd just abandon you like that. What if he slapped you, Bud?"_

_My eyes widened and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. What if Scorp slapped me? I'd run for the high hills, I'd find my dad and all my Uncles' and set them all on him. I wouldn't be able to stay with him, no fucking way. "No," I said. "No, I couldn't live with that."_

_James sniggers. "Of course not. What if Scorpius told you he loved you and you refused to believe it, and you kept denying it and denying it until he thought the only way to enforce it in you was by hitting you or shaking you? That's wrong too?"_

_I was getting scared of his crazy questions, was that how he was treating Rora? I hoped and prayed not, no one deserved to be treated like that, no one deserved to be loved like that. "James, what have you done?" I ask._

"_I loved her too much to let her carry on with me like that; I had to let her go. I didn't think she'd want me back but she does, and I don't know what to do Bud, because she did it to me too. And I liked it. Please Bud, I don't know what to do. She'll hunt me down and she'll promise me sweet things that I can't refuse then something will happen again and it'll be poison."_

_Before I knew it he was passed out on my bed._

_The vision of such an intense and dangerous love lacing my mind, wondering who exactly he was treating like this, hoping that they were safe from him._

My eyes clicked into place when they met Lesath's glare. Of course it was her; it was always her that he was talking about. Was I so stupid? Lesath and James used to walk around hand-in-hand together when they were younger, it all stopped in their sixth year though, the great falling out that they had didn't help anything.

I do remember Lesath walking around the Great Hall shaking and I remember James having a split lip and black eye, that was from her.

Their relationship more than confused me and I couldn't shake the memory of Lesath beating herself up in the Girls lavatory back when James told her he was with Rora, the shrill shriek she gave off chilled me to the bone and almost convinced me to never fall in love, at that stage though it was already too late as I was knocked up to the hilt.

Dion leans back in his chair and smirks. "So you've been seeing James Potter on the sly have you?" he asks Lesath.

Her eyes narrow and I swear she hisses. "If you tell a living soul, I will Avada you so quickly you won't even have time to call for The-Boy-Who-Lived to save you."

Dion looks seriously pissed off, I don't think he's ever encountered such an evil girl and I don't believe he's enjoying it either, I am though. Watching him get his balls chopped off is a lot of fun.

"So you and James come to Muggle London to have your affair?" I ask.

She nods. "It's not much of an affair really. I'm just trying to get to know him again."

I snort. "No, you're trying to break him and Rora up."

Her eyes turn to slits again and she glares at me. "Imagine you and Scorpius in our place, you can't fucking tell me you wouldn't fight dirty to get my brother back if you had to."

She was right.

She stands up dramatically, her heels clicking loudly on the ground and she spins without saying a word. "I'm leaving now," she says while pulling on a jacket, "The Scamander's will be wondering where I am."

And just like that she's gone.

Dion looks from her fading form to my face and back again. "And what was that?" he asks.

I shake my head, in shock with the entire thing. "I don't know but I don't think my cousin is safe."

"No fucking shit, he probably gets eaten alive by her; no wonder Scorpius is a wanker, look at his sister."

I shake my head, "No, most of the time she's just misunderstood," I mumble.

"I feel sorry for Rora as well, it can't be easy having her on your case twenty-four-seven," he laughs.

I glare at him. "You saw the scene she unravelled in the Great Hall when I was pregnant didn't you?" and I shudder at the memory.

He nods "And she announced in front of the whole school that you were knocked up? Yeah! Priceless!"

I punch him in the shoulder and sigh. "We should really go back," I say.

He mock shudders. "But then I'll have to deal with all those Weasley's and a Jordan."

I roll my eyes. "Then you won't get paid."

He sighs, "Well I guess you're right."

* * *

><p>We apparated to the part of Diagon Alley that meets up with Knock-Turn Alley because there's less chance of us accidently landing on top of someone. Not that I'm actually sure that can happen but Dion is under the impression that it can so I just go along with it. We start walking towards the safer part of Diagon Alley when Dion pauses, jerks my arm and drags me in the opposite direction. "What the hell?" I ask. "What are you doing? And why are you dragging me with you?" I hiss and next thing I know, we're in Knock-Turn Alley.<p>

Now, I know Knock-Turn Alley has eased down on its creepiness since my Mum and Dad's day but you can still find some decent dodgy witches and wizards in here.

Last time I was down here Hagrid saw me and all but put me behind bars. He went on about _Unsavoury people_ and _dangerous places_ then continued on to talk about how my_ parents would be disappointed_ and how they made _sacrifices _to keep me _safe_. God damn it, can't do anything without it leading back to the war.

I pull my hand out of Dion's and he stops walking even further into the creepy place. "What are you doing?" I snap.

He turns and looks over my shoulder. "I'm trying to hide from Vienna Gibbs," he mutters.

"Why?"

He stares at me like I'm dumb. "Why? Because last time I saw her I told her I'd Owl her and I didn't, and not only that but as we were snogging she told me she loved me, just out of the blue. And it kind of creeped me out. Then she's been coming into the shop and trying to buy love potions, I don't know what she's been doing with them but I've been getting a hell of a lot of baking in the post from her and they've been smelling pretty good. Almost like the Weasley Love Potions. You do the Math Rose," he bursts.

I start laughing. "That's funny you know!"

He shakes his head. "The 'L' bomb is no laughing matter Rose; I don't do anything for love!"

I grab his hand and try to tug him back in the direction of Diagon Alley, partly because this place is eerily quiet and kind of scaring me and also because I want to find Vienna Gibbs and throw this guy in her direction, watching her smother him in love potion, and I'd actually help pay for it. "Come on, let's go. Maybe she's at Indigo's buy ice-cream. I know how much you love that ice-cream. Maybe she'll buy that Valentine's Day flavour?"

He actually grins. "They're getting a special flavour for Valentine's Day?" he asks like he's a little kid.

I shrug. "I assume so; it's only three days away."

"Buy me some; you have to buy me some Rose, seriously."

I've never met anyone so obsessed with Ice-Cream, it's scary. "Fine, fine, I'll buy you some. Now let's go," I say with a final tug of his hand.

He starts walking with me until we hear whispering behind us. We both turn around and hear people scurrying in another alley leading off this main one.

"What do you think it is?" Dion asks me.

I snort. "I don't care and I don't want to know so let's go," I snap and start walking away.

Dion on the other hand seems to have a different idea and starts heading towards the crash.

"I just want to look, I'll just peep around that corner," he tells me.

I roll my eyes and hurry after him, about to kick his arse all the way back to Diagon Alley, "Hurry up you dick, let's go!" I hiss.

Dion gets to the corner and peers around. I just stand behind him, my arms crossed and silent. I wanted to kill the git.

"What are they doing?" he asks.

I gawk at the back of his head. "Well, I can't see shit, how the hell would I bloody know? Let's go Dion or I'll leave you here on your own!"

He moves his hand back and forth as though trying to get me to join in on his little stalk fest but I ignore him. "I'm trying to figure out who they are but their backs are to me. They have a bag full of something."

The curiosity gets the best of me and I peer around the corner.

First thing that gets me is the long black hair and the high pushed up chest, the green eyes that are heavily layered with eye liner and the cross laying on her chest leave me no doubt that I know this girl.

To add to this lack of doubt is a big burly guy with huge arms and short blonde hair. Rora Wyvern and Grant Hughes were standing hand in hand with a young wizard, maybe twenty-four years old. Grant leans down to kiss Rora on the cheek who smiles and leans into him. As if it was so fucking easy.

Grant lets go of her hand and reaches into the bag pulling out what looks like Pixie Weed and gives it to the Wizard before he hands over what looks like a couple hundred Galleons.

Dion and I stare around the corner, trying not to get caught. "Isn't that your cousin James' girlfriend?" he asks.

All I can do is nod.

"And isn't that Grant Hughes?"

I croak, "Yes."

His eyes widen. "Holy shit, look at all those drugs!"

I lose my voice and spin to look at Dion. I just nod, I must be in shock.

My cousin, my poor fucking cousin doesn't know anything about this, nothing at all. I yank at Dion's arm again and I start sprinting towards Diagon Alley with him in tow. "Wow, wait, slow down Rose, please," I hear him moaning but I don't care.

I need to tell someone.

I have to tell someone.

What do I do? It's not my place to interfere but it is at the same time, my cousin is being lied to!

So is his girlfriend, he's lying to her too.

Oh gods, I don't have time to try and figure out what's right and what's wrong, this is my cousin, and his girlfriend is not only selling drugs but eagerly accepting kisses from her ex-boyfriend, there's something not right about that!

I lean against the Owl Emporium and try and catch my breath, Dion all but killing me with his stare, "You-didn't-have-to-run-so-fast," he tries to say through a breath.

I shake my head. "I don't know what to do Dion, what about James? That's his girlfriend! And the _drugs_! What about the drugs!"

Rora was living a lie, she was keeping a lie from James. A big lie. He was lying too though, to her and to herself. To Lesath. They were just one giant triangle of lies. But he was my family, my cousin and I had to protect him. Rora could keep her lie; I didn't want anything to do with it. She'd lied once before about the drugs.

He shrugs. "You should tell him, that's your cousin Rose, family comes first."

He was right.

I sigh, torn and confused and mostly in shock. "Let's get back to work."

Dion sighs and starts walking towards the shop.

* * *

><p>Al is surrounded by girls and has my son attached to his hip. "Yeah, when she said she wanted to leave, I just knew I couldn't part with my son. She didn't have a heart so she left us two with nothing but the clothes on our backs…" he said, and he even added a pout to the mix to make his story more believable. He kisses Cae on the cheek who starts babbling away.<p>

"Mamama!" he says and he points over the crowd at me.

I figured these girls were French as I'm amazingly excellent at picking up accents.

Ok, I lie; they just sound a hell of a lot like Aunt Fleur.

Al blushes when Cae starts thrashing against him and pointing at me, "Ah, I don't know who she is." He says quietly as though he doesn't want me to hear.

I frown and watch him put my son down on the ground, Cae immediately starts running towards me, his grin forming and I see a new tooth appearing on the right hand side. "Hey Cae!" I say as he runs into my arms.

Dion stands behind me and ruffles my son's hair. "How's it going Buddy!" I turn around and kiss my son on the forehead.

"His name is Cae," I correct him but he snorts, throws up a hand and ignores me.

I put Cae down again and let him play with his ball as I start flicking my wand around the place, locking it up. "Al, I'm sorry but you're going to have to send them out, we're closed!" I yell.

Al grins at the foreign girls and shows them the door, sighing in the meantime. "They're beautiful," he says dreamily.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, and none of them are Harley, you know, your girlfriend?" I say while shuffling papers on my desk.

Dion is rolling the ball around on the ground with Cae and laughing like it's great fun. What about helping me close the store? "Umm, Dion, I'm pretty sure you have stock take to do!" I say.

Al looks down at Dion and Cae and looks like he's about to have a heart attack! "GET BUDDY OFF THE GROUND!" he shouts and he rushes over to him to pick him up.

Dion falls backwards on the ground, face looking as though he just saw Voldemort. "Why?" I ask.

Al looks shocked, "Why? Because he might get cold on there, here, I have a blanket, sit him on there," he says even though he's the one holding my son, he's the one with the blanket. He must be talking to himself.

He sets Cae on the floor with the blanket and gives him back the ball. Cae wasn't fussed in the slightest about all of that.

Dion gets back to counting the stock and I stand up to get better access to all my papers, sitting on the chair didn't give me the right height.

I stood up and picked up my bag, swinging it over my shoulder, hoping that I wouldn't forget it, I still had the test in my bag and I had to take it home.

"Hey everyone!" Storm says as he walks into the room, his smile was bright and friendly and just what I needed today. Too many things involving James were racking my mind.

"Hey," I say.

Dion rushes over and scoops Storm into a huge hug, "Mate, I heard there's a new flavour ice-cream at Indigo's!" he says.

Storm laughs and nods. "Yeah, for Valentine's day."

"Oh, Harley will love it!" Al says excitedly.

Really? People loved Ice-cream so much that they have fully fledged conversations about it? Bloody hell.

"How have you been Storm?" I ask.

He nods and comes and joins me at the desk. "Good, it was busy today without Scarlet; it's pretty hard without her. You know, ice-cream is pretty popular, it's never quiet over there."

I don't really care about what Scarlet was doing but I ask to be nice, "Where was she?"

"Oh, she's interning over at St Mungo's," he starts but before my blood starts to boil, she walks in herself. "Oh look, here she is now."

She grins at me and rushes over to hug me. "OH ROSE! I'm so glad that you know about Scorp now, isn't it a small world? Him and I will be going over to Australia together! Can you believe it?" she says.

And I start choking on thin air. Was she trying to kill me? Because she was doing a pretty fucking swell job.

Her and him together in Australia with her can-do attitude and he ice-cream laced remarks. Not to mention how she's always so fucking exuberant. He'd hate that.

And what the hell did she mean that she was glad I knew about Scorp now? Was that to say that she knew about him first?

I fake a smile and I even hug her back. "Yes, great."

She pulls away and knocks my bag from my shoulder and everything falls out.

_Everything_ falls out.

My heart was beating so fast I almost vomited all over the place. Everyone peers at the floor; the test was on the ground.

My signed marriage certificate was on the ground because I hadn't found a good place to hide it at home.

Everything seemed to be magnified and larger while lying on the floor, Al's mouth was gaping and Scarlet was blinking furiously. Storm started rushing over to help and Dion stuck his foot on the marriage certificate and slide it under the table, I was the only one to notice because Al's first reaction was: "ARE YOU PREGNANT AGAIN!"

I shook my head, I didn't know what to say because I didn't know, "I don't know!" I snap.

Dion leant into my ear, "Don't worry, I've got it. I'll hide it in my bag."

I looked over to him, Al was too busy going off at me but in Scarlet's direction. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" he shouted and Scarlet placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Storm was still picking up my lipsticks, tampons, pregnancy test; receipts and trying to keep occupied to see Dion and I.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him.

He smirks. "You're my friend aren't you?"

Al snatches the test off Storm and shoves it at me. "You're going to do this right here, right now. Scarlet agrees!"

Of course she did.

Cae scurries over to me and reaches up, opening and closing his hands trying to tell me to pick him up, I bend down and lift him, slinging him on my hip. I loved my son, loved him more than I could think was possible. I cherished every second with him.

But I wasn't prepared to do this all again.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I broke two of my fingers at the beach so I had to type this without two of my fingers, it was hard.**

**Ok, so that was a filler chapter, I had to include James-Lesath-Rora because I've got something BIG planned for Molly's wedding. Muahahahaha.**

**Update **_**WILL **_**be on the 1****st**** of September 2011. First of Spring! Yay!**

**Previewwww**

"_You! You ALWAYS ruin everything for everyone else! You knew I loved him, I always did! I had a crush on him since I was only a kid! But now you have him all to yourself!" Lily spat at me._

_Well I didn't know about that, but before I could say anything Roxie spins to look at Dominique. "You slept with Liam Buchanan on purpose! You knew how much I liked him and you fucked him, and now you're on to his sister!"_

_Dominique smirks. "Well, lookey here, everyone's feeling brave because they've got fancy dresses on and a bit of firewhiskey in them. I'll have you know not only did I fuck both the Buchanan's but I got to their cousins too. Yes, I snogged both Lesath and Scorpius. Aren't I great?"_

_And now I was totally in shock. But was quickly snapped out of it when I saw taffeta flying all over the place._

**REVIEW! I'd like 120 reviews. and I could probably produce a quicker update.**

**READ "Holding Rare Flowers In Her Tomb" TO FIND OUT MORE ABOUT JAMES AND LESATH!**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Author's Note: Thanking you all for the reviews :) I love them. Just so you all know, I like to reply to all my reviews so yeah. Sorry if there are serious typo's in this chapter. My fingers are still recovering.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

_Let's not discuss all the things we can't undo, we always hurt and challenge the one's we're closest to_

I'm at loss for words.

Yes, I, Rose Genevra Jean Weasley, am at loss for words.

There are a few things I'd like to be cleared up. First being; why is my brother home?

Second being; why did he have muscles? Why were his arms so big?

And third being; why was he having a full on conversation with my son?

Hugo reaches up from his seat at the dining table to the window above him and grabs a letter from an anonymous owl, yes, I was stalking out my brother from behind a door but I wanted to see where this apparently _"Very important issue"_ was leading. Especially since my son seems to be the one giving advice.

"Look Buddy, it's from her!" Hugo says and then he frowns at the letter, "Do you think I should open it?"

Cae gurgles and attacks the spoon that he's holding onto while eating in his high chair, his eyes widen as Hue waves the letter in his face.

Hue sighs. "Yeah, you're right. I will open it."

Hue slowly opens it and stops half way. "I'm getting pretty nervous, what if she doesn't want to go steady?" he asks my son.

Cae looks at him with concentration. "Steee," he tries.

Hue laughs and nods. "You're right, I'm being ridiculous," and he opens it up and starts to read.

This wasn't right.

Hugo-plus-girl-plus-bulkyarms-plus-steady-equalled-girlfriend.

Oh no he didn't!

I step out from my hiding spot and immediately leap onto my brother, trying to snatch that letter out of his hands, but something doesn't add up again.

He's _stronger_ than me?

Somewhere between a loud crack and a hard thump, both Hue and I end up on the ground, but he's straddling me and I'm trapped under his body. "GET. OFF. ME. YOU. GIT!" I snap at him while trying to breathe, Cae starts giggling and I know it's not good when your two year old son is laughing at you.

Hugo shoves his letter deep into the pocket of his jeans and smirks. "That's not how you should greet your brother on his return!" he says as he gets off me.

I hear a cough in the background as I struggle to get up, shoving my brother's hand out of my face. I'd have to resort to sneaking into his room tonight and finding that letter, Hugo Fred Weasley didn't outsmart me!

As Hugo runs a hand through his short spikey hair he turns and sees Scorpius. "Malfoy," he says.

Scorp smirks and pulls off the hood of his jersey, "Weasley."

I roll my eyes, they did this every time; it was getting old. I pout my lips and put my hands on my hips as I look at my brother. "You have a lot of explaining to do Hugo!" I say to him.

He laughs, "Shoot ahead, _Hermione_."

I scowl at him and even Scorp laughs as he takes Cae from his high chair. "What are you doing here?"

"Molly's got her fittings tomorrow so Lily had to come home, McGonagall said that Louis and I should come too," His grin widens, "_Mother_," he adds.

I shudder as I hear the mention of Molly and her wedding, I had totally forgotten about the fittings and I sure as hell didn't want to go. Taffeta scared me.

Both Hugo and Scorpius notice that I must have been mentally killing myself and they wear matching smirks. "Ok, and why are you all muscular and whatnot?"

I watch Scorp give Hugo a sly once over and he raises his eyebrows, yes, he noticed it too.

Not gay at all.

He shrugs. "Umm, Gryffindor beater for the last three years woman, deal with it."

Woman?

_Woman_?

I knit my eyebrows together, obviously missing something here because my brother just called me woman and then continued to tell me to "_Deal with it."_

"What? All of a sudden you're cool now?" I say. He puts on this crazy smile, a smirk of sorts but I guess it had swagger. Scorpius seems more than amused at this thing unravelling before him as he takes a seat and lets Cae chew on the strings of his hoodie. "And why are you smiling like that!"

Hugo shrugs, "Like what?"

I roll my eyes, trying to keep my irritation at bay. What was wrong with my baby brother? "Like that!" I say and I point at his face, I look over at Scorp to see him giggling like a girl, "You see it don't you?" I ask.

Cae starts clapping. "You! You! See it you!" he cries excitedly.

Scorp kisses Cae on the head and Cae kisses him back on the chin, I see Cae's dribble all over Scorp's face and immediately my worries of Hugo are gone. "Yeah, I see it."

Hugo knits his eyebrows and looks at Scorp, "I still don't know what you two are on about."

Scorp looks at Hugo out of the side of his eyes. "I know that look, shit, I know it well."

"Shit! I noooo," Cae tries to copy.

Hugo's eyes widen. "What is it then?"

"You won't want me to say it in front of your sister…" he teases and he knows he just set me off.

Hugo turns red—tell-tale sign that Scorp is right—and I just _need _to know what they're talking about, I jerk forward in my seat. "WHAT?" I shout.

Scorp chuckles and I see Hugo jerk his head as if trying to tell Scorpius not to say anything. "That's enough now," says Hugo, "And I doubt you know that look."

Scorp raises an eyebrow. "Oh really? I know it better than you do."

I watch Hugo's face contort. "What? By the sounds of things I'm more man than you!"

I raise my eyebrows, I feel my obsessive need to know everything boiling inside of me and watching them dart insults at each other without actually knowing what they're talking about is annoying me. "Can somebody just tell me what you're talking about!"

Scorp smirks. "Your brother here looks like he's just been fucked."

I choke.

Hugo chokes.

Caelum laughs and I choke again.

"MALFOY!" Hugo shouts.

"HUGO!" I shout.

And then it goes silent.

I look at Hugo, once just a little red ball of fluff and mum's matching track suits.

Now a corrupt teenager with an obsession for sex.

Hugo sits there glaring at Scorp and Scorp just pulls Cae closer. I think it's because he knows Hugo won't lay a hand on Cae.

"Why?" I whisper.

Hugo sighs and rolls his eyes. "Oh come the fuck off it Rose, I'm seventeen! Who gives a fuck!"

I glare at my brother. "I do! Do you know what happens when you have sex bar all the creepy diseases?" I snap.

He "_hummpfs"_ and slumps back into his seat, "I don't need a sex talk Bud; I've been there and done that."

Scorp snorts. "With more than one girl?"

"Oh shut up teen dad, just because you only did it once and managed to knock up my sister with your super death-eater sperm!"

I couldn't believe this, where was my little brother? My baby brother who was too scared to even say death-eater?

Scorp tenses and I can tell he wants to give my brother one to the cheek but he holds it in, "Just because I only slept with one girl didn't mean I hadn't done anything with anyone else!" Scorp spits.

I close my eyes and hold up my hand. "Seriously Scorpius, think that through!"

Scorp lowers his eyes. "Sorry."

"Yeah, and how was Ashley Parkinson-Krum's mouth for love making?" Hugo mutters.

I reach out and slap his leg hard before giving him a twack over the head. "OUCH!" he yells.

I take a deep breath, "Hugo, what's got into you?"

"Or what did you put in someone else?" Scorp mumbles.

"STOP IT!"

They both shut up and look at me. Scorpius looking extremely entertained. "I'm sick of everyone thinking that Louis, Lily and I are just little kids, we're growing up. And believe it not Bud, I have a girlfriend and I think she's the one."

Scorp and I both look at each other, trying so hard not to laugh. The one? Someone save the boy.

I raise an eyebrow. "Oh? And who's that?"

"Olivia Wood, she's the one." And his eyes actually light up.

I shake my head. Another Wood in the mix, I already had to deal with her brother, and now it seems like the sister is going to pop up anytime soon.

"I can't believe you Hue, having sex at your age?" I say feeling more than creeped out and a lot disturbed.

He snorts. "You were a mum at my age," he says.

I nod, "Exactly! You don't want to end up like me!"

"Well it's not like I can take it back, I can't undo this Bud, shit. I'm not a fucking kid and I'm not stupid!"

I stand up now; he was fighting me, as if I didn't know what I was talking about. "You're immature Hugo, immature and naïve! You're being stupid and you're not thinking things through! Dumb, Hugo, that's what this is!" my arms were flinging all over the place and in his face.

Hugo's face crumbles as he watches me yell at him and he stands from his chair. "Fuck Rose. Out of all the people I would have expected to be angry at me, you were the last. And out of all the people I thought would think me dumb, you were the last. And to think I always thought I could tell you everything."

He walks away, dragging his feet and slumping up the stairs. I took a deep breath and looked at Scorpius.

He shook his head, "Rose, he's of age."

I shrug and lift my hands, "What? We were of age Scorp, that didn't change anything!"

"I don't think you handled that well."

I roll my eyes, "He had to hear it; he's being dumb!"

Scorp sighs and lets Caelum go on to the floor. "Huggie?" he says as he walks in Hugo's direction.

"He's your brother, Rose. You're not supposed to dictate what he does, just give him advice."

I fold my arms over my chest and stare. "What do you think I was doing? I was giving him advice, he's just overreacting."

Scorp shakes his head. "No, _you_ were overreacting, you called him dumb. He's seventeen, Rose. And you two are close. If he can't tell you anything, he's got no one."

"Oh? And you're so experienced in this aren't you?" I snap.

He nods. "Yeah, because I have a sister and she's always helped me out, he's going to get pissed off and do something just out of spite. I can feel it."

And don't I feel fucking bad. The sharp slam of Hugo's door hitting the frame rings through the house and my son starts crying.

I don't think he likes confrontation.

* * *

><p>Nanna smiles at me while she stirs a pot and tries to shake off Caelum who is stuck pretty damn good to her leg. "I don't mind looking after him for the day. We don't mind do we dear?" and she looks at Grandad.<p>

Grandad grunts, "I can stay home if you don't want to look after him," I say, I was almost begging. I wanted to stay home, I didn't want to go. I didn't want to be drowned in lord knows what Molly is planning on using for her bridesmaids dresses.

Nanna laughs, "Oh no, we don't mind do we Arthur. Arthur? ARTHUR!" she shouts at him.

Grandad slowly lifts his head from the Prophet and shakes his head. "Of course we don't… what don't we mind doing?"

Nanna shakes her head. "Oh seriously Arthur, pay more attention will you!" she snaps.

He winks at me and gets back to reading. My poor grandfather.

I give Nanna a weak smile and bend down to kiss Caelum on the cheek who keeps darting behind Nanna's skirt. "Be good Cae," I say and I manage to pull him in to kiss him.

"No ma! No!" he says and he tries to wiggle out of my grasp, maybe he didn't like me.

I snort at myself, what a stupid thing to think. It's not like he had a choice, he had to like me.

I sigh and Nanna watches me, "You don't want to go do you?" she says.

How the hell she did that, I didn't know but she always seemed to be able to tell what everyone was thinking. "No," I mumble.

She laughs, "It might be good to have someone level headed there, with the kids back from Hogwarts and Dominique still going on about losing Moll, I'm sure they'll appreciate having you there."

I roll my eyes. "Sure. No, all they'll do is pick on me for saying that everything looks nice and then attack me when they eventually look in the mirror and see they truly look ghastly!" I tell her.

"Well go to at least keep poor Lily company, she still believes she's too old to be a flower girl."

I gawk at Nanna, Lily is too old to be a flower girl; she's sixteen for Merlin's sake.

"I think she's too old to be a flower girl," I mutter.

Nanna gives me a swift whack on the hand. "She'll make a beautiful flower girl thank you."

I nod. "Sure, sure."

"Ah, Ro-Zee, why are you not at zee store wiv zee rest ov zee girlz? Zey must already be zere!" says Aunt Fleur.

I sigh, not appreciating Aunt Fleur arriving and reinforcing the fact that I have to go to that blasted store to try on many and various tutu's. "I was just leaving," I mumble.

She smiles and nods. "Vell, that iz good." She says and she hurries off somewhere outside.

I see the fireplace light up and out steps mum and Aunt Ginny. I look over at Grandad who sighs and falls even deeper into his paper. I get his attention, "What is this? Women United day?" I whisper and he chuckles before stopping due to Nanna's glare.

"Oh Bud, thank goodness you're here," mum says.

"Why?"

"You have to go and find Dominique, she's in hiding."

I roll my eyes, "Seriously, if Dom has a p—" I'm cut off by Aunt Ginny's wand in my face.

"Shush!" she says while placing her finger to her lips. "If Fleur finds out that Dom isn't cooperating that'll be the end!"

I keep myself from yelling in frustration and I just nod, "Fine, I'll go and find her."

Mum comes over and kisses my cheek, "Thank you Bud, you know you're the only one that can talk sense into any of them; seriously, I don't know what gets into everyone these days."

And my thoughts drift back to my brother and how he's still not talking to me, "I don't know either."

* * *

><p>I stand outside Dom and Molly's house staring at the door and hoping that maybe, some magical telepathic connection I have with my cousin will kick in and I won't have to haul her arse from the house. I don't bother knocking; I just walk on in to their crappy flat that reeks of Firewhiskey and potato chips and walk down the hall.<p>

I get into the lounge to find a very buff and very tan, dark haired guy lying on the couch who I recognize from school. If my memory serves me right he was in sixth year when I was in my first and he is in fact Molly's fiancé, Kevin McLaggen, not to mention I've seen him play a few times for Ireland.

He bolts up from the couch and shoves his wand in my face, holy shit. Is that how you're supposed to great your fiancé's family? "Who are you?" he asks.

I widen my eyes and point to my head. "Rose Weasley?" I say.

He lowers his wand and starts laughing, well it was more like a bark but it wasn't funny. Having a wand in your face is not funny and it's happened to me twice in one day. "Well come in then, take a seat, what are you doing here?" he says as he slaps my back.

I gawk at the crazy guy and I shake my head. I didn't want to sit with him. "No, I'll be right. I'm just going to find Dom," I say.

He nods and points in the direction of her room. "Just down the hall on the right, yeah, go ahead."

I scowl because A: I know where her room is. And B: he's trying to make it seem like I wasn't welcome in this house and now thanks to him I am.

I don't even knock on the door when I hear Dom's voice. "Keep out unless you come bearing alcohol!" she yells through the door.

Typical Dominique.

I decide to lie. "I do, I have firewhiskey!" I shout.

I hear her jump off the bed and onto the floor, her body slams against the door. "Swish it around so I can hear it," she says.

She must have her ear to the door and I sigh. "Ok, I'm lying. Let me in."

She sighs in defeat and opens it slowly, peeping around the corner of the door. "Hurry and fucking come in."

I step into the pitch black room and she flicks her wand to light one of the lamps. It was like a dungeon in here and it smelt strange. Clothes were scattered all over the floor and I was practically swimming in dirty plates. "Why are you living like this Dom?"

She sniffs and falls dramatically back onto her bed. "Because I'm losing my best friend." Another sniff.

I roll my eyes, "She wants you to be her maid of honour and you're not even going!" I say as I throw my hands up in the air.

She flicks her long blonde hair and wipes away a fake tear from the corner of her steely blue eyes, light brown eye shadow and pink lips tell me that she wasn't planning on being couped up in here all day. Maybe she was going to the fittings all along. "Yeah, well, maybe I wasn't going for other reasons…" she mumbles.

I knit my eyebrows and place my hands on my hips. "Why?" I ask.

She coughs nervously and runs a hand through her hair. "Roxie's not too happy with me."

Now I was totally confused. "Why?" I ask again.

"Well, you know how Tori—Scorpius' cousin—and I are kind of a thing? Well she told Roxie that me and her brother Liam had a thing back at school…"

Well, she didn't have to tell me that Tori is Scorp's cousin. She didn't have to tell me that Tori's brother and her had a thing. I already knew both of these things. "Yeah? So what?"

"Roxie had a crush on Liam. I kind of really big one. Some may relate it to love."

I shake my head and laugh; there was no way that this was true. "No way! Roxie and Liam?"

She nods, "Yeah, she loved him… and I kind of knew that so it just kind of slipped in," she says bluntly while pointing at her bits.

I cringe. "How could you do that?" I say in shock.

She shakes her head. "No, Roxie didn't know I had done it until just yesterday when Tori brought it up!"

I sigh and hold out my hand waiting for her to take it, "Hurry, this isn't about you or Roxie, it's about Molly."

Dom sighs. "Can't you just bring me back a dress?" she says while she takes my hand.

* * *

><p>We all had three shots of firewhiskey, even Lily did but it wasn't enough to get us through the silence. It was like the more we drank the more aware we were of the awkward silence and the more we had to drink. Another two shots and one person decided they'd say something.<p>

Roxie is the first to speak and break through the silence.

It had been quiet in the dressmakers. Only a few whispered words were spread through, I'd given Lily a hug and made a comment on how much her hair had grown and she'd told me about how much she couldn't wait to come over tonight and see Cae.

Juniper Longbottom simply waved and went back to whispering to Mia Jordan about the beneficial properties of a new species of Mandrake she'd been studying and Dom stood in the corner of the room, leaning on a pole waiting for Molly to come out.

She'd come out looking more than beautiful and we'd been stuck out here looking like oversized and over ripened oranges. There was no way in hell that I'd be caught dead in the dress Juniper had chosen. And if there was anything I knew about her it was how much she loved oranges.

We all smiled at Molly and took more shots of the Firewhiskey; I'd taken a liking to the drink because I wanted to possibly drink my way into liking these dresses Juniper had chosen.

I had a feeling that both Roxie and Dom were drinking away the awkwardness between each other and Lily just wanted to drink because she could and her parents weren't there.

I hadn't realized how much we had all drank until the bottle was empty and we were standing in a room alone with Juniper, Mia and Moll all outside waiting for Freddie to turn up with some colour charts for Molly.

Dom, Roxie, Lily and I stood in an awkward huddle inside the shop, I stared at the three girls outside and my balance was off but I was happy.

I was happy that I had a short break from all the tulle and screaming.

Dom coughed and loosened the straps of her dress, "How do I tell her that the dress is horrible when she likes it so fucking much?" she says with a grin.

I laugh. "I don't think it's Moll you have to worry about upsetting, it's Juniper. She chose the bloody thing."

"It's not like Dominique has a problem about hurting other people's feelings. Especially if it's her own family."

Both Dom and I turn to look at Roxie but Lily just shrugs and raises her glass to her lips. "I guess it's the same as you Rose," she mumbles. I'm not totally convinced that she knows we heard but her eyes shoot to look at me.

"EXCUSE ME?" Dom yells at Roxie.

"You heard me!" Roxie snaps back.

I tear my eyes away from Lily to step between Roxie and Dom when Dom threatens to shove Roxie in the chest. "Stop!" I say, my firewhiskey making my mind hazy.

Lily snorts when I try and keep the fighters away from each other, "Always acting so good when you're not aye Rose?" she says.

I roll my eyes. "Stop it Lily, I don't know what's gotten into you but I think you better stop drinking," I say calmly. Lily was a light weight, that's what I put it down to.

"You! You ALWAYS ruin everything for everyone else! You knew I loved him, I always did! I had a crush on him since I was only a kid! But now you have him all to yourself!" Lily spat at me.

Well I didn't know about that, but before I could say anything Roxie spins to look at Dominique. "You slept with Liam Buchanan on purpose! You knew how much I liked him and you fucked him, and now you're on to his sister!"

Dominique smirks. "Well, lookey here, everyone's feeling brave because they've got fancy dresses on and a bit of firewhiskey in them. I'll have you know not only did I fuck both the Buchanan's but I got to their cousins too. Yes, I snogged both Lesath and Scorpius. Aren't I great?"

And now I was totally in shock. But was quickly snapped out of it when I saw taffeta flying all over the place.

Lily's tiny hands were trying to get to Dominique's face. "YOU'RE LYING, TELL ME YOU'RE LYING!" She screams.

Roxie stands and stares at me as I too stand there in shock, my hands limp at my sides and my eyes wide with wonder as this little girl attacks Dom who shoves her of herself and stands up as she won the battle. "Wait. So Lily loves Scorpius?"

Lily stands up trying to straighten out her hair but her eyes are slits, "You always got him, trapped him under you so he couldn't leave, you got pregnant! That was the end; you ruined it for him too!"

But as she's verbally attacking me, being held back by Juniper and Mia who just happen to appear out of nowhere—which by the way would usually confuse me, but it's not at the moment due to the amount of random things that have just happened—I look at Dom, "Did you really snog him?" I hiss.

She shakes her head and laughs. "Hell no, I wouldn't do that to you."

Roxie snorts and shoves her finger at Dom's chest. "As fucking if, you did that to me!"

Dom rolls her eyes, "Get. The. Fuck. Over. It!"

"I WAS IN LOVE WITH HIM!" Roxie shrieks.

I watch Lily collapse in a heap of taffeta on the ground. "I should have told him I had a crush on him! Now he has a kid!"

I look at Dom and shake my head. I had to leave.

I take my last look of Lily, "Lily. I was pushing shit uphill as it was. Now I'm pushing shit uphill with a pram. The last thing I want to worry about is you!" I snap.

* * *

><p>I step through the door of my house and I step on the train of the dress I was wearing, maybe that was a good thing, maybe I'd damaged it so bad that Molly would be forced to change the dresses. That's if she still wanted us all as her bridesmaids.<p>

I stumble into the lounge while kicking off my shoes and trying to unzip myself from the restraints of this frock when I meet mum and dad in the lounge.

They were curled up together on the couch, dad's hands slowly running up mum's sides, just like they always did when he managed to get mum alone.

In a way I envied their relationship, there wasn't anything that could pry them apart. Not a Dark Lord, not mum's failed attempts at Nanna's famous chocolate log, not dad's putting off doing housework. Not anyone and not anything.

And even now, years and years after meeting, they still love each other just the same.

Their troubles seemed like giants compared to the ones that I face but why do mine always feel so big?

I stand in front of the TV and hold my arms out, waiting for them to comment on the marshmallow I was wearing. "So?" I ask.

Mum's face lightens, obviously amused and dad holds back a laugh. "You look like a cake!" he says as he lightly pushes mum from against him and sits up straight.

Mum does the same and flattens her hair then pats the couch, telling me to sit in between them. "I know," I mumble.

Dad laughs and ruffles my hair. "I feel like I never see you Bud."

I look at dad and he pats my right hand resting on my knee. "I work at the same place as you," I tell him.

"Yeah, but we barely have shifts together."

"That's because you work one day a week and you work on a Saturday afternoon so I can have it off."

I look over at mum and she rolls her eyes. "You've been quiet for the past month or so," she says and she looks me dead in the eye. "Does it have anything to do with Scorpius leaving?"

Honestly? Yes. I haven't been myself and it's got a hell of a lot to do with Scorp leaving. I nod at her and she sighs, "Yeah, I'm kind of… I don't know…" I mumble.

I'd always avoided it, I never wanted to talk about it, hell, I didn't even press Scorpius to tell me how his day was in case the topic was brought up.

_Australia._

Dad coughs nervously, "Think of it this way Bud," he starts and I know whatever he says isn't going to fare well with me. "When he gets back, you'll never need medical insurance. And not only that, but he'll be rich and it won't be dirty old money from his grandfather!"

"Seriously Ronald, that's terrible!"

I groan and sink further into the couch. "Don't Dad."

Mum sighs and pats my other hand. "Don't worry Bud, before you know it he'll be back and you two will be happy together."

I shake my head. "I don't know mum," I whisper. "What if he doesn't want to be with me when he gets back?" I voice my nightmare, I admit my fear.

And I feel dad tense next to me. "If he does that Bud, he's missed out on something great. And I doubt he won't want to come back to you. The boy knows how great you are, I know he does."

I give my dad a weak smile. "How did you two do it?" without crashing and burning after all you've been through.

Mum chuckles, "Well, it wasn't without any hardships. That's for sure. I guess it's trust."

"And being too damn scared of her to leave." Dad says and he winks at me.

Mum scowls at dad over top of me. "Oh and who flooed all the way back to The Burrow when I'd forgotten to owl back to you one day?"

"I needed an excuse to pick up some of those treacle tarts mum makes," dad shrugs.

"You've always been a terrible liar."

Dad squeezes my hand. "Do you trust Scorpius?"

I nod. "Sure I do, it's just…" it's just what? I didn't even know what it was, I just didn't want him to leave us, not when Cae was so young, not when I relied on my family so much and not when said family would push me over board and drive me totally fucking insane.

"You'll miss him won't you?" mum says.

"Of course," I mutter.

Dad clears his throat. "Well Bud, at the end of the day, it's your decision."

Mum's eyes falter when I look at her and I'm not so sure that I understand what he's talking about. "What is?"

He gulps. "Moving with Scorp to Australia."

My heart starts beating triple time, Australia? Surely not. I couldn't go with him… I didn't want to go and I didn't want him to go. But he had to go which meant that I wanted to go and be with him.

I was confused.

"I could? But what about you guys? My job? Cae? What about Cae? You are all I have and he's all you have… I couldn't handle him on my own and Scorp will always be working," I start shaking with the reality of how hard it would be. "Who would help me look after him? What about—" I was cut off by mum.

"That's the thing Bud, if you were to go; we'd keep him here, with us. You'll be back permanently in two years, it wouldn't be too long," she says giving me a squeeze.

I almost faint. Two years without my son?

Would I not leave for Australia because of him?

Definitely.

But then it's still two years without Scorpius.

I needed time.

I look from mum to dad and both of their faces were serious. "Why?" I whisper.

Dad sighs. "Because he'd be safer here with all of us, he'd be properly looked after and he'd be with all of his family, you and Scorp are still young. We want you to get out there and live, not be stuck here in this house with us Bud, we want more for you."

I nod, understanding more and more with each word but still not fully convinced. "We love you Rose, we want you to be happy."

Happiness was different and varied in many ways in my head.

* * *

><p>"How was your day?"<p>

Terrible? Horrible? Unexpected? Lily-fied? "Shitty," I say. "Like a really shitty cake, and my family? They were the icing. But not that delicious icing where you'd gladly lick it off. Oh fuck no! they were shitty also. Shitty icing!" I say dramatically.

Scorp snorts. "Whatever."

I lie on the bed with Cae sitting on my stomach and playing with my necklace and Scorp lying to my right playing with my hair. "I don't need my family," I say.

Scorp leans in and kisses my cheek. "Whatever. Spend a week without them and you'd be begging for them to let you move back in."

I shake my head making Cae frown. "Still!" he says clearly.

"Seriously, these last couple of days have made me wish I was adopted."

"Don't say that."

My eyes widen. "it's true!"

"It's alright, we have our own family," Scorp says while twisting my hair in his fingers, "Technically we don't need any fuckers at all."

"Yeah but no one knows we're actually a family—CAELUM!" I say when he tries to put my necklace in his mouth.

He drops it on me and giggles as he scurries off me and off the bed to his favourite toys. "The kid should really be asleep," says Scorp.

I sigh and roll onto my side so I'm face-to-face with him. "Our wedding was great you know, I loved it," I say against his lips.

He smirks. "And it took you until now to figure that out?"

"Seeing Molly and all of her plans made me see the light and God damn it it was bright, if I have to see another shade of orange I'll kill myself!"

Scorp laughs and shakes his head. "That bad was it?"

Bad was a fucking understatement. Downright shocking was about right. "Even you got pulled into the drama!"

He cocks an eyebrow? "How?"

"Dom said she snogged you but then said she was lying just to see what everyone would say."

Scorp smiles. "You know, it wouldn't have been so bad if it was true, when I was younger I wanted to snog her."

I hit him playfully. "You're fucking shocking you know."

"But really, a bit of a cat fight between cousins isn't enough for you to say you wish you were adopted is it?" he asks.

Sometimes my family were just too much trouble and there was just too many of them. I wanted it to be just Cae, Scorp and I. "I need a break from them."

He lifts his eyes. "Like a holiday?"

I shrugged. "Maybe something more permanent."

"You can come to Australia. Since you're legally my wife you're able to come on my internship."

I smile. "Something to consider isn't it?"

I didn't want to tell him that not long before he arrived home I had spoken to my parents' about it, I didn't want to let him know that I had their approval.

I did this out of selfish reasons only; I didn't want him to use it against me as a way to force me to go. But at the moment, I doubt there'd be any forcing.

Not when my heart is almost set. There was the set back of the whole Caelum thing. The thing keeping me from going to Australia tonight.

Cae crawls up onto the bed again and snuggles into my chest. "Sleepy now," he murmurs.

And it's ironic how happy we are together.

"Don't you bail on me Weasley, don't get me all worked up just for you to go and say you won't come."

I shake my head. "It's eight months away and I'm telling you, with every month that goes by I'll just want to come even more."

Scorp smiles and he reaches to switch off his life. "Imagine leaving Britain, it'll be fucking hectic."

"Imagine leaving my family," I mumble.

He laughs. "By the way, we have dinner with my whole family next week, you have to come or my mum and sister will never forgive you."

I gulp. "Does that include your grandfather?"

"Yes it does."

Crazy Lucius may be harmless but he still creeped me out.

And while I think about his family, I think about mine. How I had many relationships to mend and how I could very well be extending my own…

I'd been delaying that test as if maybe it would disappear if I just didn't think about it.

"Does it feel different? You know, being married to me?" I ask him.

It didn't feel much different to me. Just a bit dodgy like I didn't know when someone would spring the whole _"Malfoy_" thing on me. What would I do? What would I say?

How would anyone know? Because I hadn't told anyone.

I think I had a bad case of paranoia.

Scorp absentmindedly patted Cae on the head. "I wouldn't say different. I'd say right," and he winked at me to top it off.

Oh yes, he was a sweet talker. "You're a git."

He laughed. "Think about it, in Australia no one would know us as anything but a married couple. Then we could come back and have this big fake wedding and everyone would be so proud and not know a fucking thing about anything!"

I nod and laugh at his logic because it wasn't a half bad idea. "No wonder you were in Slytherin, best plan I've heard in a while."

"So my words are winning you over? I'm clever you know, second only to you."

Yeah but who used to do all his homework? "You are clever."

"I am, because I got a girl whose down for anything in bed," he mumbles.

I slap him on the head, reaching over our son and trying to avoid his sleeping form. "Not in front of Cae!"

"He's asleep though," he laughs.

I roll my eyes. "Maybe you should be too."

"Maybe we could go into the lounge? Are you down for anything in there?" another slap. "Ok, ok, we'll go to sleep."

I smile to myself. I loved that idiot. "I love you."

"I love you too," there was a brief pause. "And I thank Merlin for you every day. I give a few thanks to your dad a majority of them to your mum as well."

I laugh again, happy that I'm stuck with this guy. "You're crazy Scorpius Malfoy."

"Not as crazy as you."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Hah, they're cute.**

**So... I hoped you like it, here's the preview for next chapter.**

_Al's eyes grow wider. "Why do I always end up here with you?" he moans. "It's like every time you have a kid I'm the one that has to help you out."_

_My glare changes from the tesst to my cousin and back, slightly pissed off that all he can think about right now is himself. "Well i'm sorry that you feel so damn uncomfortable but excuse me for a bit while i think about myself!"_

***Gasp!* what's the result?**

**Ok, so I'm sorry that it's taking me so long to update. I've got exams coming up at Uni and my kid inside me is playing up not to mention my son is not adjusting to the thought of having to share me with a sibling. Lol.**

**Update will be on the 9th of September 2011. If I get to 135 reviews.**

**I'll be updating my Dom/Tori story on the 5th of September 2011 so stay tuned!**

**ENJOY! PLEASE ENJOY! AND REVIEW!**

**As for me, it's the first day of Spring here so I'm enjoying the weather :)**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry! There's an explanation at the bottom! **

_Maybe if I was older, we wouldn't be making these mistakes_

* * *

><p>It's not every day I end up in the presence of Albus Severus Potter waiting to find out whether or not I'm pregnant, but it has happened before.<p>

I get a strange sense of Déjà vu as I hear his nagging and the familiar feeling of doom has overcome me. Two wrong decisions in three years. That's not so bad is it?

"Have you finished yet?" Al asks.

I sigh as I try to go to the toilet but his constant nagging doesn't help me. "No."

I hear him slump against the door. "I don't know why you don't just come out and do this magic one. I don't trust the Muggle one."

"That's great to know," I mumble.

I manage to get my bladder moving, three litres of water later yet I was still struggling. I shove the stupid stick under me and try to keep myself from gagging.

I pull it out and shake it a bit, I think about how stupid that decision was before staring at the little screen.

My heart beating faster and faster.

Two pink lines tell me it's positive.

I dry myself and hastily pull up my jeans, my hands fumbling with the buttons and I feel like chundering all over the place.

Fuck no.

No, fuck no!

I open the toilet door and stare at Al. "POSITIVE!" I shout.

I drop the test on the floor at his feet and he just stares at it. "Bud, you've had three negatives and one positive with these stupid Muggle tests! Just try this one!" he says as he shoves the magical one in my direction.

Why did the magical one look like a tiny crystal ball? Did they have to associate everything to the future?

I feel like crying when I look at it, another thing to seal my doom.

Al bends down and picks up the discarded pregnancy test and I stare at him, my face was probably growing red. "You picked it up by the wrong end," I tell him and his face grows pale.

"EWW!" he screams like a priss and darts back into the toilet, shaking out his hand and running it under the tap. I giggle to myself as I slowly start to open the box.

There it was, in all its crystal glory.

The magic test.

I read over the instructions even though they seemed to be etched in my mind I'd read these words before. And when I read them first time I'd read them a further one-million times just for good measure.

And now I start the test.

It's simple. Touch your stomach with your wand then tap the crystal ball three times.

Simple.

But when I touched my stomach with the wand it was like I was stabbing myself. And when I moved my wand towards the ball it felt as though it took ten hours just for it to reach the bloody thing.

Then with each tap it was like I was taking to the damn thing with a hammer.

I put it on the bench and glared at it, I had some strange feeling that it'd explode if I was touching it, possibly somehow making babies rain from the sky.

Yes, my imagination was running wild.

It felt like an eternity before it started slowly changing colour. "Damn it! Why won't it hurry up!" I moan.

I feel Al's breath on my neck as he watches the thing over my shoulder as though hiding from it. "I'm getting nervous. What if it's positive?" he says quietly.

Won't be so quiet when I deck him one in the nose. "Shut up will you?" I hiss.

It was becoming clearer turning from a murky grey into purple. If it turns red, it's positive. Blue is negative.

Come on blue!

It's turning more red than blue.

Fuck.

Al's eyes grow wider. "Why do I always end up here with you?" he moans. "It's like every time you have a kid I'm the one that has to help you out."

My glare changes from the test to my cousin and back, slightly pissed off that all he can think about right now is himself. "Well I'm sorry that you feel so damn uncomfortable but excuse me for a bit while I think about myself!"

He ignores me and continues to talk anyways, "I remember the last time; you were in the Gryffindor Boys' Dorm. Who would have thought from that incident, with you crying on the floor and me trying to feed you that you would have ended up with Caelum. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"You're a git you know."

Al's eyes are still plastered to the test and he tilts his head a bit. "Hang on, I've never seen that before," he says.

I roll my eyes as I turn to look at the test, "Seen a lot of these tests have you?" I say sarcastically.

"Oh ha-ha."

I feel like hexing myself or possibly just simply running away when I see the writing. _"PLEASE TRY ANOTHER TEST"_ "Fuck!" I say slapping my hand against my forehead. "I don't have another fucking test!"

I look around the Potter's bathroom as if I'd be able to magically find one but that's a long shot. "Don't worry, we'll just buy another one," he says while patting my back.

I snort. "Yeah right, I've spent a shit load on those stupid unreliable tests! I should just go to the hospital and find out."

Al's eyes travel past me and it's as though he's seen a ghost. "Hugo."

I spin around, the sound of my brother's name off Al's lips making me feel even sicker than I already feel. "Hue?" I whisper.

Usually this wouldn't be so bad, Hugo was my brother and he knew how to keep a secret.

Just like that time I broke mum's vase and we stashed it away in a hole we dug outside. He knew how much shit I'd get in if mum knew we'd broken it. She just assumed that we lost in when we moved to Godric's Hollow back when I was ten.

But Hugo also knew how to do things out of spite, and right now he's angry at me for lecturing him about his new girlfriend. And I'm pretty sure he's going to go around blabbering about this new piece of information.

Hugo's eyes are set on the test sitting on the bench, Al decides to gain a brain and he picks up the test and shoves it in his pocket. If only this guy had decided to do that about ten seconds ago. "What's that?" Hugo asks.

My lips form a thin line but Al speaks before I have the chance. "What's what?"

I roll my eyes. Hugo wasn't the brightest wand tip in the room but he wasn't dumb. Or stupid. "The pregnancy test."

I shake my head and force a smile. "That wasn't a pregnancy test!" I tell him.

Oh good one Rose.

Hue snorts and glares at me. "And you had a go at me about being stupid. What a joke, Bud."

I feel like falling to my knees and begging my brother to let me do a memory charm on him. "Look, Hue, I didn't mean anything I said to you that day."

"Whatever, I'm here to see Lily anyways," he says. But that just makes me heart drop even further. With the both of them together they'll start some bloody vendetta against me and they won't rest until I'm dead.

"She's not here," Al tells him.

"So you're pregnant again are you?" Hugo asks.

I shake my head, "No, tell him I'm not Al."

Last thing I need is Hugo running around telling every Tom, Dick and Uncle Harry that I'm pregnant.

"She's not."

Hugo smirks, "Wait until I tell mum and dad!" he says and he spins on his heels.

Both Al and I sprint to grab his arms, he was strong, I'll give him that. "Stop being a git Hugo!" I snap.

He turns around and pouts, there he was, the old Hugo. "I'm not being a git!" he moans.

"I'm sorry to say this Hue, but you are being a git," Al says with a frown.

Hugo glares at him, "At least I'm responsible. You're not!" He spits at me.

He'd got me there; I'd be a liar if I said I was a responsible young lady. "Please Hue. Just keep out of this."

"Hypocrite!" he spat at me.

"You don't even know what that means!" I snap back.

Al looks from Hue to me, "What does it mean?" he asks quietly.

But Hugo ignores the both of us and walks away.

Scaring the shit out of me.

* * *

><p>Scorpius pulls the hood of his jersey over his head. "Here, I got it. Don't make me ever do that again," he moans as he shoves the new test into my chest.<p>

I groan and shove him back. "What, so you'd rather me just wait until I start looking like a balloon to realize that I'm pregnant?" I snap back.

"It was just embarrassing. All these people were watching me as I got the test!"

I roll my eyes, "Well, I don't think they're all dumb enough to think that you're the one taking the bloody thing!"

He sighs and walks over to me as I'm tying up my hair. His arms circle my waist and I tilt my head to let him kiss my neck. "Sorry," he mumbles. "I think you're a bit wound up about going to see my family."

I snort. "It's not your family I'm worried about, it's the stupid pregnancy."

"_Supposed_ pregnancy," he corrects, his lips dotting kisses on my neck, with this going on I doubt we'd end up going to dinner.

Fucking smart arse.

Cae grabs the box that has the test in it and starts smacking it on the ground. "Get that off him will you?" I ask. Feeling a little empty when Scorp removes his lips from my neck.

Scorp picks up Cae but he starts to scream until he finds the cords of Scorpius' hood. "You shouldn't be wound up about it, it's not so bad if you're pregnant is it?"

I stare at him in the reflection of the mirrors, obviously this guy has never pushed a kid out of a tiny hole before or he'd be a little more worried and sympathetic. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I snap.

"Fah-king ki-ing!" Caelum repeats earning a smile from his father and a scowl from me.

"What?" he says with a smirk.

"I don't want to be pregnant again Scorp," I say with a sigh.

He nods, "I'm not saying that I hope you are, but I don't think it would be so bad if you were."

"But we've got Cae, he's not even two yet. You're going off to Australia; I've got my job at the Joke shop. Mum and dad will be sick of us. It's all too much."

Scorp puts Cae down on the floor and just like that he's back playing with the new test. He places a hand on my hip and forces me to turn around. "If it happens, it happens. If it doesn't, it doesn't. And fuck, I'm happy with just the two of you. I love you both. I'm pretty sure I have enough love to give to another little Malfoy," he tells me and I see a glint in his eye as he says Malfoy.

I groan. "Sometimes love isn't enough you know."

He laughs. "But my dad's money is."

I knit my eyebrows together, last thing I needed was to be living off of Malfoy money. "I thought you didn't like asking your dad for money."

He shrugs. "I didn't think I'd be having another kid so soon."

The way he's so sure that I'm pregnant is disturbing.

Rose Weasley, eighteen and pregnant.

Again.

"I should take that test now," I say while running my hands over my jeans.

He shakes his head though. "No, we're late. We have to get out of here before my mother hunts us down," he says with a kiss against my lips. He gets the test out of Cae's hands, "I'll chuck it in your bag," he says but I ignore him as I think about what the outcome may be.

I bend down and pick up Cae, I notice he's heavy. Really heavy. And his blonde hair was getting long. "We should get his hair cut," I tell Scorpius.

But he frowns. "No, I don't want to get it cut, I like it that way," he moans.

He even frowns.

I take a sharp breath. "But look at it, it's long and it's getting in his eyes!"

"I can handle it with my hair in my eyes."

"Yeah. But you're not an almost two year old with a thing for yoghurt! You never have to try and wash that shit out of his hair."

Caelum is totally oblivious to what's going on and he continues to gurgle away as we argue about his hair. He was totally fascinated with my necklace, always has been and always will be. I stopped for a bit to listen to him talk to himself before Scorpius butts in again. "Leave it, he looks like me," he says while kissing both of us on the cheek.

Cae doesn't like this and tries to squirm out of my arms, but I see what he's done. "You've tried to distract me from the test!" I hiss at him.

He laughs and holds onto my hand. "Grab the bag or I'll apparate without it."

I sigh and reach down to get it. "My wallets in there," I say as I yank my hand out of Scorpius' "Your cigarettes, wait, where did you say you put the test?" I ask him.

"Let's go," he says without answering me.

* * *

><p>Dinner had been good until Lucius realized what colour my hair was. Then he continued to yell out the colour until Draco had had enough and pushed him into the lounge for Narcissa to deal with.<p>

Astoria didn't part from Cae for even a minute, feeding him while he was sitting on her lap and even when he kicked and screamed to be let down, she thought it was the greatest thing ever. Smiling and clapping at him. Of course provoking him even more.

"Scorpius is such a strong name, why don't you name him that, Draco?" Lucius Malfoy says to Scorpius.

Cae was always surprisingly calm around the old weirdo and I sure as hell know that it doesn't come from my side. He just played with a chain that was around Lucius' neck. "His name is Caelum, father. And he's Scorpius' son," Draco tried to explain.

For the thirteenth time.

Narcissa stood behind Lucius' wheelchair and smiled at me and Scorp who were both sitting on a couch, Draco sat on an armchair and Astoria sat on the arm of his chair opposite to the side where his Firewhiskey sat. This was going to be an interesting night.

Narcissa bent down and continually whispered in Lucius' ear and with every word he'd look at Cae with awe, playing with his blonde hair and letting him tug away at the necklace around his neck. "This is my great-grandson?" he asked his wife.

She nodded, "Yes."

It was an interesting thing to watch but I seemed to be the only one that thought so. Both Draco and Scorp wore faces of irritation.

This wasn't like watching Cae with Grandad and Nanna. Those two were always around and they looked after Cae at least three times a week, they were a big part of his life and they treated him just as they treat Harry Junior and Little Charlie. Not to mention they weren't losing their minds so they remembered who he was.

Lucius and Narcissa on the other hand only had two Grandchildren and one great-grandchild so for Narcissa, seeing Cae was a treat.

I assume it's a treat for Lucius too, but with the way he's looking at Cae shows me that he's not sure who he is. "I don't remember Scorpius being so small," he attempts to whisper to Narcissa, "Where's Lesath? Where's my girl?" he asks.

That was a good question, "She's out at the moment," Draco told him.

"By herself?"

Draco sighed, "She's twenty now, she's old enough to look after herself."

Lucius' eyes widen, "Then who is this?" he snapped while pointing at Cae.

"That's Caelum, my grandson," Draco said in a strained voice.

Lucius' face softened, "He's my great-grandson?" he asked.

"Yes," Draco hissed.

Again Lucius watched Cae as though he was the most fascinating thing in the world. "We did it Narcissa, you saved us," he tried to say quietly to his wife.

She looked sad as she smiled at him. "We did it together."

Draco shook his head, "He didn't help one bit in the rebuilding of this family," he said with a scull of his drink.

Scorp turned his head to look at me, "I'm sick of watching him," he whispered to me.

"So am I," Draco grumbled, he lifted his drink to his lips and took a long sip.

Astoria lightly tapped Draco on the knee, "You two cut it out," she snapped at Scorp and Draco and they wore similar looks of shame on their faces.

It creeped me out how much they were alike.

"Narcissa, tell our son that this boy doesn't seem to have been fed. I can feel his bones, last thing we need is him bringing more shame to the family because he can't feed a child. The prophet will have a field day!" he said while feeling Cae's arms.

Cae was beginning to get restless and I think it was a mixture of it being past his bed time and the fact that Lucius is not someone you'd like to be in a close proximity with. "Ma!" he says and he hurries off Lucius' lap.

He made it in a hurry towards me which was bad because Lucius' followed his every move until he eventually found me. "Traitor!" he called while trying to lift his arm to point at me. He looked from Draco to Narcissa and back to me, "What's a traitor doing here? In my house!" he croaked.

Narcissa gave me a small smile and tried to calm her husband, "That's Rose, she's Scorpius' girlfriend," she said quietly.

Draco groaned again and shook his head as he watched his father. "Put the man away would you mother?" he said.

Narcissa gave her son a quick glare before turning back to her husband, "Let's get you to bed."

Cae yawned as he wrapped his arms around my neck and tucked himself into my neck. "He's getting tired," I tell Scorp.

Astoria leaps to her feet and scurries over. "Let me have him, I miss him a lot you know, since you two don't bother to visit," she says while looking at Scorp. "He sure has your father's eyes, Rose."

He rolls his eyes and I'm surprised she didn't catch it. "We're busy."

Draco snorts. "No you're not, you just can't be bothered."

Astoria picks up a sleepy Caelum and carries him back to her place on Draco's armchair. They were good people whether people chose to believe it or not. "I wish you'd bring him over more," she adds.

"Would you pass me a drink of that?" Scorp asks his father.

Draco smirks, "Drinking with men are we?" he teases as he pours Scorp a firewhiskey.

"Shut up," Scorp says.

We sit there in quiet for a bit and I briefly think about Narcissa and how she's taking a while.

I hope Scorpius isn't like his grandfather when he's old.

Draco finally breaks the ice when he decides to speak. "Blaise says you're doing very well with your studies. By the end of March you'll almost be ready to start preparing for Australia."

I try not to tense but it's hard when Astoria's gaze immediately drops down to Caelum in her arms, a sad look shows me that she's worried about him being without his dad.

But at the same time it's not so sad because no matter how hard my parents are trying to convince me that it'll be all fine and dandy for me to just up and leave without our son, I'm pretty dead set on taking him.

Maybe we'd become some cute little Australian family.

"I better be doing bloody well, I've been overloading my brain with useless facts about blood-clot prevention spells. Do you know there're six different spells?"

Draco smirks. "Of course I do."

Astoria smiles at Scorp, "I'm glad you're learning something worthwhile."

Draco looks at me now, "How's work for you, Rose? Your Uncle's business seems to be doing well. Read in the prophet that it's the most successful business in the whole of London," he says quietly.

I nod. "It's good, always busy though."

"It's not something that you want to do forever though is it?" Astoria asked.

I couldn't tell if she's stating a fact or if she's trying to tell me that she hopes that it's not something I would like to do forever.

Thoughts about becoming an Auror flood my mind and I can't help but feel a little jealousy coming on. Because I couldn't become an Auror because of Cae, yet Scorp had been, at one point, _secretly_ fulfilling his dreams.

Scorp looks over at me and I find a smile to place on my face. "No, I guess it's convenience. They needed a worker and I needed a job."

Scorp waves his hand at them both and leans onto my shoulder, "You know Rose is thinking about coming to Australia with me," he tells them as he swings his legs up onto the couch and rests his head in my lap.

And I almost freeze.

Because the way Draco's jaw tenses tells me that maybe they were hoping I wouldn't go.

Astoria looks shocked as she brushes Cae's hair out of his eyes. "But what about Cae?" she asks.

Scorp smiles, "What you think we'd leave him here?"

"What about your studies? You have to be completely engaged, son. You can't get distracted."

"I won't distract him," I mumble.

Why was I mumbling? Because every day I have second thoughts about this move.

"We won't see him if you take him," Astoria says with a frown.

"No offence to you Rose, but I'm not sure if this is the greatest idea…" Draco says.

Scorp snorts, "I'm almost twenty. We can do what we want!" he snaps at his father.

And just like that both of his parents shut up.

I know I'd get a week long lecture from more than just two family members if I ever spoke like that to my parents.

"I'm not trying to persuade you otherwise Rose, but it is a big move and I know your parents have a big role in Cae's upbringing. Are you prepared for the move? It'll just be you three," Astoria says.

No of course I bloody wasn't prepared. But I don't have a choice. Mum and dad may want to keep him, and a part of me tells me that I should let him stay but at the same time I can't leave him here. He's my son.

I'll miss him.

I nod, "I've been thinking it through," I tell her.

"Well as long as you think it's the best decision… both of you," Draco says and he shoots his son a glare.

I ignore it, they might not think it's good for me to move to Australia and distract him from his studies, but two years without him?

Fuck that.

"It is," Scorp says, "And where's Lee?"

Just like that she appears through the door, "Sorry I'm late, oh, I see, you all bloody ate without me!" she says as she dramatically falls onto a chair next to her parents.

She looked out of sorts, her usually silvery shiny hair was messed and looked like it had had a war with the wind, she wore denim shorts and in this weather I'm surprised she survived and with a slightly over sized plain white t-shirt I'm starting to believe this is an impostor.

She didn't wear any make-up bar her trade mark red lipstick but even that was smudged.

"Where have you been? Your grandfather was asking for you, merlin knows this might have been a bit better if you were here to suck up to him," Draco said to his daughter.

Astoria shook her head, "Don't be like that about your father Draco," she told him.

Lesath threw a hand at her father, "I've been busy ok? Rose, Scorpy," she says with a tilt of her head to acknowledge us.

I smiled at her and her brother stared. "Why do you look homeless?" he asked her.

And just like that her steely eyes look out to kill. "I went to Quidditch today…" she said.

I noticed that a part of her face is slightly discoloured and her lower lip bigger than usual. Even her body language is telling me that she's been in some type of war. "Quidditch?" Draco laughs.

"Did I say I was playing? No!"

Scorp coughs, "Then why were you there?"

She sighed and looked at me quickly before looking back at her brother. "James."

Astoria looks from me to Lesath, "Are you sure that's a good thing? I know you two were best friends, Lee… but he upset you."

Lesath stood up and threw her hands in the air. "Did you bring any cigarettes brother-of-mine?"

Draco glared at both his children, "I don't mind him smoking those damned things but I'd rather you not!"

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll just get some fresh air."

And just like that she stormed out.

It was odd watching someone else's family deal with problems, all though my family have more than their fair share of problems, Scorpius' seem to run deeper than ours.

After all, Lily and I will make up, Dom and Roxie will too. They were just petty school girl problems.

But Lucius won't get his mind back and Lesath won't stop being a drama queen.

With an unhealthy relationship with my cousin.

I hear another door slam and Astoria takes a deep breath. "I hope she's alright."

"She'll be fine," Draco said.

Scorp shook his head. "She just can't get over him."

I felt a bit bad about this, in reality I knew sweet nothing about James and Lesath. I knew that they used to be best friends. I knew that his girlfriend and her boyfriend got killed by the last of the Death Eaters. I know that while I was pregnant I found them arguing in the Girls' bathroom.

She confessed her love for him and he just shoved it in her face.

And even though Lesath had caused me more trouble than good, I still decided I'd go out and see if she were alright.

She may have stood in up in front of the entire student population of Hogwarts and announced my pregnancy but how could I forget that she'd paid for lunch the last time we went out.

She's practically a Saint.

Astoria still sits there with my son in her arms and Draco quietly sips away at his Firewhiskey, Scorp is falling asleep on me but I move his head off of me, "I'm going to go and stand outside with your sister," I tell him.

He just groans and rubs his eyes as I stand up to leave the room.

* * *

><p>After spending quite a bit of time in this house, I still wasn't comfortable. How could you be comfortable in a house so big, not to mention its fairly dull choice of colour scheme.<p>

Even though a majority of the rooms looked as though they were replicas of the Slytherin Dungeons, the few rooms that Astoria had managed to hack into were nice. The family room was nice, the kitchen was nice. The small dining was nice.

At least they had huge windows that accepted the sun. It was like every other room rejected it.

I got to the back door and slowly pushed it open. "I know the charm you used on your face, I had to use it when I gave Hugo a black eye two days before Christmas back in fourth year," I tell Lesath.

She looked freezing cold as she stood looking out to the river behind Malfoy Manor. This wasn't the proud person I was used to, I didn't like her bitchiness but I don't like knowing that my cousin had hurt her.

And I know he's hit her.

She doesn't turn around but I hesitantly join her at the railing of the deck. "You'd think because I'm a healer's daughter that I'd know a better spell, I never listened to a thing my dad tried to teach me before going to school."

I laugh nervously, "Yeah."

"What? They've sent you out to try and counsel me? I'm fine."

"No, I came out here on my own accord."

Even though I'm wishing I didn't.

"Bullshit, you've come to find out about your cousin."

I keep myself from rolling my eyes or possibly running back inside and forgetting this whole thing but I don't, because I'm nice. "Want to talk about it?"

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you."

"You can always try?" I say.

She nods, "I guess I can."

She stops talking and I think I know why. "You're scared I'll tell someone aren't you?"

She snorts. "I'm not scared, I'd just rather you don't tell anyone."

I take a breath; I'd have to keep my mouth shut. "I won't tell a soul."

"He told me he wants me. Not Rora."

My heart started beating quickly, this was good news. _Great_ news. "That's good!" I tell her.

She fake smiles, it was far too obvious when she fake smiled. "How can I let him be with me when he does _this_," she says while pointing at her face.

I was stuck there. I had no idea what to do or how to help, a part of me wanted to run and tell Uncle Harry but what use would it be? I'd be the one ruining him and Lesath at the same time. "I don't know."

"You know what the worst part is, Rose?" she asks but I shake my head. "It's knowing that I like it."

I try to keep my jaw up as she tells me this. That was disturbing. Downright weird and not good at all. "Why do you like it?" I ask while shoving the shock out of my voice.

She shrugs. "He's showing me he loves me."

I felt sick now, it was wrong on so many levels. "I don't think you quite understand what he's doing, Lesath."

The glare she gives me reminds me so much of Scorpius that it scares me, I hated this look and the way her fists clenched told me that she wasn't happy with me voicing my opinion. "You have no idea do you. It's fighting for what you want. If he's fighting with me then he's fighting for us. His fucked up excuse for a relationship with Rora was just a cover up!"

I nod, "Ok," is all I say.

"No it's not ok, nothing fucking is!"

I was getting confused but I let her vent. Last thing I needed was a crazy Lesath Malfoy on my arse. "Why did you stop being friends?" I asked.

"Because he told me that I was turning him into something evil."

Well I think he may have been right.

"I think you need to sort yourself out, Lesath. The both of you."

She snorts and turns around towards the door. "Where're the cigarettes? I need one," she says as she barges to the door and flings it open.

I follow her, feeling down. She was blinded by love. Thinking that you deserve to be hit and that by being hit, he's loving her is wrong.

But I knew from the beginning that James' relationship with Rora was fake, it wasn't real and I was glad that it was over.

Rora selling drugs was wrong and not to mention illegal.

I may be a one track minded person but I just wanted what was best for my family. And that now included Lesath.

In all honesty, James and Lesath were made for each other. James was never normal; he was overly sensitive and always angry. Thinking everyone was out to get him.

At least he found someone who could handle it.

We both got into the family room now and Scorp was still lying on the couch half asleep. Draco watched his daughter with careful eyes, as though waiting to see if she'd break or not.

Astoria walked in with Narcissa and it seems as though they'd just put Cae to sleep.

"Where's your smokes?" Lesath snaps while prodding at her brother's face. Scorp didn't look impressed as he opened his eyes.

I sat down on the edge of the couch next to him, "In the bag," he grumbled while pointing at my hand bag.

She sauntered over to the coffee table and yanked it open, spilling all of its contents at the same time.

Then just like slow motion, the test came out with a loud thump on the table. "What the fuck?" she said as she picked it up and held it up to look at it.

"Oh fuck no," Scorp hissed as he sat up. "LEE!" he shouted.

Narcissa was the first to move and yank it out of Lesath's hands. "Were you taught no manners Lesath Aubrey Malfoy?" she snapped at her granddaughter.

But even as Narcissa put it back in the bag and I slumped back towards Scorpius, hoping that his body would open up and eat me alive, Draco was already standing. "Please tell me that it's just a spare and you don't actually have to use it."

I was tempted to open my mouth and repeat everything he'd just said but it seems that Scorpius had the same idea. "It's just a spare and we don't actually have to use it."

Astoria looked pale. "I'm forty-two. I can't have another grandchild," she says quietly.

"Are you pregnant?" Lesath says directly at me.

I shake my head, but that was lying wasn't it? "I don't know."

Astoria takes a sharp breath and Draco looks like he's about to pull out his wand on us. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID!" he shouts at Scorp.

Scorp stands up and stares at his father. "BEFORE YOU GO YELLING AT ME WOULD YOU OPEN YOUR DAMN EARS? WE DON'T KNOW YET!" he shouts back.

Narcissa stands between them to stop this from going any further, "Would you stop the yelling! Caelum is a sleep!" she says.

"Doing this all so quickly! Even though your son is barely two! Having another one so soon?" Draco hissed.

Scorp laughs without humour, "Lee and I are barely two years apart!"

Draco swallows loudly. "After everything we've done for you to get your career going, after helping you make a future for you and your son and this is what happens? You make silly mistakes!"

I was sick of the yelling, sick of people being disappointed and sick of people assuming that we'd chucked our lives away early.

I storm over to Lesath where she was standing with my bag and a cigarette in her hand watching the fight unravel and I reach down to pick up the test. Astoria watches me while gawking and I make my way down the hall as I listen to the hurried whispers being exchanged between Draco and Scorpius.

I slam the toilet door a little louder than intended and angrily pulled down my jeans. I knew, just bloody knew I should have done it before we left to come here but Scorpius was so damn caught up about being late. If we'd just done it at home we'd be avoiding this whole thing!

I should have bought another Magic test as well.

I put the stick under me and do my business, how many times had I done this today?

A million?

I pull it out and clean myself up, waiting for it to tell me my fate.

Negative.

I flush the toilet and make my way out again.

"What about her? Have you thought about her? I bet you ten-thousand galleons she doesn't want to be stuck in her Uncle's shop all her life!" Draco spat.

I shake my head and stand in the middle of the room. "NEGATIVE! IT'S NEGATIVE!" I yell.

Everyone goes quiet.

Lesath smirks, "That's just one test," she says.

And even after I was trying to be nice to her she comes out with something like that.

"I took four this morning and only one read positive!" I snap.

"Lee, I think you should be quiet for a while," Narcissa warns.

"And so what if it was fucking positive? Rose and I are fine on our own, we don't need you lot butting in all the time!" Scorp hisses.

"Scorpy, don't say things you'll regret," his mother tells him.

Draco lifts his hand for everyone to be quiet. "You know Scorpius, we love you and with everything you do we stand by you no matter what. You were worried you wouldn't be able to get an internship and I did everything in my power to get you in there. All we ask is that you stick to it and don't make things harder on anyone else. You're young, son. Still very young and yet you choose to do all these things that you shouldn't be doing until you're older. Sure, you can handle a son. But that's not without the help from the Weasley's, hell, even the Potter's. You take them away from the equation and you're left with nothing. Don't ever think that you're doing all this and handling all this on your own because you're not. They're doing all the hard work for you!"

Scorp doesn't look happy. "Don't try and do this whole '_Shaming the family'_ thing on me!"

"I'm not! I didn't say that at all! I'm trying to tell you that you need to be more careful! Imagine taking two children to Australia while you're trying to finish your internship! Imagine trying to work while you have two children! Imagine being stuck in a different country without us or Rose's family and looking after two small children! You _can't_ do it! We love you son, but sometimes you make it so hard for us to be proud of you when you continually do things without thinking!"

"Rose, go and get Cae, we're leaving."

Astoria shakes her head, "Scorpy, don't be like that, we're not mad," she begs.

Draco tries to reach out to Scorp but he just shrugs away. "And Lee, think about your own problems before you but into mine."

I go upstairs and try to catch my breath as I pick up Cae. He stays asleep to my surprise. This was bad, I could see where Draco was coming from, I agreed with him fully but I couldn't tell Scorp that. He feels let down by his family and it made me sad to think about it.

All I had was my family and Hugo was already mad at me. I didn't need Lily, but she was my favourite little cousin.

Scorp didn't have a big family like me.

Cae's head rests on my shoulder and Scorp grabbed my hand. "Bye," he says and just like that we're apparating off again.

* * *

><p>"You're back early," Mum says from under a blanket.<p>

Both her and dad were rugged up and watching soccer on the TV. "Get out of the way, Scorp, 'Mione's explaining the game to me."

Scorp laughs and sits down next to my dad on the other couch. "I think I want to learn too."

"I don't want to have to explain it to the both of you," she moans.

Scorp lifts his arms out to me but I shake my head, "I have to take him upstairs," I say.

"Oh, he's out already?" dad says with a frown.

"Yeah, I'll be back down in a sec."

I tuck him into his cot and he stirs just a bit. I think he's growing with the amount of sleeping he's been doing. I miss him being a tiny blonde baby with big eyes. He's growing far too fast for my liking.

I get back downstairs to find Scorp and Dad jumping up and down in their chairs, cheering. "They kicked the ball out, it's not a goal," mum says with a laugh.

I sit down on Scorp's lap and lie backwards, "I'm sorry it ended up like that," I say. Noticing that he's trying to forget everything that happened and plunge head first into the soccer match with my parents.

"It's alright; I have you and Cae to keep me sane. And these two," he says.

I smile. "I'm glad you're comfortable with them."

"They're good to me."

"Hey, what would you say to another grandchild?" I ask them.

Both of my parents jaws drop and they slowly turn to look at me. "You're not pregnant are you?" mum asks.

And it's safe to answer her, "No. Just curious…" I tell them.

Dad looks at me suspiciously. "As long as you're twenty-four, I don't mind. But I don't want you having as many kids as your Nanna."

"A little girl please," mum says.

Scorp laughs and kisses my shoulder. "One day, when we're back and rich we'll organize something won't we?" he whispers.

"Yes."

I'd had my doubts about Scorpius; I wasn't sure if he'd stick around or if we'd both be able to handle each other. But right now, in this moment, we're a family.

Me, him and our son.

My thoughts about our domestic bliss were interrupted by mum. "You'll have to get married before you have another child. You can do that when you get back from Australia—oh which reminds me—Molly's wedding next week, invite your parents will you Scorp?"

Oh Merlin.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) I'm sooooooooo sorry!**

**So, so, so, sorry! I know I said I'd update on the 9****th**** of September.**

**Y'all probably not interested in my problems but I'll tell you anyways.**

**1)On the 8****th**** of September I was admitted to hospital. Again. My baby is still having problems.**

**2)On the 10****th**** of September I got called by my work to fly to Auckland for work. Back in July I was told I would have until February next year off. Liars.**

**3)Because I work for a rugby team and it's the world comps, I'll be stuck here for the next five weeks working; I'll only get to write in between matches. There're matches every single day until October 23****rd****. **

**4)Because I've had to take time off Uni as well, I'll have to do my studies too. So it'll be hard to update on a regular basis.**

**5)While I'm stuck in this hell hole I'll only get to see my son four times in the next five weeks. TORTURE.**

**So yeah, that's why I hadn't updated I'm sorry everyone! I'll be back to updating regularly in five weeks' time, but that doesn't mean I WON'T be updating. It just means I don't know when.**

**Sorry again!**

**READ AND REVIEW! I might be able to pump something out earlier. Who knows, I may pull an all-nighter just for you!**

**FORGIVE ME!**

**-Cara**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

_Basically I'm complicated, I have a hard time taking the easy way_

* * *

><p><strong>SCORPIUS POV<strong>

Twelve different bloody ways of stopping a blood clot, five fucking different ways to mend a femur.

I knew how to do most of these by the time I was thirteen.

Dad wanted me to become the seeker of the Cannons. Every school holidays you were bound to find me in the backyard flying my arse off and every time I heard that stupid whistle go off I'd fall off the broom.

I'd broken more than a few bones, I was lucky dad was healer.

Everything made me think about my father, Blaise Zabini standing at the front of the room, he was Dad's best friend.

Even the stupid diagrams plastered all over the walls reminded me of him. His office was covered in these stupid posters.

Knowing that he's angry at me unfortunately makes me sad. Fuck, I know I've done something bad if _he's_ angry.

Sure, I can piss him off, I can annoy him but knowing he's angry isn't good.

My dad, he can tolerate a lot. I mean _a lot_ he says it's got to do with Grandfather; he gave my dad a hard time.

Dad's never given me a hard time, hell, I know—now that I have a son—that if Cae did even half of the things that I've done, I'd probably have a heart attack.

And I don't know any spells that can help me out with that, at least not yet.

All I can think about was how much I overreacted. I just didn't like hearing those things so I overreacted.

Now it's been a week and I haven't spoken to him because I'm so damn good at overreacting.

I sounded like a ten year-old school girl when I told Rose I missed him, because I do. I might not see him all the time but I like to know that if I want to, I can go and see my parents.

"_You enjoy that?" Dad asked as I threw my broom into the shed outside, I always enjoyed flying around with him. Even if he kept thinking he was young._

"_Yeah," I tell him. "But they won't let me on the team at school."_

_Dad chuckled and ruffled my hair, I didn't like people messing with my hair these days, I had it down to an art. "Well you're only in your first year, son. People don't usually get in until around their third or fourth year."_

_It still annoyed me; I wanted to be in the team! And it annoyed me even more that Dad seems to think I have to wait another two whole bloody years! "You were on the team in your second year!" I moaned._

"_Yeah I was," dad said with a small smile, "But you don't want to be like me son," and just like always when he says something about himself he looks at his forearm._

_I know dad's tattoo is bad, but he was still the greatest. "But you played Quidditch, you're a healer and you're rich!" I say with a grin._

_Dad turns around to look at me and gives me a hug. "You know, I'll be proud of you no matter what, you don't have to do all the things I did to make me happy, son."_

_I frown. "But you want me to be a seeker don't you? For the Cannons."_

"_Don't get me wrong, that'll be great, but just being you is good enough for me," he says with a laugh._

_I didn't get it, he always told me to do this and that, but now he's saying I can do anything?_

_It was easier doing as he says. "I still want to be a healer. And a play Quidditch," I say with a frown._

"_Well, you could always become a Quidditch healer, that way you still get to fly around all day helping injured players."_

_That sounded good to me._

"_Would you still be proud of me though dad?" I asked him._

_Dad kissed my head and I tried to wipe it away. "Son, I'd be proud of you no matter what."_

"And then, with three flicks, the elbow should be fine," Blaise drawled and he pulled me out of one of my favourite memories.

I sniggered to myself; Dad must be a liar because on more than one occasion he'd seemed less than proud of me.

I looked up at the clock just to see we still had five minutes of torture. Blaise's voice didn't help me to stay awake.

The five minutes went quicker than I thought they would.

I stepped out of the door trying to get away quickly, if I was quick enough and I didn't lose my balls on the way, I'd go past my dad's office and see him.

At least have the courage to invite him to Molly's wedding.

"Scorp? Hey Scorp! Wait up!" I hear a voice call.

Fuck me, it's Scarlet.

I try to ignore her, she was irritating. More than fucking irritating, she was downright annoying. And she asked way too many questions. Not to mention she always tried to get the seat next to me. "SCORP!" she shouts.

I roll my eyes and turn around slowly, "Oh, Hi Scarlet," I say with a pained expression. Hopefully she'd get the hint.

"What are you doing? Are you going back to Diagon Alley to get Rosie? I have work in an hour!" she says chirpily.

She just called Rose, _Rosie_. No one calls her that except for Storm Zabini and I laugh to myself, if Rose were to find out she'd all but vomit. "Nah, I'm going to see my dad."

Her eyes widen, "Draco Malfoy?" No, my father was fucking Harry Potter. "He's the head of the Altered Minds Unit right?"

I pick my jaw up; this girl has either stalked my family or has read every single article on St. Mungo's. "Yeah, he is."

I keep walking now, if she decided to follow me then she could but she wouldn't be getting very far if she decided to come all the way to my dad's office. "Are you excited to go to Australia?"

I nod and even manage to smile. "Yeah, I am."

"I didn't think you'd want to leave Rosie and Caelum," she says while tilting her head.

I shrug. "Yeah, but I'm trying to get Rose to move to Australia, she'd bring Cae too."

Scarlet jerks her head back, "But she wouldn't be able to stay with us…"

"Why not?"

"You two would have to be married," she says.

Fuck, you dug yourself a good one Malfoy. "I really have to go and see my Dad, Scarlet," I say while speeding up through the hallway of Accidental Body Parts Removal.

She gasps loudly, "Are you two married?" she asks in a whisper.

I shake my head, "NO!" I snap.

I spin around to stop her and I put my arms on her shoulders. "Planning?" she says in a high-pitched squeal.

Oh merlin, save me from this girl.

"I'm not!" I hiss, "And don't go around saying that! When you don't know what you're talking about," I say harshly.

She takes a step back, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't butt in, but is it a surprise?"

I groan and run my hands through my hair. "Goodbye, Scarlet," I say and then I storm off without her.

But I swear I hear her clapping. "Congrats! And to the baby as well!"

I better clear that part up too.

When I get up to the front desk of my dad's Unit I'm greeted by Luanne.

"Scorpius!" she says while taking off her glasses and giving me what I'd imagine should be a sexy smile.

This woman is old enough to be my grandmother.

I smirk back and lean casually on her desk, "Luanne, looking beautiful as always," I say with a wink.

She blushes and waves her hand at me, "Oh please, you're too kind."

Yes I fucking was.

"Is my father in?" I ask her.

Her face drops into a frown. "Ooh, I don't think he's too happy today."

No shit, "Yeah, I've come to cheer him up," I tell her.

She nods. "Well, I hope it works," she says and she points towards his office door.

I stand outside his door getting nervous and angry. Nervous because I'd have to admit to him that I was bloody out of line. And that sucked.

Angry because even though I was wrong, he still said things that I didn't like.

He thought I was immature and thoughtless? I wasn't. I just didn't think it'd be such a big deal if Rose was pregnant again, we were happy.

As I stood there with my arm up ready to knock, his door swung open. There was my father, sitting at his desk in all his aristocratic glory with his wand pointing at me. "I thought you knew my door had a sensor. I felt bad leaving you out there so I thought I'd open the door for you," he grumbled.

I kept my lips in a line as I walked in. "Thanks," I said shortly.

He points at his chair, "What can I do to help son? A bit odd that you've come to see me at work isn't it?"

Yeah well I didn't feel so good about going home after storming out like a priss. "I guess."

Dad's raised eyebrows drop and it's like he's about to give me another one of his famous lectures. "Cut the formalities, Scorpius. It's running thin."

"Ok, ok," I mumble. "I've come to invite you to Molly Weasley's wedding—not because I want you there—because Ron and Hermione made me ask. It's in two days' time. This Saturday."

Dad leans back in his chair and smirks, "Really?"

I nod. "Nah, I just said that for fun."

Dad glowers at me now and makes me feel uneasy. "Well, apparently your sister's going so your mother and I might as well join her."

Great, a big fucking giant family reunion. "Ok."

"Must admit, never in my wildest dreams had I imagined myself at a Weasley gathering. I can see your grandfather's face now…"

I snigger, "Yeah. And once he forgets you can tell him over and over again just to get that same reaction," I say with a bit of a laugh.

I like telling my grandfather things that set him off. That's the best thing about him easily forgetting things. The fact that you can tell him again and relive the reaction.

We sit there in silence for a bit. Dad clicks away at his pen that Tori bought him for Christmas and I feel the urge to have a cigarette. "Scorp, I'm sorry for overreacting."

Yes, this is exactly what I wanted, him to start this off. Fucked if I was. "I did too," I admit.

He nods. "Yes. We both did."

"I'm sorry," I mutter. I don't know if he heard it but I meant it.

Dad runs a hand through his hair and grabs out his wand to start twisting between his fingers just like every time he was settling in for a good old chat. "I just… Merlin, I just don't like seeing you be so damn…blasé about things. I know you don't like it when I say it's been a long road coming for us to get here but shit Scorp! It's the truth."

Watching dad being disappointed is about twenty times harder than watching dad be angry. It's like his whole world is on standby because of me.

Maybe this is what crucio felt like…

I bow my head in silence, taking in everything he's saying because I truly don't have a choice. "I know."

Dad shakes his head though. "It's not only that son, but Rose Weasley is a bright girl with her future on hold, don't drag her to Australia if she doesn't have to be dragged."

My head shoots up to look at him, it's one thing to go on about me but to mention Rose… nah mate. "What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that she could probably use this time a bit better while you're in Australia. Maybe she could do her Auror training."

Oh he's coming up with all the good ideas? But we'd already planned everything.

What if she liked Dad's plan though?

As much as I wanted to ignore his suggestion, he was making a hell of a lot of sense. "Maybe."

"It'd be the perfect opportunity for her."

Dad had never suggested this before, he could have brought this up when he first bloody found out I was going. Especially since he thinks it's the "_Perfect Opportunity_" this wasn't adding up. "Are you trying to stop her from coming with me?" I hiss.

Dad's eyes darken. "For Merlin's sakes son, a simple comment and you're blowing it out of proportion. No, that's not what I'm getting at!"

"Then why are you bringing it up now?" I argue back. I notice my hands have clenched into fists. That's how riled up he's made me.

Dad sighs and leans in forwards. "Because it's true! Don't you want Rose to do something she likes? She's such a good girl, Scorpius. And she's stuck by you while you're off doing this. She's stuck by you all through school. Maybe it's her time to do something she likes."

Why was he always so damn right? I loved Rose, more than I ever thought possible but she's always telling me to go and do what I want and what have I ever helped her with?

Shit, even when she was pregnant I was still going out and partying and she didn't mind.

I had an accidental fling with Ashley Parkinson-Krum and Rose still stood by me.

I wasn't good for anyone. "Ok," I mumbled.

Dad sighs, "It's like talking to a bloody brick wall," he says while he stands up.

He walks around his desk and stands next to me. "You're kicking me out?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Maybe this is all a bit too much aye?"

Yes.

He gives me his hand and I get up from the chair, ready to run and start chain smoking outside. "Yeah, you could say that."

He takes me into a hug before I can protest and then he pushes me away. "Come back and sort things out, your mother believes that you and Rose are going to run away to Australia, have more children and stay there forever."

That didn't sound too bloody bad. "Ok," I say and I turn around to leave. And even though I felt as though that entire visit was worthless because I still didn't hear what I wanted, I still turned around to say goodbye. "I'll see you later. Love you."

Dad smiles and waves, "I'll see you at Molly's wedding."

* * *

><p>I stood outside of the Daily Prophet HQ down the end of Diagon Alley with my sister and weirdly enough, Lorcan Scamander.<p>

I had stood there for about three minutes in awkward silence and observed Lorcan as he smiled continuously at my sister.

Bloody weird.

I eventually decided to pull out a cigarette. I still had fifteen minutes before I had to go and pick Rose up from the shop and the last thing I wanted to do was stand around there and listen to Dion Wood and Storm Zabini talk about utter bullshit.

As I placed the smoke to my lips I hear my sister's hiss. "Where's mine?"

I roll my eyes and hand her the packet, "Help yourself."

She smiles to herself as she takes a stick from the packet and then pulls out her wand, "What are you doing here?" she asks.

Lorcan's head snaps from Lesath to me and back, over and over again. "Killing time before I have to go and get Rose," I say while watching Lorcan.

"I'm sorry for doing that the other night, I saw the test but I shouldn't have pulled it out. I was angry because she was talking to me about _You-Know-What_," she says with raised eyebrows.

I look at my sister; I was clearly missing something here. "I know _what_?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know the person…."

I was never good at piecing things together, who could she be talking about and not want Lorcan to know…?

James.

So she had blurted out in front of my family how Rose had a pregnancy test in her bag because Rose had said something about James?

She was evil.

I guess it's a step closer to a soul if you can say sorry. "Forget about it Lee."

She smiles, "I have."

Lorcan is clearly confused about all of this and claps his hands together. "So, Scorpius. How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages!"

I used to share a Dorm with this guy yet we never did quite get each other. Maybe it was because he used to wear four pairs of socks at any one time or because he used to lie sideways on his bed.

I just don't know.

"You saw me just yesterday at the Joke Shop."

"Right."

I watch him, it was like that time I watched the Whomping Willow attack Al.

It was interesting and completely bizarre.

"How's your brother?" I ask.

"Annoying," Lee interrupts.

Lorcan smiles, "He's well. He's spending as much time as he can with Lily while she's at Molly's dress rehearsal."

That reminds me I have to go with Rose when she goes there, "Still with Lily is he?" I say while I breathe out the smoke.

Lorcan looks excited when I say this, "Yes! Three years and six months… I'm not too sure on the weeks and days though…" and doesn't he look bloody puzzled about that.

Lee holds up her free hand. "Hang on, that means that Lily was in her fourth year when they started dating, that would have made Lorcan in his sixth year. That's kind of gross."

I snort, "Whatever. Who was snogging Nathan Flint in their fourth year? Pretty sure he was seventh year and held back."

Lee glares at me and I feel like eating my words, "We don't talk about that Scorpius!"

Oh that's right, because when she was doing that she was dating Quentin. The now dead-ex-boyfriend.

I really should be more sympathetic.

"Sorry," I mumble. "But back to the subject, fuck me, your brother is still with Lily? Even though she's at school?"

Lorcan nods, "Oh yeah, he's in love."

"Love gets you nowhere," Lee says coolly.

Poor Lorcan, I think he's in love with the Ice Queen.

He looks down at his watch and nearly jumps in the air, "It's time for me to go!" he says.

Lee smiles at him and then kisses him on the cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow," she says softly.

What the fuck was going on here?

He nods. "Ok," he says with a face redder than Ron's.

As he disapparates away I smirk at Lee, "What's that?" I say.

She exhales her smoke. "He's my distraction," she says with a shrug.

I frown now, "But he's a _nice_ guy, you can't do that to him," I say with a puff.

"I can do whatever I like," she snaps.

And like I always do, I coil back into my shell; I'd rather be doing that than trying to argue with _her_.

"How's work?" I ask.

Lee's eyes shoot directly to mine. "Ok, what's your problem?" she asks. "You never ask me about work, Scorpy."

I have to admit, my sister was good to me. She always knew when something had me down, but at the same time, she can be a bit overprotective.

Hence the reason Rose doesn't like her so much.

"I need advice," I tell her.

"Well, I can give you advice. I have advice to give," she says while shoving her smoke in my face.

I didn't always trust her advice. "Should Rose move to Australia with me or stay here and do her Auror training?"

Lesath frowns. "I don't know, what does she want to do?"

I shrug, "I haven't asked."

Lee laughs and slaps my shoulder, "Well there you go, ask her first!"

"But I want her to come with me…" I moan.

Lee looks as though she's sorry for me now, her eyes drop and it's almost as though she wants to hug me. "Scorp… you should let her do what she wants to do, who knows, maybe she'd be daft enough to go running after you."

I glare at my sister. "And you wonder why people don't like you?"

"I've never wondered if people don't like me, I don't care."

Wasn't that the truth.

"Have you ever said anything nice about her?" I hiss.

"What was wrong with what I had just said?" she probably thought what she had said was a fucking compliment.

"You called her dumb!"

She rolls her eyes, "Seriously, that's nothing!"

"Say something nice about her," I say with my arms folded.

Lee stands there and it's like it's paining her to think good thoughts about someone. "Well, she's witty."

That's the best she could come up with? "Witty?"

She nods. "Yes."

"What would you do if you were her?" I ask.

"I don't know, it's not like becoming a writer for the Prophet is hard, my internship took a year and I didn't have to leave here."

I sigh and take another needy drag from my smoke, causing my sister to slap my arm. "Don't do that, it makes you look desperate!"

"Honestly, Lee. Do you think I made her give up a lot of stuff? Made her miss out on things?"

She thinks about this for a while and I wonder if she's going to say that Rose brought it on herself or if she thinks this entire problem was Rose's to begin with.

"Yeah, honestly, I do. But you two have Caelum, and he's the best thing in the world. That's enough isn't it?"

"Yeah but—" I'm cut off by my sister's hand over my mouth.

"But that's it! You can worry about fucking this, that and the other but Caelum is number one! If you're not careful I'll bloody take him off you!" she snaps.

She was right, he was number one.

* * *

><p><strong>ROSE POV<strong>

I start fake-coughing when I find him, he was smoking like a chimney and I didn't like it. "Come. And. Save. Me. Now!" I hiss.

I have Caelum attached to my leg, Little Harry attached to the train of my hideous dress and Scorpius blowing smoke in my face.

I hope Molly is happy now.

Scorp shrugs as he continues to smoke his umpteenth cigarette of the evening. "Why?"

My eyes widen and I hope that my ears betray me. "WHY? Because Dominique is about to rip Roxie's throat out, that's why!" I hiss.

He chucks the butt on the ground and stomps on it with his shoe as Caelum and Harry try to get under my dress, "HEY!" I shout at them as I lift it off their heads.

They both run away giggling and hopefully into the arms of Nanna. Scorp's arms circle my waist and he kisses me softly. "I don't know how I'm supposed to help," he says against my lips.

"Let's run away," I say. I may be slightly crazy, but I know for a fact that this is a good idea.

Scorp laughs, "We can't; we'd have to come back for your cousin's funeral."

"You have a point," I tell him.

Scorp pulls away and starts up another smoke, "I still don't know how I'd help," he says.

"Dom finds you attractive… distract her."

He rolls his eyes, "Oh yeah, strip show. Great idea," he says sarcastically.

I groan as I lift up my candy-floss style dress and let it go dramatically. I couldn't handle it in there. Not with Dom and Roxie bitching, not with Lily always giving me evil looks and Hugo flittering behind her, not with Juniper Longbottom and Mia Jordan laughing at every little thing that Al says. It was all too much.

Scorp exhales loudly and looks withdrawn. And I thought I had problems. "What's wrong?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Nothing," he says with a shrug.

But no eye contact.

I put my hands on my hips and watch him, "What's wrong, Scorpius?" I say sternly. The type of voice I use on Cae when he's been caught doing something he shouldn't.

Scorp groans and takes a long drag. "A few things, I can deal with it though."

Oh sure, his way of dealing with things is to simply ignore them.

"Tell me."

"No."

I poke him in the chest now, "Tell me!"

He rubs the spot I had just poked and frowns. "Ouch!"

Git. "JUST TELL ME!" I shout.

"OK!" he says, "Fine!"

"Good, so…. What's wrong?" It wasn't me to use my bullying tactics but it got the job done, right?

He exhales through his nose which I found both fascinating and disgusting at the same time. "First problem we have is Scarlet," he says slowly. "I think she knows we're married."

He moves backwards as though he's scared I might punch him and my eyes widen. My breath gets stuck in my throat. Oh fuck no.

How could she possibly know so much about us without actually knowing us at all?

"How?" I ask.

He looks nervous now, Scorpius Malfoy was never nervous unless it was something serious. "She took a wild guess."

I roll my eyes and shake my head, I felt like convulsing under this marshmallow of a dress from the shock. "Stop bullshitting me, Scorp."

He shakes his head though, "No, no. I'm serious!"

I gawk at the guy but he seems to be telling the truth. I wish he were pulling my leg. "This is bad!"

"You're telling me!" he says. "Not only that but she assumes you're pregnant!"

Can any more people just magically find out?

"God Scorp!"

He looks down as though he's got more to say. Well save me if he does, tie me up and throw me in a river if he tells me more people know. "Maybe we shouldn't have kept all this a secret…" he says.

I now feel like falling into a heap on the ground, I'm just that dramatic. "I know." I grab his free-non-smoking-hand and hold it as I look at the ground, "Seriously, those two things have been more trouble than they're worth!" I vent. "You haven't invited your parents' yet have you?"

Last thing I need is Draco Malfoy getting drunk and telling my parents about our near-accident.

"Yeah I have." He says shortly.

Maybe I should either keep my mouth shut or monitor my words because he doesn't look too happy.

"That's alright," I lie while kissing his hand.

We stand outside The Burrow, it was a breezy afternoon and no one's tried to find me so far even though I've been missing ten minutes.

Maybe Dom's killed everyone.

Scorp finally decides to speak. "Do you regret getting married? Tell me honestly. Do you feel trapped?" he asks.

I don't like these sorts of questions. I don't like them at all. "NO!" I say.

He nods, "But we did rush it. I kind of dragged you into it. Fuck, you know, if we didn't get married, you'd have more reason to go off and do your Auror training. You'd be able to do it because you wouldn't have some stupid commitment to me."

Scorp was frowning, a legit, serious frown. Even his shoulders were slumped. "What's brought all this on?" I ask getting annoyed. "By the way, it's not that stupid. You're my husband."

He just shook his head. "It's true. I _made_ you marry me. I _made_ you make this commitment to me and now I'm making you put all your stuff on hold just so you can move to Australia with me and do nothing. Just because I want you there. There's a lot of shit that you should be doing in your life, Rose, but you're not. And that's bloody because of me."

I let go of his hand and hold onto his face, forcing me to look at me. "Don't ever say things like that, Scorp. I love you and I did all these things because I wanted to. I _wanted_ to marry you and I want to be with you all the time. Stop being an idiot!" I snap.

"If you were to stay here while I'm gone you could do your training! If we'd been more careful back in sixth year you would already be finished your training! And hell, if we'd been more careful just three weeks ago I wouldn't have fought with my parents. I wish I'd been able to give you the life you want and deserve Rose," he says with his face squished between my hands, "But all I've given you is a son at sixteen years' old, a delay in your Auror training, a job that you don't like, bugger all money, a trip to Australia out of selfishness and more things to hide from your parents."

I glare at him. I glare and glare and glare at him until I can't glare any longer. Where did all this come from and why was it arriving now?

"Shush," I say. "Just shush!"

He looks like he's about to bust a blood vessel. He was very welcome to as it's his own fault for saying all these things. _He_ wound _himself_ up. "What? I can't ask you a couple of questions? You don't think this is all true?"

I throw my arms up in the air and slap them on my thighs. "We rush into things, sure. But it doesn't mean I want to go back and change anything! God damn it. You're so complicated you know!" I snap at him.

He nods and kisses me lightly on the forehead. "I don't like thinking that maybe we've been held back because of me."

"Do yourself a favour, Scorpius. Don't complicate easy things."

It was just like him to overthink and complicate things that have already been done.

Everything was so much easier when we left them as they were.

After all, I didn't like thinking about what could have been.

Especially when they're thing I still want today.

Scorp and I had hugged and made up, Nanna had shouted at me for letting Cae run riot and Aunt Fleur had hunted me down in the house to ask why I wasn't out in "_zee marquee wiv everyone elzz_".

"Stand over there next to Lily, Bud," said Molly.

"I don't know why we're still rehearsing when everyone's gone home. We've got no one to rehearse with!" Moaned Dom.

I tried not to glare at Lily as I made my way over to stand next to her in the small gap between her and the flower arrangement. Lily looked sheepish, like she'd said something she wish she hadn't but at the same time it wasn't like she'd apologized for confessing her love for my husband and calling me a slag all in the same breath.

Dom and Roxie were still hissing at each other as Molly looked back at her list. "Don't want to try and sleep with the groom-to-be before he gets married? Or does that not bother you?" Roxie said under her breath.

Dom smiled at her, "No, I've got Liam to fill that need," she said with a wink.

Needless to say I could see steam coming from Roxie's ears.

"Stop the bickering you cows'!" Molly shrieks.

And as if Molly had just pulled out a whip, they both shut up. "Thank Merlin for that," I mutter to Juniper at my side.

Lily spins around to scowl at me, "It's not like it was affecting you," she says.

I raise my eyebrows, excuse me? "I didn't say it was."

"Yeah, well your little comments here and there don't help Molly at all."

Molly lowers her list from her face and runs a hand through her short, choppy hair. "Neither does your little crush on Scorpius, Lily."

That was pretty much the worst thing you could say to Lily Luna Potter, it was just going to make her little school girl head explode. "Why does everyone pick Rose's side?"

Dom decides to step in and take matters into her own trouble-making hands as she walks across the aisle to stand between us, her hands on either of our chests', "Now girls," she starts, "No one's taking sides, but what you said to Rose was a bit out of line…"

Great.

Lily turns bright red and I'm sure it's around the same shade as her hair. Her tiny little hands clenched into fists and right now, if she's anything like her mother, I'm sure she's out to harm me. Aunt Ginny can scare anyone. "Everyone thinks she's so perfect!"

Molly glares at Lily, "If you're not quiet, Lily, you won't be in the wedding."

Lily folds her arms and looks down. "Everyone thinks she's so great."

I've had enough.

I turn around to fully face Lily and I have the urge to slap her bloody face, "And where the hell do you get off saying shit like that about me, Lily? I haven't done anything to you!" I shriek.

At first she looks a little taken aback but she gains composure again. Nobody expected me to say anything. Oh no, Rose lets everything slide.

"You got pregnant at sixteen and no one cared! Oh no, because you have the perfect grades and you were a prefect, so of course no one cared! But me? I fail stupid Defence Against the Dark Arts and everyone thinks there's something wrong with me! They think I'm dumb!"

Dom sniggers, "So wait a second. This is all because of school work?"

Lily groans. "It's not just that! As soon as she needed a job Uncle George gave it to her! As soon as she said she couldn't afford to move out with Caelum, my mum and dad offered her a room! Everyone fucking loves her and I hate it!"

"Shut up Lily, it's not even like that!" I try to say.

"EVEN _HE_ LOVES HER!" she screams. "Scorpius picked _HER_!"

"Ah, I knew it, it would always come back down to him…"Dom muttered.

I'd like to think I was shocked at this but this had all happened before. "You're delusional you know, Lily? You've got all this pent up hatred towards me and why? Because I'm a teen mother? Because I'm not an Auror like I want to be? Because being a prefect and best in all my classes hasn't got me anywhere? Because I'm going to be twenty next year and still living with my parents?"

She snorts. Tears running down her face now in some weak attempt to make people feel sorry for her. "And now you're pregnant again to him," she whispers.

And even though she whispered, it was the loudest thing she'd said so far. No one would have missed it, it would have echoed all throughout this stupid marquee that Molly has us trapped in. it would vibrate through the walls and across the grounds, sliding through the door of The Burrow and straight into the ears of everybody inside.

It'd go across the road and throughout the rest of bloody England until everyone would know.

But the worst part about that is that it's a lie.

"I AM NOT!" I shout.

She shakes her head, "DON'T LIE! I KNOW YOU ARE!"

"Are you pregnant?" Molly asks.

"No! no, I'm not! She's lying!"

"What? So I'm a liar too!" Lily hisses back.

I want to kick her in the shins, slap her in the face, anything just to get her to shut the hell up! "How do you even know this?"

"Hugo! He would know, he's your brother!"

Oh god, now I want to slap him too. "HE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

Dom looks around confused, "So are you pregnant or not?"

"What's going on in here?" I hear someone ask.

"I'M NOT PREGNANT!" I yell.

But no one butts in, no one interjects. It's deadly quiet in here and I don't want to turn around to find out why.

Because when a Weasley is quiet, something is up. And I know that that something won't be good.

"Rose? Is this true?" Mum says quietly.

I turn to look at her, "No, I'm not pregnant, Lily's got her facts wrong." And even as I say this Lily is clever enough to know not to say anything.

Mum shakes her head. "I don't want to hear it," she says and she turns to leave.

"Mum, please, don't!" I say as I grab at her arm but she shrugs me off.

Her head turns to look at me and tears start forming in the corner of her disappointed eyes. "No Rose. I don't want to hear it," she says quietly and she continues to walk away.

My own tears start now, how did I get into this mess? "Mum, it was negative! I'm not pregnant!" I say as the sobs start to gather in my chest.

"It's not the result that gets me Rose, it's how careless you can be and how you keep things from us, it's one thing to do something stupid but it's another to hide it. I'm so disappointed."

My mum walks away from me, she's never done that before I doubted I'd ever see it.

As she walks all I can feel is emptiness.

Because I've complicated something that could have easily been avoided.

And now I have a marriage to explain.

I still follow after her, the dress dragging on the ground. "Mum, I'm sorry!"

"You're keeping things from us, when we're the first people that would help you. I'm so disappointed."

And just like that I'm left on the grass with her disapparating in front of my eyes.

How do I fix this?

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**

**Yeah, I must suck for busting out a filler chapter when you've all been waiting so long!**

**I better give some recognition out :)**

**Thanks to, in no particular order:**

**Parvati48, Hannah ;), Lillian Joel, CypherVera, meggy1508, BellaMalfoy143, Just Another Potter Whovian, spannieren, teddyandlilyforever,Readinglover98,Sarah'1595 and WeaponGirl1603.**

**Thank you all for ALWAYS reviewing, it means a lot to me and gives me the encouragement to keep on writing... which leads me to my next topic.**

**So I got a stellar idea for a third Rose/Scorpius story.**

**Yes, that means another sequel!**

**Yay or nay? I won't write it if no ones keen.**

**I must admit, I did update faster than I thought I would since I've been so busy. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but at least I can give you a preview :)**

_Dion turns his head to look at me, "If I were Scorpius I'd treat you better, I wouldn't make you do something you're unsure of."_

**It shouldn't be too long until I update, If I get 170 reviews I'd go out of my way to get on a computer and update while I'm away at work.**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

_Said that I'm a fighter, too drunk to remember, too drunk to_

* * *

><p>I never thought I'd find myself sitting at my parents table trying to figure out the words to say to them.<p>

It's now happened to me twice in my life.

I remember when I told them I was pregnant; it was like I was attacking them, the words "_I'm pregnant_," Came out so fast I hadn't known I had said them, all I had known was that those weren't the words I had wanted to say. "_I'm_ not _pregnant_." Were the words I would have preferred.

But now I wasn't acting fast. I was sitting there staring at Cae on the ground playing around with my toes. How the hell do I tell them I'm married?

Scorp sat rigidly next to me, his clenched fists on the table and the vein in his neck pulsing almost as if in slow motion. I could practically feel his heart beat running through the vein in his wrists, through the wood of the table and straight into my own hands.

Tension was more than strong right now.

Mum sat with her lips pursed and her legs crossed while one hand was lying on dad's hand, not even that gesture could get through to him now.

His eyes were huge, he was staring me down right now and I wanted to shrink away into nothing. His hand reached his head and he ruffled his hair a bit before speaking. "So you're _not_ pregnant?" he asked.

Before I could even open my mouth Scorp answered. "No!" he said quickly.

Dad snapped his head from me to Scorp, "I didn't ask you," he said childishly.

I groaned. "No, I'm not."

"But you thought you wouldn't tell us when you thought you were pregnant?" he spat.

I try to keep myself from rolling my eyes, this was exactly what I was trying to avoid. A lecture. I didn't want to have a lecture unless I was actually pregnant.

And now that I'm not, I still get the damn lecture! "I didn't want you to get wound up about something that never happened!" I snap back.

"Rose, what we're trying to get at is we don't know why you didn't tell us in the first place," Mum adds.

"What's there to tell when I'm not pregnant?"

"Well, you shouldn't have kept it from us! Especially since we would have been the ones that had to deal with it if you were," mum says.

Scorpius slams his hands on the table and shakes his head, "I hate this!" he moans.

Dad looks at him shocked, "What? I doubt very much that your parents would have handled this any better, Scorpius. But in saying that, they don't seem to care very much about what's going on between you two as they don't seem bothered by the fact that their son is living at someone else's house RENT FREE!"

Mum gasps at Dad's outburst and even I have to say that's harsh. "Ronald! How can you say that?"

Scorp glares at Dad, "If you have a problem with me, don't worry about it. I'm leaving in October!"

Dad looks as though he's about to explode but he seems to be doing the right thing by taking deep breaths, I watch as mum looks at dad, giving him a sign to apologize. "Yes, I know that. I shouldn't have said that anyways."

"We're married," I mutter.

"What?" mum asks.

Scorp looks over at me too, "What?"

"Oh fuck no!" Dad says as he buries his face in his hands.

I nod, "Yeah, I'm married. We're married. I'm sorry but we wanted to do it and we did it because I'm EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD!" I shout.

Mum looks like she's about to crumble into the ground. I doubt they expected this.

Two-thirds of the Golden Trio had a crazy lady for a daughter.

I was sick of them trying to run every aspect of my life, since I was born there were all these standards and marks I had to live up to.

I just couldn't do it anymore.

"Why?" dad asked quietly.

A sob run through his voice.

"Because we wanted to! we're of age, we have a son! You made all these rules about us getting married! Why wouldn't you just let us do what we want to do?" I say.

"We made all these rules because you're young! How can you go out and get married when _he's_," dad points at Scorp, "About to go to Australia and you're still living at home! Shit Rose, don't make mistakes that can be avoided!"

"So Scorpius and I being together is a mistake is it?" I hiss.

Mum shakes her head, "No it's not, it's just that you two are barely on your feet and are still young! You both have so much left to do; getting married is something that could have waited."

"It seems like everything we say you go against! I might as well and go and talk to a bloody Horcruxe! Seems like I'd get a better bloody reaction out of that!" Dad says.

"All we wanted to do was go and get married but you went and made it so difficult! You knew we were eventually going to get married yet you're making it out as though it's some huge shock to you!" I say.

I didn't have the best argument.

"Can I say something?" Scorp says.

And simultaneously dad and I speak, "NO!" we say together.

"If Rose wants to stay here while I go to Australia and do her Auror training then she can, I don't mind. But just because we're married doesn't mean that she can't do all this fucking stuff, if you think she's missed out on all her chances then she can bloody well stay. Regardless of bloody popular belief, I want Rose to do what she wants! Either way, I'll be coming back here to her and Cae. I love her a lot. I wanted to make her my wife and I'll be coming back to that." He says directly to my father, "My _wife_," he adds with a smirk.

Making dad turn even redder. "If you loved her so much why didn't you let her do her training first before running off to Australia and doing this course behind her back!" Dad snaps back.

Mum starts up, "Ok Ronald, you've made your point!" she tells him, "But in all honesty, Scorpius has a point. With him away in Australia, that would be prime time for Rose to do her training."

The chance to do my training? I thought that was lost. It was like a dream that I would never be getting back.

But still no Scorpius.

Cae plays under the table as if nothing's going on, smacking his toys against the legs of the table as though he's got no problems.

I wish I were him.

This was all so overwhelming.

"They're married, Hermione! They went behind our backs and got married!" Dad moans.

Mum shrugs, "It's done! What can we do? Get them divorced? I don't think so!"

"It's not a big deal, Dad! There's no difference! I can go to Australia with him now; you didn't know that did you when you both told me I was allowed to go!"

"There is a difference though Rose, you have an obligation to him and he has one to you. If anything goes wrong you can't just break it off! You'll have to deal with court issues and everything!"

"Well, I don't know about Rose… but I don't want to break up with her," Scorp says quietly.

He should keep his mouth shut. "Yeah, you say that now, Scorpius," dad snaps.

Mum shakes her head. "Yes, I'm disappointed in both of you. For more than one reason but there's nothing we can do. You two seem to think you're old enough to deal with things so that's that. All we can do now is try and sort something out as it seems to me that the main problem here is you two don't know where to go from here."

She was right.

Damn you Hermione Weasley.

"Rose seems to know what she's doing, she pointed out that you have to be married to go on his internship," dad mumbles. "She must have made her mind up ages ago," he says with his head down.

Mum rolls her eyes but before she can talk I butt in. "That's not the only reason why I married him!" I hiss.

Scorp finds my hand under the table and squeezes it. "Oh that's right. It was love," dad sniggers.

"Honestly, I think it would be a good decision to do your Auror training," says mum.

They both look at Scorp. "She can do her Auror training."

"Well? What are you going to do?" Dad asks.

I could go to Australia, try and convince these two to let me take Cae and do only Merlin-knows-what when I get there.

I'd have Scorpius. I'd be with him and I don't know how I can cope without him after having him with me for so long.

Bloody hell.

But at the same time, I still want to do my training. Ever since I was a kid I'd wanted to be an Auror and that wasn't something I had grown out of. Even after having Cae it just made me want to do it more. I wanted him to be proud of his parents.

Every single day when I step into the Joke Shop I know it's not where I want to be. I wanted to be out there, doing something I love.

Not dealing with naughty kids that want to touch and break everything in the shop and a hand full of my cousins, that's not what I wanted to do.

But then that was two years being apart from not only Scorp but my family as well. I'd be closer to Cae but even then I wouldn't get to see him every day.

But doing my training while Scorp was away would mean that when the two years were over we'd both be back together.

We'd suffer being away together.

The upside of doing my training now would be that I'd do my first year here; I could stay with mum and dad and spend the whole year with Cae.

Down side would be that the second year I would be in Ireland.

That wasn't too far from Cae.

My head was starting to hurt.

I look down at Cae still playing with his blocks under the table. The kid was my everything. I needed to provide for him.

We both did.

"It's March, Rose. You need to sort this out," mum said.

I looked over to Scorpius as though just looking at him would make everything click into place but it didn't. It just made things harder.

"Give me time, I don't know what to do," I tell them.

* * *

><p>Last night was the longest night of my life, I couldn't sleep, mum and dad kept looking at me like I was some sort of disappointment and Hugo was walking around like nothing was wrong.<p>

The idiot needed to be hexed.

I couldn't sleep at all and Cae didn't help, I think that Al may have given him too much sugar hence the reason why he was bouncing off the walls.

Needless to say, today I was tired.

Cae was at the Burrow with mum and dad. I guess it was a good sign that they had invited Scorp and I. We mustn't be that far into the bad books.

I sat on the couch now, watching some stupid show about some guy and his dog as Scorp sat on the floor in front of me studying something about gashes.

"Rose, shut your legs will you?" he said without lifting his head, "it's distracting."

I scowled as I pulled my cotton dress in between my legs, I shouldn't have to shut my legs. "Why are you facing me then? Why don't you just turn around?"

Scorpius looks up at me. "And get distracted by those silly flashing images on the screen? No."

"Go into the kitchen."

He shakes his head as he flicks the pages with his wand, "But I'm trying to spend quality time with you," he says with a smirk.

I just groan and get back to watching the useless show, "Fine, suit yourself."

"You know," he starts while still reading, "We have the house all to ourselves…"

Oh god.

I honestly believe that after my last pregnancy scare I'm done with sex.

I shouldn't be, all those fears can be easily resolved just by a simple spell or a handy condom but I'm almost positive that Scorp very well may have super sperm.

Ridiculous? Maybe.

I glare at him from the couch as I readjust the way my legs are sitting; I didn't want to encourage him. "Hmm," I hum.

He laughs and shakes his head, "Still doing this are you?"

I frown, "Doing what?"

"Avoiding sex thing."

I try not to blush. "No."

"No?" he says while cocking an eyebrow.

I nod, "Nope," I say while popping the "P"

Scorp moves his book to the side and widens his eyes, "Oh, so if I come over there you won't try and push me away?"

Oh no.

He starts crawling towards me, "Stop it," I say as he starts ticking my legs.

He ignores my weak protests and gets up onto the couch, "I don't want to."

Scorp's mouth was desperate and needy on mine; it was like we hadn't kissed in centuries and now he was making up for lost time. I wasn't complaining but it would be nice if he could just slow down a bit.

Even if it was just a little.

Right now he was like a horny sixteen year old, one of those cocky ones who knew they knew what they were doing as he ripped at the buttons of my dress, "Worst dress ever," he moaned on my neck and I arched closer to him, needing those hands to get out of this stupid dress.

"I agree," said heavily.

He moved the dress of my shoulders and moved his mouth down to my chest, dotting kisses in between my breasts as he undid my bra. "Fuck, yes," he mumbled as he took a nipple into his mouth.

I gasped at the intensity of his bite, not too sure if it felt good or if it hurt, "Oh god, protection spell, I don't want to regret this in nine months' time."

He chuckled as he pinched my other nipple, making me jerk against him. "You're about to get fucked sweetheart, no regrets there."

"I heard that before, nearly three years ago. Hello pregnancy."

Bloody git.

He ignored me though and took his wand from his pocket.

Oh, what a good man, he remembered the spell.

As I sat there awkwardly with nothing but my underwear on, Scorp took me into his arms, tracing some pattern on the skin of my back. "I love you," he whispers.

I smile against his shoulder, "I love you too."

He lays me down gently on the couch and for a brief moment I'm a bit scared about having sex on my family's couch. It's not until Scorp starts undoing his zip that I freak out, "Ok, no, we have to go to the room if we're going to do this."

Scorp's eyes turn huge, "What? Why?" he hisses almost as though he's scared that he's not going to get some.

I roll my eyes, "My grandparents' sit on this couch, my dad lies on this couch. Let's go to the bedroom."

"Ok, Ok, let's go then," he says and he scoops me up in his arms and starts up the stairs.

He almost just dumps me on the bed as he starts taking off his shirt in a hurry, when he starts at the buckle of his belt I stop him. Getting onto my hands and knees I crawl over to the edge of the bed, "Let me do that," I say—hopefully seductively—and I start with the buckle.

He watches me the whole time, with the zip, as I take his I push both his boxers and jeans down I smirk to myself. I had never seen Scorpius' erection as something to be admired, there was a time when I totally believed that it wasn't far off evil, but now, as it stands before me, I needed it.

I move closer to the edge of the bed and move so I'm sitting on it. Scorp was standing in between my legs and I leaned in to kiss his naval.

My tongue played with the V of his stomach, moving down lower until I heard him gasp and his stomach suck in, "Stop fucking with me Rose," he said shakily.

I gave one more lingering kiss and I moved back onto the bed. I sat at the head of the bed and spread myself wide for him, curling my thumbs into the band of my knickers and pulling them down. I'd be disappointed now if I had to keep them on.

Crawling on top of me his lips found my nipples again, sharply sucking each one in twice he then moved to my collarbone, "I want you," he told me.

Well that was fantastic because after all this, I wanted him too.

He put his hand on my chest and ran his fingers around my nipples, across my chest and down to my naval and back. Each movement made me shiver. "Touch me," I demand.

He reattaches his lips with mine and his tongue is forceful in my mouth, his hand keeps travelling further south until, fuck, he brushes my clit.

"You seem ready," he says in a low voice. His index and middle fingers move up and down my slit with purpose before dipping in and out quickly.

Even these touches were setting me off, "I am."

He gives a forceful thrust and I almost whimper when his hand leaves me. "Let's do this," he says.

I roll my eyes and he grins at me as he moves down my body and in between my legs, his tongue touches my clit and I almost lose it right there, "Fuck."

He laughs against me as he gives me a few quick licks, "Now, now, save me some fun," he teases.

Yeah well it wouldn't be so bad if he quit licking me.

He pushes his two fingers in fully and he has his last lick before he gets up onto his knees to reposition himself. He starts inching in slowly and groans as he starts filling me up.

My breath hitches while he spreads me a little further, it was always like this.

Torturingly good.

I grip onto the sheet and try to focus on something on the wall, "Oh god," I mumbled. This wasn't going to last long.

He was giving long, slow strokes and hitting just the right place, "Rose," he murmured.

He started to piston in and out of me, pumping harder and harder until I could hear our skin slapping together, "Fuck, fuck, fuck," I said as the friction was making me feel good.

He watched me, giving me the odd kiss here and there, "Shit, you're still tight," he said.

My body was starting to shake and I couldn't keep my head up, I let my head roll to the side and clenched my eyes together, trying to ride this out. "Oh fuck me," I told Scorp and it made him buck harder.

My muscles began to clench as I began to orgasm but this just made him work harder, he reached in between us and started playing with my clit.

I moaned loudly and arched closer to him, my nails hooked onto his back as I made myself as close to him as I could. My lips found his collarbone and I bit down on him.

Scorp pushed me back and lifted my legs to rest on his shoulder, "I love that face," he said.

I pouted, he was talking about my orgasm face. "Yuck."

He chuckled and slowly slid into me in the new position, "Oh Merlin," he said.

He pounded into me with more abandon now, thrusting in and out and hitting me in a totally different angle.

I was going to come again.

Scorp started to grunt and I could tell by the way his head kept lolling backwards that he was about to come, "Shit," he said as he milked himself inside of me.

"Oh Scorp," I said with his final touch of my clit, making me orgasm again.

He laughs at me, "Shit I love you Rose."

* * *

><p>Harley taps her watch and sighs loudly as she stands in my room at the bottom of my bed. Her now light brown hair let out and flowing.<p>

So damn perfect just like a river.

Damn her!

"What the fuck are you doing?" she snaps, she then jerks her head to look at Scorp, "And what the hell are you doing letting her do this?"

Harley's dressed up I see, she must be settling in for a good night at Molly's hens' party. I didn't feel like going after having an epic battle in my mind.

I was trying to avoid the dreadful fate that is deciding what to do with my life. So instead of coming to a decision, I decided to hop in bed.

Scorpius loved to sleep so he didn't object.

As I give Harley a once over I notice what she's wearing. A bloody short silver dress. Even matching silver heels.

Somebody knows what Al's favourite colour is…

"What are you going on about Xavier?" Scorp mumbles.

Her eyes widen. "I bet it's you making her stay here! And you should be going to Kevin's stag party with Al! He'll be here any minute!"

I snuggle even closer into Scorpius, "Har, it's seven. It's too late to go out and we have to get up early to get ready for the wedding. I have to get up at six!" I moan.

She'll never fall for that.

She snorts, "If all the rest of her bridesmaids can do it, I'm sure you can. Stop being such an old lady, Rose!"

Harley always got her way and she fought dirty to get it so it came to no surprise when she flung the blanket off us and started tugging at my feet, "Shit Xavier! It's fucking cold!" Scorp whined.

"My name is Harley! I hate being referred to by my last name!"

She kept pulling and pulling but I wasn't budging.

But she didn't give up either. She sighs and bends down to start undoing the straps of her heels. "Fine, you want to do it this way, we can," she hisses.

She flicks off her right heel and jumps onto the bed, stepping over Scorp on the way over to my side; Harley's dress was in no way long. "Nice knickers _Harley_," says Scorp with a snigger.

She didn't care.

She lays on top of me, "GET UP YOU USELESS WOMAN!" she screams.

I'd missed her.

I hadn't hung out with her in a long time, she was my best friend but I barely saw her.

I didn't see anyone these days. I'd been couped up in the house for too long.

Maybe this was what I needed. A night out.

She clung onto my shoulders and started to shake me, "Fine! I'll get up!" I moan.

And just like that she leaps off me, getting her balance back as she stands next to me. "Good! I'll give you an hour, tell your husband he needs to get ready too, Al will be all alone if he doesn't go."

Scorpius groans, "I got a kid to look after," he says.

Harley shakes her head, "Harry and Ginny have him. You're a fucking liar."

I slowly get off the mattress, "Stop fighting," I mumble.

She turns and walks out the door of our bedroom, "I'LL BE BACK IN AN HOUR!"

As soon as I hear the door slam downstairs I hack into my drawers. "You look happy," says Scorp.

I nod, I was but I didn't want him to think I wanted to get away from him. "Yeah, it'll be nice to go out with her," I say.

"When was the last time you went out?"

I thought and I thought, there must have been a time…

Right?

"I went out with Dom that time…"

He laughs, "What time?"

Shit.

"When Cae was like…" I couldn't think.

"He wasn't even one when you went out with Dom," he tells me.

He wasn't even one? "Shit, it's been that long?"

He nods. "Yeah, it has."

Amongst Scorpius' excessive amount of hoodies and black jeans I find my own clothes. Yeah, I had dresses, short ones. But I hadn't worn those since I was a crazy lady back at school.

Now that I'm a mum I don't think they're appropriate.

I find a pair of my favourite ripped up jeans and a green chiffon singlet, it's cold out but since I'm pretty sure Molly and Dom said they were going to that new bar past Diagon Alley. It should be warm inside.

And sweaty.

It was emerald green so I bust out black peep toes and I look at Scorp who was watching me with his hands behind his head. "This top?" I ask as I hold it up.

He smirks, "Looks like something my sister would wear," he tells me.

I take that as a compliment; if I looked like his sister I could wear a Dragon hide suit and look like a runway model. "Good."

I sit on the floor in front of my drawer I rummage through it again, just in case I find something better. "I'm sorry for how everything turned out with your parents, Rose. I reckon if I was more responsible none of this would have happened," Scorp says quietly.

I look up from another pair of my jeans to look at him but he was staring at the ceiling. Not this again. I hated the whole it's-all-my-fault thing. "They handled it pretty well I think."

He laughs. "I think they must be so sick of it they just don't care anymore."

Yeah, I thought about that too.

"And now that Xavier's come over it makes me realize that you've missed out on partying and all that shit. You're eighteen and you don't even know when the last time you bloody went out was!"

I look down at the jeans in my hand. He was right. Every time Harley went out with Jackie Thomas, Nalin Longbottom and the Scamander's what would I do? Put in my apologies because I had to stay home with Scorp and Cae. "You missed out too."

"No I didn't, you always let me go out with Al before I started studying, that's not fair. You have to go out too."

Bringing up all this made me mad and uneasy. I tried to not let all these things get to me; I had an obligation to my son. But when he points out the things I missed out on, I can't help but get a little annoyed at Scorp.

"I had a baby to look after; I knew I couldn't just go out all the time, I understood, Scorp."

He stayed quiet as I stood up with my things. I leant in to kiss him but he didn't even look at me. He always said that not much got to him but since I've lived with him, I've decided he's just one really good liar. "Sometimes I'm sorry about that too."

* * *

><p>"You don't look happy," Says Juniper Longbottom.<p>

Well thank you, sweetheart, for pointing out the obvious. "Hmmm," I say as I grab a bottle of Gin and Tonic from Dom and Molly's table.

Mia Jordan looks absolutely buzzed as she continues to sip away at her own, "Sorry, what is this again? Muggles are such great inventors if you ask me!" she says as she lifts her bottle to Dom.

"Gin and Tonic," Dom says looking annoyed, "I guess you can forgive Scorpius for pissing you off because he's so fucking good looking," she says to me with a wink.

"You two looked fine when I went over the first time," Harley says with a frown.

I twist the lid off my drink and take a swig. The slightly sweet and sour flavour reminding me of the time I had snuck away to see Dion Wood.

Now he was a rebellious kid.

"I'm fine guys," I tell them.

I put my bottle to my lips again and Dom steps towards me and tilts the bottle even further, "Drink up, we have to get smashed before Roxie and Lily turn up."

Molly shakes her head, "Honestly, if I knew there'd be this much drama during my wedding I would have just fucked off to Ireland and got married in a pub!"

"Well, what's wrong? Oh Merlin, I hope you're alright!" Says Juniper.

Had she not heard anything? "I'm Ok, Juniper."

"Hey Moll, did you invite Lesath? She's practically family now," Dom says with a smirk.

Molly matches her smirk and laughs, "I did, but I'm not sure if she's bringing her cousin…"

Mia's eyes light up and she looks around as if Roxie might be there, "That Liam Buchanan is sexy! I met his mum Daphne, and she's really bloody nice. If only she knew half the things her son can do with his tongue…"

Everyone starts laughing; it had been a long time since I'd actually hung out with some girls. I work with guys, I live with guys and hell, I spend a hell of a lot of time with Al. Sure, I complained about girls but this was good.

When the laughter dies down I decide to set things straight for Mia. "Dom wasn't talking about Liam…"

She knits her eyebrows, "He doesn't have a brother does he?"

I shake my head, "No, he has a sister."

Dom smirks as Mia looks confused, "And you have the cheek to look confused," she teases.

"No way! You're not doing his sister are you?" Mia asks Dom.

Dom just nods.

Juniper snorts and her drink comes out of her nose. "Oh my goodness!"

"Don't act so shocked, Juniper, we all know what you did with Lee-Ann!" Dom laughs.

Now it's everyone else's turn to look shocked. Including me.

Neville Longbottom's children were all sheltered and well behaved. How the hell does this happen?

Juniper turns bright red, "Well every other girl in the school and snogged her, how come I couldn't?"

Harley throws her hands up in the air, "Hang on, everyone talks about this chick. Who is she?"

Dom shakes her head and ushers Harley forward, "Oh you poor young girl, you were born in the wrong year. Lee-Ann was in my year. She might not have been the prettiest goblin in the bank but she had a killer body and an amazing tongue. She made a lot of girls in our year have the best year of their lives," Dom says with a smile.

Even Molly and Juniper started smiling.

I shake my head and poke out my tongue, "Sounds like a whole bunch of diseases if you ask me."

"I only snogged her and you can ask anyone that knows her, she never ever had a cold sore," Molly says with a shrug.

"Now that's a story to tell the kids," Harley murmurs.

Dom pours herself a shot, "Shouldn't we have party games and other boring things like that? That's what the Muggles do isn't it?" she says with her head turned to Harley.

"Only my mum's a Muggle and she's doesn't believe in weddings. Or marriage. She's a hippy."

I snort, "But your mum's a Sex-Ed teacher, she'd be against contraception too wouldn't she?" I ask.

Harley laughs, "She picks and chooses what's she's pro and what she's not. All I know is that she gives my brother condoms by the truck load and she makes him drink herbal teas that she makes from the shit she grows in her garden. She doesn't shave her legs either."

The girls look disturbed with the mention of Harley's mum not shaving her legs.

"Well I don't want any games. I just want to get pissed enough so when I'm standing at your side, Moll, I won't even know what's going on," Dom says with another shot. "Here, Juniper. Drink this back," she says as she slides a shot glass across the table to where Juniper is sitting.

Juniper looks hesitant, "I don't know, Dom, I haven't drunk so much before," she says with a hiccup.

Oh this was going to be a stellar night.

"My Dad's going to kill me tomorrow," Molly says while picking up the drink poured for Juniper, "Not that he'd mind if I didn't turn up to the alter, he hates knowing that I'm marrying a Quidditch player, mind you, he hated knowing that I dropped out of school before the end of seventh year, he hates that I travelled around the country in a car with no shoes. I'm used to it."

I wish I could do that, up and leave and not waste a single thought on consequences.

Oh wait, I think I've done something similar.

Yes, that's how I got my son; I didn't waste any thoughts on the consequences.

"Your Dad's a git," Dom says.

"So is your Mum," Molly replies.

Dom raises her glass, "Here, here."

Mia giggles, "Are you nervous?"

Molly shakes her head, "No, I just don't know how I'm going to deal with his head. It's fairly big. That and he expects me to run around all day for him. I don't though."

"There's no "_I_" in team," says Harley.

I snigger, "But there's a "_U_" when you tell him to fuck off."

"I'll remember that," Molly laughs.

Dom steps from side to side looking fidgety, now this was one girl who couldn't stay still for too long.

Or without someone to mind rape with her abruptness.

Or someone to dominate in her bed. So it was no wonder that she was busting at the seams to let loose. "Can we go now? It's half-past-nine!"

"We have to wait for Lily and Roxie don't we?" I say.

Molly sighs, "We should but it's not like Lily can come out with us, and Roxie doesn't want to go out to Muggle London. She has bad memories involving a guy on a bike and her bra going missing…"

I didn't even want to know what went wrong there.

"But we'll just go to that bar by Diagon Alley, I don't want to go to Muggle London," Dom moans. "Well I hope that they don't turn up, last thing we need is Roxie trying to hex me and Lily accusing yet another person of being pregnant."

I laugh, "That's not the right attitude," I say sarcastically. "In fact, I'd say that's the wrong attitude!"

In all honesty I wish that they'd just totally forget about the wedding. That way I wouldn't have to see them at all.

"And you said that Cae was at Uncle Harry's right? You trust him there while Lily's at home. She might be trying to brainwash him into thinking she's his mum," Molly laughs.

I don't laugh though.

No way, because what if it was true?

Ok, I'm overreacting.

"If they're not here in the next half-hour then I say we should just go," says Harley.

I nod, "I agree."

"I agree first," says Dom through a mouthful of drink.

"Kevin says that he wants to go into that new bar. He's such a git; I had said I wanted to go there first, what if we see them?" Molly groans.

My eyes widen, "Complaining about him already?"

"No it's just I don't really want to see any guys."

Dom smirks, "I do! Don't make us all suffer just because you don't want to see your husband!"

"I doubt these two want to see Al and Scorpius," says Moll.

I didn't mind.

"NO! I don't want to see Albus, this is my night!" Harley almost screams.

Everyone takes a step back. "Ok…?" Dom says carefully.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I ask Mia.

She smiles and shakes her head, "No, it's kind of hard work trying to stay with someone when they want to break up all the time."

Ok, she officially confused me.

"Right," Harley says.

"I do have good news though, Brad's got a new girlfriend, I think they might be engaged."

Yes, Brad was her ex. He was a good looking guy but that didn't make up for the fact that he was as dumb as a stick. "I don't know how that qualifies as good news, Mia," I tell her.

She just shrugs. "I don't know either."

Molly pours everyone a shot, "Drink up!" she says, "Fuck it, we're leaving! I'm not waiting any longer!"

And without another word we skull the shots back, I was ready to get out of here.

* * *

><p>I may have slightly blurred vision, I may have been dancing just a little bit too fast and I very well may have a majority of Harley's drink all over me but I knew that Scorpius was walking towards me. "I just think you're so brave Rose and I love you so much and you're my best friend and OH MY GOD YOU'RE SO CLEVER and you're the best mum and…" Harley starts sobbing into my shoulder.<p>

How was it that we'd drunk the same amount but I'm better off than her?

I start falling over when she collapses on me. "Come on Har, stand up babe!" I say to her.

I'm almost positive she's passed out.

It was loud in here and trying to talk over the music was hard, my ears were throbbing from the music and it was hot. Extremely hot. But I was having fun, shit, I hadn't had this much fun in a while.

"Don't you dare stop drinking, lady!" Dom says as she shoves a shot into my free hand, the one not trying to support Harley and I drink it up to get Dom off my back.

"I don't think she should stay here any longer," I mumble to Dom.

Dom throws a hand at me, "She's fine; she just needs a bit of water."

I notice that Scorp is standing there in a similar situation as me with Al draped around his shoulders, "I found her! The love of my life! I found her Al, I knew it! I told you she'd fucking be here… I can sense her!"

James stands behind them and shakes his head, "They're both off their rocker, I have to take them home, Bud," he explains.

Al tries to steady himself when he removes his arm from Scorp, "What's wrong with my missus? Oh shit. My wand! Where's my wand?" Al slurs.

"Check here," Scorp laughs while pointing at Al's crotch.

And I start laughing like it's the funniest thing I've ever heard.

James starts talking to me but I can't hear. All I can hear in my mind is Scorp's joke, running in my mind on repeat.

He was funny. He was always funny.

"I'm going to take them home…" James says.

Why? "No, don't take them home or I'll… I don't know!" I say.

Oh merlin, I wasn't making any sense.

"No! who will look after my love?" Scorp says with a frown.

James sighs, "Do you want to go to bed Scorp? You've drunk quite a bit mate," he tries to explain.

I wanted to go to bed.

He nods, "Yeah, I guess. I got to feed Cae, I said to 'Mione, "_'Mione, I'll feed Cae_," and she said to me, "_Yeah Scorp, you can feed Cae_" that's what happened!"

I roll my eyes, "That never happened!" I laugh.

I was laughing again.

James groans and takes hold of Scorp, "Al! stop snogging Harley, I want to show you something outside!" he says.

"Not your wand is it?" Scorp says and he winks at James.

He shakes his head, "No, it's not."

Scorp struggles out of James' grip and steps closer to me, "Are you enjoying yourself? I miss you. I miss you a lot."

I smile at him, "I am."

"That's good, I have to go. My mum is worried. She doesn't like her son being out for too long, I love you Rose Weasley. And if I don't remember saying that when we get back to school, just tell me. I'll remember." He was really, really drunk.

Scorp leans in and kisses me deeply. "I love you too," I tell him.

He nods and goes back to James, "Ok, let's go Potter, oh and Weasley," he says while pointing at me, "Wood is here somewhere, he'll look after you!"

James shakes his head, "Get Wood to take you home, Bud."

I nod. "Ok."

Harley starts yelling over the music. "I LOVE YOU ROSE!"

I spin around to try and find Dom but I notice she's standing at a bar leaner, "MOLLY! GET DOWN FROM THERE!" she shouts as Molly is about to take her top off.

"BUT I'M GETTING MARRIED!" she shouts back.

Before I even get to the leaner Juniper is on top of the table too, "Molly, I think you should get down!" she says.

I just watch as everyone tries to get her down, if she wanted to have her fun, she could, and she seemed to be enjoying being up there.

"Hey Rose! You're finally bloody let loose!" Dion says behind me.

I turn around slowly, "I'm going to regret this tomorrow," I say while ripping his bottle of beer out of his hand and taking a sip.

He laughs, "Who cares? Worry about it tomorrow."

There was no doubt that I would.

I cringe as the beer goes down, "I don't know how people can like that stuff."

He laughs; he always smiled, no matter what. I know now why him and Storm are best friends.

They're always so happy.

It was addictive his smile and because he smiled, I smiled. "It must be an acquired taste."

"Must be," I mumbled.

The bass of the music was stabbing at my brain. "I'm going to go and stand outside," I say.

"Really? But I've only just found you."

"I think the music is making me crazy."

"You don't need the music for that, Weasley," he teases.

I wave at him, "If anyone wants me I'll be sitting on a bench on the road," I tell him and I walk away.

"Wait, wait! I'll come," he says as he takes one last swig of his beer and follows me outside.

It's freezing cold outside but it's a nice change. It's like I automatically sober up once the breeze hits me and I take deep breath of it.

We walk about thirty metres down the road and find a park bench, oh god, how amazing it feels to sit.

If I died right now, I'd be happy because I don't think my legs were made to stand for so long.

"So, who's got your kid while you two were out tonight?" he asks me.

I hiccup. "Uncle Harry," I say.

Dion looks over at me and raises an eyebrow, "Wow, kills evil people and looks after peoples kids. He's amazing."

I laugh, "Yeah I guess he is."

Dion straightens out his navy blue shirt. He colour coordinates, it's the same colour as his eyes.

And shoes.

"And you're married huh?"

I look at him confused at first; I had totally forgotten that he knew.

Well, it wasn't much of a secret anymore, mum and dad knew.

No one else did though and I didn't know how I'd explain it, but that's for another day.

I nod, "Yup, married. I'm a wife. Married."

"Merlin, what's that like?"

I shrug, "Not that much different. My last name is Malfoy though."

Dion sighs, "Weird to say this but it suits you, Rose Malfoy."

I had never thought of that, he was right. Rose Malfoy did sound right. "I guess it does," I say with a smile.

"I would have never guess you ending up like this—not in a bad way—just you know, a mum. A wife. I always thought you'd end up an Auror and saving the world. You always wanted to be an Auror."

I hadn't told many people I wanted to be an Auror, hell, I didn't even tell Scorpius until I was nearly ready to give birth but I had told Dion. "So everyone keeps reminding me," I mutter.

He knits his eyebrows, "What? You don't want to be an Auror anymore?"

I shake my head, "No, it's not that. It's just complicated. I have a decision to make and I don't know what to pick."

He nods, "Pick the one that makes the most sense and will benefit your son in the end. My dad wanted to move to Bulgaria so he could be the coach of the Quidditch team. That didn't end up happening because he'd have to move all five of us there. None of us can speak a word of Bulgarian but he just wanted the experience. He would have earned more money but it just wasn't logical."

If I moved to Australia what would I do?

Mope around home all day and not earn money?

That didn't seem right.

"I'll keep that in mind," I say.

"Is it hard being a mum?"

I laugh, "Is it hard coming up with all these questions?"

"No, not really," he says.

I nod. "Sometimes it can be, when he was a little baby it was. He'd cry for reasons unknown to me, he'd always be hungry—that hasn't really changed—but I wasn't really there for all that, we were at school and my parents watched him."

"You're a good mum, I can tell. Even Scorpius is a good dad. I don't like that."

I look at him confused, "Why?"

Dion smiles to himself and shakes his head, "No reason."

Even though Dion and I work together, it can still get a bit weird. I decide to start conversation up again because I don't like the silence, "So, how's things going with Scarlet?" I ask.

Dion laughs with his head thrown back. "She's awesome!" he says, causing me to scowl, "She's a great friend, she's exciting! But I don't think she's girlfriend material…"

"Why?" I ask.

Maybe if she got the hint that Dion didn't like her that way she'd stop hanging around the shop all day. "Apart from the fact I'm pretty sure she's into someone else, I just don't like her as a girlfriend."

I shrug, "Fair enough, each to their own."

Dion sniggers, "Isn't that true. I don't know why some people go out with real wankers. Especially ones that don't treat their girls' right."

This conversation was heading in the wrong direction I think.

"Like who?"

Dion turns his head to look at me, "If I were Scorpius I'd treat you better, I wouldn't make you do something you're unsure of."

I look at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"I know you want to stay here but he's making you go to Australia. He told me when he was drunk that he wants you to go to Australia but you want to do your training."

God, did everyone know our problems? "That's none of your business Dion!" I say sternly.

He sighs and stands up, "I know but I wish it was. I wish I were him because you'd never be confused about anything again. I'd do the right thing and let you do what you want. Because you're worth it, Rose."

I needed to find another way home.

"Dion...I-" I was cut off.

"Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't say things like that but I really like you and I've never known how to tell you."

I sit there staring at him, my mouth opening and closing, my mind unsure of what to do but I was saved by Dom. "There you fucking are, Damn it, we have to go before Molly chunders all over the place, I'm pretty sure we're going to get kicked out anyways," she shouts.

Dion looks at me and I feel sad. "I'm sorry Rose."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**

**I'm sorry about the filler chapter! But Molly's wedding will be exciting eeeek.**

**Thank you everyone for putting up with the big gaps between updating. I'll be home soon! so I can update more often!**

**Please review! 185 maybe? 185 reviews would be very nice ;)**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

_We believed we'd catch a rainbow, fly away into the sun._

* * *

><p>Scorpius rolls over in bed and looks at me while stretching out. For some reason I had bugger all sleep.<p>

Thanks to Dion Wood.

I lie there staring at the ceiling of our room, "What's wrong?" he asks while circling my waist.

Do I tell him with the chance that he could potentially get really pissed off at me and then want to hunt down Dion with his wand pointed at his chest?

Or do I just leave it and ignore it? After all, we were all drunk, some drunk more than others... and I don't know if Scorpius takes the title of Most Drunk or Dion?

Rough times.

I shrug against him, "Nothing," I say.

I then realize it's far too quiet in here, where the hell was my Son?

I shoot up and look around, "Where's Cae?" I say while trying to find something decent to put on, I obviously didn't get home and have a shower and put on my comfy pyjamas then. I'm still in those uncomfortable clothes I was wearing last night.

Scorpius gets out of bed too, "I took him over to my parent's early this morning."

I check my watch, it was only 8am. "At like what?! 3am?!"

"Yeah. Not far off that, about 6am" he says while stretching.

I see his stomach muscles rippling and Merlin doesn't that make me want to hop back in bed but today was a busy day! We had a wedding in just a day's time and I was supposed to go and help set it up.

But I had a green eyed monster in me that only just decided he wanted to show his face, yes, my jealousy was a boy. I didn't think a girl had enough aggression.

Scorpius ties his hair up and shuffles around in the drawer for something, then he finds his small packet, chucks them on top of the drawer and then pulls out a black hoodie, "Wanna come to my Mum and Dad's? Or Nah?" he says then he shoves a cigarette in his mouth.

My eyes widened, last time we were there, Scorp wanted to go all Voldemort on them but I guess a visit to them wouldn't be so bad, "Sure I'll come" I say and then I go up behind him and hug him.

He holds my arms closer to him and then turns to kiss me on the forehead, "Anything exciting happen last night?" he asks me with a wink.

I just shake my head, I don't think he'd enjoy the story of how Dion Wood still has feelings for me... Though I wouldn't mind Dion getting a bit of a shock treatment if Scorp was to tell him he knew.

I wipe the little grin I have off my face at the thought of Dion being scared.

"Here, I'll make the bed you go and get ready to go," Scorp says with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, ready to be lit.

* * *

><p>"Mamamamamama" Caelum shouts while trying to run towards me.<br>I am always elated to see my Son and his scruffy blonde hair is now tamed and brushed thanks to Astoria.

I scoop my little Son up in my arms and swing him around in the air, "Hello my Son! Mama missed you so much last night!" I say while dotting a million kisses on his cheeks.

He squeals in frustration to be let free and I let him go on the ground. He runs to his father.

Scorp picks him up too and gives a kiss. Astoria just stands there, her perfect dress without a crease in it and her hair tied up tidily. Will I ever just see her in trackies and a jersey?

Astoria slowly comes up to me and gives me a hug, "I've missed you Rose, I've missed all three of you!" she says and makes her way over to her son. She gives him a hug and a kiss then steps back and whacks him on the shoulder. "And don't you ever pull those sorts of immature stunts again! We haven't seen you guys in weeks!"

Scorp lets Caelum back down on the ground and frowns, "Didn't have to hit me mum! Fucks sakes that hurt!"

Astoria nods, "Yes, that's right and there are plenty more where that came from!"

Scorp just keeps frowning, "And where's Dad?"

Astoria shrugs, "He's being immature too I guess, DRACO!" she shouts out.

Draco Malfoy comes out with his head hanging low and I can't help but think how human these people are acting.

"Hi Son," Says Draco, "I've missed you."

"Well I haven't missed you!" Scorp snaps and then it was my turn to give his a quick hit.

Draco has a small smile, "Come here," He says while gesturing with his hand.

Scorp goes over and they have a hug too. Oh no, the last thing I wanted was a hug from Draco Malfoy, how fricken awkward would that be?!

Lucky for me, it doesn't happen and I feel relief wash over me.

"Who's up for a Cuppa?" asks Astoria.

I put my hand up, oh yes, I needed a cuppa tea my head was throbbing a bit and the awkwardness of Draco Malfoy potentially hugging me was all too much.

I leave Cae playing with his toy brooms and follow Astoria into the kitchen.

We get to the island in the middle of the kitchen and Astoria turns to me, "I'm so happy to see you guys here, Rose, we really did miss you and our little Buddy!" she says.

I have always been comfortable with Astoria, she really is a lovely woman and she is really loving. Sometimes though I still don't get the gist if this "in-laws" business so good ol' Rose knows how to make something feel a bit uncomfortable.

"We missed you too." I say.

She smiles back at me while filling up the tea pot, "So how's things going? I know Scorp is doing well in his studies, Blaise told me last time I was in the office with Draco."

I feel something hard to swallow in my throat, "That's good" I manage to croak.

What the hell is wrong with me? First I wake up feeling pissed off about Molly's wedding, now I feel sick when I think about Scorp's studying when I should really be feeling mighty fucking thankful but I don't.

In all honesty, I don't know the first thing about Scorpius' studying. Was he really studying to be a Healer?

Or was he really re-sitting all his school classes because he's managed to keep it a secret that he never really graduated from Hogwarts?

Maybe, he was really spending his days with a bunch of people getting together to make a Death Eater revival group.

I shudder at the thought.

Astoria sighs, "I know it's hard to think that you two may be apart, but remember, it's only short term and it's something he really and truly needs to do for the benefit of you guys, it will be ok, Rose."

I nod, "Yeah I know, we just haven't really spoken about it properly."

"Well then you two will have to," she says with a flick of her wand, the pot and cups and saucers were floating behind her, "So let's do it now."

We walk off into the backyard.

I wasn't really one for counselling sessions, well, I had never even been to one before, I'd only seen what I assume is supposed to be like a counselling session on TV what was about to go on here... apart from a squirming kid on my lap, I don't think they allow kids in those sessions.

Scorpius looked more than ridiculous with his hood pulled up, his arms crossed over his chest with a cup in one hand and his saucer in the other, taking small sips all with an angry look on his face.

"So, Scorpius, what exactly do you want to do?" his mum asks.

Scorp rolls his eyes, "You know exactly what I want to do! Become a Healer!"

She nods, "Yes. But you want to take Rose and Caelum with you, don't you?"

"Yes, _Mum_, I want to take them with me! Of course I bloody do!"

Draco holds up his hand, "Astoria, I think you're irritating him," Of course she bloody is, she's asking questions she already knows the answer to. "Ok, look, so you two want to go together, well, I think you two are old enough to make your own decisions, then do it." And he throws his hands in the air.

Well that was a damn sight different to the conversation we had last time we were here, they were all but forcing Scorp to go and for me to stay here with Cae.

I look around confused and Scorp just sniggers, "Right, Dad, so all of a sudden you're all for us to go together?!"

Draco nods, "Sure, you two both think you can make your own minds up, fine. You two can go and start a new life."

Astoria has this weird sad face on and it makes me feel so uncomfortable, "We will miss you but I guess you have to give it a shot. We can't make the decisions for you… As much as we'd like to."

I'm just sitting here wondering what the hell exactly is going on but oh well, I think there goes the answer.

I'm going to Australia. And that was final.

My little family were moving to Australia where we didn't know anyone let alone have support, but hell, we're adults and we're moving!

Two years in a foreign country... Did they even speak English there?

Did they sell normal food?

Oh Fuck.

I hold my smile on my face, because, after all, that's what I wanted, right?

To live our own little life with our own little rules?

* * *

><p>The day finally came, the one that all the Weasley's had been waiting for, the lace, the flowers, the unlimited supply of alcohol (which Scorpius had been pining over) and the hair spray.<p>

The wedding day.

I look around the gardens of The Burrow. I can hear people screaming, some in happiness and others in stress but it is all too frustrating for me.

"Rose, get over here please?" Molly yells at me. I snap back into reality, white chiffon, pink chiffon, yellow chiffon flying everywhere.

So much fricken chiffon!

I turn on the deck of The Burrow and look back through the window into the room where Molly, Lucy, Dom, Vickie, Lily, Murelda, Sahara and any other woman you could think of whose last name was either Weasley or Potter were sitting.

I hurry inside as not to anger the stupid Bride and then curtsey in front of her, "You called me, your Grace?" I say with a snigger. Dom laughs at me then gives me the thumbs up.

I take a step back when I see Dom, "What are you looking at?" she asks. I snort, is she for real?

"Woman, your breasts are all but falling out of that dress, are you for real?"

Molly's lips form a tight line, "Yes, well, when I asked the slag for her sizes for her dress, she must have given me the measurements from when she was twelve, because _that_ dress is more than too small for her but it is too late to fucking fix it!" Molly all but shouts.

We all take a deep breath, mental note: Do not piss Molly off on her wedding day.

I look at around at everyone fussing. Would this be the same for me if I had done the normal thing and got married like a "_normal_" person rather than the _un-normal_ person that I am.

Or should I say, _Scorpius_, is.

I had never really been a jealous person, but surely, this would be close to it.

Yes, that's right, Rose Weasley is confessing that she has a major case of the school girl greens and that right now, in this moment, I wish it was me that was getting all dressed up with the fuck me eyes and the veil that flowed on for days.

And yes, a part of me wishes that Scorpius was the one dressed in a tux.

The only thing right now that is pleasing me is that Caelum gets to wear the miniature suit.

But then so do Little Harry and Little CJ, so it's not really fair.

I walk out of the room heading back outside, "Don't you dare ruin that dress, Rose!" Lucy shouts behind me.

I wave my hand above my head to acknowledge I heard her speak, but not necessarily that I care.

"Hey wait!" Dom says while scuttling behind me.

I turn and start walking backwards so I'm facing her, "Hey Dom."

She raises her eyebrows and waggles my tongue at me, "I know your secret."

I look at her sideways then stop walking, "What secret?" I say.

She laughs, "That you and Scorp are married! You fucker, how could you keep that from me?!"

I rush over to her and cup my hand over her mouth then hiss at her, in my most evil voice, "If you so much as even breathe a word about that tonight, I swear to Merlin, I will have your guts for garters!"

Dom rolls her eyes at me, I'm surprised she can even move her eyes with all the damn make up on them, "Do you honestly think I would bring that up in front of anyone?"

I sigh, "I don't know Dom."

Dom knots her eyebrows together, "You do not look happy Rose," She says quietly.

"I'm just a bit stressed, ok?"

She shakes her head, "No, like you seriously do not look happy. In general."

Dom walks away and leaves me standing in the middle of the back yard.

I think to myself.

All this shit that has been happening, all the progression in my relationship, all that I lack in a career. All the stresses of being a mum and all the disappointment.

Where the actual fuck was I going in life?

Where the actual fuck was Rose Weasley/Malfoy or whatever, going?

I needed answer quick before I hit myself over the head with a Bludger.

I can see Scorp running towards me waving his arms in the air, "Is he ok?" Dom asks.

"Well, I don't know but he looks like he's having a major heart attack."

"Another muggle sickness I assume?" Dom says while pushing her boobs back into her flimsy dress.

I just nod.

"Rose, Rose, do I look ok?" Scorp says.

"It's not your wedding, you're not even in the wedding party, what does it matter to you?" I say while flicking my wand at him to fix his tie.

He chokes, oops, too tight.

"What the fuck? Are you trying to kill me woman?" he says while loosening it with his hands.

Dom just shakes her head and walks away.

"You look fine," I say to him staring at his tux… So this is what he would look like if we had a normal wedding?

Not too bad.

Scorp gives me his cheesy smile, "So… I didn't ask what you thought about moving to Australia with me.

He pulls me in for a hug and kisses me lightly, "We'll talk about it later, but I'm excited."

He gives me another kiss, "Good, because If you weren't excited I'd be really pissed off. We're finally getting what we bloody wanted, about time!"

* * *

><p>The ceremony of Molly and Kevin was more than beautiful, the words they spoke were so sweet, I couldn't help but choke and luckily enough, Scorpius was right by my side - as usual - to help hit me on the back so I didn't choke on how sickly sweet the love was.<p>

On the plus side, Caelum was so cute walking down the aisle, even if at most steps he seemed to forget where he was walking. My son was more than charismatic.

The ceremony died down, mum went home with Cae and Scorp and I stayed behind to have a few drinks.

At our table sat James, Lesath and Lorcan, Al and Harley. Just another nice, awkward situation.

Scorp takes obnoxious, loud sips of his Butterbeer and switches his gaze from me to James and then to his sister. Al rubs his hands together then with a loud clap says; "Soooo..."

James follows him by saying; "Soooo?"

Lorcan just smiles like a git.

"Where's Rora?" I ask straight out.

James glares at me, "What's it to you?"

I shrug my shoulders, "I don't know, I'm just asking."

He sniggers and takes another skull of his Firewhiskey, "Yeah fucking right."

Lesath has a slight smile and brushes her hair out of her face, "Lorcan would you like another drink? I feel quite thirsty myself," she says while feeling his arm, I see him awkwardly smile back at her, "I feel like something strong."

And she all but snogs him right then and there.

"I wouldn't mind something stronger than this," James says while slamming his glass on the table and running his hand through his messy hair.

Scorpius stares at me then leans in closer to me, "If this gets any more fucking awkward than this, I'm taking off."

I shake my head and whisper back, "If you do, I will hunt you down and kill you." The last thing I need is to be stuck here, alone, with the most awkward bunch of people ever.

A depressed James and a catty Lesath is not the best mix I could think of.

I think about my son a little, what is he doing? Is he asleep yet? Has mum even fed him yet?

Am I kidding? Mum's probably doing a better job than Scorpius and I together.

James shifts in the table to be placed between Al and me when Lesath and Lorcan leave to get more drinks, "Ok James," Al starts and he huddles us all closer, "Where is Rora?"

James punches Al in the arm, "She's obviously not here!"

Scorpius just sits back, I know Scorp well and when it comes to his sister, he can be over protective and also a bit dick-ish about her. And knowing that James has dumped his girlfriend only means one thing.

He was now about to go for Scorp's precious sister, Lesath.

"Seriously Bro, where is she? Are you two alright?" Al asks with genuine concern.

James snorts, "Of course we're not fucking alright!" he snaps. "If we were, she would be here with me and not fucking the father of her kid again."

Everyone gasps in shock except for Scorp and I. "Sounds about right," Scorp whispers to me.

James starts shaking a bit, his glass filled to the brim with Firewhiskey this time, "We're not together anymore because I'm out chasing that bitch," and he shoves his thumb in Lesath's direction where she's putting herself all over Lorcan, "And then what happens? She's latched on to Scamander, so yup, I guess you could say, James Potter is a loser."

Scorpius tightens his grip on his glass, he's pissed off at what James just said, "Calm down." I whisper to him.

All I can think about is that I hope nothing eventuates here. James has finally lost Rora and then we have Lesath, one of the most heartless people I know playing games with Lorcan here at Molly's wedding. What next?

Lesath comes sauntering over again and James leaps up from the table, "Let's make a toast!" he shouts.

I hear a series of groans and a few gasps.

No, no this cannot be happening right now.

James starts swaying from side to side, obviously more drunk than he lead on when he was sitting because it is quite obvious by the way he can barely stand that he is indeed very, very drunk.

"Sit down, Mate." say Albus while tugging on his brother robe sleeve.

James shakes him off and decides to continue while raising his glass, "I just want to make a toast," he starts in Molly and Kevin's direction. I see Uncle Harry hurrying from across the marquee, "To Molly and Kevin, may your life be full of love, may you never have some bitch, "and he nods at Lesath, "Fuck up your whole world and turn everything bitter. May you never have a girlfriend who decides, 'hey lets fuck off with some druggo mate and leave James alone!' and may you never, never, ever, ever lose your loved ones to some fucked up version of Death Eaters!"

I freeze in shock while everyone's faces turn from happy to a fantastic shade of embarrassed.

Uncle Harry manages to make it to James, "Come on Son," he says quietly.

James pushes him away, "Oh fuck off Harry Potter! Oh and yup, here's to Lesath Malfoy! The greatest joke of them all, fucking me on one hand and then bringing a Scamander to my cousin's wedding! Love you loads Lee!" he says then he shoves his drink in her face.

Scorpius turns from relatively calm to seething in an instance and before I know it, he's standing too. "What the fuck do you think you're playing at Potter?!" he spits while holding James by the scruff of his neck.

Lesath is covered in Firewhisky and I don't think I have ever see her so pissed off in my life. On the plus side though, Lorcan managed to find his parents and disapparate fairly quickly.

Scorpius pushes James away from him, "What?!" shouts James, "What? Do you think your sister is a Saint, Malfoy?!"

"She's a damn sight better than you, you git! Making a fool of yourself at your cousin's wedding?! Awesome bloody show you've put on, but I think you oughta go home!" at least Scorpius was keeping his cool, last thing I needed was people to hate Scorpius even more than they probably already do.

James laughs, "Oh and the Malfoy's are such Saints, one is a bloody lunatic and the other likes to go around and get Rose pregnant and then hitch her in secret! Yes, that's right, I know you two went and got Muggle-Married, we're not all dumb and I know Al can't keep shit from me so if you want to be a judgmental dick, go ahead!"

Several sharp breaths come from people around the room and I turn my head to look at Dad who is just sitting there with his head in his hands. Great.

Nanna looks at me from the head table and I can tell I'm gonna get an ear full.

Uncle Harry grabs James and looks at Al, "Albus. Help me with your brother, we're going."

Al and Harley stand up and hold on to each other and before I know it, they're gone too.

I need to get home to my son.

People start disappearing left, right and centre.

Amongst the business I manage to bump into Nanna. "Nanna, look..." I start but she just shakes her head.

"I think, Rose, that for now, we will just leave things ok? You're old enough to make your own decisions."

I sigh and decide to leave now.

* * *

><p>Tap, tap, tap.<p>

Fuck.

Ugggh, who the hell would be knocking at my window at this hour of the morning?

I look over to my alarm clock and feel around for my wand, "Lumos."

I shine my wand out the window and look around, Scorp was asleep next to me with Caelum spread out on top of him. Damn it, all that trouble trying to get him to spend a full night by himself in his cot was ruined by Scorp letting him into our bed.

Tap, tap, tap.

It was James.

My eyes take a while to adjust and I flick my wand to open the window. "Wait there you idiot." I snap at James.

I go to find my dressing gown or "trench coat" as Scorpius likes to call it, weirdo.

I tie my hair back and struggle out of the door, it was officially 4am in the blood morning this idiot better be dying!

I get down the stairs and head out the back door where James is standing. He's shuffling from left to right and just as much of a nervous mess as he was at the wedding that he all but almost ruined, thank god a majority of the guests had left before what I have dubbed as "_The Great Speech_".

James looks at me and runs towards me, he was crying.

This was awkward, James wasn't the strongest person I knew but it had to be shit deep for him to be like this in front of me.

"Are you sober?" I ask James, "Because you sure don't smell sober."

He puts his head in the crook of my neck and his tears start dripping down my chest, "Rose I don't know what to fucking do..." and he starts sobbing again.

I hold him close and sigh, why does this sort of shit happen to me? I mean, I guess I'm the only other person other than Scorp around here that know Lee but at the same time, I don't know her as well as James does.

"Are you ok, James?" I say quietly.

He shakes his head, "No, fuck, no Rose! I just need someone who's not going to judge me!"

I nod, "Yeah, I understand that, but what's going on?"

He steps away from me and takes a huge sniff, wiping a slimy trail on his hoodie sleeve, "I dumped Rora, oh, well, she decided to go and I told her to go, then I thought Lee would come back to me but she fucking hasn't and she's wrapped up in the stupid Scamander kid and I just want to dig me a hole and jump in it!"

I think it must be a Weasley thing to be dramatic because I feel as though he just read my mind and said exactly what I wanted to say.

"I just want her back, Rose."

Then it comes to me, like a shining ray of light, the answer comes to me! "Tell her to come here!" I say with a smile on my face.

Yes, I was going to be the one to resolve this!

James sniffs, "No, I can't do that… we're standing in your backyard, Uncle Ron's gonna kill me if I wake him up. "

I shake my head, "For a git who wants to be with a girl so much his life depends on it, you're not trying very hard. Tell her to come here!"

"No, let's go to my place and think about it."

Oh yeah, "'Cause that's such a good idea, let's go back to your place so your parents can have another go at you."

James shakes his head, "Nah, they went back to The Burrow to clean up, it's just me at home."

I nod, "Good, so let's go then… this better not be a plan to chicken out!" I say while giving him a slap on the arm.

"Ok, well let's go."

"Hang on," I say, and I turn to go back inside, "I better just tell Scorp, ok?"

Ok, this wasn't a good idea but I had to tell him I was going somewhere, I didn't want to tell him that I had just convinced James to get his sister to come over, the last thing Scorp wanted was for James to fuck her over again and I knew that if I told him, he would just snap at me.

I walk down the hallway and into my room then reach over to Scorpius to wake him up.

"Scorp, I'm just going to take James home, he's drunk."

He just grunts in reply.

I take that as an "_ok_" and head back outside, "Ok James, let's go but be quiet ok?"

And then we start the short walk back to his house.

"Have you decided when you want to move out?" I ask him.

He gives me a small smile, "Have you?"

I shrug, "I guess I had that one coming, but no. We haven't."

"Hey, you don't have any cigarettes on you?" he asks while pointing at me.

Ewww. "No."

"Fair enough," he replies.

I think about Lee and James, I wonder if they finally had the chance to just be normal and to be together if they would be better.

Just like a normal couple rather than an angst-y ball of hate.

"James…," I start, "What exactly is happening? I mean, I don't mind helping you, you know I love you and all but Lee is my family now and I have absolutely no idea what I'm helping with."

James sighs and starts slowing down… "I just, I just really, really fucking love her. And I always have Rose. Just with Kaya and Quentin dying, you feel so much fucking guilt trying to move on when you've lost someone who you were supposed to be in love with. Especially when it's the partner of the other person who died. I think that was our problem the whole time," he starts wiping his face, "But I think now we're over that and now it's just about convincing Lesath that I love her. I absolutely love her."

I nod, I guess I could relate to that on some level, "You know James, Scorp and I had our issues too but I guess if it's meant to be, it's meant to be. You two will sort it out."

James reaches over to hang his arm over my shoulders, "You know Rose, and you have always been the most understanding person I know."

At least I'm getting credit where it is due, "Well I can't exactly be judgmental, pregnant at sixteen, remember," I say while pointing at myself.

He laughs, "Yeah and to be honest, I wish I was in Seventh year again, you know, when you were pregnant. Stuff was so much easier when you're at school."

I snort, speak for yourself mate, "It might have been for you, but it wasn't for me."

James pats me on the back, I don't know if it was intentional or maybe that's what he classes as a pat but I practically flew 100 meters without a broom; his pat is hard! "No, remember all the fun we had that year, sneaking around, looking after you, everyone just being together, that's what I miss about school, Bud, just everyone being together and remember when we used to all go with you to get your check-ups from Madam Pomfrey? We'd all follow you around to make sure you weren't lifting heavy things?" he starts smiling.

I smile too because hell, we forget all the little things like that. I missed all of it too. The Longbottom's, the Finnegan's, sneaking around the Slytherin Dorms and late night parties that we all assumed no one knew about. Quidditch matches and Hogsmeade. "We're all a long way away from that place now, it's kind of sad really."

"Hmmm," James says in reply, "Now my life is full of Chudley Cannons, gits that think they're better players than me and Lesath Malfoy interviewing me on a regular basis and trying to get into my head."

"Yeah well my life is full of kids, Malfoy trying to get me to move to Australia and just being confused in general."

James stops walking, "What? Australia?"

Oh shit, and now I have to explain, "Yeah. His Healer internship is in Australia, gotta spend two years there!"

"But what about Buddy? What about us?"

I laugh, typical Weasley blood, apparently we all have to stick together and never do anything for ourselves, "I'm moving with Scorp… Cae and I are both moving with Scorp until his internship is over."

We keep walking in silence until we get to Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny's house. James unlocks the door with his wand and we walk inside.

"I really don't want you to go Rosebud."

I nod, "I don't really want to go either but I can't be away from Scorp for so long."

He flicks his wand at the Firewhiskey, "Yeah, fair enough."

I sit down on the overly plush couch and wait for James to pour me a drink too. It's 4:25am, not too early to start drinking is it?

No.

"Ok," start, "So, what's our plan of attack?" I say through a very strong sip of Firewhiskey, oh this stuff is so disgusting.

James shrugs, "I guess I'll send her an Owl and tell her to come over?"

Is this guy for real?

"You do realize that will take too long if you want her to come now. I'll send her a text?" I say while I pull my phone out of my pocket.

"Ugggh, I just don't bloody get these phone things they're annoying," He says while sitting down next to me.

I shove him, "At least we have a chance of reaching her within the next two hours unlike if you sent your ancient owl."

"What are you saying in your message?"

I shrug, "I'll just say the simple stuff… How about this, _'Lee, James really wants to talk to you so come over if you're free.'_ How does that sound?"

"If you're free? Of course she's free it's almost five in the morning!"

My eyes widen, well if he didn't want my help then I wouldn't mind buggering off back to my own house and hopping back into my nice warm bed. "Fine then," I say while shoving the phone into James' chest, "You text her then!"

James grabs the phone off me and then he gasps, "I pushed something!"

I roll my eyes, "What did you push, James?!" I say while grabbing the phone back off him, "Oh, you accidently pushed send."

He throws himself on the ground, "Oh fuck! Now it's sent to her?"

Well I guess these are the downfalls of modern day technology, "Things like that always happen to me when I use the phone too. Once I sent a sexy message to Al instead of Scorp and I got shit for days…"

James starts laughing, "I heard about that, and the lace knickers you were wearing."

I kick him in the guts, "Don't talk about it, ok?!"

We sit in silence for a bit then the phone beeps, "Who is it?! James says while rushing to my side.

"Really, James? We have just texted Lesath, it's almost five in the morning; who else could it be?"

I open the message, "Read it to me!"

I read over it, "It just says ok."

James starts shaking my shoulders, "Ok what?"

I shrug, "I guess it means ok she's coming over."

I really need to start getting paid for dealing with James and all his dramas because this is truly too much work for one person.

It feels like we've been sitting here at least an hour before we hear a loud crack of someone Apparating and James and I both shoot up to standing position.

I look over at James, "Just keep cool, calm and collected ok? You just need to tell her you love her and you want to give it a go."

James just nods and swings open the front door and sure enough, there's Lesath Malfoy standing there.

In tears.

Awkward for me.

I take a couple steps back to give these two their space.

And to be as far away as possible just in case either of those two decide to crack.

Lee is sobbing hysterically now and her green satin dress she wore to the wedding is horribly dirty.

I try not to think the worst.

James grabs her and pulls her inside holding her close, "Lee, are you ok? Babe talk to me." He says quietly.

She starts wiping her face, make up smearing everywhere. "I don't know…" she says.

"What the hell happened? Lee just fucking talk to me I don't know how to help! PLEASE JUST TALK!" James begs.

I rush into the cupboard to find a blanket or a jersey. I manage to find a blanket because this girl does not look warm nor does she look very comfortable in that tight little dress.

Lee starts nodding and between sniffs manages to talk, "I-had-had," sniff, "Been t-t-trying to ignore it, James."

How long is going to take for her to blurt out what's wrong with her!

"What Lee?" he says while covering her in the blanket I found.

"James, please don't get mad," sniff, "I got home and I was really fucking sick, like really, really sick. I've been sick for about a week now, James. I don't know, I haven't even had it yet, I don't know how long it's been, maybe a month, maybe two? I don't fucking know!"

James shakes his head, "What haven't you had?"

I can see it unravelling right in front of my eyes. I don't want to assume anything, you should never assume but I could pretty much spell out what she's telling James.

James couldn't see it nor hear it but it was like she was speaking through a speakerphone to me.

"James, I haven't had my fucking period!"

She was pregnant.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hello, yes, it is I, back from the dead! I don't even know how many people are still following this or if anyone is going to read it but I am now at a stage of my life where I want to finish this and I love my characters so much that I couldn't just leave them... Even though it's been three years since I updated.

I'm so sorry for seeming like I abandoned the story. I have my reasons though I guess my biggest reason is the extra 2 kids I had in that space of time amongst other things. Please accept my apology.

For those who don't know me, I am a teen mum myself so please respect that. I have had 3 kids by the time I was 24 and I am waiting on good news about the pebble that may be growing in me now so that's why I have started writing again, to find something to do that I love if I have to take time off work.

I do apologize if this chapter is not what you wanted or even if you feel that the characters have changed. A lot can change in an author's mind in 3 years and also, I had to start from somewhere, I couldn't just leap straight back into the guts of the story when I had pretty much forgotten it.

Please be respectful as I feel I am new to Fanfic all over again!

Update will be on the 15th of August, 2014. I promise. With the possibility of updating on the 12th of August if I get to 222 reviews.

And please review!

Love,

Cara.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Why does everything seem so distant from me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Scorp POV<strong>

A lot of strange stuff had happened in the last month.

I think about it all, the good stuff, the bad stuff, the straight so weird stuff that I don't know if I would rather remember it or just plain forget it.

I pull out a cigarette light it up, inhale, exhale. It's weird the things that just completely relaxes you.

Cae sits under the tree at Mum and Dad's waving his arms in the air at me, "I see you my Son," I shout back at him and I take another full on relaxing drag of my ciggie.

He's picking up bits of leaves off the ground, did I even remember anything from Herbology?

Like, if I was the one to poison my own son by letting him eat those leaves, would I remember anything that Neville Longbottom taught me?

Probably fucking not.

I was torn between two things today.

Two very serious issues.

I had never lived a life that was as serious as the one I am living in the present. The life I was living right now wasn't anything like the life I had planned in my mind. Well, I guess most guys have a vision of boozing, girls and fucking but at least, I could honestly say that I only had one girl in mind when I planned out that part of my life. Another favourite part of my visions was simply living off my parents, but that didn't go to plan either. The boozing? Lucky if I managed to get a pint in me every second week.

The issues I was facing today were very different to the issues that I wanted to have to face. No booze included in these issues.

I have to go into class today, that was number one on the list, if I didn't go today Blaise was gonna seriously have me by the balls and then I'd be flying down shit creek on a Nimbus 1999! So it was confirmed I was going to class.

The second thing on my list was my sister.

That git has got me so damn stressed I don't even know what to do.

Was this the feeling she had when she found out about Rose and I?

Like a mixture of pure pissed-off-ness and sadness.

'Cause I don't think I've felt this sad since I went through shit with Rose.

My sister was never weak, shit, I'd never seen that girl vulnerable. Or at least as vulnerable as she is now.

When she told me the news all I did was stand there gawking. No, my sister wasn't _pregnant_.

Surely it wasn't my sister that was pregnant to James-fucking-Sirius Potter.

It had to be a mistake.

But sure enough, that test was shining blue for positive.

And all I could do was shake my head, pretty ironic that that should be my reaction when I'm the one who's a Teen Dad, Lee is almost 21 she's has a successful career and so does James.

It's not like they're in the same situation as us.

But what was it that got to me? The fact that James is an idiot and treated my sister like shit?

The fact that Rose knew that Lee was pregnant before me?

The fact that I'm somewhat confused about my own life and even though Lee and James have no sort of path, even they seem more stable than Rose and I?

Or was it the fact that I have blue balls and haven't had sex in a week?

I guess the last part was irrelevant.

Cae starts waddling towards me and pointing at the sky, "Bird! Bird!" he shouts.

Cae always makes problems seem better, whenever I'm going through those ratchet deep and meaningful thinking sessions, Cae is always first to pull me back into the real world. "Bird!" I say back to him, "You're so clever my Son!"

I tap my wrist with my wand. Shit; running late.

I scoop Cae up in my arms and pick up his bag off the ground then start heading to the back door of the house, "Hi Mum," I say with a bit of a fright.

Mum looks terrible and that's just being honest. With all that's going on, she hasn't been coping well.

She smiles at me and gives me a kiss, "Hi Son."

I look at my wrist again, I only have twenty minutes to get to St. Mungo's but my Mum was more important than that. "Are you OK, Mum?" I ask.

She shakes her head, "No, but I'll manage."

I nod, "That's my girl!" I try and say enthusiastically and Mum gives me a glare, "Are you going with Lee this afternoon?" I ask.

The look she gives me this time is like she's about to Avada me, "No, I'm not, I'm busy," She snaps.

"Hah, yeah right, doing what? The washing? Whatever," I snap back at my Mum. And this is the sort of thing that really pisses me off. Playing ignorant. Pretending that this stuff isn't happening, still trying to pretend like we're a normal family.

Well guess what, we never have been perfect and we never will be. But I guess that your two kids having kids young is a whole lot fucking better than being murderers.

Mum flicks open the front door with her wand and I'm more than accepting of this shove out of the house, if Mum wasn't going to be supportive of Lee, then fuck it, I will be.

* * *

><p>I light another cigarette, "Al, I bloody told you mate, I had to be inside about five minutes ago!" I say while shoving Cae's bottles and bag into Al's chest.<p>

Xavier was standing there laughing at me and checking out her fake ass plastic nails that she gets done in Muggle London about once a month so the regrowth is ridiculous, "Well maybe your rich parents should dish out a bit of extra money to pay for childcare, _Scorpius_," and she takes her time pronouncing every little irritating bit of my name.

"Or maybe, _Harley_," and I say her name just as annoyingly as she said mine, "I'll pay you an extra Fifty Galleons on top of what Al is paying you for your services, to act as Cae's childcare?" Al keeps back a smile but Xavier's face was priceless.

"What time will you be done? Or should I take him back to the Joke Shop with me at three?"

I nod at Al, "Yeah mate, if you could do that, that would be good, I'm busy this afternoon."

Xavier holds up her hands, "Why?"

I sigh, "Because, _Harley_, I'm going with my sister for a check up."

Al starts looking nervous, this guy was like a book and I knew him better than his mother, "Ooooh..."

"Ooooh what exactly, Albus?" I say to him.

He starts shaking his head, "Nothing, nothing, it's nothing Scorp."

I roll my eyes, "Yeah fucking right, tell me what you're 'Oooh'-ing about!"

"You two sound really stupid at the moment but what the heck are you guys talking about?!"

"My sister's pregnant," I tell her.

"Yeah, to my brother," adds Al.

Xavier laughs, "Oh God, as if you two had to be even more connected to each other than you already are."

"Yeah, definitely far from the point of conversation, thank you, Harley." I say to her but she just shrugs in reply. "So what were you getting at, Al?"

Al starts nervously rubbing his hands, "Ok, ok, James told Mum and Dad and then they went really psycho at him and I mean _really_ psycho but then James because he's all Emo and shit now, well he went on this huge rampage about your sister and he loves her and what not so then Mum and Dad said that they didn't care any more they just want him to be happy so then he's going to her appointment but I don't know what's going to happen because you hate him and I bet you didn't even think that James would even go but he is 4:15pm on the dot!" Albus if given half the chance would have kept on going but I put my hand up for him to stop.

Well, I guess I was somewhat happy for Lee that James wanted to make the effort to be there, but I was still going too. "I promise I won't do anything to James, ok?"

Cae starts tugging on my robes which reminds me, "Shit, I'm probably like twenty minutes late!" I say and I spin around to leave. "One more thing, Al," I say.

"What?"

"What the fuck is 'Emo'?" I ask.

But I get distracted before Al can answer, "Scorpius, hurry up you're late!" Blaise Zabini snaps from inside.

Oh fuck, here we go.

I follow him inside and hurry along the corridors, "Sorry, I was looking after my Son this morning I couldn't get anyone to watch him, didn't my Dad tell you?"

Blaise shakes his head, "No he didn't but you have to make sure you're always on time, today is important you know that, it's intern exams."

As if I could forget that. I was nervous for them all weekend.

I always had a thing with nerves before exams, it was half the reason why I got Rose to help me out with my homework before exams, I could barely keep myself together.

"_Please Rose, I'm begging you, help me out!" I begged, I was tempted to even fall on my hands and knees and kiss her shoes but I was better than that, instead I chose the easier path. _

"_Please," I whispered in her ear as I chased after her down the corridors, I leaned on the wall in front of her and did my cheesy smile, that lopsided one I know she likes. _

_Rose sighed, "Don't do that because you know it works and Kate won't be very happy if she sees us cuddled up in the Library studying '_Arithmancy_**'** you plus me equals scandal," she says. _

_I snort, Rose Weasley didn't have that much hold on me. _

_I hope._

"_Come on Rosie, give me a chance, you know I shit out when I'm under the pressure!"_

_Rose sighs and I can smell her perfume, damn she smelt good. "Ok," she says, "But you have to honestly put in the effort to learn, ok?"_

_I nod furiously, if she sees me nodding this quickly surely it would seem like I'm willing to do the job, right? _

_I follow her into the Library, "Over there!" I say while pointing into a quiet corner. _

_She heads that way and we sit down. "Ok, so what are you up to with your Arithmancy?"_

_Was she serious? She knows I don't have the time to study that shit with Quidditch, Kate and then keeping up with her and Al. "Ummm," I say stupidly. _

"_Ummm? What have you not studied at all?"_

_I snigger, "Don't act like I need to study, Weasley, I'm second to you in all subjects!"_

_She pushes me as we sit down and I can see down her blouse as we get on the floor... Fuck, what I would do just to touch her. "You're only second to me, you git, because I let you fucking copy me!"_

_I loved it when she was mad, "You wouldn't let me if you didn't like me..."_

_Rose straightens out but I can see the red creeping up her chest and over her face, "Ok then Malfoy, let's play it your way..." she says with a small smile on her face, I loved it when she started getting competitive._

_"Alright, let's play it my way then, what do you have in mind?"_

_She started unbuttoning her blouse, "For every correct answer, I'll give you a kiss..." she reached over me and into my bag letting me see her tits... uggh, "Explain the first chapter of '_New Theory of Numerology_' to me."_

_Fuck me, I won't be getting any snogs or touches thanks to that bloody book. What a waste of time. _

Blaise swings open the Board Room door and I see everyone's heads down and quills up.

Scarlet's head shoots up and she winks at me, everyone else giving me the evil eye and no doubt they probably think that Daddy got me through running late.

And so what if he did? I'm allowed to use that excuse.

I am a Malfoy after all.

I take the only spare seat in the room which just happens to be next to Scarlett she shoots me a smile and I give one back; not really comfortable in this setting that seems worse than the wooden stools at Hogwarts but hey, who am I to nit pick?

I feel in my robes, fuck, no quill. Then I remember that Cae had a mouthful of feather when I left him with Al.

Good one Buddy.

I look around and I guess my last resort is to ask Scarlett for a quill. It just means I'll have to make small talk with her after these stupid tests but that's not so bad is it?

"Psssst" I try and say quietly which earns me a nasty look from that idiot named Gideon, "Fuck off" I mouth to him.

"Pssst," I say again to Scarlett and at last the girl hears, "Can I borrow a quill?"

She starts grinning and nodding and reaches down into her bag and pulls out a quill and ink, "Here you go," she whispers.

I just nod at her and take the quill and ink from her and start writing my name in the top left.

First question: _How do you immediately treat a severe burn on the scene while waiting for assistance? _

Lucky it's multi choice, we didn't get that sort of luxury at Hogwarts. I look at my options.

_A) Use a cooling incantation. _

_B) Treat it with a selection of herbs from the Burns Herbology Kit_

_C) Smear it with human saliva._

I swear, some of these Wizards that write this rubbish up must be high off Pixie Dust.

What do I even circle for those, I don't even know the answer for those, to be honest, I would probably start running water out of my wand and keep the burnt area under that.

That's a correct answer, isn't it?

I sit there scratching my head like an idiot and taking loud, weird, unsteady breaths. I'm not cut out for this shit!

"Ah-hem," I hear Scarlet cough, and cough again.

I take little look at her but the last thing I need is someone with the flu who needs help and I can't even answer correctly on the sheet.

"Ah-hem!" she coughs louder.

I look over at her, "Are you ok?" I ask.

She moves her eyes towards her paper, "A."

Was she trying to give me the answer? "A?" I say quietly.

She nods, "First one, A."

Ok, I definitely get her drift, she was trying to give me the answers and I wasn't going to blow that opportunity.

I think Scarlet just made her a new best friend.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I do feel pretty shit right now because I couldn't even do a full exam without help from someone and I'll be twenty not long after I end up in Australia. Sure, all these people are a few years older than me but that's not really an excuse is it? I'm supposed to be making a good example for my Son but all I have done is taught him that copying answers from people is the easiest way to get good marks.<p>

Well, I could be teaching him worse things I suppose.

I hand in my sheet to Blaise and I cannot bloody wait to get outside and light up my ciggie.

I take one out of it's packet as I head down the Missing Limbs Unit corridor, "Scorp!" I hear someone yell.

Hermione.

I sigh because no offence to the Weasley's, but I see them enough and I sure as hell see Hermione a lot seeing as I live with her and all.

"Hey," I say while taking my cigarette out of my mouth, "I was just heading outside, I wasn't going to light this in here if that was what you were thinking..."

Smooth.

Hermione shakes her head and pats me on the back, "I know you better than that to assume you'd light a cigarette in here, Scorp," she leans in closer to me, "But I'm not too sure about Zabini..." we both share a laugh.

"So what are you up to? It's not often you're here at St Mungo's," I say to her. Considering she still works for the Ministry, the last time I actually saw her here was when we had Cae.

Seems like a century ago.

She shakes her head, "No, I'm just here because a friend from the Ministry got hurt by a Muggle paper shredder so I thought I'd get out of a little bit of work by bringing her in myself... Oh? Paper shredder—pretty self explanatory I think—you can imagine what it is, right?" I nod, "Yes, so I bought her in and visited your Dad and had a quick chat."

I smile at Hermione, "And had a little chat about getting over the disappointment of Lee being pregnant?"

Hermione lightly tapped my arm, "Well you know, we went through the disappointment of you and Rose together, I thought I could help Draco out a little by just having a chat. Sometimes there's nothing better than to talk it through."

I nod, I was pretty lucky to have Hermione and Ron as my in-laws. They were good to me and they always helped me out when I needed it, even to the point where Hermione was meeting up with my Dad to talk about my Sister? Hell. "Hey, thanks for that, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Now, you better go and meet your sister, her appointment will be soon. Oh, and chuck out that cigarette it's not good for you."

I just turn around and head out the door, like fuck I was going to chuck it out, I needed this break.

I stand outside the doors of St Mungo's and light my smoke with my wand and rethink my test. I really needed to stop making a habit of copying people's answers. It was getting old.

I check the time, 4pm, I only had a couple of minutes before my Sister arrived and in a way, I couldn't bloody wait to see her. The perks of having siblings, at least you don't really have to try and make friends when you've got someone who's forced to be your friend from birth.

"Hey!" Someone says behind me, oh fuck, I thought I managed to escape that wrath.

I turn slowly to look at her, "Hi Scarlet," I say quietly then I turn back around and keep smoking.

She comes up next to me and I have the urge to brush her off because right now she was in my personal space and I did not appreciate that one little bit. She grabs my arm lightly and keeps it there, "Hi Scorpius. That exam was a little confusing, wasn't it?"

I just shrug and keep smoking while I try to slide my arm out of her vice without looking like a complete ass hole, "Yeah I guess so,"

"Don't worry," she says, "I wont let it out that you and I shared answers."

Oh and here we bloody go, I managed to wrap myself in a good little bundle of Scarlet and her possible sabotage of my exam results, "Cool," I say quietly, "That would be much appreciated."

I look at Scarlet to smile at her, maybe she'd back off after that. She was friendly, there was no denying it, she was quite pretty. Red head too with green eyes and a fairly nice figure.

"Is that your Sister?" she asks and I snap back into reality.

Lee was walking towards me and had James attached to her arm, it was a weird situation. On one hand you could hear the obnoxious whispers of those around us who still failed to believe that Malfoy's and Potter's or Weasley's could even sit in the same room as each other, so it was quite clear when people were leaning in to one another and pointing in my sister's direction that they were talking about the odd couple. The second weird thing was that there were kids wanting to walk up to James to ask for his autograph and or Chudley Cannons memorabilia. "Yeah, that's my sister."

"Woah, she is so beautiful! Oh, is she with James Potter?"

I shrug, did I even know the answer to that? "I have no idea."

Scarlet shakes her head, "They're like a power couple! A famous Quidditch player and an up-and-coming journalist, I wish to have that one day! Just like celebrities."

I leave Scarlet behind and let her carry on talking about Merlin knows what and go up to my sister to give her a hug, "I missed you Lee, are you ok?"

Lee hugs me back, "I missed you too Scorpy."

James is standing there with a dumb look on his face then decides to force his arm in between us, "Ok, that's enough now Malfoy – or should I say _Malfoy's_ – but we have a baby to protect and right now, you're in dangerously close proximity."

Lee and I shoot him the same look, because this guy was talking utter bullshit and I am about a million percent sure I know more about pregnant woman than he does, "What the hell has Albus been teaching you? Because he used to say the same sort of bullshit as you."

Lee slaps my arm, "Would you stop being so... uninviting?"

I bow down to her, "Sorry your majesty, I didn't realise things were so peachy around here."

James looks like he's either going to deck me in the face or kick me in the balls, "Scorpius, seriously, can't we just get long? We're practically family now."

My eyes widen, "Oh? So you guys are practically married now?"

Lee sniggers and that can't be good. "No, that would be you and Rose and your cheap and nasty reception."

I throw my wand in the air, I'm sick of these little digs at each other, I just wanted to go to this appointment then go home to Rose and Cae.

And then hopefully later tonight, get rid of these blue balls.

"So," I start, "What's with the appointment?"

Lee has a small smile and James circles her waist and pulls her close.

Last thing I really wanted to see now was James surrounding my sister. "It's a scan check up, you know, like what Rose used to get. Basically to see how far along the baby is. How old it is and whether it's healthy."

James starts nodding, "The baby will be healthy as! Healthier than healthy!" he says enthusiastically.

I remember going to these scans with Rose and being scared as hell because I was always worried something would be wrong with the baby, especially with the bleeding scare we had. Our Son was healthier than ever when he came out though.

Strong Malfoy genes, you see.

I look at my wrist, "Well, should we be going in now? It's time." I say and I lead the way into the Hospital.

Lee and James follow me hand in hand and I feel like I'm travelling down memory lane when I show them in the direction of the Maternity Ward. We walk through the Altered Minds Unit that Lee and I both know well and I watch her avoiding Dad's office and Luanne's desk, "Keep walking," Lee says, "I don't want to see Dad."

I slow down a bit and wonder if Dad's little chat with Hermione worked at all. I know my Dad, sure, he gets pissed off and disappointed at Lee and I but I know he wouldn't intentionally not come to something that was this important to us.

Unless you count a majority of my Quidditch games and all my school speeches but I guess those are nothing but prissy wants in comparison to Lee's need to have our parents there with her.

Lee keeps power walking even when Luanne tries to stop her and instead I get a gut feeling to stop and talk to Dad in his office.

I lean on Luanne's desk, "Hi lovely," I say with a wink to the old lady.

Luanne blushes but shakes her head, "I think your father has had enough visits today, Blaise, Hermione, now you, I don't think he'll be very happy Scorpius."

I wonder why I waste so much time talking to this old bag but sometimes it's funny to flirt with someone who thinks she still has looks, "Look, Luanne, he's my Dad, Lee is his daughter and right now, we would both really, really appreciate the support, so open his fucking door."

Luanne's eyes look like they're going to pop out of her head and she flicks her wand in the office door's direction, "Here you go, Scorpius," she says quietly.

I hold back my snigger and saunter into Dad's office, I look at him directly, "Hello Son," Dad says without even looking at me, he just keeps on scribbling with his quill and lets his wand do the tea making for me only looking up once to see if the milk was still on the counter in the corner.

"Dad," I start but Dad holds up his hand.

"Do _not_ tell me I have been hard on you two because, right now, it seems that mine and your Mother's problem is that we were not hard enough on you two! Every time you two wanted something we were placing it in your arms and to be frank, I have never, _ever_ been so disappointed with a bunch of people in my life!"

Ok, so Team Voldemort was just a walk in the park in comparison to my Sister and I?

I sigh and sit down in front of him, "Fuck, Dad, we screwed up Ok? We both know that -"

"No, that's your problems, you don't know that! Or if you do, you really truly don't care. Lee is still living with us, she's barely home she's always out drinking. Does that seem like someone who is ready to have a child? To a guy who is travelling half of the year around the world playing sport? -" It was my turn to cut him off.

"Yeah but Dad, Rose and I made it work! And we were much younger."

"You've got to be kidding me Scorpius, as if you two are a prime example of having children."

I shake my head, "Well I was still living at home when we had Caelum, I don't see what the big problem is."

Dad slams down his quill on the table and his wand shakes and rolls onto the floor, "No, you were _not_ living at home, Scorpius. You were both living at Hogwarts. You were both living at your _school_!"

I throw my hands in the air and shake my head, I was done with this. I always thought I had the most understanding parents but obviously I was wrong. "Fine, be that way, but just remember Lee is shit scared and you're not there to help her, _Father_."

And with that I storm out of Dad's office and continue down to the Maternity Ward.

I see Lee's name written on a card in a slot by a door, room 12987290. They need to find a better system because this counting rooms by number is ridiculous when there are so many rooms.

I take a deep breath and scratch my chin before I go in, I force a smile.

Lee's lying on the bed with her shirt up midway and James is sitting at her side holding her hand. Sure, I felt a little intrusive and the strong smell of cleaning product made me feel uneasy but I was somewhat happy to see my Sister in this position. Finally, maybe some bloody good will come out of this. Maybe if she moves out with Potter, there'd be enough space upstairs at the Manor for Rose, Buddy and I to move in without being suffocated by my parents.

Or hers.

"Scorp," Lee says while curling her finger at me to go to her, "Come and have a look."

I look at the hologram floating just above her stomach and the Healers wand, I hear the quick heartbeat of a baby and then I see James' hand and arm push in front of me, "Step back a bit please Malfoy," I he snaps, "You're not allowed too close to her."

My eyes widen, "Her?" I say while shaking Lee's leg, "What, you're having a girl?" Surely you can't find this stuff out so soon, I swear on Slytherin that we didn't find out that Cae was a boy until Rose was almost about 30 weeks?

Lee saps James on the arm and sniggers, "No, it's not a girl, well we don't know yet because I'm only ten weeks!"

James just sits there smiling, "Ten wonderful weeks!"

I decide to smile back at Potter because he was genuinely happy and that was the main thing wasn't it? For my Sister to be happy and then James in turn too. "That's bloody awesome!" I say to them.

The Healer taps Lee's stomach again and the hologram disappears, "Well, that's it for today, come back in another month for your next check up, Ok?" says the Healer.

Lee gets up off the bed and nods while tidying her shirt, "Ok."

James taps me on the shoulder, "Your Mum and Dad are here," he says while pointing at the door.

And all I feel like saying is for them to fuck off.

Lee stretches out and spins around to head out of the door but is stopped by Mum and Dad, "What do you want?" she spits at them.

Mum looks like she's about to burst into tears and Dad is just standing there with his head bowed, "We are so sorry Lee-Lee!" Mum says and she rushes over to Lee, "We should have been there for you at this big moment of yours!"

I look over at Potter and he looks like he's about to laugh, "What's so funny?"

James grins, "Your parents call her Lee-Lee!"

* * *

><p>"I had some little wanker tried to come into my store and steal Puking Pastels!" Rose says. Her face turning redder and redder and her hair almost static like. I laugh and start kissing her on the neck, her skin was so smooth and familiar and exactly what I needed after a day like today.<p>

"Yeah but then who caught the little wanker? It was me and I haven't done any exercise since Griffyndor 'V' Hufflepuff in seventh year, cut me some slack would you?" Says Dion Wood.

I laugh to myself because this dork always thought he was a fitness mad fit freak but now he was just a guy who enjoyed too much Indigo Ice Cream.

Rose rolls her eyes, "As if! if it wasn't for me hexing the little punk, you would have been a goner too!"

I kiss Rose again on the neck and let linger a bit with a smug look on my face and a disgusted look on Dion's face. "Really, Scorpius you're gonna do that shit while I'm trying to count inventory?" says Dion.

I shrug, "I can do whatever the hell I like."

Rose pushes me off and looks at me with that irritated look of hers that I love. "Where's Cae?" she says as she starts trying to stack boxes on a shelf, "And can you explain to me why exactly my son looks homeless? Because I really do not appreciate it when Albus brings me my Son and he's covered in dirt and looks somewhat like a street gypsy."

I look around for Cae and he's sitting in the corner rearranging all the toy broom stock that they have, "I took him over to the Manor this morning to play," I say while looking in the stacked boxes, "As for the clothes, I couldn't find anything else to put him in."

Rose shakes her head and turns to kiss me, "So you decided that the Tux jacket and a pair of denims was the correct match up of fashion, did you?"

"Well there are better things to worry about, aren't there, than what our Son is wearing?"

Rose starts nodding, "I guess there is... Like why the hell Dion is putting the Hex Syrups next to the Love Potions!" she yells across the room.

Dion waves his hand at her, "Not deaf, you know? Completely perfect hearing so you do _not_ have to yell!"

I can tell Rose is getting frustrated, "Are you ok?" I ask her while grabbing her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine he just really pisses me the heck off!" she says with a glare, "And he's just been so weird ever since..." and then she stops talking.

Ever since what? Don't tell me he's been trying to pay people to try his joke inventions again. "Is he trying to invent stuff again?" I say quietly.

Rose doesn't even look at me when she speaks, "...Yes."

She was the worst liar ever, Griffyndor's for you, "Whatever. Tell me the truth."

Cae crawls over to me and starts pulling at my shoe laces, I'm gonna dread the day he learn how to tie my laces together 'cause this kid was smart. Rose ignores me still.

"Rose, tell me what happened!" I say like a spoilt kid jumping up and down.

Rose bends down to pick up Caelum and shakes her head, "No, that's right, you guessed right."

"Yeah, guessed fucking right that you're lying to me. Now what's going on with Wood?"

She sighs, "I just don't want to talk about it, Scorpius."

Oh so I'm _Scorpius_ now?

Dion comes over by us and I all but want to pin him to the wall and ask him what the hell is going on but I hold back the urges as not to start anything with Rose.

I decide to leave it and just let it be, if she wanted to tell me, she would. But it just drives me fucking insane that she's not telling me and that really pisses me off.

I pick Cae up off the ground and start swinging him around in the air, "Weeeee!" I say.

Cae starts laughing hysterically while in the air and dribble comes out of the side of his mouth, "Weeee!" he says back.

I see Rose smiling at us when I stop swinging him much to his dismay and he starts kicking and flailing his legs in an attempt to get me to keep going. "How was your day?" Rose asks. "Anything exciting happen?"

Well, I sat my first intern exam, I saw your Mum, had an argument with my Dad and managed to hear my new niece or nephew's heartbeat.

"Nah," Is all I say.

Because let's face it. She was keeping something from me and I didn't like it. And I can play her game too.

* * *

><p>"Well it all seemed to work out ok for you Sister, aye Scorp?" Said Ron with a mouthful of chips.<p>

I just nod as I watch Hermione and Rose fight to put on Cae's clothes him; he hated getting dressed, he had to have a distraction like a bottle or something to eat while dressing in order for him to cooperate but now that he's almost two, we're trying to cut down his bottle intake and get him to drink out of cups. Poor kid.

Cae starts screaming and kicking Hermione in the guts. "Well he definitely has a kick on him, he could be a football player!"

Ron and I both turn to Hermione and say, "No!" in unison. Rose has a little laugh.

"I'm glad your Mum and Dad arrived in time to see Lesath before she left St. Mungo's, they would have been so upset if they didn't make it and it's just for peace of mind for Lesath; to know your parents are there with her, you're a very good brother for going with her, Scorp," Says Hermione.

Rose's eyebrows knit in confusion, "What are you guys even talking about?"

Ron shrugs, "What? Scorp didn't tell you? He went with his Sister to get her scan with James."

Rose glares at me, "No, he did not tell me anything of the sort."

I just nod and let Cae crawl over to me, "Yeah, I didn't think it was a big deal, if Mum and Dad weren't going to support her, then I was," I explained.

Rose '_Hmmmpfs_' and goes back to trying to follow Cae to put his socks on.

Cae snuggles up on me and I can tell my Son is tired and shortly he'd be asleep.

Ron flicks through the channels and settles on the Muggle News while Cae plays with my hair before drifting off.

I get up to put him in our room and in his bed and I hear the click of the bathroom door shut just down the hall.

I lie on our bed and think through my day. Was it a shitty day? I know it wasn't a good day but knowing that my Sister was ok and was possibly even happy made me smile.

But I couldn't help but keep thinking about Rose and Dion and whatever it was that she was keeping from me. It wouldn't be anything serious would it?

I must have been lying her for at least fifteen minutes contemplating things as Rose comes into the room and drops her towel then heads over to her set of drawers to find something to wear.

There was one steady bead of water moving slowly and effortlessly down her neck and whatever I was feeling before, whatever hostility and whatever fucking anger I had escaped and I lost control.

I spun her around to face me and at first she wore a face of shock which then turned into out of control and my mouth crashed against her as she smacked into the drawer set our teeth clicking against each other as I fought to kiss her, her hands scratching at my clothing then reaching down between us to undo my jeans.

My hands tried to keep up by touching all over her body and as she shoved down my jeans they gathered at my feet on the floor. I gripped at her breasts and she moaned in my ear while moving her hands up my chest and across to my hands, forcing them downwards for me to grip her ass.

I lifted her on to the drawer while I moved downwards to catch one of her nipples in my mouth and sucked forcefully, she moved closer towards me and as her sharp nails scratched at my back, I moved into her in a fluid motion she tightened her legs around me just to hear me whimper.

It wasn't often she let me do this to her, fuck her and be rough with her and just let me go crazy in her. As I slid in and out of her, harder, faster, harder, faster and her back was hitting the wall, I still felt like it wasn't enough.

She threw her head back and I could feel her grip on my shoulders getting tighter and her nails were sinking deeper, "I'm so fucking close," she said to me with strain and I thrust into her even harder than before, drawer rocking, back smacking and she exhaled with several bucks against me as she climaxed.

I came in her with almost a roar as it kept spilling from me and I looked Rose in the eye.

She came up to kiss me then pushed me away, picking up the towel she left on the floor and drying herself off properly.

I pick up my pants and button them up, helping Rose out and grabbing her Pyjamas out of the drawer for her, the thing was a bit wobbly now.

I chuck them on the bed for her and smack her on the ass which earns a tiny laugh as I head out to the bathroom.

I stand at the sink and just look at myself. I needed a hair cut – as I always did – I needed to shave, I should probably invest in some new clothes.

And I just fucked my girlfriend like I hadn't in a long time.

On the plus side, no more Blue Balls.

But there was just something weird about it.

I got some water and splashed it on my face, washing off the saliva spread all over it.

I think I feel as though I'm losing it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hello all. I am facing a weird point in my life. I came back to writing after three years but my heart isn't in it and I hate to be one of those people, but to be honest, it was because I didn't get many reviews. I only got 4. I guess what I am trying to say is, if you are reading this, please take a few seconds out to review my story. I feel like I put in hours of writing just for no one to truly appreciate it. Three years is definitely a long time to be on hiatus, but it would definitely help my confidence to continue writing if people just reviewed. Reviews truly make me want to keep writing. No reviews make me want to stop writing and never come back. On a happier note, I am pregnant with baby number 4! Yes, I feel as though I have been pregnant for three years straight and I guess in a way, I have.

I have updated not only this story but **_The Short Stories of Scorpius Malfoy _**and also **_Holding Rare Flowers in her Tomb, _**My James and Lesath story.

Also, if I manage to get a few reviews and I decide to continue writing, I am in search of a Beta! Does anyone want to be my Beta? Please PM me. I need a Beta who wants to be the Beta for all my stories so you have to either have read all my stories or you're willing to read them. Please either review or PM me to express your interest in being my Beta. Remember, this is only if I keep on writing.

Update will be 22nd August, 2015 unless I get to 230 reviews, then it will be as soon as I hit that mark.

Love,

Cara xx


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Troubles come and troubles go_

* * *

><p>"I'm just saying," Harley says, "That if some guy is going to disrespect me by saying he wants to put it in my <em>behind<em>," and she starts pointing at her ass, "I'm going to punch him. I _will_ punch him, don't you agree, Jackie?"

Jackie sits there and rolling her eyes at me, it was so good to see my old friend. Well, it had been almost a year since I had seen her last since her and Nalin Longbottom moved to Ireland, so when she Owled me to say she was coming home to attend her parents Wedding Anniversary, Harley and I jumped at the chance to see her, we were the closest in our dorm, we used to laugh and say we didn't even know what the other three girls in our dorm looked like.

I laugh and give Cae his bottle, my Son was drifting to sleep in his pram and his blonde unruly hair was almost floating in the breeze today. He seems to wake up a bit when he sees his bottle and snatches it off me like he had never wanted anything so much in his life.

"I don't agree whatsoever, Xavier!" Jackie said teasingly, knowing full well this was Harley's chance to go on a tangent about how she feels about...Anal?

"Wait, hold on a minute," I start by putting my hand up, "Are you saying all of this because Al's asked you if he can put it in the back side?" I ask.

Jackie starts giggling and Harley goes bright red, "No, I'm just saying that in general, it's so degrading!"

"Well, it's up to the individual couple to decide what they're comfortable and uncomfortable with in the sack, Har, don't let it get you all wound up now," says Jackie.

Harley tries to reach over and smack Jackie, "I'm not wound up!"

It all clicks into place. "No, Al _did_ ask you didn't he! And that's why he turned up last night with a bottle of firewhiskey and begging for Scorp to help drink it, he needed to tell him the story of how you all but chopped his dick off!" I laugh.

Harley glares at us both. "Oh ha-ha! Very funny. I just can't believe he even assumed I wouldn't mind it! He's so sick!"

I just shrug. "Boys for you, mind you, I bet he assumed since you're so open about sex and what-not because of your Mum being a Sex Ed teacher and all that you would be almost down to try anything."

Jackie nods. "Yeah, I thought the same thing too."

Harley throws her hands in the air. "That was one time and you said you enjoyed it!"

I look from Harley to Jackie, I am obviously missing a huge chunk of what they're talking about right now. "Umm, excuse me?"

Jackie laughs and reaches over to stroke Cae's hair but Harley looks like she wants to sink into the ground, the grip on her wand getting tighter and tighter as if she wants to Hex me. "Fourth year, Hufflepuff Dungeons, about a ten second kiss with tongue, no biggie."

I giggle to myself and stuff another piece of baguette in my mouth. "At least I wasn't as experimental as you two, you guys make me look good."

Harley steals a piece of bread from me and chucks it at me. "If you dare tell your cousin I will be so mad at you and I'll kick you out of my wedding party!"

"What wedding party?" asks Jackie.

I snort and stuff another piece of bread in my mouth. "The imaginary one she dreams about everyday..."

Harley laughs without humour. "You just wait, Weasley, I feel it coming."

"You mean _Malfoy_?" Jackie corrects her.

"No, I don't feel like a Malfoy, just keep calling me Weasley," I say quietly.

It's been a while since we've been married. It's now May, it's been three months since our impromptu marriage and how far have we gotten?

Not very far.

Like as far as I can throw a Hippogriff far, so that's not very far.

Harley looks at me with those concerned eyes and I feel like running away from her gaze. "Please, Har, don't look at me like that."

Her perfect little pert lips start to pout and she looks like she's about to go on another tangent about relationships. "Talk to me Rosebud, what's wrong?"

Oh, but I have so many places to start about what is wrong. Is it Scorpius? Is it Australia? Maybe it's that I'm still living with Mum and Dad or that I barely see my Son with all the extra hours I've been putting in at the shop?

Yeah, it's exactly what I thought, it was Scorpius.

He was being odd, like full on odd-ball type of odd. Wasn't talking to me, barely spent time with me and was always at his parents house. I totally understood that he wanted to be around his sister at this point in her life but honestly? James was there with her so it's not like she was alone on this pregnancy buzz, their parents were over their initial shitty-ness and Scorpius was just there to wallow around in the background.

So, no, Lesath was not a good enough excuse to not be with me in his spare time.

And another thing that irritated me to no end was whenever I asked how his studying was going he only ever gave me a yes or no answer. Even if I asked how his day was it wasn't much more than a yes or no.

"I think there's something wrong with Scorpius. It's either that or we're just drifting apart," I said, trying not to lose control of myself.

If there was one thing I hated, it was crying in front of people and I just did not have the self control right now to prevent a crying outburst.

Jackie frowns and I can just feel the sorriness coming out of her pores.

Harley starts rubbing her hands together, a nervous twitch she had learned from spending too much time with Al and I wish I could just be swallowed up by my chair. The last thing I needed was my two friends chanting, _"I told you so!"_

Har speaks first. "Maybe you guys need to have a break?"

I roll my eyes at her, she was really dumb sometimes. "A break, Har? Really? We have a kid and Scorp is leaving in five months! This would definitely be the worst time for a break because then the break might never end..."

Jackie shakes her head. "What exactly has been going on?"

I shrug. "Nothing, that's the thing it's not the same it's just like I go to work, he goes to classes, we come home and that's it."

Harley starts nodding and hold her hand up as if she's about to answer a question and she thinks it's correct, "Yeah, you need to find what he's keeping from you and quick."

Then it comes to me, no, he couldn't know what Dion said to me, Dion wouldn't have been so dumb as to tell him...

Would he?

But then maybe Scorp is pissed off because when I accidently mentioned it, I didn't tell him what I was talking about, "Guys, I think he's pissed off because I'm the one keeping something from him."

Jackies eyes open and she gawks at me like I'm stupid. "Yeah, that _could_ or could _not_ be the problem, Rosie!" she says to me.

Yeah, I guess I deserved that, it was pretty self explanatory.

Harley grips onto my arm. "Yes, but what exactly are you keeping from him?"

I sigh. "That Dion all but said that he was full on in love with me."

Jackie nods, "Yeah, well, I think you did the right thing, because the last thing Wood would want is his head to be hexed off because of your mouth."

Har has gone all counsellor on me and decides to speak up again, "So, this is the most important question of them all, are you ready?"

"Yes," I answer.

"Now answer truthfully, when was the last time you two had sex?"

That wasn't very hard to answer, "Two days ago?"

Harley starts nodding furiously, "ok, that's bad!"

Jackie gasps in mock shock, making sure to take the piss out of Harley, "Oh yeah, that's reeeaaaal bad!"

* * *

><p>After lunch I dropped my Son back off with Al and went back to work. Work was a drab as it usually is these days and Freddie and Roxie came in and tried to tear the place down as they were adamant that Dion and I had fucked up the stacking system.<p>

As if there was a system to begin with.

I watched them both argue with Wood and that gave me some satisfaction but then once the day ended and it was time to go home, I flooed home to no Scorp and no Cae.

I hurried around the house and I looked like an idiot looking under the beds but it was worth a shot, right?

I went into the kitchen, "Where's my boys?" I ask Mum while out breath.

Dad "_hmmmpfs_", "Yeah well hello to you too Rosebud!"

Typical Dad.

Mum starts up, "Do you always have to be so snarky, Ronald?"

Dad just nods in reply.

I look back and forth between these two crazies and ask again; "Have you seen Scorp and Cae?"

Mum nods, "Yeah, yeah, Scorp took Buddy to the Manor as he needed to do some studying and check on his Sister, he said he was going to have dinner there."

Of course he bloody was, he was always there these days.

I sit down next to Dad at the dining table and run my hand through my hair while sighing, I was so tired yet I barely sleep.

Well, yeah, I get my eight hours a day but I still wake up feeling like I could do with an extra eternity's worth.

Dad waves his hand in my direction, "Does this have anything to do with going to Australia, because you can stay here if you want."

Even though Mum and Dad had got over the fact that Cae and I were moving to Australia for two years, they still tried their hardest for us to stay, I admire their dedication.

I shake my head, "No," I say with a sigh.

Mum stops stirring whatever she has in the pot with her wand and starts using her hand, "What's going on, Rosebud?" Mum says quietly.

I just lift my shoulders and tilt my head because I honestly had no idea, "I don't know, Scorp and I are just different."

Dad nods his head, "Yes, it's called growing up, Rose, get used to it."

Mum looks at me as if to apologise for what Dad had just said but she knew he was right.

Well, if Dad was right and we are just growing up, I want to be sixteen again.

I get up to leave to my room.

I sit on my bed and look around our crowded little room. My stuff, Scorpius stuff including his old collection of Chudley Cannon articles and Lesath's writings she's had published in the last few months scattered everywhere, nappies, tiny clothes, paintings that Cae has made over the last year we've had him and a few extra cot sheets stacked messily in a corner of his cot.

I want to tidy it all but there's simply no room and we had considered moving Cae into the spare room but with his sleeping routine – or lack of – we couldn't have him away from us yet.

I hear Dad moving up the hallway and then a knock on my door. Oh no, another lecture I assume.

I get up off the bed and open my door, "Hi Dad," I say quietly and let him through.

"So what's wrong?" he says straight out.

Not _another_ heart to heart with someone about Scorpius.

"...Dad," I start, I really didn't want to have this conversation, let alone with my Dad, us two? We're really awkward and it was hard to even decipher a conversation between him and I.

Dad shakes his head and pats the bed. "Look, Rose, I may not be the best at talking, I can't tell a story the way your mother does or give good advice the way Uncle Harry does but I am here if I'm needed and sometimes I'd like it if you did talk to me because you know," and he looks me in the eye with a small nod, "You and I have always been the closest."

I try to relax a bit and listen to him, "Ok."

He grimaces, "I guess this is the part when I'm supposed to say something meaningful, right?"

I nod back at him, "Right."

Dad rubs his face, "I'm not good at this."

Says the guys who just finished telling me he wanted to have a full on chat.

"Neither am I, Dad."

"Ok, well I guess I better start somewhere..." and he starts tapping his head with his wand.

He wasn't actually going to give me his memories was he?

But as soon as I start getting excited that he may actually be trusting me with his memories, and let's face it, it's every person's dream to be able to see the memories of the Golden Trio, Dad starts talking.

"I knew I loved your Mum pretty much from the day I met her. She was annoying, well, most girls are annoying when they're eleven, they go through some sort of phase where they know everything – just like you did I suppose – but your Mum, she was brilliant. Bloody brilliant."

I don't know whether I should be pleased that Dad had said I went through the same phase as Mum or pissed off that he thought I was a know it all.

"We didn't have the same start as most people, or most friends. I mean, we were pretty busy trying to keep up with Uncle Harry and at the time, it wasn't about trying punch evil in the face or defeat '_no __nose man_' as you used to call him, it was more about helping my best friend out and your Mum was part of that too, she is my best friend."

Dad's face lights up and I feel as though he's finally getting to tell someone about how he felt through his teen years.

My teen years were and still are pretty messy, but they were nothing in comparison to what Mum and Dad went through.

Dad pauses for a bit, "Keep going," I say to him gently, "I'm listening."

"The first year, when there were trolls in the dungeons, Hermione – Mum, was stuck in the toilets down there. Uncle Harry and I were gits so you know, a bit of teasing here and there never hurt anyone – except for your mother – you know how she gets. Well that was the first time I ever felt truly scared. Not for her; for me. If something had happened to her, that was on me. Then Voldemort thought it was a good idea to attach himself to some idiots head. I sacrificed a lot that day. I honestly thought I was a goner after that chess match and I knew it was for a good cause, if Harry managed to make it through there, if Hermione managed to make it through it, I knew that my two best friends were ok."

"Then we started getting older, things started getting rougher and each day I'd wake up and think to myself, '_What am I doing this for?_' then the same answer; '_your best friend, he needs you._' '_That girl you're madly in love with? She needs you too.__'_ That's when I realised that your Mum was the one I loved."

I keep a small smile to myself, I had always known that my parents loved each other, more than anything, but to hear where it all started and to listen to my Dad tell me all about it when he's as awkward as a Hippogriff at a tea party; there was nothing like it.

"It got to our seventh year, the year all three of us knew we wouldn't attend and when most guys would be loving the thought of not going to school for their last year, hell, I bloody knew that if it all worked out differently I would have been loving it, but instead, we were fighting for our lives. And that was ok because I had my two favourite people with me."

Dad pauses again.

"Then the hardest time of my life came up; when Uncle Harry, Mum and I were camping out in the forest, it was a lot different to the warm bed and hot meals I was used to from Nanna. That Horcrux we all had to deal with was literally draining me and I had set in my mind that I wasn't supposed to be there with them, that my life and my families life was more than Harry and when I left, there was one thing drawing me back. And that was your Mother. And I loved her more than ever; even though I was a git and I buggered off, well she welcomed me back with open arms."

"Things between your Mum and I were weird I guess. We didn't really have the time to tell each other how we felt and I think that if I did have the chance, I would have probably stuffed it up anyways. After the battle though, things sort of just fell into place which was lucky for me. There was this time after we buried all the fallen, your Uncle Fred, Teddy's Mum and Dad and all the others we talk about, well, this part is actually funny..." Dad says with a chuckle.

"Your Mum and I were standing outside The Burrow on the deck after the Memorial, well, you know the big hole in the roof of patio? Well that wasn't always there; I don't want to sound disgusting right now but your Mother and I were having a... moment..." Well that escalated quickly, "And I was snogging her – that's what you kids say, right? Is it still snogging? - anyway, you get what I'm trying to say. Uncle Harry was trying to spy on us, some sort of bet I think, but he ended up falling through the roof and straight onto your Mum and I! Broke Mum's wrist, he did! So hilarious."

I knit my eyebrows together, "For some reason, Dad, I don't find Uncle Harry breaking Mum's wrist very funny."

Dad shrugs, "Guess you had to be there."

"Keep going," I urge.

Dad nods, "Yeah well, we went to Auror training after finishing our seventh year, we were older than the other seventh years so it felt a bit odd and then at the Auror training you had these people who were all Aurors and much older than us but we felt like we knew more. Well, your Mum did anyway, but by then I had broken up with your Mum."

My eyes widen in shock, "What?! I thought you two had been together since The Battle of Hogwarts!"

Dad laughs, "No, your Mum and I both dated other people... She says she dated more people than I did but I think she was just trying to show off."

"Well how many other people did you date?!" feeling somewhat disgusted.

"Two or three... ok, just one. But you can see that didn't work out."

I shake my head in disbelief, "Well why did you break up?" I ask.

Dad frowns and looks down, "It's hard, Rose, I had your Mum and she is so smart, so intuitive and really just a damn sight better than me. It's hard having people surrounding you but telling you that your Mum was too good for me and that maybe she was just _settling_. Do you know what I mean?" I just nodded in response.

"That was a big reason why I had to get to know Scorpius and understand where he was coming from, because a lot of people were saying the same thing about you and him. Well that and his love for the Cannons made me like him. Back to the story, so we went our separate ways and it wasn't until one day, your Mum came into the Joke Shop and told me she didn't want anyone else, she wanted to be with me... Even though before that she was telling me that I was the most infuriating person she knew. But I assume that's what makes her love me," Dad said with a wink.

I smile back at him, "Wait? So when was this?"

Dad shrugs, "Around 2006... We weren't really together for a good five years – or should I say a bad five years."

"Wait, I was born in 2007!" I say.

Dad nods, "Well, it's good to see you inherited your bad math skills from me!"

"Well? When was I born?"

Dad laughs, "Well I think you must have been conceived that night, maybe it was the night after that?"

I cover my ears, I had heard more than enough of Dad's story for one life time!

"Ron, stop scaring her you just crossed the line," Mum says as she walks in and gives him a light kiss on the lips, Dad circles Mum's waist with his arms and holds on tightly.

"How long were you lurking in the shadows for, 'Mione?"

Mum laughs, "Not long."

"You left evidence that you were listening to the whole conversation," Dad tugs at an extendible ear in Mum's pocket.

Mum shoves it back into her pocket, "I bought this so that when Hugo is home I can hear what he's doing."

Dad's eyes widen, "I don't think you should be doing that sort of thing, 'Mione, that's creepy."

"I'm just trying to keep an eye on my kids."

Dad bares his teeth in worry, "He's a boy, love. He's going to get up to some stuff you don't want to hear."

I shake my head at Mum, "If I were you I'd stop doing that as soon as possible."

"What could he be keeping from me if you two are so clever?"

I giggle to myself, "Magazines. With naked women. Scorp saw them."

Mum looks like she's about to puke, "No, that can't be true. Not my little Hue!"

Dad ignores Mum and starts talking again, "The point of my story, Rosebud, is that a little bit of hard work, a little bit of perseverance and a little bit of time is all you need to have a great relationship."

"Just great?" Mum says with a sly grin.

"No, a bloody brilliant one," Dad replies.

* * *

><p>Scorp and Cae don't get home until close to nine at night.<p>

Cae was fast asleep and had already been washed and clothed at Malfoy Manor so Scorp put him straight to bed when they arrived.

"Hey," he said when he tucked Cae into his bed.

"Hey," I said back.

Scorp came and laid down with me for a bit on the bed and gave me a kiss, holding my lip in his mouth for a while before letting it go. I cuddled in closer to him, just wanting to be by him. He started kissing my forehead repeatedly.

"What have you been doing?" he asked me, "I'm so glad to be home, my parents have been annoying the fuck out of me and they don't let anyone or anything near Lee as if they're scared she's gonna turn into a basilisk and kill everyone."

I laugh, "Why?"

He just shrugs against me, "I don't bloody know. They had some sort of meet up with the Potter's. I'm not sure how that went because Dad didn't go into details but he said that he had more of a chance getting along with your Dad than with Harry."

"How is Lee feeling?" I ask, I had a horrible pregnancy and maybe it's a Malfoy thing?

Like, the kids are so infused with evil Malfoy blood that that's the reason why my pregnancy was so horrible, maybe Lee will suffer the same?

I get some satisfaction out of that thought.

Scorp sighs, "Good I guess, her and James are gonna buy their own home, not far from here actually."

I smile, I feel happy for them, "That's awesome!"

He nods, "Yeah, It'd be good to have my sister closer to me. We'll need to visit her often when James starts his Quidditch season again. Enough about them, what have you been doing?"

"Just chatting with my Dad, he was giving me relationship advice."

Scorp pushes away from me, "Why?" he almost snaps.

Why? Because this is the most you've spoken to me in like two weeks!

"Because maybe it's obvious that things have been strained?"

Scorpius sniggers, "Strained? What exactly do you think has been _strained_ about our relationship?"

I sigh because right now, the last thing I needed was to be involved in another one of Scorpius' tantrums.

"Well," I start, "You haven't really spoken to me."

Scorpius rolls his eyes at me and throws his head back, "Maybe if you weren't so secretive, I would want to talk to you."

"Secretive about what exactly? I haven't kept anything from you! In fact, if you want to talk about secrets, then let's do it!"

"What were you about to tell me about Wood last week at the shop?"

Scorp watches me as I open and close my mouth, wondering what to say. Because I had set myself up for this conversation when I stupidly almost told him about the drunken night out at Molly's Hens Party. "You kept a secret from me for I don't even know how long, if you hadn't finally found the balls to tell me, when would you have told me you were studying? Would you have already organised your Floo to Australia and then told me the day before you were going?" I almost yell at him.

Scorp's mouth forms a straight line, "You know I had my fucking reasons not to tell you, _Rose_."

"Well maybe I have my reasons not to tell you!"

Scorpius shakes his head and stands up, "There is absolutely no bloody reason why you would not tell me about what you have to say about Wood _unless you're fucking_ him."

My jaw drops and I sit up on our bed. I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

My heart starts dropping and the pests that I call tears start prickling in my eyes. Is that what he thought of me? He seriously thought that I would do that to him.

Scorpius starts shaking and I don't know what to say.

Or at what direction I should throw my first punch.

Or what Hex to use next.

"Do you think I'm fucking Dion?"

Scorpius shrugs his shoulders which irritates me more. One more move from him and I will scream.

"Well why else would you keep something from me, Weasley?"

_Weasley_?

That was it!

"It's _Malfoy_ you arrogant prick! My last name _unfortunately_ is _Malfoy_ and right now, I wish it wasn't! Because you're so high and mighty and you think you are the only one entitled to keep secrets around here, which sure, you can have the title of _Liar_ if you want because lying is something that doesn't suite me! It's not my colour and I will not wear it! And ok, if you want to know so badly what I was keeping from you then here it goes;" I was shaking by now, my words were flowing freely and the tears followed with them. My hair was flying all over the place because I couldn't contain my anger any more. "Sure, Dion likes me. He always has and apparently he always will. I value Dion as a friend, I have to because I spend every day with him but just because someone has feelings for me it doesn't mean that I have feelings for him. And you know what, _Malfoy_, because nowadays we are adults, not the weird awkward kids we used to be, there is actually a way to carry on with life and live normally whether there is a person that likes you in close proximity or not!"

"You kept something from me, you fucking ignored me when I asked you what you were keeping from me. We have a Son together Rose and still you thought that you would lie to me."

I shake my head and I feel like standing up and pushing him, "I did it because I knew that if I had told you you would either go crazy at me or Hex Dion."

Scorpius sniggers, "Yeah, 'cause I'd just go out and attack someone for a bullshit reason like that," He spits.

I hold my head in my hands again, why are we even fighting about Dion? He is nothing to us but my mate at work, why is it such a big deal?

This was all based on trust, or lack of in Scorpius' case.

"Scorp, I don't want to be having an argument over Dion-fucking-Wood!"

Scorp just flicks his wand at me and at first I thought he was going to Hex me. You do not understand the feeling you get when someone flicks their wand at you.

The first thing that comes to my mind is _Crucio._

When I realise that he just needed his boxer shorts my heart calms a bit but I do wonder if I should sleep with my wand tonight.

"Where are you going?" I say quietly.

He just ignores me and walks out of the room so I decide to follow.

Scorp walks into the bathroom and swings the door behind him as to close it but I'm faster than him so I catch it and follow him in.

I really really did not want to fight, not now, not tonight, I couldn't handle fighting very well. I was sassy and I could hold my own but not when it came to Scorpius Hyperion-Bloody-Malfoy.

I stand there and wonder what the hell I was doing, Scorpius just severely pissed me off yet here I was, standing in the bath room with him thinking of ways to make the argument go away or how to apologize.

Have I always been this much of a push over? Or was it something that just popped up in me one day?

Scorpius undresses and I still stand behind him like an idiot.

Here it goes.

I start undressing too and Scorpius continues to ignore me as he hops into the shower.

Scorpius was one good looking guy, there wasn't denying it. Behind all the arrogance and superiority as well as delusions of grandeur, he was an amazingly built person.

He back muscles rippled under the water, his hair slicked back was long and beachy blonde and even though I'm not always a fan of his facial hair, it did suite him.

And even after all the swearing and arguing directed at me, I couldn't help but love him. I guess that's why I followed him in here like a lost nargle.

I step into the shower behind him and circle his body with my arms, kissing his shoulder blades.

Years of playing Quidditch gave him those shoulders.

He sighs and relaxes behind me, "I'm still pissed off at you, Rose."

He starts washing his hair but then turns around to face me, "Yeah well I'm still angry at you too," I say weakly.

He gives me a lopsided grin and starts massaging and washing my hair too, "Then why did you come in here if you were so angry?"

I really hated it when he used logic against me, "Because I didn't want to go bed angry at you."

"Fair enough," He says.

Scorpius starts washing my body slowly and as much as I wanted this to turn into something more, his gentle and caring touches show me this isn't sexual, it's more of an apology.

I let Scorp wash my hair, my back, my legs and just relax in the calm.

For once, something calming between us.

Scorp turns around and directs me to wash his back, "I'm not an elf you know, you can't boss me around," I say but I do it anyways.

He jumps out of the shower first and ties the towel around his waist before passing me one too. I dry off then we both go back to our room.

I chuck my pyjamas on and grab a photo album off the shelf before lying down in our bed. Scorpius lies down too and starts reading a book his Dad gave him, "_Australia: The Witches and Wizards of Down Unde_r sounds interesting, don't you think?"

In true Scorpius fashion he just wants to avoid talking about our argument, and as I always do, I let him ignore it. "Yeah, it does," was my reply.

He starts reading it and I flick through my album. Pictures of Harley and I at Hufflepuff V Gryffindor. Pictures of Al, Lucy and I in the Great Hall.

So many funny memories.

A picture falls out and I look at it, it was a picture of Scorp and I holding Cae when he was first born. I smile to myself, to think this wasn't so long ago, almost two years but in reality that was nothing when it came to time.

Even in this picture, Scorp and I both look so much younger. He was still wearing his Slytherin robes and the Hospital Wing windows were spread behind us. Caelum was so tiny, his eyes shut tightly and his little half Gryffindor half Slytherin hat that Nanna hhad knitted was too big for his head, but hell, I hadn't seen a bunch of people so happy in one photo.

I chuck the photo to Scorp, "Look."

He has a look and he laughs to himself, "What the hell was I thinking? That beard is barely a beard! It's like a patchy chunk of grass." He says. "Look at Son, he was so damn small!"

I nod, "Yeah he was, to think he'll be two next month!"

"I can't fucking believe it, it's been two years already? Shoot me!"

I grab the photo back off him and place it safely in my album.

And for some reason I feel like grabbing my Son, waking him up and crying all over him because babies are not supposed to grow up!

I need to stunt his growth before it's too late.

I keep contemplating that scenario in my mind and before I know it, Scorpius is asleep.

And my thoughts have only just started flowing.

"_How sore was it?" asks Roxie, "Like on a scale of one to ten, how painful was it to push out a kid, because I have a feeling that one day I may have to do that... Providing that the Seeker of Scotland decides to find me of course, because that guy is sex-y!"_

_I shudder at even just the memory of giving birth, "Seriously Rox, just become a lesbian because pushing out a kid, it wasn't up there in my most favourite things to do!"_

_Dom sniggers, "You know what to do then don't you?"_

"_What?" I reply._

_Dom laughs and grabs my foot, "Keep ya' legs shut silly!"_

_I roll my eyes, only Dominique could say something like that and get away with it, "That's not what Scorpius' cousin, Tori, was saying just thirty minutes ago before James walked in, according to him she was saying '_Wider, wider, WIDER_!'" Roxie laughed. _

_Oh my Merlin, these two needed to get out because A) I was more than tired and B) they're straight up crass! "So when will you two be getting the heck out of my sight?" I snap. _

_Dom ignores me, "Well it would be rude to not do as she says, she is after all, practically family!" and she gives me a wink._

_Oh no, she didn't actually do it, did she? "Did you seriously have sex with Tori?! That's my boyfriend's cousin!"_

_Dom shakes her head and pouts, "I wish I did but fucking James interrupted!" _

_Molly starts cackling now, "I know, disgusting! In a hospital of all places, have some respect for those in the Misplaced Limbs Unit who've all lost their penises!"_

"_That's it! You two get the hell out before I kill you both, I literally just pushed a human out of my vagina and I need sleep yet you two can't keep your traps closed!" I spit at them._

_They both exit the room laughing at me. _

_I treasure the quiet time I have and I manage to get Caelum out of the incubator cot I have next to my hospital bed and lay him on my chest. _

_He was so perfect, so smooth and with ten perfect toes and ten perfect fingers. His eyes were puffy and his nose so tiny, it was a miracle he could even breathe out of something so small._

_Each movement he made reminded me of how a snail makes slow, delayed movements. His hair was almost transparent with how blonde it was. _

_Just like Scorp. _

_I just about close my eyes to try and sleep before Caelum wakes up but then I hear a yahoo._

_I would seriously Avada the next idiot to walk through the door. _

"_Hi Weasley!" Lesath says to me, "Wow, you look horrible!"_

_I feel like laughing – no, I feel like crying, I have no idea what I feel like doing. I just want everyone to get lost. _

"_Thanks, Lesath, that's so kind of you to say!" I snap. _

_James walks in after her, "Oh hi Lesath!" James says and they share a small smile.  
><em>

_I wasn't dumb, they were obviously together but I truly did not care at this moment._

_I decide to lay down the rules; "No sex talk, no missing penis talk, no having relations in any other the hospital rooms, no asking me if giving birth was sore, no asking how sore it was!"_

_They nod in unison but James breaks the silence by laughing, "Missing penis?"_

_Lesath speaks up, "It's a serious problem, Potter. Don't laugh about it, some people are in here for months trying to relocate their penises."_

_I give my sleeping baby a small kiss and whisper in his ear, "We don't need to be around these crazy people much longer, we'll move far, far away from them!"_

_James looks at me with a weird look in his eyes, "Can I – uh – hold him? Hold our little Buddy?"_

"_Sure," I say but I instantly regret it, with how crazy my whole family have been, who knows what he may do, "But be careful, ok?"_

_James stands up to gently grab Caelum off my chest and sits back down, Lesath standing directly behind him and leaning in to kiss the baby, "Wow, he's so soft!" James exclaims. _

_Lesath smiles and I have to say, that was the most genuine smile I had ever seen on her face. "He's lovely. I approve."_

_It was a weird feeling I just got while watching them. It was sort of like they had just had the baby, like they were the parents. It was like the perfect picture. _

_They cooed after him, kissed him, cuddled him. _

"_Do you ever want kids, Potter?" Lee asked James. _

"_Hell yeah, about four of them, what about you?"_

_Lee's eyes looked down and she shrugged, "One day you'll find someone to have them with."_

_James' face turned sad and distant. "Maybe."_

I couldn't help but think about James and Lesath and wondered what they were going through right now.

Were they happy? Were they scared? Were they already preparing for the biggest thing in their life ever? Bigger than Quentin and Kaya, scarier than Death Eaters, more pressure than sitting 200 NEWT's and more stressful than having to deal with their parents.

Were they going to be parents like Scorp and I? Was their kid going to be as awesome as Cae?

Ok, now I'm just being biased.

I just wanted to know all these answers. I wanted to know what was going through their minds, the excitement, the happiness, the utter terror.

Because I loved them both and I wanted to be the helpful one.

I wanted to be what Vickie and Sahara thought they were for me but absolutely were not, but I wouldn't tell them that.

I look over at Scorp and see him sprawled out on our bed.

Things may not be the brightest with him right now, but at least James and Lee found their spark.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hello everyone, I will be updating all my stories either every, or every second Wednesday. I promise to not go any longer than 2 weeks without an update, please remember I have 3 kids and one on the way so you can probably understand why I am busy. On another note. I need a **BETA!**Like right now. I need a companion, a person to inspire me and best of all, correct my fuck ups. Any offers? And please, when you review, tell me what you want to see in this story! I'm looking for more ideas. Please don't forget to **REVIEW**and become my **BETA!**

love,

-Cara xx


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

><p>I put the last Extendible Ears on the shelf. "Is this where you wanted them?" I ask Roxie.<p>

She starts clapping her hands together. "Yes, yes! Perfect Rosebud!" she all but shouts.

Dion Wood sniggers, "That's the exact place I put them, Rox!"

Roxie turns around and screws her face up. "No you didn't you idiot! You put them a shelf lower!"

Dion just shrugs and continues to polish the glass where the sixteen and over products were kept.

Freddie sits back in the office chair and swings his legs onto the desk. "This is the life!" he exclaims.

Roxie glares at him. "Yeah and while Dad's at home handling the paper work and I'm here directing these know-it-all's, you're over there sipping on Pina Colada's and Jagers on ice!"

Freddie laughs a bit and waves his hand at me. "Don't listen to that sad, grumpy woman, Rosebud, she's just upset that everyone in the family is getting some except for her."

I cock an eyebrow and look at Freddie. "What? Who are you with now?"

"Juniper Longbottom, managed to get into her without one of our cousins butting in first. And yes, I am talking about James... Merlin, for once I've finally found someone who hasn't snogged one of them. Dom is the _worst_ one!"

Roxie grimaces. "And for a girl who supposedly likes girls now, she's definitely snogged at least the whole entire male population."

Dion chimes in now, "What I'd do to be one of those blokes..."

"Do you want to know what to do to be able to get in with Dominique?" Freddie starts.

Dion starts nodding and stops his work by hand to let his wand take over. "What?"

"Remove the penis and grow a vagina," says Roxie and we all start laughing except for Dion.

"Real advice would be nice guys," he says with a frown.

We keep chatting and laughing and manage to scare a few little kids from the store with the help of our Popping Predators toys and before we know it, it's lunch time.

"I gotta head off, Mum wants me to go and clean all those little idiots in first year's Quidditch gear that she bought home so if I want to be fed tonight, I better do it soon," says Roxie.

Freddie keeps relaxing on his throne. "Go on then. I have a date with Juniper."

Dion and I say our goodbyes before watching my cousins take off and shut the store up for lunch, "Are you staying here? Or going home for lunch?" he asks me.

I shrug; Scorp was at St. Mungos today and Cae was with Al and Harley but they had taken him to the park for a picnic so I guess I was alone this time around."I don't know, what are you doing?"

Dion slings his bag over his shoulder and starts heading for the door. "Well, I know they have fifty knut steaks at the pub today and beer is only one galleon so I'm going to see how much of both I can fit in in an hour, you can join me if you like?"

I wasn't one to jump to conclusions but if I wasn't careful, this could lead to a date.

"I can't come on a date with you, Wood!" I blurt out.

And I felt like putting a Bludger to my head. Why I always act before thinking, I would never know.

Wood just stands there and laughs at me, "Fuck, Weasley! What the heck was that all about?"

I shake my head. "Sorry, Dion I can honestly say I did not mean to say that!'

Dion grabs me by the hand and pulls me out the door. "Come on," he says with a smile. "Let's go and get Storm, he can come too."

Awesome, nothing quite like spending quality time with your two ex-boyfriends.

Dion heads across the way to Indigo's to get Storm and I lock up the shop. I open my wallet to check that I have enough money and then give Cae's picture a sneaky kiss.

"Oh you're coming with us too, Rose?" Storm says with a grin. "This could be dangerous with one Galleon Beers, I hope they have Hufflepuff Yellow on tap!"

I look at him confused. "I thought you hated that beer!" I say to Storm.

He shrugs. "It's grown on me since I'm trying to live off a students wage."

We walk down Diagon Alley and chat quietly until we make it to the pub and as it's a nice day out today, we sit outside.

I send the two guys in to order for me, lapping up the fact that I'm female and therefore they are obliged to pay for me.

I sit there and wonder what Scorp was doing, how his day was going and what weird incantation he had learned today. I also think about how he would react to me having lunch with Wood, but it's not like he could stress out too much as I was with Storm too.

I hate that he has this underlying trust issue. I had never, ever give him a reason to distrust me.

Unlike the few times he has handed to me to distrust him.

Dion and Storm both come out laughing and they chuck a piece of paper at me. "Here Rose, this is from the guy at the leaner inside!" Dion laughs.

I check the paper and it was a note, I read it out loud, "Hey sexy. If you want to come play, let's play now."

I look inside and I see this old Wizard who looked about Grandad's age waving at me.

"Oh disgusting!" I spit at the two of them. "Why didn't you tell him to fuck off!"

Storm laughs, "How could we? He's too old! He could have fell over and karked it right in front of us if we told him the bad news!"

I fold my arms and lean back, these two were such gits! "Whatever!"

Storm and Dion were due to take their trip around the world soon. They were leaving in December but the year was creeping up faster than I had anticipated.

"So, hows your guys plans going?" I ask them.

They both shrug. "We're not going to make it far with the amount of money we've saved," says Storm.

Dion nods. "Yeah."

Storm looks at Dion with a smug smile. "Yeah, and Dion isn't sure if he wants to go because apparently he's found someone he likes."

My eyes widen and I feel a sense of relief because maybe he'll stop trying to confess his love for me when he's drunk. "Oh? And who's the lucky girl?"

Dion turns red and gives me a quick look before saying; "You don't know her."

I start feeling uneasy again. "Yeah, he won't tell me either!" says Storm.

I just keep quiet and luckily our food and beers arrive. "Three steaks? Are you two for real?" I say in disbelief but they both start shovelling them down.

"You won't find food this cheap anywhere else, we have to eat as much as we can," Dion says between chews.

Zabini was never much of a drinker but he just downed two pints of beer. "Or alcohol this cheap!"

I take a few sips of my beer and catch Dion looking at me.

Oh no.

* * *

><p>Dion and I head back to the store and there's no one waiting outside which was a relief for me. We go inside and go back to our jobs without speaking.<p>

I decide to make the first move. "Look, Dion," I start but he cuts me off.

"- Rose, I like you. Heaps. But I know it's never going to happen so can we just leave it at that?"

"Yeah, ok," I say stupidly.

We keep working in silence but I can't do it.

"Dion, you're such a good friend, heck, I like you more now than I did at school. But that's what we are, just mates, ok?"

He sighs and agrees with me."Yeah, that's ok."

"Good! Because the last thing I want is for things to be weird and stuff between us."

He laughs, "Yeah, we're good like this."

The door swings open and I hear little footsteps. "Mama!" I hear being yelled across the room.

I spin around as quick as I can. "Hi my Baby!" I yell back and I run around trying to look for my little boy.

What perfect timing.

I see Scorp huffing and trying to catch his breath while holding onto the door frame. "Oh – my – fucking – _Merlin_!" he says panting.

"What happened?" I ask, wondering if I should be worried or not.

"He just ran at full speed from the entrance all the way here. I don't even know where he got that sort of speed from, my family are not runners! It must be from you!"

I laugh and even Dion has a quiet chuckle. "Well, that's what kids do, you know!" I say to him.

Scorp just shakes his head and holds on to his knees. "That shit is not natural!"

He starts slowly walking towards me as Cae thinks it's a game and starts chasing him. "I think you have a tail following you, doesn't he, Son?" I say to my boys.

Scorp joins in with the game and starts pretending to run away from Cae. "That's not a tail, Mama, that's a basilisk!" He says as he scoops Cae up in his arms! "Buddy's a scary basilisk!"

Cae starts getting over excited and starts hitting his father in the face. "Ok, ok, that's enough now," I say while trying to detach Caelum from his Dad.

I put Cae on the ground and by now he's hyperactive. "What the hell did Al do to him?" Dion says from across the room.

Scorpius has a smug look. "Gave him about twenty gummy bogarts I think, sugar does it for them."

Cae starts barking at Dion's feet. "Shit, this kid is scary."

"Say one more thing about my kid's behaviour, Wood. I dare you," Scorp says jokingly.

But the look on Dion's face tells me he doesn't think it's as funny as Scorp does.

Scorp collapses on the office chair in front of me and starts scratching his chin, the irritating sound of scratching through his beard makes me shudder. "Would you _please_ shave?" I beg.

He swings his legs onto the desk and starts pinging his hair-tie against his wrist. "It's not going to happen..."

"I don't think that St. Mungos would allow a Healer with a beard work for them, it's a health risk to have a beard when it could potentially carry germs onto a patient."

Scorp laughs and rolls his eyes at me. "And where the hell did you hear that?"

I do have quite an imaginative mind don't I?

"I tend to think that it's common sense."

Scorp rummages around in the desk drawers. "Do you guys keep any sweets in here?"

Dion throws something at Scorp and it lands on the desk. "Here you go."

Scorp stares at Dion like he's stupid. "Maybe something that won't make me puke?"

Dion chucks another lolly in his direction and this time he catches it. "What about this?" says Dion.

"Maybe something that wont give me the fucking shits either, Wood."

Dion and I look at each other and laugh a little.

Scorp heads out he back door but leaves it open meaning that Cae has an open invitation to roam freely out the back, I quickly flick my wand and create a barrier from the door made out of a box sitting next to it. "Don't even think about it short stuff!" I say to him.

Cae knows it was me that moved the box and he pouts and grunts before heading in the other direction. "I wish you would have shut the door!" I shout at Scorpius.

He just leans to the right to look at me through the door. "And then I wouldn't be able to hear you talking to me!" he says with an exhale of his smoke.

"Yeah, like how I wish you would give up smoking?" I say quietly to myself.

Dion looks at me. "I think it makes him look quite cool, but don't you bloody tell him I said that," he hisses.

I just shrug and keep doing my work. "Is it time to close yet?"

"I fucking hope so, we haven't had a customer in the last fifteen minutes and I need to get ready. My Muggle cousin and I are going out clubbing so I have some pretty serious plans tonight..."

"Oh really?" I tease, "Like what? Boring people with your life story?"

"Yeah right, no, I just happen to know my cousin's next door neighbour and apparently she's got the hots for me. So maybe I'll try my luck there instead," he says with a small smile.

I shake my head at him and look at him as if to tell him to shut up.

He got the message. "Just friends," he reminds me.

Or himself? I don't know but he just made a fairly good afternoon very, very awkward.

Scorp comes back inside and lifts Cae off the ground. "Thank Merlin, he's lost some of his go-go booster!"

Cae rests his head on Scorp's shoulder and it looks like he's about to drift off to sleep.

I pick up my handbag and shove some of my things into it before double checking the shop. "Are you ok to lock up, Wood?" I yell through the shop.

Dion's arm pops up from the bottom shelf and he gives me a thumbs up.

Scorp and I head out the front door and stand outside the shop, "So? What are we doing?" I ask.

Scorp check his wrist, "Well, we could go over to Mum and Dad's now? It's only four but we gotta go over there for dinner anyway."

I just nod and take a hold of Scorp's arm, "I'll do it," I say as I disapparate us to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

><p>"We found us a little place, not far from you guys... actually, it's really fucking close – I wonder sometimes if it's too close - but yes, I guess it's the best place to raise a baby all those parks and other germ infested areas that children like," says Lesath as she paint her nails manually. "Sometimes I don't know whether to feel good about it or just plain disgusted."<p>

I just sit down staring at Lesath's hands and how she manages to paint those talons with such precision. "You could always give the slides and swings a quick clean down before you put a kid on there?" I suggest.

Lesath's face screws up like I just said something stupid. "No, Rose. I don't have a problem with the germs on the kids park thing. I mean, I don't know whether I should feel good or disgusted about the fact I am turning into a house mother who spends all day out in Suburbia."

She finishes painting her nails and then taps each finger with her wand before testing whether it's dry by running her hand across her mouth.

"It's not as foreign as it seems, you know, being a Mum," I try and comfort her, "It's actually quite fun."

Lesath tilts her head at me. "Says the girl who still thinks that wearing crop top and high waisted, ankle length skirts is still acceptable as a Mother. You look like a Bohemian witch who's about to attend Woodstock in the sixties, not to mention you work at a Joke shop, no offence."

No offence taken, bitch.

I fake a smile. "I am still eighteen after all, I still try to look my age."

Lesath hold her hand up and her eyebrows rise. "And that's what I admire about you."

I'll take that compliment, thanks!

"How's James coping with all this?" I ask.

She just lifts her shoulders, "Surprisingly better than I thought he would. He's one of those people who always wanted kids so he's happy and excited about all that sort of stuff." She says quietly, "And he's trying to keep off the bench at all the matches so he earns the most money, I guess though he has the advantage because the Seeker is paid best regardless so we don't have a shortage of money. But that's Potter's and Malfoy's for you, isn't it?" she says with a wink.

"I guess so..." What? Did she think that we were poor?

We may not be as rich as Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny but it's not like we were far behind them. The days of Weasley's being poor are long gone.

Lesath starts putting some of her clothes away that were scattered on her bed and she seems a bit quieter than usual.

I know this better than anyone. The scariness of having a baby, the worrying and most of all the drastic life style change. It was like what I would imagine it would be like if you were forced to fly around Britain on a Hippogriff when you had never even seen one before in your life.

You either become a gun at it, or you become a miss.

Do I speak up and ask Lesath what's wrong and how she's feeling but risk the fact that she might just bite my head off?

Or do I ignore it and go back out into the Living Room where everyone else was but then become the worst sister in-law ever?

Even though the later seemed much more inviting, I decide to suck it up and just talk to Lesath.

"So, how are you feeling?" I say quietly.

Lesath snaps her head at me then I can see her physically relax. "You know what, Rose? I am shit fucking scared."

My mouth drops and I try to not make it so obvious because right now, I feel sort of... Proud? That Lesath had honestly answered quite a private question.

I try not to make my shock look so obvious so I smile a bit. "Yeah, having a kid can truly fuck up your perspective on life."

She sits down on a leather chair by her desk and sighs. "I don't know what I'm more afraid of; the fact that I'm pregnant, James, or that just between you and I, there is a huge fucking possibility that Lorcan Scamander could be the biological Dad. And that disgusts me. I have never felt so scared in my life due to my own fucked up decisions."

My whole body freezes now. I want to lift my jaw off the floor but I physically can't.

I mean.

What?!

I watch Lesath's face turn stone cold and her longs legs cross in front of me, her blonde, long hair swaying as she turns to face me.

"What? You can't be so surprised, Rose. You would have put two and two together by now, I took Lorcan to your cousin's wedding, it had to be obvious."

I shake my head, because, no it wasn't obvious.

Nothing is obvious to me unless someone points it out and I'd be damned if she wasn't shoving my face into a giant billboard that had '_LORCAN SCAMANDER, POSSIBLE SPERM DONOR_' written all over it!

Lesath sighs with irritation and continues to speak. "Well here it is, Weasley, I don't know who exactly is the father – James or Lorcan?"

I don't know how to react having heard this little bit of gossip. Do I feel severely pissed of? My cousin is affected by this little bit of...?

'Red light special-ing' that Lesath has been doing.

My cousin is apparently madly in love with girl yet she doesn't even know who the father of her baby is?

My anger refuses to contain itself and find myself speaking before my mind has caught up. "What the _fuck_, Lesath?"

Lesath flinches at my abruptness and licks her teeth. "Listen here, Rose, if you tell anyone, and I mean anyone, I will personally Avada you," she says coolly.

I keep shaking my head, no, this isn't right! "You can't expect me to keep my mouth shut, that's my cousin's life you're talking about!"

She stands up to move closer to me and at one point, I do fear my life but I try to keep calm.

And not let her know she intimidates the crap out of me.

She must have realised she made a step too far and she sits down again. "I've got a test running at the moment, to see who the Dad is. If it's James, that's fine. If it's Lorcan's..." she takes a breath, "Then James has the option to go. But he's made it clear that no matter the outcome, he wants to be the baby's Dad. He said that was final."

"So James knows?"

She nods. "Yes he does."

Well I guess that was all that mattered.

"Does anyone else know?" I say quietly.

"Yes, his parents, my parents, that's it though. The less people who knew we were in this... predicament, the better."

I see the logic in that. "But why did you tell me then?"

Lesath smiles. "Because believe it or not, Weasley, I like you and I value you as a Sister. And besides, I need someone to talk me through all this baby shit, the maternal instinct hasn't come to me yet and I need someone to advise me of when I should be expecting it."

She starts fingering at her jewellery on her desk and I have to refrain from shaking my head.

Will she ever change?

I don't think even ten babies would help her to gain those maternal instincts.

* * *

><p>Astoria rushes to the stairs when she hears Lesath and I start to head down. "Rose, Lee, come, hurry! <em>Listen<em>!" she says while grabbing my hand and practically yanking me down the last few steps.

She pulls us both through the kitchen and to where Cae is sitting on the floor with Draco, adjusting his collection of toy, miniature brooms that Astoria and Draco have kept from when Scorp was a little boy. Cae's eyes brighten when he sees Astoria's grin on her perfectly made face, her usually tidy bun has become loose from playing. "Buddy. What's my name?" she says gently. "Who am I?"

Cae starts rocking back and forth with a huge grin on his face, he starts to clap and then blurts out, "Gamma!"

Draco and Astoria both light up and lean in to kiss him. "You're so clever, Buddy!" coos Draco.

Scorp sits back on a couch behind them both and smiles at me. "They're bloody mental, pining over a baby that way."

Astoria walks over and slaps him lightly on the arm. "That's what grandparents are for! I'm sure Ron and Hermione would agree."

I turn around to head to the kitchen and I notice Lesath leaning on the wall and rubbing her extremely flat stomach – I mean _anorexic_ stomach.

Ok, I was over exaggerating, but she wasn't showing at all, that's for sure. She was only four months anyways, but I swear on Merlin I at least had gained three kilos by then.

She looks a bit off but I put it down to our little conversation about Lorcan and James.

Astoria looks at Lesath. "Are you ok, Lee?"

Lesath just stares back. "I'm fine Mum," and heads back her room.

I start washing a few dishes in their sink by hand and Astoria joins me in the kitchen. "To think I'll have another little grandchild running around the Manor, soon. I'll be honest, I didn't really want to have a grandchild when I was forty-two let alone two by forty-three. But I'll say that it's actually better because at least I can keep up with their busy bodies!"

I grimace. "Give me whatever you've been having because I can't even keep up with Cae and I'm only nineteen."

Astoria gently laughs."His father was exactly the same, I was constantly trying to keep up with him, lucky Lee wasn't really one to run around so she just followed my skirt everywhere we went, Draco was always ahead trying to keep Scorpy's hands out of trouble."

"That sounds like him, it _has_ to be where Cae gets it from."

We both look over into the lounge and watch Cae play with his father and grandfather, all three of the sprawled out on the floor and Cae lapping up the attention.

He was more like his father than I thought.

Astoria gets to sorting out dinner, so far she had chicken out – nothing else – but she was rummaging around in the fridge. "I remember my pregnancy with Scorp much better than my one with Lee," she starts, "Mainly because I have tried my damn hardest to not remember my pregnancy with Lee because it was complete and utter torture. I was in pain, I was constantly sick and even right down to giving birth, I had around ten stitches!"

I shudder at the thought of all those stitches and then I shudder because I couldn't shake the vision from my mind.

I let Astoria keep speaking, "With Scorpius, I can swear to Merlin I didn't know I was pregnant until it was truly too late," she leans in closer and whispers, "I have always had irregular monthly's" she steps back and starts speaking normally again, "So when I missed one, it didn't bother me. I missed another one but it didn't bother me again because I didn't have the same symptoms as when I was pregnant with Lee, no nausea, no cramping or anything out of the ordinary, I was absolutely fine!"

"Now here comes the weird part," she continues, "It wasn't until the fourth month in a row I had missed it before I knew something was extremely wrong. I hadn't gained any weight, there was truly no tell tale sign that I was pregnant until..." she said with wide eyes.

I was being shocked by this story. "Until what?" I said eagerly.

"Until I could feel something moving inside me!" she said.

I shook my head with disbelief, that can't be true! How do you not know you are pregnant?!

"What? So you could feel him moving?"

"Yes, I thought maybe I had a problem so Draco sent me to a Healer but there was no problem, Scorpius was already four months along and I was indeed very pregnant! I know, it's quite hard to believe, but I guess everyone has an odd story, and that was mine," she says with a laugh.

And I thought my pregnancy was odd, hers takes the cake.

"Were you scared?"

"Oh yes!" she says while chucking some vegetables on the bench. "More than scared! But when Scorpius was born, he was the most relaxed child anyone could ask for, just like Cae."

She thought Cae was relaxed? Wait until she sees him after a session with Freddie and Roxie, those two load him up so high on lollies it's a wonder he hasn't passed out from a sugar rush. "I don't think you and I are talking about the same kid," I mumble.

"Oh you'll understand when you're older and see other peoples snotty nosed and unruly children that you've in fact got a Saint for a child. Anyway, we hadn't planned on having any more children after Lee-Lee but Scorpius came as a right shock for us. But we embraced it and Draco was over the moon when Scorpius came out a boy. They have been inseparable since."

I look over again and see Scorp and Draco fighting. "As I can see," I say with a wink.

"Just ignore it, you'll get used to that as well," she mutters while conjuring up a cheese sauce.

"How are you two now, with the whole Lee thing?"

Astoria takes a deep breath. "I truly wish I could say I am at peace with it. I'm not, it keeps me up some nights but I have to feel a little relieved that they are doing things normally and luckily enough – I hate to sound like I'm all about money, but I'm not – but James has enough money and has just bought them a new home, they're waiting on the move in date. But oh Rose, I don't know how to feel. I know that James and Lee have a past, one she would much rather ignore and I can't help but as a mother, worry. Those two lost a very big part of their lives when those hideous people killed Kaya and Quentin but I have to wonder, are James and Lesath only together because they are the only two people who understand what it was like?"

I pause as I don't know the answers any better than she does. "Yeah."

"I guess," Astoria says quietly, "We'll just have to see what happens and make sure we're all there to support them when they need us."

"We all will be."

"On another note, please tell your Mum and Dad to come over for tea one night, won't you?"

I try to hide my grimace. "Maybe you and Draco could come to your place for dinner one night instead?" I ask trying to sound convincing.

Astoria leans closer to me. "Tell your parents I'll try my best to erase any trace of what Malfoy Manor used to look like, I do know they don't come here because of the memories."

Dinner was... odd? I see that Astoria doesn't have the same skill as Mum does at making something out of nothing and I can see on everyone's faces that they didn't like the mixture of chicken, carrot, cabbage and noodle soup.

"Mum, you should have just got the elves to make dinner tonight," says Scorpius and he runs the soup off his spoon.

Astoria slams her spoon on the table and Lesath's smug smile threatens to laugh. "It's their day off today! And if you think you're such a great cook how about you offer to make dinner for once!" she snaps.

Draco smiles at her and pats her hand. "Pasties are definitely your strong point, my love."

Astoria keeps eating her soup. "How I ended up with such ungrateful prats in my life, I'll never know."

Lesath struggles through her tiny bowl of soup as I hoof my down, I on the other hand thought that it was quite tasty. I keep watching Lesath as her pained expression lets me know she's finished eating. She gets up from the table and takes her bowl to the sink, clutching her sides as she walks.

"Are you ok, Lee?" her Dad asks, "You look very pale."

She just nods and keeps walking towards the staircase. "I'm just going to lie down."

"Don't you even think about lighting another cigarette, Lee, I'm watching you from now on," Draco says loudly.

"I haven't been smoking, father," she says, irritation lacing her words.

"I CAN SMELL IT FROM DOWN HERE!" he shouts but it's too late, she's gone. "That girl has another thing coming if she thinks I'm going to let her get away with that bullshit."

Scorp leans back in his chair and we both look over to Cae, sprawled out on the ground asleep.

"So, have you two made any plans for Australia yet? Accommodation? Have you contacted the Healer's Committee yet to let them know your wife and Son will be coming too?" she asks Scorp.

I hadn't even thought about it let alone made plans. And the Healer's Committee? I had never even heard of it.

"You know me, Mum I just let things happen. All in good time."

"Yes," Astoria starts, "You're right, I do know you that why I had to ask because I knew you wouldn't have done anything and you only have four more months to make all these things happen otherwise none of you will be going anywhere!"

She had a point you know.

Scorpius and I had very little to talk about when it came to our big move. I wonder if we avoid the talk because neither of us wanted to say exactly how we felt.

If it was time to tell Scorpius how I really felt about our move, I'd say I was shit scared.

Relying on my parents has become all to natural to me. To the point where staying home and letting Scorp go by himself felt all to comforting.

Scorp only had to be away for three months; every three months, he could come back for a week.

Three months without Scorpius. It wasn't really a thought I wanted to consider. But here I was, considering it.

Scorp holds his hand up to his Mum. "I'll do all of that on Monday ok?"

Astoria smiles. "Ok, Son."

* * *

><p>Lucy and I stood at platform nine and three-quarters waiting for the train to pull up. It had been a while since I had seen my brother. I had sent him multiple letters but he refused to reply, only replying to the last one to say that if I didn't stop sending him letters he would come home and cut all my hair off so that people would think I was a man.<p>

I didn't send him any more after that.

"If Louis gets off that train and thinks it's acceptable to say ignorant fucking comments like his sisters' do, I will shove him back in that train and lock the door," says Lucy.

"Pffft," I laugh, "You can't do that, the conductor will find him."

Lucy starts laughing evilly. "And I know how to make sure he _doesn't_ find him."

I liked spending time with Lucy, she was chilled out and not so fast paced as her sister; Molly was always on the go and sometimes it scared me how bossy she was.

Lucy was odd in the sense that she looked more like Aunt Ginny than even Lily did. Straight red hair, thin faced. She pulled her coat closer to her and started brushing dirt off her skinny jeans. "Don't ask why I'm so dirty."

"Ok, I wont."

Lucy rolls her eyes at me. "Just because I said for you not to ask doesn't mean I don't actually want you to ask, now ask me."

Ok, if I thought Lucy wasn't as bossy as her sister, I was wrong. A really horrible trait they had inherited from their father.

"Ok, why are you so dirty?"

Lucy chuckles. "_Because_," she says as she drags the word out. "Molly thought it would be fun if we all went and visited Kevin's parents out on their farm. In the end it was a battle between a lamb and myself and that disgusting little animal all but dragged me through the mud! Hence why I'm dirty. Remind me next time that I am not made for farm life."

I laugh at Lucy for a bit then check my watch. "They should be here soon."

"I don't know how I got landed with the job of picking up those three brats, why couldn't Lysander come and pick them up? He is Lily's snog-hog after all."

I shrugged as I didn't mind picking them up, as much as I'd love to deny it, I missed my brother a shit load and even if he's only home for a week, I was going to make the most of it. "I just hope that Hue knows he's gonna be my best bud for the weekend, I'm not leaving his side!"

Lucy snorts. "As if, he's gotta girlfriend now."

"He's always had a girlfriend," I reply.

"No, no. He's got a new one. Gina Jordan."

I shake my head in disbelief, how did Lucy know this and I didn't?

"As in Mia's sister?"

"Yup," says Lucy and she pops her lips, "Girlfriend of three months!"

"How do you know?"

"Because Lily told me, she's been sending me a shit tonne of letters since her brother's don't reply."

I cross my arms and feel a little less excited to see my brother as I did before. "Hue's such a wanker!"

We hear the whistle for the on coming train and we move closer to where the train will stop. Looking down the barriers we see the Hogwarts Express pulling in. "As soon as those little punks get off the train, we're out of here. Last thing I need is for little bastards to mill around and chat to their mates!"

I laugh, "You're such a loving person, Lucy, do you know that?"

She grumbles. "I just hate wasting half my day waiting around for other people's kids, if your Dad hadn't begged me to pick up those kids I wouldn't have come. And besides, how come you didn't offer to come alone if you were coming? I could have been sitting on my couch right about now."

"Because I still don't have a car and I hate trying to apparate with those three and all their luggage."

"Sounds good to me, make Lucy come and waste all her petrol because you don't like apparating," Lucy says but she gives me a wink to show she's only joking.

All the doors of the train start sliding open and there's an influx of children pouring out of the carriages. First year almost in tears because of how happy and relieved they are to be home, second years reluctantly moving out of the carriages, pretending to have not seen their parents because of embarrassment, third years waving good by to their mates and waving hello to their families surrounding them, fourth years having their last kisses in a private corner of their carriages, fifth years packing away their huge piles of parchment from trying to get some last minute studying in before their holidays and sixth years- My thoughts are cut off by a loud voice, "I cannot wait until this year is over!" says Lily. "Only eight more weeks and we're done for good!"

"I can't bloody wait until Hugo stops snogging his girlfriend," says Louis. "If Hugo wasn't so hairy, I wouldn't blame her but uggh! She's beautiful... She should have a chance with me, am I right Lil's?" says Louis.

I hold back a laugh. "Where the heck is Lysander, shouldn't he be here picking me up?" Lily says while looking around for her boyfriend.

I see Molly almost fuming. "See? This is the sort of shit that annoys me. Louis? Stop being an arrogant prick and Lily? For fucks sakes woman, pull yourself together, sorry that Bud and I aren't your precious boyfriend but we made the effort to come and pick you three up! The least you can do is say thank you!"

People are staring at us now and Molly's arms are flying everywhere.

I couldn't help it, I start laughing my arse off.

Both Louis and Lily's shoulders slump and they both walk towards Lucy and I muttering under their breath and giving us hugs. "Hi Rosie," says Louis, "Thanks for picking us up, Lu."

Lily just gives me a brief kiss on the cheek and the same for Lucy.

Hugo decides to pull away from his snog-sesh and comes up to us slowly... As if he was cool.

Louis rolls his eyes when Hugo finally makes it us, "If I snuck into your girlfriend's bed, Hue, and then had sex with her, would that make us enemies?" he asks Hue.

Hugo laughs. "Nah mate... that would make us even."

Louis' faces screws up and he glares at Hugo. "Hah, well I know you're lying because I don't even have a girlfriend."

Lucy and Lily look at each other and we all start laughing. "I don't think that sounds as good as you think it does, Lou," I laugh at him.

He slinks to the back of the group. "Fuck it, let's go."

All five of us slowly walk back to Lucy's car and she keeps yelling at us to hurry up or she'd beat us within an inch of our lives. Hugo looks over at me and rolls his eyes. "This, Bud, is why I need a car."

"And what are you going to do with a car while you're at school? You don't even have a license and I'd love to see the day where you spend more than one hour in Muggle London."

Hugo starts laughing and it was actually quite scary because for some reason – unknown to me of course – His laugh was loud and booming. "Bud, I only have eight weeks left of school and then I'll be out of school forever! And my girlfriend lives in Muggle London, remember?"

"No, I don't remember, but whatever," I mumble. "You don't even have money to buy a car anyway!"

Hugo just grins at me, "I haven't told anyone yet but I trialled for the Cannons Beater," he says quietly, "And guess who the fuck got in! Bud, I'm fucking rich!"

My eyes grow huge and I want to leap up and hug my brother but since he hasn't told anyone, and the last time he told me something in confidence I broke what little confidence he had in me, I keep quiet and just smile at him, "Oh my God Hue, wait until Dad finds out!"

"So tomorrow, you and I are going to buy a car!"

I grab my brother's hand. "Sounds like an excellent plan to me!"

Now I was excited. Because I had a license and he didn't.

Guess who practically got free car.

Well, for eight weeks anyway.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_I'm so sorry everyone, that I broke my promise to update weekly. It's just so hard to do so as a Mum. I am so snowed under. I guess I should make the promise to update when I can. I'm so sorry my lovelies. I miss writing! I miss my reviewers. But I always think of yiu and I will try not to take so long to update. _

_- Cara xxox_


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

><p>ROSE'S P.O.V.<p>

I had never ever missed my brother so much. Hugo and I had never really been those arguing, bickering and fighting type of siblings. We both generally got along with each other and that made us quite close.

But I had never missed him as much as I did this last time round.

Hugo sat with Cae at the kitchen table and shared his toast with my son. "I missed you Buddy!" he said through bites.

Caelum kept attacking his Uncle for his toast and Hue kept stuffing it in his face. "I don't think I've ever seen someone loves toast as much as you, Buddy."

I sit down next to my brother. "What are our plans for this weekend aye Hue?" I ask him.

Hugo's eyes grow wide and he pulls out some parchment from his pocket. "Ummm. I don't really now yet, Bud. I'm kind of busy..." he says as he grabs the quill from the table.

He starts scrawling something on the parchment which he tries to hide while he writes by holding his hand up as a barrier but I can still see it, the name Gina Jordan scribbled at the bottom. "Don't tell me you're fobbing me off for your girlfriend!"

Hugo looks a little nervous, my brother was just like my Dad, sometimes his nerves got the better of him. "Well really, Bud, we're just going to be studying..." he lies.

I throw my hands in disbelief. "Really, Hue? You've only got eight more weeks of school, NEWT's were last term. You'd rather spend time with your girlfriend than me!" I say quite childishly.

Hue gets up to attach his parchment to his Owl. "She's not just my girlfriend, Bud. We're actually quite serious. And don't you dare tell Mum or Dad this, but I want to bring her over here for dinner hopefully tomorrow night." he waggles his wand in the air. "Guess who knows the Protection Charm now!?"

"Why don't you want me to tell Mum and Dad?" I ask as I take my Son out of his high chair; jam plastered throughout his hair but he runs away from me before I have the chance to wash it.

"Because," my brother starts as he pushes the ancient owl out of the window, "I don't want you fucking it up for me and telling them just for them to shove a big fat NO in my face."

"Hmmmpfff" is all I can manage.

"Promise me you won't nark, ok Rose?"

"What's with the calling me Rose?"

"That's your name isn't it?" he replies.

"I don't like this new Hugo, I want the old one back." Hugo sighs as he finds Caelum pop up behind him. "I really missed this kid you know," he says as he gives my Son a kiss. "But anyway, Gina is real important to me, Bud. Please don't say anything stupid to her when she comes," he whispers as if not to let our parents hear.

I snigger. "Hue, there's no such thing as finding someone important at school. That shit is a fairytale."

"Ok," he says "Mum and Dad? Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny? Our whole entire family?"

Alright, so that was a stupid thing to say. "But what about finishing school and testing out the waters? That sounds fun, doesn't it?"

Hugo just shakes his head. "What about you and Malfoy? Did you two find each other from testing the waters?"

No. But that was exactly why I wanted Hugo to.

I didn't want him to end up like me.

Louis breaks my chain of thought when he floos in. "You'd think," he starts, "That because I'm seventeen now, I'd be allowed to Apparate. But no, Mum won't fucking let me!" he almost shouts.

The fireplace lights up behind him again and I see Vickie and Harry Junior come out. "You forgot to mention that Mum still wants us to babysit you..." she says and she lets Harry find Caelum.

They sit down together around the toybox, a fight just waiting to happen and I can't help but giggle as they already fight over a toy truck.

"Yeah, well, if you and Dom didn't give Mum so many reasons to worry about me, she wouldn't." then he mumbles the next part under his breath, "And if your dog husband didn't always nark on me about what I do at school."

I see that Louis didn't appreciate having his brother in-law as his Care of Magical Creatures teacher then.

Vickie smiled knowing that her brother was annoyed. "Don't forget that living in Hogsmeade has its perks as well, Lou." she says while prodding Louis with her wand. "I keep an eye on you as well."

Louis sulks away and stands by Hugo. "They still make me travel with someone even by Floo!" he moans.

Hugo laughs at our cousin and pats him on the back. "Don't worry, Lou. You and I have big plans this evening!"

Vickie laughs at them both this time. "Oh yeah? And what makes you think Mum and Dad won't send Dom to go and follow you two around, Hugo?"

Louis just continues to look down but Hue's eyes grow huge. "No, surely they won't send one of you to come and follow us around, would they?" Hugo says.

Louis' eyes lose what little glow they had left in him but he must have realised something because he suddenly smiles. "Hah! No they can't because you can't leave Harry alone by himself and also, Dom has a family dinner with her _in_-_laws_," he says the last part with an evil smirk.

"Oh yes, ick!" says Vickie, "Have fun with that Rosie."

I look at them both confused. "Am I missing something here? Because it sure as hell seems like you two know a whole lot and I know nothing."

"Well," announces Scorpius who was originally hiding away in our room but is now out here amongst the craziness of my extended family. "These two know what's going on. Looks like a good old fashioned dinner at the Manor tonight, Rose. And Dom is going with Tori."

Louis stands there gawking as usual and Vickie rushes up to Scorp. "How have you been, Scorpius?" she asks.

And Scorpius as usual puts his best, biggest grin on for Victoire. "I've been great, Vickie, how about you?" He told me he's had a soft spot for Vickie since I was pregnant with Cae and she gave him some good advice. I would have paid good money to hear what Vickie had to say that was truly worth anything.

Scorp comes to show me the letter he had received from his mother. "Look, Mum just sent me this," he says while he circles my waist and rests his head on my shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>Scorp and Rose,<em>

_Please come over tonight if you two can and if you want/can, leave our Buddy at home with Ron and Hermione, we have Liam and Tori coming over tonight and Tori is bringing your cousin, Rose, Dominique, so no doubt it will be a busy night!_

_Your father and I hope to see you two._

_-Mum._

* * *

><p>I shrug my shoulders. "Ok, Dom and Tori must be a thing now, huh?" I ask.<p>

Vickie and Louis shrug as well. "I don't bloody know," says Louis. "I can't keep up with that girl. I thought she was with Marcus Flint?" says Louis.

"Well, I don't know what Dominique is doing at the moment, but I hope she is happy. And I also hope she doesn't decide to come to my house afterwards because quite frankly, I am sick of looking after her when she gets drunk," says Vickie.

Scorpius sits down next to Hugo and starts helping himself to Hugo's leftover toast. "If she's with my cousin, she's in for a hell of a ride."

All of us Weasley's look at him and laugh. "I don't think you realise who you're talking about, mate," says Hugo.

Then Louis follows him, "If there's one person in for a ride, it's your cousin. Dom won't lose a challenge ever!"

Scorp looks a little worried for his cousin. "It sounds like these two are fucking dangerous."

"Hey, I'm off now you guys. Hugo, please do not get my brother into trouble," Vickie says while kissing Hue on the cheek.

Hugo wipes his cheek, "So you're not going to stay and follow us around all day then?"

"No, but if you two get into any trouble, you'll have to deal with Dad and he's just learned a whole lot of new Hex's and Curses to keep intruders away from Gringotts..."

Hugo looks scared but Louis just laughs. "I'm not scared of him."

Scorpius looks at me with amusement. "So she wasn't bluffing then, her Dad really knows all these new spells?"

"He's dangerous at the best of times. Have you seen him eat meat?," says Hugo quietly.

Vickie stands in the fireplace. "Pass me my Son please, Lou."

Louis snatches up Harry and he screams to be let go while Cae holds onto Harry's leg. "This is why I don't like kids," says Louis.

He hands Vickie her Son and she waves us goodbye.

"So..." says Hue, "What are you guys up to tonight, Scorp?"

Scorpius laughs. "And why is that?"

"Well, Louis and I aren't doing much and my girlfriend, Gina, bailed out on us." he says with a sigh. "But she won't bail on me tomorrow night, I have big plans."

I have to stifle a laugh because he said _Gina_ as though making a point that he even had a girlfriend.

Scorpius shook his head. "No."

"No what?" Hugo said looking confused.

"Hah, I know what you're trying to do. No, you cannot try your luck and try and tag along with us," Scorpius answered.

Louis looked pissed off and Hugo looked as though he was going to fall on to his knees and start begging. "Please, Bro. Can we come? We'll bring our own alcohol!"

Bro? Since when did Hugo love Scorp enough to start calling him Bro?

"Nah, not happening, last thing I need is Ron on my back about something else!"

I decide to chime in now, there's nothing quite like stirring your brother up. "Stay home and read the Bible or something, learn something worthwhile for once."

Both Scorpius and Louis looked at me confused now. "Bible?" says Louis.

"The less you know about the Bible, the better." said Hugo. "Grandma Jean always carries one around and it's got more pages in it than _Hogwarts: A History_."

"Anyway," Scorpius starts, "So what are we doing?" he asks me.

I just shrug. "I don't know, what time do you want to go over?"

"Well, your parents don't get home until four so should we head over then?" he asks me.

"Why?" I ask. "We could go now and help get everything together if we're having a family dinner first. I don't mind helping," I say. In fact, I wouldn't mind seeing Lesath and Astoria.

Nothing like a good gossip.

"Nah, we gotta wait here so your parents can watch Caelum," says Scorpius.

My face drops. Why is it that he expects my parents to watch Cae?

"No, he can come with us," I say with a slight snap.

He smiles at me, that irritating snarky smile he has when he thinks I've just said something stupid.

"Do you not want to have a drink tonight? 'Cause I bloody well do."

Well of course you do, you always do!

"I don't think that drinking really has a place before our Son."

"Neither do I, but your parents can look after him, can't they?"

What did he think this was? A bloody kindergarten?

"Why don't your parents look after him for once? I don't mind giving him to Mum and Dad if they offer but I can't just expect them to look after him if we want to go out! What? Just because _your_ parents drop every-fucking-thing for you, it does _not_ mean my parents do that for me!" I snap at him. I was borderline yelling but the awkward faces that Hugo and Louis were wearing held me back.

"Oh!" he says throwing his hands in the air, "You're fucking making something out of nothing, Rose. Get over it!"

Hugo pretends to loosen his t-shirt neck and grabs Louis but Louis pipes up. "Well, we can look after Cae here if you want? So you can go too, Rosie. We'll stay here with Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron so you don't have to worry, won't we Hue?" he says while nodding at Hugo.

Hugo sighs and looks less that impressed at the idea but agrees; "Ok," he says. "But don't ever offer my services without talking to me first, you git!" he says to Louis.

Louis just shrugs. "Sorry, I just hate people fighting in front of me," he then whispers; "Especially Malfoy."

Scorpius plasters on the fakest most annoying smile on his face. "See, there you go, nothing to worry about."

Hugo knows me well, he's literally seen me at my best and most definitely at my worst as well as the fact that he has been at the receiving end of most my angry outbursts so no doubt he has seen my face turn from pink to bright red.

I cannot pin point exactly what is infuriating me right now. I cannot tell even myself what exactly I am arguing about?

It's just Scorpius.

Scorpius.

And how he thinks he's so fucking right all the time, how he thinks he's entitled to everything.

How can he even have the nerve to tell me what my Mum and Dad should be doing for us?

"Nothing to worry about?" I spit at him. "_Nothing to worry about?!_ Scorpius, stop and listen to yourself for once! You are instructing me to leave our Son while you want to go and drink with your family?! Now you are acting like it is fine for two seventeen year old boys to watch him?! Are you stupid?!" I snap.

I watch Louis and Hugo slink slowly in the direction of the bedrooms and I wish a million times I could go and just lose myself in the room too. I was sick of this.

Scorpius stands up and brushes off his jersey, I knew that move was just a little buffer before he attempted to lay into me.

I was just so sick of everything.

"Why don't you stop and listen to yourself for once! Everything with you is about your family, every fucking thing we do is because of your family. You don't even have your own brain because every detail in your life is made up by _your_ _family_! What about my family for once, huh? How about we do something with my family...? No? Because you can't escape your little Weasley bubble, can you? You think I have family issues, love? No, I don't! You are the one with family issues!" He throws his hands to his head in frustration, "Fuck, I'm sick of living by your rules, Rose! Every fucking thing is done by your rules!"

I could not believe what I was hearing, he was annoyed at _me_ and _my_ _family_? After everything they do for us – for him!

"We would do more stuff with your family if you decided to! But you never want to do anything with your family, you avoid them more than I do! How could you say all those things about my family when they're the ones supporting you, putting the roof over your head! Your Mum watches Cae once every second week, what about Al? He watches Cae four times a week! I cannot believe you're trying to take a cheap Hex at my family! They were fucking right, Malfoys aren't anything but self-righteous gits!"

Scorpius laughs in my face, "Your family is fucking supporting me because they want you and our Son close, not because they like me. What about what I want, Rose? How come you couldn't bloody see that I was secretly studying because if I had told you, you wouldn't have supported my decisions? Because why would I be allowed to study when you wanted to study? Remember, that was an issue for you. You wanted me to pick up just any job because you did. I didn't want that, I never did! I was always better than that and if you would just accept a little bit of hard work, you'd see you are better than that too!"

I feel myself shaking, I wanted to kick and punch the air, scream at the top of my lungs but I just stood there. "You make out like I'm jealous that you're studying! I have always wanted to study, Scorpius, I know I am better than what I am now but we blew those chances when I got pregnant! I don't want to do anything for myself because of Caelum, what about him? What about how he'd be stuck with two busy parents who would never see him because they're too busy studying? This is why I haven't done my Auror training, because my Son is more important!"

Scorpius turns wild. "_Your_ Son? Why do you act as though my Healer training has been put first above _our_ Son? Do you think I'm that fucked up? Don't kid yourself, Sweetheart, you don't want to come to Australia with me. If you did, you would have pushed me to make the arrangements. You haven't said anything encouraging to me. If you wanted my Mother to watch Cae more often, you can just tell me. You don't have to use Al as back support for your weak argument. Just fucking admit it, you're wound up about Australia," he ends calmly.

I listen to Scorpius' voice repeat over and over in my mind. Was he right? Was he wrong?

A little niggle tries to expose itself.

Australia.

My mind keeps trying to go blank and black but it won't. The most taboo thing we have ever encountered forces itself into the light and I can't avoid it any more.

My comfort zone was here. My parents were here. Everything that mattered to me was here but yet Scorpius was leaving.

And my heart just wasn't wanting to follow him there.

"Scorp..." I say but he holds up his hand.

"Would you for once just stop being a liar and stop thinking about yourself and just truly fucking tell me, Rose. Do you want to come or not?"

I open my mouth and shut it. Gawking slightly but still trying to go over what I wanted to say. I should tell him the truth. "No."

Scorpius exhales loudly and shakes his head. "Then what the hell are we here for?"

"Scorpius I-I-I," I couldn't even figure out a logical sentence. "I love you."

"I love you too, more than you would ever know. But can't you feel it Rose?"

"What?" I say stupidly. I know what he's talking about. I feel it every day.

The distance, the unknown, the struggles of just trying to be a normal Mum and Dad. It wasn't working.

"We're two kids just forcing ourselves to do something we can't."

"Caelum..." I mumbled but he just shakes his head at me.

"Nah, we're not going to do that Rose, we're not going to be something just for our Son, he doesn't deserve that."

My heart stops beating. I don't actually know at what point did it stop but it is clearly not beating right now. I clutch at my chest, struggle for breath but I can still see Scorpius clearly in front of me.

It's like he's moving in slow motion. I had felt this disgusting feeling before. A mixture of disappointment and anxiety.

He couldn't be saying what I thought he was, could he?

"Are you...?" I say quietly. "Are you breaking up with me?"

I think about Australia. Should I go? For the sake of my family, I have always known I should go. But if I truly don't want to go, if my heart of hearts is saying don't go, I don't want to go and be unhappy. To tear myself and Cae away from who and what looks after us. Could we make it work with the distance?

Scorpius just looks at me, his eyes were blurred and teary. "...No, Rose, that's not what I'm saying."

"That's exactly what it sounds like."

"Don't be bitter at me, Rose. I'm just as fucking confused as you are!"

I make my first clear decision for the day. "Scorp, I think you should go to your Mum and Dad's tonight alone."

And just like that, he's out the door and the crack of him leaving was the loudest noise I had ever heard.

* * *

><p>SCORP´S P.O.V.<p>

The snap decision for me to leave immediately wasn't wise. There were several things I had neglected to do; kiss my Son, grab my things, say something comforting to Rose. Or maybe say something to her that comforted me instead.

I stand outside my home. It may be large, scary and at times cold but it was still my home and I can't understand that even at nineteen years old, whenever there's a fuck up, this place still opens its large cedar doors and lets me in.

There is nothing more comfortable than that.

Parked in the centre of our lawn is a green falcon car. Something I did not expect to see here nor did I ever think I would see here. The last time I saw this car was a month before Caelum was born. We had made the trip to Cokeworth to see Grandpa Graham; Mum's Dad very rarely made the trip to the Manor.

Partly because he didn't like the Manor and mostly because even though a pure-blood himself, he never was a supporter of pure-bloods and managed to keep himself out of trouble when the Death Eaters and pure-bloods were at large. He wasn't a supporter of it. But apparently my grandmother was and she died amongst it. Kind of in the way I have been told my Malfoy grandparents should have.

Despite the depressing thoughts I had of my grandparents and the surprise I had to see Grandpa's car here, Rose had never left my mind and knowing I was by my parents made me feel, I guess – other than like a foolish little boy – relieved to be home.

I see an assortment of shoes on the front porch and I can place them all to their owners; Red heels? Lee. Red Chuck Taylors? James. Dragon leather boots? Grandpa's. Two pairs of Muggle VANS one in purple the other in Burgundy. Tori and Liam. I see another two pairs of shoes, both dragon leather, one heels and the other lace up dress shoes and it wasn't hard to piece together that my Aunt Daphne and Uncle Simon were here. The entire Greengrass – slash – Buchanan clan was here. This was something new.

As much as I enjoyed being around my family, how bloody convenient is it to have them all here while I just wanted to be alone and to try and figure out my shit. Lucky though that Grandfather and Grandmother weren't here or I'd have to deal with that old git losing his mind all over the place.

I decide to not knock on the door and instead use my enchantment to get in. I cross my fingers as I do it, I wasn't sure if maybe had changed it since I had moved out but luckily enough, it hadn't and I get into the house easily.

I hear a whole lot of laughing when I get inside and I quickly make it up the first flight of stairs. The last thing I needed was either Lee or Tori to find me because they don't know how to keep their fat mouths shut.

I finally get up the third flight of stairs and into my old bedroom. It was exactly how I left it.

School trunk at the foot of my bed, desk packed with papers, posters on the walls. Shoes left under the bed. That fucking weight I was carrying on my shoulders and all I could think about was lying on my bed.

I try to distract myself by just thinking about how bloody great it was to be back on my bed but I couldn't. I had been covering up my feelings for so fucking long there wasn't any way I could keep doing it.

I think about the big things that had gone wrong in my life. The wedding was one and I can't help but think that it was some huge ruse we made up just to convince ourselves that we were doing shit just fine without any help. I love Rose, more than the air I breathe but sometimes even that's not enough reason to go ahead and get married. Marriage was a sacred union, through thick and thin, through Dark Lord and Harry Potter. There was nothing that could part a married couple. I see that every day in Grandfather and Grandmother. Those two are the epitome of a married couple.

Did I see that with Rose? I don't know. I can't even see past our Son when it comes to Rose. All I see is the most exciting school years of my life and now this when it comes to Rose. All my best memories included her, but now? All we are is shells of what we used to be. Together for our Son.

When I look into my future, all I see is leaving to Australia.

I can't even see further than that.

That's not a good omen, is it?

I just fucking wish that what I had to do came to me easier. Because right now I don't know what I'm doing or which way I am going.

I hear someone noisily coming up the stairs and I have the urge to hide but I don't. I can barely move, my thoughts were just as fucking crippling as a hex.

My bedroom swings open and slams against the wall. "Grandpa?" I ask.

Grandpa looks at me confused; his weird need to wear shorts with his robes hasn't changed. He still had is short grey hair and just like always, he had a huge smile on his face.

"Scorpius!" he almost yelled, "So good to see you!"

I dragged myself off my bed and went to give my Grandpa a hug, "Hey Grandpa," I said quietly. "Long time no see."

"Well isn't that an understatement, I was hoping this time around I would get the pleasure of meeting my Great-Grandson, what are the chances eh?"

Why today of all days?

Though I haven't always had much to do with my Greengrass side apart from Liam and Tori, I guess I was closer to my Grandpa rather than I was to Grandfather Lucius. A major part of that being that Grandpa's mind was very much so still intact. "Chances aren't looking too good," I say honestly.

I pull out a cigarette from my pocket and light it with the tip of my wand. Grandpa sits down on my bed and gestures for me to light his pipe. "You're allowed to smoke in here? Interesting... Where's that girl of yours? And the kid, it's about time I got to know them."

I take a long and relaxing drag of my smoke. "Things aren't too good on that front, Grandpa. I don't think we're going to be together for much longer... Bloody Weasley," I mutter.

Grandpa chuckles but pats me on the back as I sit down next to him. "Gone are the days of arranged marriages. That made things so much easier. Though, back in my day, the risk of marrying someone related was much higher with the inter-pure-blood thing that was happening back then. That's what sprouted my distaste towards the pure-bloods, you know," he said while puffing away. "Your Grandma loved those pure-blood ones but I never did. That's not the point of this conversation though is it? What's been happening? I have to listen to the rubbish Tori and Liam spout me. I don't trust their information; they're too much like their Mother... Not quite on the ball when it comes to factual information."

"Where do I start?" I mumble. "Well, I'm training to be a Healer."

"Like your father? Interesting again..." he said while raising his eyebrows, "I didn't pick you to be one who followed in your father's footsteps... I guess though I should be happy that you missed all the bad steps and went straight to the good ones."

I just shrug. "Rose and I got married about four months ago."

Grandpa shakes his head. "Ok, so where does the part where you think you and Miss Weasley are going to break up fit in?"

"We just don't _click_ anymore," I say vaguely.

"_Click_?" Grandpa says. "What do you mean?"

I exhale slowly and run my free hand through my hair, who the hell would have thought I was having a relationship conversation with my Grandpa who I haven't seen in a year. "We're just not in it anymore."

"I'm not very good at communicating... except with the pretty next door neighbour," he pauses with a smile and watches me screw my face up with a little bit of disgust. "I'm trying to find my sense of humour again, Scorpius. It was a joke."

"Oh," I say not finding it very funny at all.

"I come here for a visit, find out that Lesath is pregnant to Harry Potter's Son, you're almost out of a relationship with a Weasley and I still don't get to meet my Great-Grandson. I don't see you often so I better make the most of this and say something worthwhile. Follow your heart, Boy. I wish I had when I was your age but in the same flick of a wand, if I had, I wouldn't have had your Mother and Aunt and they are my greatest achievements. But in this day and age, I think it is best that you do what your heart tells you."

"Thanks, Grandpa, that actually helps. A whole bloody lot."

He smacks me on the back again and stands up. "Well, I should hope that I'm a damn sight more helpful than Old Lucius!"

I roll my eyes. "Like you wouldn't believe."

"I never did like that old bat! He makes my skin crawl."

"I'm sure there is a whole population of people who would agree with you."

* * *

><p>"That's your third Firewhiskey in fifteen minutes, I don't mean to sound condescending, but maybe you've had enough for now?" says Lesath with a smirk on her face.<p>

James just stands there and keeps topping up my glass. "Leave him," he says quietly to my sister, "I want to see how much he can down in an hour!"

Tori, Liam and Dominique stand around me and the look on Dom's face was one of trouble. "So, Scorp, where's Rosie?" she says.

If there was one thing I had learnt from living with Weasleys, it was that Dom asking her stupid fucking question was nothing but an easy way to fuck with me. The Weasleys were faster than Rita Skeeter in getting the story out. Dom would have known by now that we had a row. "Top up your drink, Dom," I say instead. "We all now you can down them as quickly as you down a guy's di-" and then I was cut off.

"Hey, hey," says Liam. "No need for hostilities, we're all family here trying to enjoy a nice evening of booze drinking, no need to get nasty..."

James laughs and leans closer to my ear. "He's only saying that because she's downed his before, right?"

I just nod and take a sip of my drink.

Dominique's sharp face stares at me and I can't help but feel uncomfortable.

A Malfoy feeling uncomfortable in their own house was not good. "Do you have something to say, Dom?" I snap at her.

Lee snaps her head at me and she can immediately tell there's something wrong, she slowly makes her way to me. "Sore back," she says to me, "Fucking still. I can't wait until this shit is over, constant cramps is what I imagine the Cruciatus Curse feels like. Complete shit," she says as she's trying to make small talk.

"If you're in that much pain, Lesath, why don't you go and lie down?" I say sourly.

Lesath smiles at me. "What the hell crawled its way up your arse, Scorpius?"

Did it honestly look to these people that I was here just to be picked on? Because it more or less felt like. "Get off my back, will you?"

Both James and Liam felt the tension I was giving off and they simultaneously took swigs of the Firewhiskey and began chatting amongst themselves. "So..." Liam started awkwardly. "James, your Mum and Dom's Dad are brother and Sister, is that right?"

James just nodded slowly as he watched Tori grab Dom's ass. "Ok, I don't want to be the one to say it out loud but this is weird... are you two like a legit lesbian couple now?" he asks.

We all look at each other and even I start laughing. "Why? Does it disturb you, Potter?" says Tori with a cheeky grin, "Because I can make it even more uncomfortable for you if you want."

James just shakes his head. "No, no, it's just that Dom has never brought you over to the Burrow so we are just waiting for it to come out I guess..."

Tori laughs and then speaks. "So where is Rose?" she asks. "She's usually up for a fun time even if she's not drinking!"

Liam holds up his drink. "Yeah! Where's our Rosie?! Nothing like a Red Head to make things entertaining."

James looks shocked and almost offended but I shrug it off and Lesath explains to him. "Liam and Tori are full of jokes, don't listen to their bullshit."

Tori and Liam both stare at me, expecting to give them an explanation. "She's at home."

"But why?!" Tori asks and the look on Dom's face is scary.

Was she clever with a wand? Because if she was, the look she was giving me was like she was going to demonstrate every evil curse she knew.

"I don't want to talk about it..." I say quietly.

"Scorp?" says Lee.

I grab my cigarettes out of my pocket. "Just leave it Lee," I say and I down the whole cup of Firewhiskey and leave the room to go outside.

It was dark, cold and most of all quite fucking depressing outside right now. The time is nine and right about now, usually, I would be in bed with Cae and Rose. But I wasn't. The Firewhiskey was blurring my mind but I think it was accentuating my thoughts on Rose.

I hear the sliding door open behind me and the clank of high heels come closer to me. "Malfoy."

I turn around it is Dominique with her own cigarette tip lit. "Weasley," I say back.

"Are you ok, Malfoy?" she asks quietly but she doesn't meet my eye. This was just as awkward for her as it was for me.

Was I ok? I don't know. All I know is that I haven't felt this shit in a long time.

_I ran down the corridors trying to avoid Weasley. I knew she would be the Astronomy tower shortly and heading down these corridors. The last thing I needed right now was to be trapped by her._

_How do I explain it to her? That not only had I snogged Ashley Parkinson-Krum but I had done things to her. Things that weren't good. And she had done them back to me. Sure, it wasn't sex, but it was pretty fucking close. My fifth year seems to be filled with these sorts of moments._

_I keep rushing down corridors, I didn't want to see her face. Her blazing red hair following behind her. Her optimistic smile._

_I guess that's what I loved about Rose. But I had fucked that part up. She was so optimistic. She had told me just last night she loved me and as much as it should have been an awkward situation, in reality, it wasn't._

_The Slytherin Dungeons couldn't have come any quicker and after giving the password, I rushed in with the portrait swinging shut behind me. "Ah Malfoy!" she sings to me._

_My heart tightens and I feel like digging myself a hole now. "Weasley?" I say stupidly._

_Rose rushes up to me, her floral smell oozing out and onto me, her soft hair dancing on my skin, her smooth flesh finding its home in my hands. "Hi," she says smoothly in my ear. "I missed you today."_

_I push her away, if there was one trait I had that I wanted to maintain, it was my honesty. "Rose, please," I say to her. I look down at the floor, not wanting to hurt her even more so by looking at her._

_The vibe she gave off was enough for me to know she could tell bad news was coming. "What Scorp?" she says._

_I muster up the courage to talk to her. Tell her what she deserves to hear. "I'm sorry, Rose. I-I-I didn't know how to say no, you just came up to me last night trying to say how you loved – I don't deserve to be loved – I don't know, Ashley was there, she's practically my girlfriend -" she cuts me off._

_She runs away and out of the Slytherin Common Room, probably back to the Gryffindor Towers but I chase after her. "Please, Rose, Wait!" I shout._

"_Just fucking leave me alone, Malfoy!" she shouts back. "Did you have sex with her?"_

"_No."_

"_Did you _want_ to have sex with her?" she says through a sob._

"_If I wanted to, I could have."_

_I screw everything up when it comes to Rose Weasley._

I get pulled out of my memory when Dominique asks me again. "Are you ok Malfoy?"

I shake my head. "No."

"I didn't think so, from what my brother told me, you and Rose were having a pretty heated one... discussion, that is. Not anything else," she says with a wink.

I was right, Weasley gossip travels fast. "I'm not surprised that you know."

She just shrugs. "My brother was concerned."

I scoff, "_Concerned_? More like concerned he couldn't tell anyone quick enough."

Dominique's face turns from serene to pure hard edges. "We are concerned when it involves our family. Rose is precious to us and when we see she is broken, don't hesitate to think that we will figure out what is wrong and end it," she says through her teeth.

Veela blood, not nice.

"Don't worry about it," I say as I turn to face away from her.

Her hand whips out quickly though and grabs me to turn me back around. "No, Scorpius. I will worry about it. We all will. Rose is our everything and so is Caelum!"

This time I sting back. "What? And you all think that Rose and Caelum aren't my everything?! There is nothing that I love more than my Son!"

"We are not saying that you do not love them but maybe you are not cut out to be a Dad?" She says with a shrug.

As if it means nothing to her.

"It doesn't fucking matter if I am not cut out to be a Dad, I am a Dad regardless and that's how it is. Being a father has nothing to do with my relationship with Rose!"

Dominique flings her hair back and readjusts her shirt, flesh spilling out everywhere. "Look, Scorpius, I like you – Hell – I like you more than most of the family and don't get me wrong, the family likes you. But it's one of those times, you know. Where they're all saying that Rose should have listened to them. You're a Malfoy after all... This shit can't be easy for you two. You both need a break."

I pull another smoke out of my pocket and Accio my drink from inside. Maybe Dominique was right?

I knew that the Veela was right.

We needed a break. After all, who were we kidding?

A Malfoy and a Weasley?

It just wasn't right.

* * *

><p>ROSE´S P.O.V.<p>

I had been crying for hours, but the tears just kept coming. I felt as if I had been hit with the Cruciatus Curse. I couldn´t stop thinking about what had happened and wishing that it was just a nightmare. What would happen between Scorp and me? Had we broken up or were we just on a break? Would we be able to forgive each other for what we had said? I didn´t know and that uncertainty was killing me.

What I know is that I love him, but right now we just can´t see eye to eye. Maybe some time apart is for the best. It will be really difficult to handle not being with him, but I just don´t want Cae to be in between two parents who don´t get along and fight all the time. I want Cae to still see his father as much as possible, as I probably won´t be going to Australia and neither is Cae.

I really hope Scorp ad I's relationship is strong enough that we work this out and be the family I have dreamed we could be since I became pregnant with Cae. Back then, I had such a hope for us, but that is slowly fading as Scorp and I are heading in very different paths. I have faith that those paths will cross again in the future, but at least for now, we have to go our own way.

What would my family say when they heard about this? Would the tell me '_I told you so'_ ? What would the Malfoys say? What I know is that they will support us no matter what and that they only want Scorp, Cae and I to be happy. I am also certain that whether we are together or not Scorp and I will always have a bond that grew stronger with the arrival of Cae and that our son is our number one priority.

With that in mind, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Well I don't really have an excuse for this late update other than I am sorry, but I am a Mother first and foremost and my kids take up all of my life. Another thing that I must say is that I have an awesome, amazing and very lovely BETA MAYISGJ who has made this less messy and has improved it ten fold!


End file.
